Terapia Familiar
by Sanae Koneko
Summary: Porque hasta las mejores familias llegan a requerir un poco de "orientación"... incluso la divina familia del Olimpo. ¿Ayudará la terapia a los Dioses a resolver sus problemas entre ellos antes de que vuelvan locos a sus terapeutas?
1. ¿Terapeutas en el Olimpo?

**¡Saludos, mis estimados lectores! Empezaré ésta loca, loca historia, deseándoles a todos una muy Feliz Navidad y esperando de corazón que en estos días lleguen hasta ustedes y sus familias bendiciones y esperanzas al por mayor n_n**

**En fin, antes que otra cosa debo ADVERTIR que este fic comenzó a tomar forma luego de varios días sobreviviendo a base de mucha, pero MUCHA cafeína, y como un mero pretexto para desahogar algo del estrés ocasionado por el fin de un semestre escolar, así que si esperan encontrar una trama seria y coherente con las épicas batallas del señor Kurumada… mejor no sigan leyendo, porque esto… es sólo una parodia XD**

**ADVERTENCIA: **_El fanfiction que se presenta a continuación es el resultado de someter una imaginación hiperactiva a los efectos de la cafeína. La autora no se hace responsable de la sarta de tonterías que haya podido escribir durante el delirio ocasionado por el exceso de dicha sustancia en su torrente sanguíneo. Si desean seguir leyendo, corren bajo su propio riesgo._

**TERAPIA FAMILIAR**

**1. ¿Terapeutas en el Olimpo?**

¡El Olimpo! Lugar mágico y encantador, morada de los Dioses Griegos, donde los más bellos jardines que la imaginación humana pudiera imaginar se alternaban con hermosos y magníficos templos, gloriosos ejemplos de la mundialmente conocida arquitectura griega clásica. Y en el punto más alto de aquel pequeño paraíso, se encontraba la construcción más grande y esplendorosa de todas: el hogar del todopoderoso Zeus, Señor del Cielo, quien evidentemente no había escatimado en lujos para su hogar, pues su _humilde_ vivienda constaba de no menos de 50 habitaciones, e incluía una completísima sala de juegos y un amplio auditorio para reuniones, así como una preciosa y gigantesca piscina.

Aquel día en particular, la casa del magnánimo Dios se encontraba más concurrida que de costumbre, pues el Señor del Rayo y el Trueno había citado a algunos de sus hijos y hermanos para tratar algunas delicadas situaciones… y ellos no habían sido los únicos invitados.

Así, en una espaciosa y confortable sala del recinto del Dios, varias deidades se encontraban reunidas aquella mañana en un tenso e incómodo silencio, simplemente intercambiando miradas entre ellas.

Por un lado, en el extremo de un amplio sofá ubicado de espaldas a un enorme ventanal que daba hacia los jardines de afuera, la actual reencarnación de Athena estaba cruzada de brazos y con una gran gota en su nuca, mirando disimuladamente a cada uno de los allí reunidos. Artemisa se encontraba en el extremo opuesto del mismo asiento, también cruzada de brazos y con una expresión de disgusto en el rostro. Y en medio de ambas Diosas, un fastidiado Apolo tenía la mirada puesta en el techo de la estancia mientras tamborileaba sus dedos sobre sus piernas.

A un lado del sofá ocupado por los 3 hermanos, un reencarnado Poseidón se encontraba completamente despaturrado en un mullido sillón, con la mirada fija en el extremo más oscuro de la habitación, donde, sentado en otro sillón medio oculto en las sombras, Hades le sostenía la mirada sin parpadear siquiera.

Del otro lado de la sala y justo de frente al ventanal, otros dos amplios sofás habían sido dispuestos para otras 3 Diosas y 3 Dioses más. Una de las Diosas, de largos cabellos de color castaño rojizo y ojos del mismo color, no era otra que Hestia, Diosa del Fuego y el Hogar; y sentada a su lado estaba Deméter, la Diosa de las Cosechas, de cabellos y ojos de un tono castaño claro. Ambas veían con algo de aprensión al resto de los Dioses Olímpicos allí presentes, sobre todo a cierto Dios de los Cielos, quien se paseaba inquieto de un lado a otro de la sala, con sus largos cabellos dorados agitándose a su espalda, y con una mirada exasperada en sus ojos celestes.

-¡Esto es inaudito!- exclamó de pronto el Señor del Trueno a la vez que se detenía justo en medio de la sala- ¡¿Cómo demonios se atrevieron a hacer semejante barbaridad sin siquiera consultarme antes?!- les reprochó visiblemente molesto a sus dos hermanas.

-¡Por todos nosotros, Zeus!- le respondió Deméter seriamente- Ya era hora de que alguien hiciera algo por remediar esta bendita situación. ¡Esos inconscientes casi hacen arder Atenas y tú apenas y les llamaste la atención!- agregó señalando a los Dioses frente a ella.

Ante aquella afirmación, Saori y Artemisa se dirigieron una sutil y asesina mirada de reojo, mientras que Apolo se limitó a suspirar profundamente, aún con la mirada en el techo. Por su parte, Hades y Poseidón ni siquiera se dieron por aludidos, ya que ambos continuaban aún con la mirada fija en el otro, a pesar de que sus ojos se estaban poniendo rojos por el esfuerzo que los dos hacían por no parpadear.

-Querido, hace ya varios meses que regresaste a la vida a todos los guerreros y que todos acordamos que trataríamos de vivir sin problemas, pero este fue el quinto incidente ocurrido desde entonces- intervino Hestia- No decimos que no sepas cómo manejarlo, sólo creemos que un poco de orientación no le cae mal a nadie, ¿no lo crees?-

-Pero… ¡¿PSICOTERAPIA?!- gritó Zeus con una venita palpitando en su sien- ¿No podemos resolver esto simplemente mandando a alguien al Tártaro o algo así? ¡Ninguno de nosotros necesita terapia!-

-¡Ja! ¡Parpadeaste!- gritó de pronto Hades a la vez que se paraba de un salto de su asiento, señalando acusadoramente a Poseidón- ¡Yo gané! ¡Soy el mejor jugando serios!-

-¡No es verdad!- protestó el Dios de los Mares también levantándose- ¡No parpadeé! ¡Exijo que se repita!-

-Corrijo: CASI ninguno de nosotros necesita terapia- se retractó Zeus a la vez que veía a sus hermanos con una enorme gotota deslizándose por su rostro.

-¿Terapia?- preguntaron los dos Dioses viendo a su hermano menor con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-Si hubieran puesto atención a lo que se ha estado hablando la última media hora, sabrían bien a qué se refiere mi padre- les reprochó Saori viéndolos con mala cara.

Tanto el pelinegro como el peliazul observaron confundidos a la Diosa reencarnada, luego a Zeus, que los veía con una mirada de hielo, después a los 4 peculiares visitantes que estaban sentados junto a Hestia y Deméter, y finalmente intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, para luego volver a fijar sus ojos en Zeus.

-¡¿Quieres que tomemos terapia?!- rugió Hades más pálido que de costumbre- ¡¿Estás loco o qué?! ¡¡Ni de broma pienso participar en semejante tontería!!-

-¡Cierto!- coincidió la reencarnación de Poseidón indignado- Suficiente tengo con las 4 sesiones a las que la señora Solo me obligó a asistir como para que ahora tú también me quieras meter en otras-

-¿Fuiste a terapia?- le preguntó Saori bastante sorprendida.

-Ah... pues sí- admitió el peliazul rascándose la cabeza con expresión apenada- Es que mi _mamá_ accidentalmente me escuchó amenazando con hundir el yate de un empresario que no respetó un trato con la compañía Solo… y como que tuvo la idea de que no estaba bien que me creyera la reencarnación de una antigua deidad griega- explicó con muchas gotitas en su rostro.

-¿Y quedó satisfecha luego de 4 sesiones?- interrogó Zeus viendo perspicazmente al Señor de los Mares.

-Sip, el psicoterapeuta en persona le dijo con eso bastaba… luego de que Tethys lo dejó atrapado toda una noche en una trampa de coral-

Poseidón sonrió con expresión burlona al recordar el suceso, mientras que los demás se limitaron a verlo con muchas gotitas en sus rostros.

-¡Feh!, cómo sea- murmuró Hades encogiéndose de hombros- ¡El caso es que no pienso tomar terapia! Y otra cosa, ¡no me digas que esperas que estos tipos la hagan de psicoterapeutas!- agregó señalando despectivamente a los visitantes que aquel día habían acudido al Olimpo.

-Te juro que no fue idea mía- respondió Zeus lacónicamente y dirigiéndoles una mirada de reproche a sus hermanas.

-Entiendo que sea incómodo para ti, Zeus, pero te aseguro que hemos venido en la mejor disposición para ayudar en lo que podamos- dijo entonces una de aquellas visitas, un hombre alto y de porte imponente, de piel muy blanca y que tenía barba de candado y largos cabellos negros, algunos de los cuales caían sutilmente sobre la cuenca cerrada de su ojo izquierdo, mientras que su ojo derecho, de un pálido color azul, observaba con un ligero toque de burla al magnánimo Dios griego.

-Púdrete, Odín- murmuró el Señor de los Cielos viendo con muy malos ojos a la suprema deidad nórdica, luego de lo cual volteó a ver aún con más reproche a sus hermanas- ¡¿Por qué habiendo tantos Dioses en el mundo tuvieron que llamar a Odín?! ¡¿Qué sabe él de psicoterapia?!-

-Sacrifiqué uno de mis ojos a cambio de la sabiduría que viene desde el principio de los tiempos, ¿te acuerdas?- le reprochó el Dios del norte seriamente- Y por lo visto, eso es algo que te hace mucha falta en estos momentos-

-¿Entonces de verdad viniste con el afán de ayudar y no para tener un motivo por el que le puedas restregar en la cara a mi hermano que eres mejor que él?- le preguntó Hades viéndolo inquisitivamente.

-Sólo quiero ser de ayuda- exclamó Odín en tono ofendido y poniendo cara inocente- _Que en el proceso gane algo con qué burlarme del presuntuoso de Zeus en la próxima Asamblea Internacional de Deidades, es cosa aparte_- agregó pensando para sí mismo, esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Vamos, muchachos, no sean descorteses con Odín- pidió Hestia amablemente- Además, fui yo quien le pidió que viniera a darnos su consejo y él tuvo la bondad de responder a mi llamado, junto con Forseti- agregó señalando hacia un joven de largos cabellos de color rubio platinado y ojos grises, quien era ni más ni menos que el Dios nórdico de la Justicia, la Paz y la Verdad, y el cual se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente a la Diosa.

-Ok. Digamos que entendemos por qué llamaron a esos dos- intervino Poseidón- Pero, ¿qué hace ese otro par aquí?- cuestionó señalando a los otros dos visitantes, que continuaban sentados tranquilamente.

Uno de ellos era un Dios algo más bajo que la mayoría de los varones presentes, pero no por ello su porte era menos imponente que el de los demás. Tenía la piel bronceada y el cabello corto y crespo, de color negro; sus ojos eran del mismo color y, algo en su penetrante y sagaz mirada, recordaban a los ojos de un halcón, semejanza que parecía acentuarse por algunos otros de sus rasgos faciales (NA: Damas y caballeros, denle la bienvenida a mi versión de Ra, el Dios solar egipcio… que tenía cabeza de halcón hasta antes de que mi imaginación decidiera adoptarlo XD)

La otra deidad invitada era una hermosa y menuda Diosa, también de piel bronceada y largos cabellos lacios y negros, que tenía los ojos de un peculiar color aceitunado y con las pupilas dispuestas de tal manera que eran prácticamente idénticas a las de los gatos (NA: Y continuando con Dioses de la tierra de los faraones, reciban ustedes a Bastet, la Diosa gato protectora del hogar y de las mujeres embarazadas, asociada con la Luna y símbolo de la alegría de vivir n.n)

-Qué maleducado eres con las visitas, Poseidón- le reprochó dicha Diosa, viéndolo seriamente.

-En todo caso, son visitas de Zeus, no mías- respondió el señor de los Mares encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Yo los invité a ellos dos, así que compórtate, hermanito- pidió Deméter viendo con malos ojos al peliazul- Además, mejor vete haciendo a la idea de que pronto también serán visitas tuyas- sentenció seriamente.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!- preguntó el peliazul abriendo bien grandes los ojos.

-¡Bueno, pero de veras que ustedes no prestaron nada de atención a lo que estábamos diciendo, ¿verdad?!- les espetó Zeus más que molesto a sus dos hermanos.

-¡Nah! Siempre que nos haces venir es para regañarnos por algo, así que desde hace siglos optamos por ignorar la parte del sermón- dijo Hades con todo el cinismo del mundo, logrando que un tic nervioso apareciera en un ojo del Señor del Cielo.

-Y luego dicen que no necesitan terapia familiar- murmuró Odín viéndolos con algunas gotas en su cabeza.

-¿Qué quiso decir Deméter con que pronto serán mis visitas?- insistió Poseidón con varios signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-¡Si hubieras puesta atención sabrías de lo que hablamos!- le espetó Zeus enojado.

-¡Ja! Como si tú me pusieras atención alguna vez cuando te hablo- le reprochó el peliazul viéndolo seriamente.

-Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?- el magnánimo rey del Olimpo vio de reojo a su hermano con una mirada burlona mientras él se limitaba a apretar los puños, con una venita palpitando en su sien.

-Par de inmaduros- murmuró Hades, viendo a ambos con muchas gotitas en su frente.

-¡¿A quién le dices inmaduro?!- gritaron los aludidos viendo con miradas asesinas al pelinegro.

-¡¡Aaahh, ya déjense de tonterías!!- gritó de pronto Apolo, poniéndose de pie con rostro fastidiado, logrando que los 3 hermanos se callaran de inmediato y voltearan a verlo sorprendidos, aunque no tardaron mucho en cambiar su expresión de sorpresa por otra más seria- Por favor- agregó tímidamente el joven Dios, sentándose de nuevo y sonriendo nerviosamente, al ver las miradas que los mayores le dirigían, sobre todo su padre.

-¿Así son siempre?- le preguntó Ra a Hestia, viendo a los griegos con una gran gota en su nuca.

-De hecho… hoy están tranquilos- contestó la Diosa del Fuego sonriendo con muchas gotitas en su rostro.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!- exclamó Deméter imponiendo silencio en la estancia- Vean nada más cómo estamos. Es claro que necesitamos mejorar nuestra comunicación y las relaciones personales entre nosotros, y ya que nadie ha querido hacerlo por las buenas… ¡TODOS tomaremos esta terapia como familia!-

-¿Y qué si me niego?- cuestionó Hades retadoramente.

-Te niegas… ¡y juro que el próximo invierno Perséfone no regresará a tu lado si no es con un cinturón de castidad hecho por el mismo Hefestos!- rugió la Diosa de las Cosechas casi echando fuego por la mirada.

-¡Noooooo!- gimió el señor del Inframundo angustiado- ¡No puedes hacer eso!-

-¡Oh, claro que puedo!- declaró la Diosa bien seria- Y mira que ganas no me han faltado de hacerlo en los siglos pasados, ¡así que no me tientes!-

Bajo semejante amenaza, al Dios de los Muertos no le quedó de otra que irse a sentar todo enfurruñado y cruzado de brazos, con cara de niño castigado, ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes.

-¿Alguien más quiere que le dé razones para participar en esta terapia?- preguntó Deméter recorriendo con la vista a los demás Olímpicos, con un peculiar y perverso brillo en la mirada que dejaba bien en claro que tenía "argumentos" de peso contra cada uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo dicen que será la terapia?- interrogó Poseidón, también tomando asiento y poniendo cara de niño bueno, mientras que Zeus sólo resopló resignado.

-Es simple- comenzó a explicar a Odín- Nosotros nos dividiremos para acompañarlos a ustedes por todo un día, para ver cómo se desenvuelven en sus relaciones con otras personas y para que podamos hablar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones sobre cualquier cosa que los inquiete o que crean intervengan en sus relaciones familiares. Posteriormente, volveremos a reunirlos y trataremos de solucionar cualquier conflicto de manera pacífica. ¿Tienen alguna duda?-

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- murmuró Apolo con una gran gota deslizándose por su rostro.

-Iniciaste un incendio en Atenas con tu cosmos, ¿ya lo olvidaste?- le reprochó Artemisa, alcanzando a escucharlo y viéndolo de reojo.

-¡Ustedes estaban haciendo temblar la ciudad con su cosmoenergía! Les pedí al menos 50 veces que se calmaran, ¡y no me escucharon!-

-Querido, hay mejores formas de hacer entender a las personas- comentó Hestia sonriéndole amablemente, aunque con varias gotitas en su rostro.

-No a mis hermanas, tía- aseguró Apolo suspirando resignado- Una vez que empiezan a discutir no hay quien las calme por las buenas-

-Suerte que yo pasaba por allí y pude apagar el incendio- se ufanó la reencarnación de Poseidón con pose de héroe.

-¡¿Suerte?! ¡¡Inundaste todo el barrio de Plaka con el torrencial aguacero que le dejaste caer encima, animal!!- le espetó Saori.

-¡Ay! Un poquito de lluvia no le hace daño a nadie- se disculpó el peliazul sin inmutarse, ganándose que todos lo vieran con malos ojos.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué discutían ustedes dos?- les preguntó Bastet a Athena y Artemisa.

-¡¡Por culpa de ella!!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo las 2 Diosas, señalándose mutuamente.

-¡¿Cómo que por mi culpa?!- gritó Saori indignada- Ese día nos habíamos reunido en aquel café en Atenas para discutir cómo es que una misteriosa flecha salida de la nada fue a dar justo en el trasero de mi Patriarca mientras él y yo supervisábamos la evolución que han logrado mis santos en sus técnicas de combate-

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que esa flecha fue disparada por tu hermana?- interrogó Odín.

-Pues porque Shion casi manda a encerrar a Aioros de Sagitario en Cabo Sunion antes de que él nos hiciera notar que la flecha no era suya, sino que tenía una inscripción que decía: "_Propiedad de Apolo, el Dios más sexy del Olimpo. No tocar_"-

-¡¡Volviste a agarrar mis flechas sin permiso!!- rugió el Dios de la Luz, la Verdad, la Profecía y todo lo demás, viendo con muy malos ojos a su gemela.

-Un momento- intervino el joven Dios nórdico de la Justicia y demás- Si la flecha decía que era propiedad de Apolo, ¿por qué asumiste que el disparo fue hecho por Artemisa, Athena?-

-Pues porque a ella le encanta jugarme bromas pesadas- explicó la pelimorada en tono resentido- Además, no me imagino a Apolo prestándose a algo tan tonto como dispararle al trasero de mi pobre Patriarca-

-Quién le manda a tu Patriarca andarse metiendo en el trayecto de mis flechas- comentó la Diosa de la Caza encogiéndose de hombros- Ese tiro no iba dirigido contra él… pero tuvo la mala idea de pararse a tus espaldas-

-¡Hermana, eres una…!-

-¡¡Niñas, ya basta!!- intervino Zeus elevando su cosmos considerablemente antes de que sus hijas intentaran empezar a desgreñarse.

-¿Ya ves? Sólo así entienden- le dijo Apolo.

-Creo que este será el trabajo más difícil que haya tenido que hacer en toda mi larga e inmortal vida- comentó Odín con una ENORME gotota en su cabeza y los otros 3 visitante asintieron con expresión similar.

-Pues al mal tiempo darle prisa, ¿no?- sugirió Hestia con una risita nerviosa.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor- aceptó Odín resignado- ¡Oigan! ¡Empecemos de una vez!- exclamó llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Espérate tantito!- intervino Apolo- Si esto es una terapia para TODA nuestra familia… ¡¿por qué Ares, Hermes, Hefestos y Dionisos no están aquí?!-

-¡Es verdad!- asintió Saori- ¿Y qué hay de Hera y Afrodita?-

-Dionisos aún no sale de la resaca producida por su fiesta de anoche, y Hermes está ocupado por ahora, pero ambos participarán en la terapia más adelante- explicó Zeus- En cuanto a los demás… sus tías creyeron que ellos necesitan otro tipo de terapia primero- agregó con algunas gotas en su nuca.

-¿Qué tipo de terapia?- quiso saber Hades, que seguía enfurruñado en su asiento, medio oculto en las sombras.

-Créeme: No quieres saberlo- aseguró el señor del Cielo muy serio.

Y mientras estos Dioses continuaban con su reunión, no muy lejos, en otra bella, aunque mucho más pequeña, vivienda del Olimpo, una hermosísima y despampanante Diosa y un Dios no muy atractivo y algo jorobado, de cabellos de un tono azul grisáceo, se encontraban sentados en una acogedora sala, frente a una bonita Diosa de largos y ondulados cabellos rubios platinados y ojos de un pálido color lila, misma que respondía al nombre de Frigg, Diosa nórdica del matrimonio, la maternidad, las artes domésticas y otras cuantas cosas.

-Sé que han tenido problemas en su matrimonio- les dijo amablemente a la pareja frente a ella- Pero lo importante es que ambos quieran resolver sus conflictos. Les aseguro que yo haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudar en lo que pueda-

-Agradezco mucho su amable intención, señora Frigg- dijo Hefestos, Dios griego de la Metalurgia, quien tenía muchas gotitas en su nuca- Pero… Afrodita y yo llevamos muuuuchos años viviendo separados-

-Lo sé, lo sé- respondió la Diosa en tono comprensivo- Pero no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, sino que los dos decidieron superar sus diferencias y se han reunido el día de hoy para hablar-

-Frigg…- una pequeña venita palpitaba en la sien de la Diosa griega de la Belleza y el Amor sensual- Si Hefestos y yo nos reunimos hoy… ¡¡fue porque la condenada Deméter nos mandó a decir a cada uno que este año había obtenido una magnífica cosecha de fresas y que nos regalaría un pastel horneado por ella misma!!-

-La tía Deméter hornea los mejores pasteles de frutas- suspiró Hefestos- Pero en lugar de eso, nos encontramos con que nos habían inscrito en una terapia de parejas contigo-

-¡¡Ya le enseñaré a esa Diosa que con la hermosa Afrodita no se juega!!- rugió la Diosa de la Belleza, sacudiendo sus largos cabellos dorados y casi echando fuego por sus ojos de color turquesa.

-O sea que… ¿ninguno vino voluntariamente a esta sesión?- preguntó la deidad nórdica con una gran gota sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ja! Como si quisiera seguir atada a un Dios que se atrevió a dejarme en ridículo frente a todo el Olimpo- gruñó Afrodita.

-¡¡Tú te acostaste con mi hermano!!- rugió Hefestos.

-¡¿Y qué con eso?!-

-¡¿Cómo que "_Qué con eso_"?! ¡¡Se supone que eras MI esposa!!-

-¡Tú me conocías y así quisiste casarte!-

-¡Uh! Este será un día muuuuuy largo- suspiró Frigg viendo pelear a la pareja.

Y al mismo tiempo, en un hermoso campo de flores, muy lejos de Grecia, otras dos deidades olímpicas recién llegaban al lugar, donde un peculiar Dios, de piel azulada, cabellos y ojos negros, ¡y 4 brazos!, los esperaba con una bondadosa sonrisa.

-¡¿Visnú?!- exclamó Hera, la Diosa griega del Matrimonio y esposa de Zeus, viendo más que confundida a su singular anfitrión.

-¡Hera, Ares!- les dijo el Dios hindú, abriendo hacia ellos sus 4 brazos- ¡Bienvenidos sean! ¡Qué gusto que por fin hayan aceptado tomar un curso conmigo para aprender a controlar la ira!-

-¿Controlar… la ira?- balbuceó el Dios griego de la Guerra a la vez que empezaba a experimentar un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos.

Visnú seguía viéndolos con una gran sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos, pero los dos Dioses griegos parecían haberse quedado congelados y todo el ambiente se sumió en un tenso e incómodo silencio, incluso se pudo ver pasar rodando por allí una gran bola de matorrales secos como las que hay por los desiertos… misma que quedó reducida a cenizas cuando el cosmos de Hera comenzó a elevarse peligrosamente.

-Con que me invitaban al más _relajante_ spa que se hubiera abierto en el mundo, ¿no?- murmuró la Diosa, casi echando fuego por sus hermosos ojos castaños rojizos- Queridas hermanas, ¡¡pueden darse por muertas!!- rugió haciendo estallar su cosmos de modo que su larga cabellera pelirroja comenzó a ondear a su espalda.

-_"Acompaña a tu madre", "Sé un buen hijo", "Al menos por un día no le des disgustos"_- murmuraba por su parte, Ares, imitando las voces de sus tías y con una mirada asesina en sus ojos negros- ¡¡Viejas arpías hijas de…!!- (NA: El diálogo del Dios de la Guerra fue editado por el alto contenido de malas palabras, por su comprensión, gracias n_nu)

-Por lo visto, hoy tendré mucho trabajo por hacer- se dijo a sí mismo el Dios hindú, aún sonriendo, aunque con muchas gotitas en su frente.

Pero regresando al hogar del todopoderoso Zeus…

Los Dioses Olímpicos presentes, al parecer, ya se habían resignado a someterse a la singular ocurrencia de Hestia y Deméter (NA: Aunque muy contentos que digamos no estaban XD)

-Bien- suspiró Zeus con resignación- Entonces, ¿cómo se dividirán para acompañarnos?- les preguntó a sus _queridos_ invitados, quienes intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

-Decidamos esto de una manera justa- sugirió Odín, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un dado de sabrán las deidades allí reunidas dónde- El que saque el número más alto, se queda aquí en el Olimpo; el siguiente, en orden descendente, se va al Inframundo; el que sigue, al fondo del mar; y el valor más bajo, se va al Santuario de Athena. ¿Todos de acuerdo?-

-Me parece bien- asintió Ra- Pero, quien se quede aquí en el Olimpo, ¿no tendrá que _valorar_ a más Dioses que los demás?-

-No te preocupes, querido- intervino Hestia- Para que sea más cómodo para ustedes, ¿qué les parece si Artemisa y Apolo se van con Athena; Deméter se va al Inframundo con Hades; y yo me voy con Poseidón? Así, a quien le toque aquí sólo se queda con Zeus, Hermes y Dionisos-

-¡¡NO!!- gritaron de inmediato Hades, Deméter y Apolo, logrando que todas las miradas quedaran fijas en ellos.

-¡Tía, por piedad, no hagas que me quede con mis hermanas!- suplicó el Dios oracular abrazándose a Hestia- Me voy al fondo marino, al Inframundo, ¡al Tártaro si quieres! ¡¡Pero no con ellas, por favor!!-

-¡Oye!- le reprocharon su gemela y Athena viéndolo con malos ojos.

-Creo que lo mejor será que Apolo no se quede con las chicas- opinó Zeus viendo a su hijo con muchísimas gotas en su nuca- Lo último que quiero es que haya un holocausto aquí en Grecia por culpa de uno de sus intentos de apaciguar a sus hermanas-

-Este… claro, como ustedes prefieran- aceptó Hestia a la vez que le daba golpecitos en la espalda al Dios siempre joven, que seguía abrazado a ella, al parecer aterrado por la simple idea de tener que pasar otro día con sus _amadísimas_ hermanas- Entonces yo me voy con las chicas y Apolo se va con Poseidón, ¿está bien así?-

-¡Claro que no está bien así!- rugió Hades- ¡¿Por qué Deméter tiene que venir conmigo?!-

-¡Sí, ¿por qué yo tengo que ir con Hades?!- exclamó la Diosa de las Cosechas más que molesta.

-¿No les parece bien?- preguntó Hestia inocentemente- Pero Perséfone en persona me pidió que fuera de este modo; se va a poner muy triste si sabe que ninguno quiere poner de su parte para llevarse mejor entre ustedes-

Ante semejantes palabras, muchas gotitas aparecieron en las nucas de ambos Dioses, al mismo tiempo que se veían de reojo con unas miradas verdaderamente asesinas.

-Si ayuda en algo, dejaré que Perséfone vaya con ustedes al Inframundo mientras dure esta terapia- sugirió Zeus y a las dos deidades no les quedó de otra que resoplar resignados.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Odín- Y ahora, las damas primero-agregó cediéndole el dado a Bastet, con gesto galante.

Los 4 improvisados "terapeutas" hicieron su tiro con el dado, obteniendo: Bastet, 1; Forseti, 3; Ra, 5; y Odín, 6.

-¡¡Aaaaahhh!! ¡¡Yo no quiero quedarme con Odín!!- gritó Zeus furioso al ver los resultados.

-Ni modo, Zeus, el destino así lo quiere- se limitó a responder el Dios nórdico con una descarada sonrisa.

Pero el señor del Rayo y el Trueno apenas y le hizo caso, pues, de un veloz movimiento, jaló a Deméter de un brazo y se la llevó casi a rastras hacia afuera de la habitación, abriendo y cerrando las puertas de un golpe a su paso por ellas.

Una vez afuera, Zeus tomó todo el aire que pudo retener en sus pulmones para intentar apaciguarse un poco, aunque aún podía apreciarse un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos cuando por fin se dirigió a su hermana.

-Dame una MUY buena razón para tener que soportar todo esto- le exigió casi echando fuego por la mirada.

-Si te niegas, le romperás su corazoncito a Hestia, tu hermana mayor que taaaanto te quiere y te ha procurado durante todos estos siglos, casi como una segunda y abnegada madre- les contestó la Diosa con una calma pasmosa.

Zeus pareció sopesar aquella respuesta durante algunos instantes.

-Puedo vivir con eso- sentenció apretando los puños tras un rato.

-Mentiroso- le dijo Deméter viéndolo burlonamente- Pero está bien, si esa no te parece razón suficiente, te puedo dar muchas otras- agregó sonriendo con malicia.

-No te creo- murmuró Zeus viéndola seriamente… y con algunas gotitas en su nuca.

-Hermanito, hermanito… Hestia y yo conocemos de sobra, y mejor que nadie, todos y cada uno de los pequeños _deslices _que has tenido a lo largo de toooooda tu vida, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera Hera conoce- agregó viendo mordazmente el magnánimo Dios, quien pasó saliva con dificultad- Pero eso no es todo, querido, además…-

-¡Bien! ¡Tomaré la maldita terapia!- la cortó Zeus, comenzando a alejarse a grandes zancadas por un pasillo- ¡¡Pero dile a Odín que empiece por Hermes o Dionisos, que yo quiero verle la cara el menor tiempo posible!!- rugió sin voltear siquiera y Deméter sonrió satisfecha con su poder de convencimiento antes de regresar con los demás, quienes estaban acordando algunos pormenores.

-Resumiendo- decía Ra en el momento en que la Diosa de las Cosechas volvía a la sala- Bastet se va con Athena, Artemisa y Hestia al Santuario de la primera, y pasará el resto del día entrevistándose con ellas y con los guerreros de las chicas-

-¿Tienes que hablar con cada uno de mis santos?- interrumpió Saori, viendo a la Diosa gato- Porque si es así creo que te tomará muuucho tiempo, ya que son 88 en total-

-¡Nah! Con entrevistarme con los que son más allegados a ti será más que suficiente- respondió la egipcia encogiéndose de hombros- Además, por allí escuché que tus santos dorados están de muy buen ver- le susurró al oído con mirada coqueta.

-Pues… ¡Oye!- le reprochó la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra Justa viéndola seriamente

-Ejem. Como iba diciendo- prosiguió Ra- Forseti irá con Apolo y Poseidón al fondo marino para hablar con ellos y con los generales marinos-

-¿Podemos pasar primero a Atenas?- preguntó el señor de los Mares, levantando la mano como niño en la escuela- Tengo que darme una vuelta por mi oficina y por mi casa, digo, de la familia Solo-

-Claro, Poseidón- aceptó Forseti con una amable sonrisa- ¿No te causa inconveniente, Apolo?-

-Nop, ninguno- contestó el Dios oracular, quien se veía bastante feliz luego de saber que pasaría un bello día lejos de dos potenciales dolores de cabeza.

-Bien- continuó el Dios halcón- Yo iré con Hades y Deméter al Inframundo para conversar con ellos y también con algunos de los espectros y con Pandora-

-Y con Perséfone- le recordaron sus dos "pacientes", hablando al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó que ambos voltearan a verse entre ellos con miradas de hielo.

-Sí, también con ella. Y, finalmente, Odín se queda aquí para entrevistarse con Zeus y sus otros 2 hijos. Y mañana, a esta misma hora, nos veremos de nuevo aquí para revisar las conclusiones a las que hayamos llegado y para intentar resolver cualquier conflicto pendiente, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- respondieron todos a coro para que luego, cada uno tomara su propio camino.

El plan sonaba muy bonito en teoría, pero había llegado la hora de ponerlo en práctica… ¿dará resultado?

**Bien, pues hemos llegado al final del primer capítulo. ¿Podrán los Dioses del Olimpo resolver sus conflictos familiares… o será que acaben volviendo locos a sus "terapeutas"? XD **

**Bueno, sólo unas pequeñas aclaraciones antes de despedirme: **

**- **_**Odín**_** es el principal Dios del panteón nórdico, señor de la Guerra y la Sabiduría, inventor de las runas (y por ello asociado a la Profecía) y amante de la Poesía. Esposo de Frigg (Diosa nórdica del Matrimonio, la maternidad, el manejo del hogar, el amor reposado y las artes domésticas), aunque pareja de otras cuantas Diosas, y padre de muchos otros Dioses entre los que destacan Thor, Balder, Vali, etc., etc, etc.**

**-**_**Forseti**_** es el Dios nórdico de la Justicia, la Paz y la Verdad. Hijo de Balder (y por tanto, nieto de Odín) y de la Diosa Nanna. Se decía que era el más sabio y elocuente de los Aesir (Los principales Dioses del panteón de las mitología nórdica) y que era capaz de reconciliar incluso a los enemigos más acérrimos (Motivo que le valió quedar incluido en esta historia n.n)**

**-**_**Ra**_** es el padre solar de los Dioses egipcios, usualmente representado con cabeza de halcón (aunque mi imaginación le dio _pequeño_ cambio a ese detallito XD) y poseedor de 4 facultades: el gusto y la palabra, la visión, el oído, y el tacto y entendimiento.**

**-**_**Bastet**_** es la Diosa egipcia con cabeza de gato, señora de la Maternidad, la Luna y los aspectos pacíficos de la existencia; protectora del hogar y defensora de los hijos; símbolo de alegría de vivir y por ello asociada a la armonía y la felicidad (Y andará por aquí, ya que mis versiones de los Dioses griegos de veras necesitan armonía u.u)**

**-**_**Visnú **_**es el más poderoso de los Dioses del panteón hindú, conocido como el "Conservador"; la deidad benévola que todo lo incluye. Generalmente representado con 4 brazos y piel de color azul (No sé si fue por asociación a Shaka, pero cuando pensé en alguien que pudiera ayudar al control de la ira de inmediato pensé en un Dios hindú n_nu)**

**No tengo nada contra esos Dioses… ¡pero sí que les he dado un trabajo difícil en esta historia, ¿verdad?! ¡Y eso que esto fue sólo el principio! XD Jeje, pues espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Espero sus reviews para conocer su opinión. De nuevo, ¡¡Feliz Navidad para cada uno de ustedes!! Hasta el siguiente capítulo n.n**


	2. Hogar, ¿dulce hogar?

**¡Hooola, otra vez! Je, parece que mis Musas iniciaron el año con energía (eso, o las puso hiperactivas mi cada vez más acentuada adicción al café XD), y he aquí un capítulo más de mis disparates n.n**

**Puntuka91, PanHe, Saint Love Moon, Ethel, SuperDesdemona, Luisa, Diosa Iris, me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, ojalá también esta nueva actualización resulte de su agrado; prometo que le echaré muchas ganas n.n ¡Ah! Y por cierto, PanHe, gracias por tus buenos deseos para mí, ¿eh? ¬¬ ¡Jajaja! ¡Nah! Gracias por tu review.**

**Pegasusgirl:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué gusto tenerte por aquí también, amiga! XD Tienes toda la razón en que la hiperactividad y la cafeína nos resultan provechosas, pero ve luego lo que uno termina escribiendo, jajaja. Y si crees que Bastet salió ganona en el capítulo anterior, espera a leer este u_u ¡Ah, y mi lindo Hermes! Por supuesto que no podía dejar de lado a mi Dios favorito, a ver qué opinión te produce en esta historia. Saludos n_n

**Tales of Ithiria:** ¡Me alegra mucho tenerte de lector también en esta loca historia! Ciertamente que las deidades griegas eran todo un caso, ¿verdad? Por eso no me resultó tan complicado imaginarlos en terapia, jeje; y bueno, sin duda que las más indicadas para _convencer _a los demás Dioses eran Hestia y Deméter, por los motivos que tú mismo has dicho. Como se notará, me encantan varias mitologías, aunque mi favorita no deja de ser la griega, así que espero poder irle dando forma a esta historia poco a poco. ¡Ah! Tienes razón, Horus era representado con cabeza de halcón, pero Ra también, aunque posteriormente se le asoció con Amón y pasó a ser representado sólo como un hombre sentado en un trono, o con cabezas de otros animales, como el carnero. En cuanto a tus posdatas: 1) ¡Por supuesto que no sólo habrá Dioses "terapeutas"!, pero eso ya se irá viendo poco a poco; y 2) Bueno, el único _hijo_ que le conozco a Atenea, es Erictonio, el primer rey de Atenas, quien según sé, nació cuando Hefestos: a) intentó violar a la Diosa y terminó eyaculando en el suelo, o b) cuando dicho Dios eyaculó en la pierna de Atenea y esta se limpió con un trozo de lana que tiró al suelo; de cualquier forma, el niño nace de la Tierra y Atenea lo cuida como su madre adoptiva, o al menos eso tengo entendido; ¿le conoces otro hijo además de él?

**Gabe Logan: **A ti tengo que empezarte diciendo: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! XD De no ser por tu sugerencia en "Tiempos de… ¿Paz?", probablemente esta historia no habría tomado forma, así que mil gracias nuevamente por inspirar a mis Musas, jeje. Aún no sé si animarme a meter Dioses mexicas o mayas, algunos amigos no me lo aconsejan porque dicen que sus nombres serán muy extraños para lectores que no sean mexicanos, pero bueno, a ver qué dictan las Musas n_n ¡Ah! Y tienes razón, Horus, quien era hijo de Osiris, era representado con cabeza de halcón, pero Ra también, aunque posteriormente se le asoció con Amón y pasó a ser representado sólo como un hombre sentado en un trono, o con cabezas de otros animales, como el carnero.

**Sunrise spirit:** ¡Hola, amiga! ¡Qué alegría que te hayas animado a leer también esta loca historia mía! Je, de veras que los "terapeutas" van a terminar necesitando terapia ellos mismos luego de lidiar con los Dioses del Olimpo, ¿verdad? ¡Ah, pero es tan lindo hacer sufrir a los Dioses! ¡Jajaja! Pero ya ves que no soy tan mala, le di un respiro a Apolo, y en cuanto a Hermes… ¡ay, no importa de qué historia hablemos, sigue siendo mi Dios favorito! Así que no dudes que tendremos noticias de él XD Saludos n_n

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** ¡Me da mucho gusto que hayas disfrutado el primer capítulo! Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo en que los señores del Olimpo van a necesitar MUCHA ayuda, misma que ya irá apareciendo más adelante, aunque… eto… la verdad me da algo de pena admitirlo, pero… ¡uh! Verás, amo la mitología griega; me fascina la egipcia, la nórdica, la mexica y la maya; sé de mitología hindú, incluso de la japonesa y la sudamericana… ¡pero estoy perdida en mitología celta! ToT Nunca ha sido mi fuerte, lo siento, sinceramente no me sentiría a gusto escribiendo sobre un tema que no domino lo suficiente T.T Espero puedas comprenderme, yo prometo ponerme a leer más mitos celtas de ahora en adelante n_nU

**Y bueno, ahora sí, he aquí el capítulo número 2, espero les guste n_n**

**2. Hogar, ¿dulce hogar?**

Como recordarán, los Dioses Olímpicos tomaron cada quien su camino con sus respectivos "terapeutas", dispuestos a pasar un provechoso día que les permitiera resolver sus conflictos internos… o bueno, al menos a hacer el intento…

**Santuario de Athena**

La Diosa de la Sabiduría hizo su aparición en su Templo principal cuando regresó a sus dominios, acompañada por Artemisa, Hestia y Bastet, así como por los ángeles de la Diosa de la Caza, quienes tuvieron que resignarse a ir con las Diosas al Santuario ante la _sutil_ petición que su señora les hizo (NA: Entiéndase que la rubia dijo "Nos vamos" y lo siguiente que los angelitos supieron fue que estaban ya en la Tierra XD)

-Athena, qué gusto tenerla de regreso- la recibió respetuosamente Shion, que se teletransportó al Templo de su señora ni bien la sintió llegar- ¿Cómo le fue en el Olimpo?-

-Pues…- por respuesta la pelimorada volteó a ver a sus visitas con ojos no muy contentos- ¿Cómo calificarías al hecho de que todos los Olímpicos tenemos que someternos a terapia familiar?- suspiró resignada.

-¡¿Terapia familiar?!- exclamó el carnero mayor con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Sí, larga historia- volvió a suspirar la reencarnación de Athena- En fin, Shion, ¿Seiya y compañía y los santos dorados están ocupados en estos momentos?-

-Me parece que los chicos de bronce estaban estudiando algo de historia con Dohko; y los demás dorados están limpiando sus templos como usted les ordenó, Athena-

-Bien, ¿quieres hablar con todos ellos o sólo con algunos, Bastet?- le preguntó Saori a la Diosa gato.

-¡Con todos!- exclamó esta con una GRAN sonrisa, que hizo que muchas gotitas aparecieran en las cabezas de las Diosas griegas.

-Como que tú tienes otros planes además de contribuir con la terapia- comentó Artemisa viéndola con malos ojos.

-¡Ay, Artemisa, me ofendes!- exclamó la egipcia en tono indignado- Necesito hablar con los santos más allegados a Athena, así como con tus ángeles para saber algo más de ustedes. La forma en que nos ven las personas que nos veneran siempre habla mucho de nosotros los Dioses-

-Si tú lo dices…- murmuró Saori con tono escéptico, pero finalmente volvió a suspirar resignada a la vez que se dirigía a un moderno minicomponente con sonido estéreo que había en un rincón de su templo.

-Será mejor que cubran sus oídos- les advirtió Shion a los invitados, obedeciendo él mismo la sugerencia.

Las Diosas y los ángeles no entendieron muy bien aquella advertencia, pero no les tomó ni un minuto averiguarlo, pues súbitamente, una diana militar, muy al estilo de aquella que les indica a los soldados que es hora de levantarse, resonó por todo el Santuario, amplificada por múltiples bocinas colocadas estratégicamente.

Todos los presentes en el Templo de Athena cubrieron sus oídos con desesperación ante semejante escándalo y, al mismo tiempo, 12 destellos dorados aparecieron en menos de un parpadeo ante ellos.

Saori apagó su reproductor apenas sintió llegar los cosmos de sus santos dorados y volteó a verlos para explicarles los pormenores de su "terapia". Sin embargo, apenas fijó en ellos su mirada, una ENORME gotota apareció en su cabeza, y lo mismo ocurrió con Shion, Artemisa y los angelitos, mientras que Hestia se les quedó viendo a los chicos de oro con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza y Bastet… bueno, la Diosa gato veía hasta con estrellitas en los ojos a los recién llegados.

Y si se preguntan por qué la sorpresa, bien, recapitulemos un poco: ¿recuerdan que Shion dijo que los santos estaban limpiando sus templos por orden de Saori? Pues los golden boys salieron tan apresuradamente al escuchar el "_delicado_" llamado de su Diosa, que ni tiempo les dio de dejar completamente lo que estaban haciendo, así que ahí, frente a su señora y el resto de los presentes, podía verse a Mu usando un mandil con un carnerito estampado y con un pañuelo sujetando su cabello; Aldebarán llevaba guantes puestos y sujetaba una esponja que chorreaba espuma en una de sus manos; Saga iba con un mandil negro y sujetaba el extremo superior de una escoba partida por la mitad, mientras que Kanon llevaba la parte inferior de la misma y usaba un pañuelo en la cabeza; MM traía puesto un peculiar mandil estampado con motivos de "El extraño mundo de Jack"; Aioria empuñaba un plumero con sus manos enguantadas; Shaka había sujetado sus dorados cabellos con un pañuelo y llevaba un trapo de sacudir en sus manos; Aioros iba escurriendo agua por haberse tropezado con una cubeta en su apresurada salida de Sagitario; Shura llevaba puesto un mandil con una cabrita estampada; y Afrodita iba bien equipado con guantes, un pañuelo en la cabeza y un mandil con estampado de rosas. Los únicos que iban normalmente eran Milo y Camus, quienes se habían puesto a sacar el montón de cachivaches que el santo de Escorpio almacenaba en su sótano y habían terminado recordando viejos tiempos al encontrarse con un viejo álbum fotográfico que hizo que dejaran completamente olvidado su trabajo.

-Lindos atuendos- comentó con voz burlona Ikki, quien justamente entraba en esos momentos al templo, junto con Dohko y los otros chicos de bronce, mismos que veían a los dorados con expresiones similares a las de los visitantes.

Y sólo entonces a los chicos de oro les cayó el veinte de cómo iban, y mandiles, pañuelos y demás utensilios de limpieza salieron volando cuando ellos se los quitaron a toda velocidad para arrojarlos a sus espaldas, casi todos con las caras rojas y más de uno sonriendo más que apenado.

-Cof, cof- comenzó a toser Saori para desviar la atención de sus apenados guerreros- Ejem, bueno, Bastet, pues ellos son los santos de oro y algunos de los de bronce- los presentó la deidad.

-Encantada de conocerlos- suspiró la egipcia todavía con estrellitas en los ojos, ganándose que tanto Artemisa como la reencarnación de Athena le dirigieran una no muy buena mirada.

-Querida, ¿no crees que será demasiado trabajo para ti entrevistarte con todos?- comentó Hestia contando a los jóvenes, mismos que intercambiaban confundidas miradas entre ellos sin saber de qué hablaban las Diosas- Quizás sería bueno que los reunieras a todos e hicieras una entrevista grupal-

-¡No, no, no! Estando todos presentes es más probable que no se sinceren completamente- sentenció Bastet con seriedad- Debo estar a solas con cada uno de ellos- declaró con firmeza.

-Este… Athena, disculpe, pero, ¿no cree que sería bueno que les explicara a sus santos de qué se trata todo esto?- sugirió Shion al notar el gran número de signos de interrogación que los muchachos tenían ya sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Ah, sí, tienes razón!- reconoció la deidad pelimorada a la vez que procedía a explicarles a los chicos sobre la "Terapia".

Y mientras la reencarnación de Athena se ocupaba de eso, Artemisa tenía otras cosas que quería dejar bien claras con cierta Diosa gato.

-Mas te vale que no te quieras pasar de lista con ninguno de nuestros guerreros, Bastet- le advirtió la Diosa de la Caza a la egipcia viéndola seriamente.

-Artemisa, te juro que no tenía idea de que fueras tan mal pensada- respondió la aludida sin inmutarse ni remotamente- Pero no te preocupes, que yo soy toda una profesional… por muy lindos que sean los santos de Athena y por muy monos que estén tus angelitos- agregó en tono pícaro.

-¡Óyeme!- exclamó la gemela de Apolo indignada- ¡Con mis niños no te metas!-

-Sólo bromeaba, sólo bromeaba- se disculpó Bastet despreocupadamente.

-Yo sigo insistiendo en que será demasiado trabajo para ti sola, querida- repitió Hestia.

-Ok, si te hace sentir más tranquila, puedo pedirle ayuda a una amiga, ¿te parece bien?- propuso la Diosa gato con una peculiar sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿De qué amiga estamos hablando?- interrogó Artemisa viéndola inquisitivamente.

-¡Ay, no te preocupes! Ella es muy confiable- aseguró Bastet a la vez que hacía aparecer un moderno celular en su mano- En seguida le hablo y estará aquí para cuando ya nos hallamos organizado-

La Diosa de la Caza no pareció muy convencida con las palabras de la egipcia, pero esta ya estaba marcando un número en su móvil sin esperar su respuesta, para luego retirarse un poco para poder platicar en paz con su interlocutor del otro lado de la línea.

-Algo aquí no me huele muy bien- se dijo a sí misma la rubia viendo con mirada recelosa cómo Bastet hablaba animadamente por el celular.

Pero mientras esto ocurría en el Santuario de Athena, en otra parte de Grecia, otros Dioses más recién se disponían a iniciar ese singular día de "terapia"…

**En algún lugar de Atenas **

Poseidón, alias Julián Solo, Apolo y Forseti aparecieron justo a las puertas de una costosa escuela privada en el preciso momento en el que un timbre anunciaba la suspensión de las clases por el resto del día, de modo que su llegada pasó desapercibida al camuflarse con los jóvenes que salían del recinto escolar.

-Esto es a lo que llamo precisión- comentó el señor de los Mares con una sonrisa.

-¿Estudias aquí?- le preguntó Apolo dirigiéndole una mirada al edificio a sus espaldas.

-Sip, una desventaja de reencarnar es que tus padres mortales difícilmente te disculpan la educación reglamentaria; y cuando ellos quieren que aprendas a "socializar" no hay más opción que acudir al colegio- suspiró el peliazul- Aunque gracias a todo este relajo de la "Terapia", a Zeus no le quedó de otra que ayudarme para que pudiera faltar a clase sin que me viera en problemas con la señora Solo ni con mis maestros- agregó feliz de la vida.

-Y… ¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Forseti con una sonrisa.

-Iremos a mi casa y allí podrán esperarme cómodamente en lo que le echo una ojeada a algunos pendientes- contestó Julián tranquilamente a la vez que sacaba un celular y marcaba un número en él- Después de eso, podremos ir a mi Templo y terminar con todo esto, si les parece bien-

Tanto Apolo como Forseti asintieron sin reclamos a lo propuesto por la deidad marina mientras él hablaba por el móvil, pero los breves momentos en los que la reencarnación de Poseidón realizaba su llamada bastaron para que ambos jóvenes Dioses se pusieran un tanto nerviosos, pues de pronto notaron sobre ellos las miradas de prácticamente todas las chicas que salían de la escuela, algunas de las cuelas parecían estar desvistiéndolos con la mirada, mientras que otras hasta fotos les tomaban con sus celulares. ¡Y es que no era para menos! Pues los 3 Dioses habían aparecido vistiendo, no las anticuadas túnicas que tan normales se hubieran visto en cualquiera de sus sagrados recintos, sino moderna ropa casual que les daba un verdadero toque de galanes de cine (NA: En momentos como este, agradezco tener una imaginación tan vívida XD)

Sin embargo, aquella situación no se prolongó por mucho más, pues Julián apenas y estaba cortando su llamada, cuando un bellísimo Rolls-Royce Phantom de color negro apareció a toda velocidad por la calle, captando la atención de todos los transeúntes que pasaban por allí, y se detuvo exactamente frente a las puertas de la escuela, apenas a unos pasos de las deidades.

Ni bien se hubo detenido el vehículo, la puerta delantera del lado del copiloto se abrió para darle paso a un joven de cabellos de un peculiar color rosa, que vestía de traje negro y usaba gafas oscuras, así como un comunicador manos libres. Dicho joven hizo una ligera reverencia ante el señor de los Mares al mismo tiempo que le abría la puerta trasera del auto para que subiera.

-Después de ustedes- les dijo Julián a sus acompañantes, cediéndoles el paso.

Y una vez que los 3 hubieran abordado, el pelirrosa volvió a subir al vehículo y le hizo una seña al chofer, otro joven de piel muy pálida que igual que su compañero usaba traje negro y gafas oscuras, para que pusiera el coche en marcha.

-General Chakra, aquí Teniente Seis Bestias- se comunicó el pelirrosa por el manos libres- El Gran Tiburón Blanco ya va en camino. El Piloto Polimorfo tomará la ruta más corta hasta su posición, cambio y fuera-

-Eh… ¿tío?- Apolo veía con muchas gotitas en su nuca tanto al peculiar chofer como al singular guardaespaldas frente a él- ¿Ellos son…?-

-Eo de Scylla y Kaysa de Lymnades, dos de mis generales marinos- contestó el pealizul también viendo a los aludidos con muchas gotas en su cabeza- Cuando mi _madre_ decidió que necesitaba guardaespaldas pensé que mis marinas eran los mejor calificados para el trabajo… pero creo que han visto demasiadas películas- agregó sonriendo con muchas gotitas en su frente.

-_Teniente Seis Bestias, aquí Mayor Caballito de Mar_- escucharon que alguien se comunicaba con Eo por el manos libres luego de unos minutos- _Todo listo para recibir al Gran Tiburón Blanco, cambio_-

Tanto Poseidón como Apolo suspiraron profundamente ante aquel mensaje, mientras que Forseti se limitó a sonreír, entretenido con las ocurrencias de aquellos peculiares chicos.

El viaje hasta la vivienda de la familia Solo tomó varios minutos, pero todo el trayecto lo recorrieron sin ningún contratiempo y por fin, el Rolls-Royce cruzó la reja que marcaba el límite de los amplios terrenos del hogar mortal del Dios de los Mares y, un par de kilómetros después, finalmente se detenía justo a la puerta de una inmensa mansión, donde Sorrento de Siren y Krishna de Chrysaor aguardaban pacientemente la llegada de su señor.

-General Chakra, Coronel Sirena Flautista, el Gran Tiburón Blanco ha llegado con bien a su destino- comunicó Eo, bajando del auto al mismo tiempo que el General de Siren le abría la puerta a Julián y a sus visitas.

Krishna y Sorrento vieron al pelirrosa con muchas gotas sobre sus cabezas, pero se guardaron sus comentarios al respecto.

-Bienvenido, Emperador, espero que Eo y Kaysa no le hayan dado demasiados dolores de cabeza- recibió respetuosamente el General de Chrysaor a su Dios.

-¡Nah! La verdad ya hasta me estoy acostumbrado a este jueguito- comentó el peliazul encogiéndose de hombros- Por cierto, ¿Isaac y Bian ya se fueron al Templo submarino?-

-Sí, el Mayor Caballito de Mar y el Oficial Calamar ya han tomado sus posiciones, ¡digo!, ya todo está como lo dispuso, Emperador- explicó Sorrento.

-¡Muy bien! Que Eo y Kaysa se adelanten también; Sorrento, tú te quedas conmigo; y Krishna, por favor, ve que Apolo y Forseti estén cómodos en lo que arreglo mis pendientes- ordenó el peliazul y sus generales asintieron de inmediato- Prometo que no me demoraré; por favor, siéntanse como en su casa en lo que vuelvo- les dijo Julián a sus invitados, sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

-Tómate tu tiempo, Poseidón. Tenemos todo el día- respondió Forseti con serenidad.

Así que el señor de los Mares partió por su lado con Sorrento, mientras que Krishna condujo a los otros 2 Dioses por algunos de los pasillos de la mansión hasta una confortable y espaciosa sala, por cuyas ventanas podía apreciarse una espectacular vista del mar y donde ya se encontraban dispuestos algunos bocadillos y bebidas para los invitados.

Luego de preguntar si estaban bien, y tras recordarles que estaba a su servicio para lo que se les ofreciera, el general de Chrysaor dejó a los dos jóvenes Dioses solos en la estancia y salió para que ellos se pusieran a gusto.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Forseti tomó asiento en un cómodo sillón, mientras que Apolo se dirigió a una de las ventanas para poder apreciar el mar que se extendía hasta donde su vista alcanzaba.

-Bueno, en lo que esperamos a Poseidón, ¿qué te parece si empezamos contigo, Apolo?- propuso el Dios nórdico con voz amable, con lo que la deidad oracular griega volteó a verlo con ojos bien abiertos- No es nada del otro mundo- le aseguró con una confortable sonrisa- Sólo platicaremos un poco. Háblame de ti: qué te agrada, qué te molesta, qué te hizo prenderle fuego a un local en Atenas, cosas como esas-

Por respuesta, el hijo de Zeus respiró profundamente y tomó asiento en un sofá frente al nieto de Odín.

-Bien, ¿con qué quieres que empiece?- le preguntó con tono resignado.

**Olimpo**

En el hogar del magnánimo Dios del Cielo, dicha deidad se encontraba encerrada en su estudio, revisando atentamente algunas cuentas atrasadas (NA: Entiéndase que Zeus no más andaba buscando una excusa con la que pudiera evitar a Odín mientras él rondaba por su casa XD)

-¡¿Todo esto gastó Hera en ropa el mes pasado?!- exclamó con verdadera sorpresa al ver una nota que enlistaba los gastos de su esposa, para luego tomar otra nota que tenía a la mano- Bueno, viene siendo casi lo mismo que Dionisos gastó en bebidas en ese mismo tiempo- comentó con una enorme gota en su rostro al comparar ambas notas.

Y el señor del Trueno y el Rayo seguía muy metido en lo suyo, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta y, antes de que hubiera contestado, Odín asomó la cabeza.

-¿Ocupado, Zeus?- le preguntó el supremo Dios nórdico entrando muy despreocupadamente al estudio.

-¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?!- rugió Zeus molesto- ¡¿No ibas a entrevistarte primero con Dionisos?!-

-Ah, sí, sobre eso, refréscame un poco la memoria, ¿quieres? ¿Dionisos es un Dios jovencito, alto, de piel blanca, cabellos rojo vino y ojos color olivo?-

-Sí, ya lo has visto antes, ¿no?- respondió el señor del Olimpo de mala gana- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-

-Oh, a nada en especial… salvo al hecho de que dicho niño anda brincando por toda una habitación al ritmo de esa cancioncilla de… ¿Caramelldansen versión remix? Bueno, como se llame. El caso es que tu hijo anda bailando esa cosa, cargando una botella de ron en una mano y otra de vodka en la otra- se explicó Odín encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Zeus- ¡Ay, no es posible!- se lamentó cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos- Acaba de despertar de la bendita borrachera que se puso anoche, ¡¿y ya empezó con otra?! ¡¡HERMES!!- llamó a toda voz al mensajero de los Dioses y Dios del Comercio y otras cosas, procurando mantener la calma.

-Dime, padre- respondió de inmediato un joven Dios, delgado y no muy alto, de cabellos azul verdosos y ojos celestes, que calzaba sandalias aladas y que había aparecido tan repentinamente en la habitación a espaldas de Odín, que este hasta brincó debido a la sorpresa.

-Por favor, ve con Dionisos y cerciórate que entienda que debe moderarse en lo que toma al menos las próximas 24 horas para que pueda participar en la "Terapia" que su adorada tía Hestia, que con tanto cariño le cedió su lugar en el Consejo de los 12 Olímpicos, planeó para todos nosotros-pidió Zeus con una venita pulsando sobre su sien.

-Sí, señor, de inmediato- aceptó Hermes a la vez que desaparecía en menos de un suspiro.

Odín parpadeó un par de veces, algo confundido por la repentina aparición y desaparición del mensajero de los Dioses griegos.

-¿Siempre hace eso?- preguntó el Dios nórdico volteando a su alrededor.

-Sí- suspiró Zeus apesadumbrado- Empezó sólo con vino, pero ahora no hay bebida en el mundo que no haya probado y creo que no hay ni una sola gota de su sangre que no contenga alcohol en cualquier momento del día-

-No hablaba de Dionisos- exclamó Odín con una gran gota en su rostro- Yo me refería a…-

-¡Listo!- Hermes volvió a aparecer de improviso en el estudio de su padre y, esta vez, tomó tan desprevenido a Odín, que este pegó un brinco más alto que antes, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos al pecho, como si hubiera estado a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco- ¡Ups! Disculpa, Odín, ¿te asuste?- se disculpó el mensajero de los Dioses sonriendo inocentemente.

-Como si un susto fuera a matarlo- comentó Zeus restándole importancia al asunto y ganándose que Odín lo viera con MUY malos ojos- ¿Fuiste con Dionisos?- le preguntó a su hijo, sin prestarle atención a la mirada del creador de las runas.

-Sip, aún no tomaba demasiado, así que lo convencí de que se fuera a dar un baño para que pudiera entrevistarse con Odín y escondí en lugares que no sospeche todas y cada una de sus botellas- se explicó el joven Dios con una gran sonrisa.

-¿También las que esconde bajo el sofá de la sala de estar?- interrogó Zeus seriamente.

-Ajá, y también las que esconde en los jarrones de Hera, las que oculta en la sala de juegos, las que estaban entre las plantas de la tía Deméter y las que metió en el piano que Apolo te pidió el siglo pasado y que casi ni ha tocado- declaró Hermes con orgullo.

-¿Hiciste todo eso en tan poco tiempo?- lo cuestionó Odín viéndolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Te sorprendería lo veloz que es Hermes- le aseguró Zeus en tono solemne- ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿te encargaste del asunto de la escuela de Poseidón?- le preguntó al mensajero.

-Sí, papá- respondió el joven Dios sonriente.

-No secuestraste al director de la escuela para que se suspendieran las clases, ¿verdad?- le preguntó el señor del Cielo a su hijo, viéndolo inquisitivamente- Ni pusiste una bomba, ni convenciste a los maestros de hacer huelga o algo parecido, ¿cierto?-

-¿Me crees capaz de semejantes cosas, padre?- preguntó el mensajero de los Dioses con carita inocente (NA: ¡Pero qué digo inocente! Si no más le faltaban alitas y aureola para verse como angelito XD)

-En serio, Hermes, no hiciste nada de eso, ¿verdad?- insistió Zeus con algo de preocupación en la voz.

-Nop, sólo arreglé que hubiera un curso al que los maestros no pudieran faltar para que tuvieran que suspenderse las clases- explicó Hermes y su padre respiró aliviado al escuchar eso.

-¿Y de qué fue el curso?- quiso saber Odín.

-De la importancia de no permitir que se pierda la fascinante y antigua cultura griega, recordándole a los maestros que deben procurar recalcar el valor de los _mitos_ en los jóvenes y haciendo un especial énfasis en los Dioses que tanto han representado y dado a conocer a nuestra amada República Helénica en todo el mundo- contestó el joven Dios en tono patriótico, con todo y banderita griega a sus espaldas y con himno nacional de fondo, que sabrá su padre de dónde salieron, haciendo que Zeus hasta le aplaudiera todo emocionado, mientras que muchas, muchísimas gotas aparecieron en la divina cabeza del supremo Dios nórdico.

-De tal palo, tal astilla- suspiró Odín viendo cómo los otros dos se habían puesto a tararear el himno griego- En fin, Zeus, ¿por qué no platicamos un poco tú y yo en lo que Dionisos _refresca_ un poco sus ideas?- propuso alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar.

Y bueno, ante semejante sugerencia, prácticamente pudo escucharse el ruido de un disco rayándose, a la vez que Zeus volvía a su triste realidad del momento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Quedamos que hablabas primero con mis hijos y que a mí me molestabas lo menos posible!- rugió el señor del Cielo enojado.

-Pues sí, pero por muy poco que Dionisos haya tomado esta mañana, me parece que le tomará un poco de tiempo estar bien presentable para una _sesión_; y con eso de que Hermes parece más tu mandadero que "Mensajero de los Dioses", creo que aprovecharíamos mejor el tiempo si empezamos contigo- insistió el Dios nórdico con una expresión triunfal que denotaba claramente que disfrutaba contradecir al gran jefe del Olimpo.

-Puedes empezar la _terapia_ conmigo en el momento que gustes, Odín- se apresuró a informar Hermes, quien veía con algo de preocupación tanto el tic nervioso que acababa de aparecer en uno de los ojos de su padre, como las nubes negras que comenzaban a cubrir el cielo afuera, amenazando con una tormenta eléctrica.

-¿No que estabas ocupado?- le recordó el Dios nórdico viéndolo inquisitivamente.

-Ya hice lo de mayor peso, así que podemos conversar- aseguró el mensajero de los Dioses con una linda sonrisa.

-Bien- Odín no tuvo de otra más que aceptar con tono de derrota- Pues vamos, entonces- le indicó al joven Dios dirigiéndose a la puerta del estudio.

El mensajero de los Dioses griegos asintió y se dispuso a seguir al supremo Dios del Norte.

-Gracias, Hermes- le dijo Zeus ya más tranquilo cuando su hijo estaba por salir del estudio.

-No hay de qué- respondió el mensajero con expresión sincera- Sólo no te olvides de esto cuando Hefestos venga a decirte que la bellísima lanza de oro blanco que acababa de hacer desapareció misteriosamente de su fragua- pidió con una sonrisa traviesa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Debería advertirle a Odín que Hermes tiene rasgos hiperquinéticos y cleptomaniacos y que no por nada es Dios de los Embaucadores por estos rumbos?- se preguntó Zeus en voz alta en cuanto estuvo a solas, con muchas gotitas adornando su rostro- ¡Nah! Mejor que lo descubra por él mismo- se respondió solito, acomodándose en su asiento y volviendo a centrarse en los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio.

Bueno, y en lo que estos Dioses arreglaban sus propios asuntos en el Olimpo, en el Santuario de cierta Diosa, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse… interesantes…

**Santuario de Athena **

-Por centésima vez…- le decía Artemisa a Bastet, con una mirada que hasta daba miedo- ¡¡Me niego a que te entrevistes a solas con cada uno de mis ángeles!!-

-Pues también por centésima vez…- respondía por su parte la Diosa gato, comenzando a impacientarse- ¡Te digo que esta es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas!-

Y es que todo el tiempo que a Saori le había tomado comunicarle a sus santos el motivo por el que Bastet había ido a su Santuario (mas al menos 20 minutos extra), esas 2 Diosas se la habían pasado discutiendo sobre la forma en la que la egipcia se entrevistaría con los jóvenes… pero no habían logrado ponerse ni remotamente de acuerdo.

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó de pronto Hestia, que había seguido la discusión en silencio, junto con la reencarnación de Athena y los guerreros presentes- Pongamos un punto medio: ni entrevistas a solas, ni entrevista grupal, que los chicos se reúnan en grupos pequeños-

-¡Buena idea!- intervino Saori, ya cansada de ver discutir a las otras 2 (NA: ¿Será que el karma empieza a actuar en su vida? XD)- Que tus ángeles entren juntos y mis santos se agrupan también de 3 o 4 para hablar con Bastet; así, los muchachos no tienen que pasar solos, pero se sentirán más cómodos para _sincerarse_ que si estuvieran todos juntos-

Tanto Artemisa como la Diosa egipcia intercambiaron miradas entre ellas ante aquellas propuestas.

-Bien- aceptó la Diosa griega de la Cacería en tono resignado.

-Por mí tampoco hay inconvenientes- informó Bastet- Pero de veras que no entiendo tu necedad, Artemisa. ¡Ni que fuera a morder a los niños!- agregó en tono ofendido, aunque luego le dirigió una sutil mirada a los guerreros- Digo, podría arañarlos un poco, pero sólo eso- agregó con expresión traviesa.

La gemela de Apolo estaba a punto de iniciar otra discusión, pero Saori fue más rápida y le cubrió la boca con las manos.

-Por favor, ya no bromees, Bastet- pidió sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre el rostro.

-¿Y quién dice que bromeaba?- murmuró la Diosa gato a la vez que les guiñaba un ojo de manera coqueta a los santos y a los ángeles, terminando con un sutil ronroneo en su voz.

-¡¡BASTET!!- gritaron las dos hijas de Zeus.

-¡¡Ya basta, niñas!!- las interrumpió Hestia, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia- Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo, ¿no creen? Mejor empecemos de una vez-

-Hestia tiene razón, ¡empecemos las entrevistas de los niños!- exclamó Bastet sonriente- Ya luego podré hablar seriamente con ustedes- agregó viendo a las griegas- Primero quiero ver la opinión de sus guerreros para saber a qué atenerme-

-¿Por qué será que no te creo que por eso empiezas con ellos?- comentó Artemisa viéndola con malos ojos.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera, mejor hagamos los grupos- sugirió Saori volteando a ver a sus santos- Veamos, Seiya y compañía son 5, mas 12 dorados y Kanon, suman 18, y con Shion, son 19, así que…-

-¿Yo también tengo que participar en esto?- preguntó el Patriarca con una gran gota sobre su cabeza.

-Pues claro, Shion- respondió la pelimorada- Si de personas allegadas a mí se trata, es obvio que el Patriarca de mi Santuario no podía faltar-

-Je, no te salvaste de esta, Shion- le susurró Dohko al oído a su amigo con voz burlona, logrando que este volteara a verlo con malos ojos.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor será que se agrupen por el elemento de su signo, de modo que queden 5 grupos de 3 personas y uno de 4, ¿qué les parece?- sugirió la Diosa de la sapiencia.

-¡Ay, ¿por elemento?!- se quejó de inmediato Milo- ¡Yo no quiero ir con el cangrejo psicópata y el niño de las rosas!-

-¡Uy! Como si alguien quisiera ir contigo, alacrán- protestó también Máscara Mortal (MM).

-No discutan ustedes dos- pidió Shion con tono resignado- Hagamos lo que dice Athena y terminemos rápido con todo esto. Los grupos de tierra y agua ya están completos, sólo formen 2 grupos de 3 las personas con signos de aire y otros 2 de 3 los que somos de signos de fuego-

El Patriarca todavía ni terminaba bien de decir eso, cuando Saga y Kanon voltearon a verse seriamente y, de inmediato, cada uno se dio la vuelta por su propio lado.

-Camina, Camus- le ordenó Saga al santo de Acuario, prácticamente arrastrándolo del brazo.

-Vamos, Maestro Dohko- le pidió Kanon al santo de Libra, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello del chino.

Al ver aquello, Hyoga y Shiryu intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y, tras suspirar con expresión resignada, cada uno siguió al gemelo que llevaba a su respectivo maestro.

Por su parte, Ikki no perdió tiempo y rápidamente pescó del brazo a Aioria por un lado y a Mu por el otro.

-Andando- les dijo jalándolos bruscamente.

-¡Óyeme, pollo a la brazas, a mí no me das órdenes!- se quejó el león dorado soltándose de su agarre.

-¿Entonces quieres quedarte con Seiya, gato súper desarrollado?- le preguntó el Fénix a la vez que señalaba con desdén al Pegaso, mismo que tenía la mirada en el techo, al parecer pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo (NA: Digo, si es que pensaba algo u_u)- O quizás prefieres quedarte con el maestro Shion o con tu adorado hermano- prosiguió Ikki al ver la mueca que Aioria hizo ante su anterior sugerencia- De seguro que estando ellos presentes podrás hablar libremente sobre lo _maravillosa_ que es nuestra Diosa todo el tiempo-

Aioria se quedó en silencio unos instantes, mismos en los que numerosas gotitas aparecieron en su cabeza, y finalmente volteó a ver a Aioros.

-Lo siento, brother- se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo que sujetaba el brazo libre de Mu, quien ni pío pudo decir antes de que los dos chicos del signo de Leo se lo llevaran arrastrando.

-Pues ya están los grupos- informó Shion, viendo con muchas gotitas en su nuca el efectivo método de_ convencimiento_ con el que algunos de sus santos habían formado sus equipos.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Hestia con una sonrisa y luego volteó a ver a Bastet- Bien, querida, pues parece que todo está listo para empezar, sólo falta que llegue tu amiga-

-No te preocupes, ella no debe tardar. Pero bueno, ya que son 7 grupos de guerreros y 3 Diosas con los que hay que hablar, ¿por qué no los sorteamos para que sean la mitad para ella y la mitad para mí?-

-Al menos podrías decirnos quién es tu dichosa amiga primero, ¿no crees?- sugirió Artemisa seriamente.

-Ya la verás en cuanto llegue, Artemisa- respondió Bastet con una peculiar sonrisa- Además, no te preocupes, que tú la conoces bien-

La Diosa de la Caza hizo una mueca ante aquella contestación, pero no puso más reclamos, ni tampoco nadie más, por lo que Hestia procedió a sortear los turnos con ayuda de Shion, de modo que quedó dispuesto que Bastet se entrevistaría con los santos de agua y tierra, así como con los ángeles, Hestia y Saori, mientras que su enigmática amiga hablaría con los grupos de aire y fuego y con Artemisa.

-Esto se va a poner bueno- murmuró la Diosa gato al ver los resultados del sorteo.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la gemela de Apolo viéndola inquisitivamente- Bastet si están pensando molestar a mis ángeles te juro que…-

Más Artemisa no pudo terminar su amenaza, pues, justo en ese momento, todos pudieron sentir un poderoso cosmos que anunciaba la llegada de una nueva deidad y, tan sólo unos momentos después, las puertas del templo de Athena se abrieron para dar paso a una hermosa mujer de piel bronceada, alta, de cabellos lacios, no muy largos y negros, entre los que podían verse unas extensiones de color rojo quemado que le daban algo de volumen a su peinado, lo cual, junto al hecho de que los ojos ambarinos de aquella Diosa también eran similares a los de los felinos como los de Bastet, hacía que su rostro recordara claramente al de una leona (NA: ¡Señoras y señoras, chiquillos y chiquillas, reciban por favor a Sekhmet, Diosa egipcia de la Guerra, representante del poder destructivo del sol, patrona de los médicos y símbolo de fuerza y poder! Y que usualmente se representaba con cabeza de león XD)

-¡Sekhmet!- exclamaron Saori y Hestia al ver a la recién llegada.

-¡¿Tú?!- gritó Artemisa viendo a la recién llegada con los ojos más que abiertos.

-Athena, Hestia, ¡qué gusto verlas!- saludó la Diosa leona a las deidades griegas, avanzando hacia ellas con el andar decidido de un león que camina por sus territorios de caza, y luego se dirigió hacia la rubia- Artemisa, querida, tiempo sin verte- la saludó con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-Si no te sientes a gusto con que tus ángeles pasen conmigo, quizás prefieras que hablen con Sekhmet- le propuso Bastet a la gemela de Apolo- O si deseas entrevistarte conmigo en lugar de con ella…-

-No- la cortó la rubia viendo a la recién llegada con mirada desafiante- Sekhmet y yo tenemos MUCHO de qué hablar- aseguró esbozando una sonrisa despectiva- ¡Y ni de broma dejo a mis ángeles con ella!- finalizó seriamente.

-Este… ¿me perdí de algo?- preguntó Saori viendo toda aquella escena con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-De nada importante, Athena- contestó Bastet despreocupadamente, mientras Artemisa y Sekhmet seguían sosteniéndose la mirada- Es sólo que Sekhy siempre ha sentido fascinación por los Dioses solares y, en la Asamblea Internacional de Deidades del siglo pasado, tomó de más, como de costumbre, y terminó poniéndose demasiado… obstinada y _cariñosa_, por así decirlo, con…-

-Ejem- carraspeó Hestia interrumpiendo la explicación con rostro serio- Querida, no creo que ese sea un buen tema de conversación en estos momentos-

-Je, sí, supongo que tienes razón- reconoció la Diosa gato sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza- Pero sólo te diré que cierto niño bonito del Olimpo aún no puede ni escuchar el nombre de Sekhy sin salir huyendo- le dijo al oído a Saori, conteniendo la risa, logrando que los ojos de la pelimorada se abrieran como platos al escuchar aquello- En fin- suspiró Bastet encogiéndose de hombros, para luego dirigirse a los guerreros- Niños, si les tocó hablar con Sekhmet más les vale estar bien despiertos, porque les puedo asegurar que cuando se le antoja… ella SÍ muerde- declaró con una seriedad que hizo que muchas gotitas aparecieran en el rostro de más de uno de los santos.

Pero en lo que todo esto pasaba en tierras griegas, muy, muy lejos, en unas montañas rocosas en el norte de Europa, en la amplia sala de estar de una sombría e imponente mansión, otra peculiar reunión se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Entonces, ¿dices que Odín piensa hacerla de terapeuta de Zeus y los demás Olímpicos?- recapituló un Dios alto y de piel blanca, de cabellos cortos de tono rubio cenizo y ojos aguamarina, mismo que estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá frente a una amplia chimenea, degustando una copa de vino a la vez que platicaba con otra deidad que ocupaba un sillón a su lado, al amparo del fuego que crepitaba ante sus ojos.

-Él, Frigg y Forseti, así como algunos Dioses de Egipto, y me parece que también Visnú- respondió su acompañante con su melodiosa voz femenina a la vez que acomodaba sus largos cabellos azulados y cubriéndose bien con el grueso abrigo que envolvía su pálida piel.

-Ese presumido, sólo le gusta fastidiar a otros- exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa despectiva- Pero dime… ¿por qué asumes que algo así habría de interesarme?- inquirió viéndola de reojo.

-Yo qué sé- respondió la peliazul encogiéndose de hombros- Sólo pensé que deberías estar informado. En lo personal, creo que esta es una oportunidad perfecta para divertirme un buen rato, pero cada quien hace lo que le place-

-¿Tienes algo en mente?-

Por respuesta, la peliazul sonrió con algo de malicia, al mismo tiempo que unas risas burlonas se dejaron escuchar entre las sombras de la habitación, lugar del que dos encapuchados parecieron surgir cual fantasmas.

-Mis hermanos y yo trabajaremos por nuestro lado en Atenas y sus alrededores- informó la de cabellos azules levantándose de su asiento y acomodando su abrigo sobre su esbelta figura- Pero, sólo por si te interesa, el Olimpo y el terreno de Visnú queda despejado para quien guste-

-Lo tendré en cuenta- aseguró el rubio sonriendo maliciosamente a la vez que saboreaba su vino- Gracias por el aviso, mi estimada Eris-

La aludida, que no era otra que la Diosa griega de la Discordia, le sonrió con algo de coquetería a su anfitrión antes de desaparecer del lugar en menos de un parpadeo junto con los encapuchados.

-Así que Odín se anda dando aires de terapeuta- dijo el Dios de ojos aguamarina, pensando en voz alta y aún sonriendo con malicia, e inmediatamente hizo aparecer un pequeño celular en su mano y comenzó a revisar los números que tenía registrados, deteniendo su mirada en algunos en particular- Mmm… esto podría resultar interesante- se dijo ampliando más su sonrisa.

**¡Y he aquí que llegamos al final del capítulo 2! XD De verdad espero que les haya gustado. Sus reviews son muy bien recibidos para conocer sus opiniones y sugerencias.**

**¡Ah! Sólo una pequeña aclaración sobre Eris, hay historiadores que la han considerado hermana de Ares, y por tanto, hija de Hera, aunque, para fines de esta historia y por preferencias personales, tomaré la versión del señor Hesíodo, poeta de la Grecia antigua, y de otros cuantos que la designan hija de Nyx, la Diosa primordial de la Noche, espero eso no les cause molestias n_n**

**Como pudieron notar, este capítulo terminó de dar el preámbulo de esta historia, pero prometo que las cosas se pondrán más moviditas un poco más adelante n.n Hasta el siguiente capítulo n_n**


	3. Del amor, la ira y otros tantos demonios

**¡Hi! Saludos nuevamente, mis queridos lectores. Bien, déjenme empezar este capítulo diciendo… ¡¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!! Sé que me demoré **_**un poquito**_** con esta última actualización, pero les juro que en estos últimos días apenas y tenía tiempo para respirar n_nU Tenía pendientes exámenes y un proyecto de investigación, ¡¡pero ya soy libre!! XD Al menos por un par de días por el cambio de semestre n.n**

**Sunrise Spirit, Gabe Logan, Kisame Hoshigaki, Saint Love Moon, Dama de las Estrellas, Sol angel dpl, Yoana-Capricornio, Ethel, SuperDesdemona, Silentforce666, Pyro y Layla, Pegasusgirl, PanHe, Fuego azul, Yari, ¡mil gracias por sus reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hace saber que alguien disfruta una de mis historias; de veras que con lectores como ustedes más ganas me dan de escribir n.n**

**Tales of Ithiria:** ¡Me alegra saber que hayas disfrutado el capítulo anterior! Je, de veras que a los _terapeutas_ no les espera para nada un trabajo sencillo y sin duda que Eris y compañía no facilitarán las cosas, pues como tú mismo dijiste, los sucesos de la manzana de la discordia y el asesinato de Balder forman apenas una pequeña parte del _currículum_ de estos personajes. Sobre Artemisa y Atenea, en realidad no hay peleas entre ellas en la mitología, más bien es producto de mi loca cabecita; en alguna ocasión, mi papá me leyó un pasaje, que nunca he vuelto a encontrar, sobre el nacimiento de Atenea en el que se decía que al poco de nacer ella, Artemisa la retó a un juego de damas, o algo así, en el que ganó la Diosa de la Sabiduría y desde allí me quedó la idea de que debía haber algo de rivalidad entre ambas Diosas, idea que se vio reforzada por la situación que se ve en la obertura de la Saga del Cielo. En cuanto a tus posdatas, en primer lugar, nop, esta historia tampoco es secuela de "Tiempos de… ¿Paz?", de esa secuela ya pronto habrá noticias, pero aún no llega el momento; y sobre la mujer más bella, hablando de mortales, si no recuerdo mal, esa sería Helena de Troya, pues Afrodita le ofreció a Paris la mujer más hermosa si la declaraba merecedora de la manzana de oro que Eris utilizó para meter discordia entre dicha Diosa, Atenea y Hera, manzana que tenía la inscripción "_Para la más hermosa_" y que acabó en manos de la Diosa del Amor sensual y demás.

**En fin, aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de esta loquísima historia, que no tienen idea de cómo me ha ayudado a aliviar el estrés XD Espero sea de su agrado n_n**

**3. Del Amor, la Ira y otros tantos Demonios**

**Giudecca**

En un amplio y pulcro estudio de la sombría morada del señor del Inframundo, cierto Dios halcón se encontraba sentado frente a una chica de largos cabellos negros, que meditaba detenidamente sobre una pregunta que la deidad acababa de hacerle.

-No, definitivamente el señor Hades no es del tipo impulsivo- respondió finalmente- Es más bien un Dios metódico y reflexivo; generalmente piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar y calcula con detenimiento sus actos-

Ra tomó nota de lo que la joven sirviente de Hades acababa de decir, pero antes de que pudiera formular una nueva pregunta, el apacible silencio que envolvía el lugar fue roto por unos gritos que provenían de fuera de la habitación.

-¡¡¿Amargado yo?!!- escucharon rugir a Hades desde algún lugar de su hogar- ¡¡¿Quién es la Diosa que sigue solterona a sus más de 50 siglos de existencia porque no encuentra quien la soporte, vieja bruja?!!-

Pandora y Ra, así como el resto de los que se encontraban en aquellos momentos en Giudecca (y prácticamente en todo el Inframundo), pudieron sentir cómo el cosmos de Deméter se incrementaba amenazadoramente haciendo vibrar la vivienda de Hades.

-¡¡¿A QUIÉN CREES QUE LE DICES SOLTERONA, ANIMAL?!!- bramó Deméter con furia, al mismo tiempo que podía escucharse el ruido de algo estrellándose sonoramente contra el suelo.

-¡¡MI ARMADURA!!- gritó Hades angustiado- ¡¡Ya me la abollaste… y acababan de pulirla!!-

Ignorando aquel escándalo, Ra simplemente volteó a ver a Pandora con una enorme gota sobre su rostro.

-Lo dije y lo recalco- exclamó Pandora sin inmutarse y con muchas gotitas en su rostro- "_Generalmente_". Además, el que la señora Deméter esté aquí es la principal excepción a esa regla- agregó tratando de ignorar la nueva discusión que ambos Dioses habían empezado afuera.

-¿Y así se ponen siempre que están juntos?- preguntó el Dios egipcio, sintiendo claramente cómo los cosmos de ambos Dioses olímpicos se elevaban considerablemente.

-Pues… sí- suspiró Pandora resignada- Aunque en realidad es raro que la señora Deméter venga por aquí y cuando eso pasa y ellos discuten…- mientras la joven pelinegra hablaba, otro cosmos divino comenzó a elevarse en Giudecca.

-¡¡¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE DISCUTIR DE UNA BUENA VEZ?!!- gritó afuera una voz femenina, que sin duda, en otras circunstancias, habría sonado bastante melodiosa.

-La señora Perséfone siempre sabe calmarlos- finalizó Pandora suspirando, a la vez que los cosmos de Hades y Deméter se apaciguaban por completo.

Ra parpadeó sorprendido un par de veces, pero finalmente suspiró también.

-De verdad que esta familia no deja de sorprenderme- comentó con una gotota en su rostro.

-Y eso que no ha visto las peleas entre el señor Hades y el señor Poseidón- murmuró Pandora también con una gran gota en su cabeza- Se ponen peores que niños chiquitos-

Y en lo que Ra continuaba entrevistando a Pandora, fuera del estudio, en un espacioso y lujoso comedor, Hades y Deméter se encontraban sentados ante una larga mesa, ambos con caras de niños regañados y siendo observados por 3 atónitos Jueces y 2 Dioses gemelos también presentes en la habitación, que veían con muchas gotitas en sus nucas cómo ambas deidades olímpicas eran reprendidas por una hermosa Diosa de largos y rizados cabellos de tono castaño claro, que no era otra que Perséfone, Diosa de la Primavera, esposa de Hades e hija de Deméter.

-¿No pueden convivir en paz al menos por un par de horas?- se quejó la joven Diosa paseándose por el comedor con expresión acongojada- Saben que no me gusta verlos peleando y discutiendo entre ustedes-

Hades y Deméter simplemente suspiraron con las miradas bajas mientras Perséfone seguía paseándose a su lado.

-Sé que no se llevan bien, pero por favor, POR FAVOR, ¿al menos podrían poner un poquito de su parte en esta _terapia_ para intentar resolver sus diferencias?- pidió la Diosa con ojos suplicantes.

Hades y Deméter voltearon a verse de reojo, ambos con caras extremadamente serias, y luego voltearon a ver a Perséfone, que los veía con cara de cachorro abandonado, lo que hizo que ambos terminaran suspirando con expresión de derrota.

-Lamentohabertellamadosolteronayviejabruja- murmuró Hades con cara de niño emberrinchado y hablando lo más rápido que le fue posible, desviando su mirada de su hermana/suegra.

-Perdón por lo de tu armadura- se disculpó a su vez Deméter con expresión similar y también desviando la mirada del señor del Inframundo.

Ambos Dioses volvieron a dirigirse una sutil mirada de reojo entre ellos y de nuevo voltearon hacia Perséfone, que seguía viéndolos con mirada anhelante, arrancándoles nuevos suspiros de resignación.

-Por hoy, ¡y sólo por hoy!, Deméter, tienes mi palabra de que no me dirigiré hacia ti con apodos, sobrenombres ni malas palabras, ni tampoco volveré a echarte a Cerbero encima, ni atentaré de ninguna otra manera contra tu persona, siempre y cuando tú prometas no meterte con MIS cosas, con la forma en la que dirijo MI casa y MI reino y que respetes la relación que tengo con MI ES-PO-SA, ¿de acuerdo?- propuso Hades.

-No es un crimen que me preocupe por MI hija, Hades- protestó Deméter.

-No estoy diciendo que no te preocupes por ella… ¡pero no te metas conmigo en el proceso!- gruñó el Dios haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por controlarse- Además, fue gracias a TI que ahora tenemos esta _hermosísima_ "terapia familiar", ¿te acuerdas?-

-¡Yo no pedí venir aquí contigo!- rezongó Deméter- Si por mí fuera juro que…-

-¡Mamá!- la interrumpió Perséfone viéndola con expresión suplicante- Por favor- pidió de nuevo con ojitos de cachorro desamparado (NA: Que al parecer le salían muy bien para apaciguar -y controlar- a los otros 2 XD)

-¡Ay, está bien!- terminó cediendo la Diosa de las Cosechas, aunque no muy feliz que digamos- No me meteré con Hades ni con sus cosas y todo lo demás, ¿satisfechos?-

-Gracias, mamá- Perséfone le sonrió feliz de la vida mientras que Hades sólo resopló resignado- Bueno, y en lo que Ra sigue con las entrevistas, ¿horneamos un pastel?- le preguntó a su madre alegremente.

-¿Pastel de frutas?- interrogó Hades mostrándose, ahora sí, verdaderamente interesando en el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-Explícame algo- pidió Deméter levantándose de su asiento y viéndolo con una gotota en el rostro- Si no me soportas a mí, ¿cómo es que sí te comes con gusto mis postres?-

-Ni siquiera yo puedo negar que tus pasteles de frutas son los mejores- respondió Hades encogiéndose de hombros- Además, sólo los como cuando sé que no los preparaste especialmente para mí- agregó viéndola con no muy buenos ojos.

-Ni que les fuera a echar veneno- dijo Deméter en tono ofendido.

-Como si el veneno pudiera matarme- exclamó Hades- Pero si no recuerdo mal, el último pastel que _gentilmente _me regalaste le causó una buena indigestión al menos a 5 de mis espectros-

-Y eso que Hades les advirtió que no se fiaran del dichoso pastel- comentó Thanatos recordando el asunto.

-Pero es que olía delicioso- se quejó Aiacos y tanto Minos como Radamanthys voltearon a verlo con algunas gotitas en sus rostros- ¿Qué? Me gustan los pasteles-

-Les aseguro que lo que horneemos ahora no tendrá nada malo- prometió Perséfone a la vez que se detenía a espaldas de Hades para abrazarlo por detrás- ¿Pondrás de tu parte para que la terapia ayude a resolver las diferencias entre tú y mi mamá?- le preguntó con voz dulce.

-Haré lo que pueda, pero no esperes milagros, mi vida- respondió Hades sin mucha emoción.

-Gracias, corazoncito hermoso- Perséfone lo abrazó con más fuerza y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, luego de lo cual salió de la habitación seguida de Deméter.

Hades la siguió con la mirada, con una sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que notó las miradas del resto de los presentes sobre él.

-¡¿Qué tanto me están viendo?!- les preguntó seriamente.

-Nada- se apresuraron a responder los Jueces y los Dioses gemelos del Inframundo.

-Bien, pues yo estaré en la biblioteca hasta que me toque hablar con Ra. Que nadie me moleste hasta entonces y sean puntuales con sus turnos- ordenó el pelinegro antes de salir de la habitación.

-Bueno, pues en lo que me toca pasar, yo me voy a tomar una siestecita- anunció Hypnos también retirándose.

-¿Sabes? Que seas Dios de los Sueños no quiere decir que tengas que estar durmiendo todo el tiempo- comentó Thanatos viendo a su gemelo con muchas gotitas en su rostro y saliendo tras él.

-¿A quién le toca pasar después de Pandora?- les preguntó Minos a los otros Jueces.

-Decidámoslo de manera justa- propuso Aiacos animadamente.

-No pienso jugar Piedra, papel o tijeras- advirtió Radamanthys viéndolo con malos ojos y el Juez de Garuda resopló fastidiado.

Los Jueces también abandonaron el comedor, aún discutiendo cómo decidir el orden en que se entrevistarían con Ra, y finalmente la habitación quedó vacía… o al menos eso pareció por unos momentos, porque de pronto, de entre las sombras de un rincón de la estancia, una figura encapuchada emergió silenciosamente, ocultando por completo su presencia para pasar desapercibido.

-Así que Perséfone quiere que haya paz entre Hades y Deméter- dijo el encapuchado con una fría y varonil voz- ¡Ja! Nada más fácil de evitar- agregó burlonamente quitándose la capucha y dejando al descubierto un rostro de piel pálida, con el cabello corto y negro y unos ojos rojizos de mirada maliciosa- El día de hoy no habrá tranquilidad en el Inframundo, de eso me encargo yo, Dolos, Señor del Fraude, las Ardides y los Engaños- declaró sonriendo con expresión ladina, para luego volver a cubrirse con la capucha, desapareciendo de la habitación sin dejar rastro.

Pero ajenos a los sucesos que se llevaban a cabo en el Inframundo, en otros sitios, la _Terapia_ del resto de la divina familia del Olimpo seguía su curso…

**Santuario de Athena**

Bastet se había acomodado en un escritorio en la enorme biblioteca del Templo de la Diosa de la Sabiduría y en aquellos momentos se encontraba en medio de su primer entrevista con los santos de dicha deidad, por lo que la Diosa gato tenía frente a sí a un peculiar trío que la veían con caras de asombro.

-¿Es en serio esa pregunta?- interrogó MM parpadeando un par de veces para salir de su sorpresa.

-Por supuesto- respondió la egipcia seriamente- Así que piensen bien antes de contestar, porque quiero que sean completamente honestos en lo que digan-

El cangrejo dorado se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada hacia el techo de la habitación con expresión reflexiva, al mismo tiempo que cierto escorpión de oro se llevaba una mano al mentón mientras analizaba la pregunta que acababan de hacerles. Y sentado entre esos 2 santos, Afrodita de Piscis volteó a ver a uno, luego a otro y finalmente a la Diosa que estaba frente a ellos, con algunas gotitas en su rostro.

-¿Y exactamente para qué te va a servir saber a dónde llevaríamos a una chica en la primera cita?- cuestionó con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ah! Pues es que eso me dirá mucho de ustedes y me permitirá comprenderlos mejor- respondió Bastet sonriendo despreocupadamente- Así que dime, ¿tú a dónde llevarías a una chica a su primera salida juntos?- le preguntó recargando sus codos sobre el escritorio, con los dedos entrecruzados y con su barbilla sobre estos, sonriéndole pícaramente al santo de los pececitos.

-Fácil- contestó Afro sin pensarlo mucho y encogiéndose de hombros- Primero la llevaría a cenar a un exclusivo restaurante y luego podríamos caminar a la luz de la luna por campos cubiertos por las más hermosas rosas, cortesía mía, claro está- explicó a la vez que hacía aparecer una bella rosa roja en su mano, misma que le ofreció a la Diosa con gesto galante.

-¡Uy! Todo un clásico romántico- exclamó Bastet emocionada y aceptando de buena gana la rosa.

-Por no decir que trillado y aburrido- intervino MM viendo de reojo al santo de Piscis- Para una primera cita, yo invitaría a la mía ragazza a ver una buena película, de la temática que ella quisiera: suspenso, comedia, acción, incluso romántica, lo que ella de verdad disfrute y la haga pasar un buen rato- declaró seriamente- Y luego, yo mismo le prepararía lo mejor de la comida italiana, para cerrar con broche de oro con una suculenta pasta y un buen vino toscano- agregó con sonrisa seductora.

-Nada mal- comentó Bastet, posando sus ojos aceitunados en el santo del cangrejo y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡Ja! Como si eso no fuera trillado- exclamó Milo atrayendo hacia sí la atención de la Diosa egipcia- Hermosas flores, una buena película, una deliciosa comida y sólo las mejores bebidas son cosas básicas, ¿pero por qué parar en eso? Esas actividades se hacen en una tarde y luego, nada como iniciar la noche bailando para sentirse aún más vivo. Yo bailo lo que las chicas prefieran, aunque disfruto de sobremanera la salsa y el tango- se explicó viendo fijamente a la deidad- Y por supuesto, creo que las mejores citas son aquellas que no concluyen hasta el amanecer del día siguiente- agregó guiñándole un ojo pícaramente, ganándose que sus compañeros lo vieran con malos ojos.

-Eso suena verdaderamente tentador- comentó Bastet sonriéndole de manera coqueta al santo de Escorpio- Aunque a decir verdad, todos sus proyectos de cita me parecieron bastante interesantes. Hasta ganas me dieron de llevarlos a cabo- rectificó recorriendo a los santos con mirada y con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-Cuando gustes- respondieron los 3 dorados hablando al mismo tiempo y cada uno con una sonrisa de donjuán impresa en la cara, pero al notar que los otros habían dicho lo mismo, los 3 intercambiaron serias miradas entre ellos.

-Creo que hoy tendré un muy buen día- se dijo a sí misma Bastet, pensando en voz alta y feliz de la vida mientras se preparaba para empezar el verdadero interrogatorio con los jóvenes del grupo de agua.

Y en lo que esto pasaba en la biblioteca de su Templo principal, Saori se encontraba tomando el té con Artemisa y Hestia en una pequeña terraza del mismo, desde la que se apreciaba una hermosa vista de todo el Santuario.

-Tía, ¿sinceramente crees que esta "_terapia_" de verdad pueda servirle de algo a alguien?- le preguntó la reencarnación de Athena a Hestia, viéndola seriamente.

-No lo sé, querida, pero tengo la esperanza de que así sea- contestó la Diosa del Fuego y el Hogar dándole un sorbo a su té- Sé que esta situación no le hace gracia a nadie en el Olimpo, pero confío en que al menos les permita a los demás desahogarse un poco de cualquier cosa que les preocupe o les moleste-

-Te aseguro que al menos yo sí me desahogaré de muchas cosas el día de hoy- comentó Artemisa tronándose amenazadoramente los dedos de las manos- Y ni siquiera intentes preguntar qué pasó entre Sekhmet y Apolo, porque le prometí a él que no volvería a mencionar el asunto- le advirtió a Saori, al ver que estaba por decir algo.

-¡Ay, no es justo!- se quejó la pelimorada cruzándose de brazos con cara de niña emberrinchada.

-Ya le enseñaré a esa Diosa resbalosa que nadie hace sentir mal a mi hermanito- sentenció la Diosa de la Caza con firmeza.

-Querida, ese asunto sólo le compete a tu hermano- le dijo Hestia amablemente- Y corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿pero no fuiste tú quien le provocó a Apolo una aversión a la oscuridad cuando eran pequeños?- le preguntó viéndola seriamente.

-…- muchas gotitas aparecieron en la cabeza de la Diosa lunar al escuchar aquello- ¡Ay, tía! En aquel entonces éramos unos niños, yo cómo iba a saber que unas simples historias sugestivas y unas cuantas bromitas le iban a afectar tanto a mi hermano. Además, lo superó, ¿no?-

-Sí, convirtiéndose en el Dios de la LUZ-

-Bueeeeno, pero yo nunca lo he dejado en mal frente a toda una multitud como lo hizo esa… Diosa- Artemisa prefirió tragarse lo que quería decir de la Diosa león.

-¿Frente a una multitud?- interrogó Saori con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-¡Olvida lo que acabo de decir y no hagas preguntas!- le ordenó su hermana seriamente- Como sea, hoy, Sekhmet y yo sí que _hablaremos_ largo y tendido- declaró Artemisa levantándose de la mesa y haciendo aparecer un arco en sus manos y un carcaj con flechas en su espalda.

-Artemisa, ¿a dónde crees que vas con ese arco?- la detuvo Hestia con tono serio.

-Voy a aligerar un poco mi humor para no tener que usar este arco cuando me entreviste con Sekhmet- respondió la rubia sin voltear y abandonando la terraza.

-¡¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra agarrar a mis santos como dianas de tiro, hermana!!- le gritó Saori saliendo de prisa tras ella.

Hestia, por su parte, simplemente suspiró sin moverse de su sitio.

-Bueno, al menos Sekhmet aún no sabe que Apolo se encuentra ahora mismo aquí en Grecia- se dijo a sí misma dándole otro sorbo a su té- Con lo crispados que él tiene los nervios últimamente, que se encontraran no dejaría nada bueno-

Lo que Hestia no sabía, era que, justo en ese momento, alguien más se encontraba escuchando todo lo que ella y sus sobrinas habían dicho y así, en una roca justo bajo la terraza en la que las Diosas habían estado tomando el té, otra deidad de largos cabellos azulados y piel pálida, que iba vestida de negro y muy al estilo de los ninjas, dizque para pasar desapercibida, se encontraba sentada despreocupadamente, con unos audífonos puestos, mismos que estaban conectados a lo que parecía una pequeña antena parabólica que le había permitido captar y amplificar a detalle toda la conversación.

-Con que nada bueno saldría de que Apolo y Sekhmet se encontraran, ¿eh?- recapituló aquella Diosa, que no era otra que Eris, quien se disponía a cumplir con sus planes de dar problemas a los demás Dioses- Interesante, verdaderamente interesante- se dijo a sí misma sonriendo maliciosamente- Espero que mis hermanitos encuentren algo de interés en el Inframundo y en el fondo marino, porque yo por mi parte parece que me voy a divertir bastante este día-

La Diosa se quitó los audífonos y los hizo desaparecer con un simple movimiento de su mano, lo mismo que la antena, luego de lo cual extrajo un pequeño y alargado paquete rectangular de entre sus ropas y lo observó atentamente ampliando aún más su maliciosa sonrisa.

-Bueno, pero antes hay otras cosas que debo hacer- comentó sin dejar de ver aquel peculiar paquetito, pero de pronto se quedó con expresión pensativa- ¿Y qué rayos se supone que hace Sekhmet aquí?- se preguntó con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Y por si alguien más se había formulado esa misma pregunta, la Diosa egipcia de la Guerra y demás se encontraba en ese preciso momento en el estudio del Patriarca, frente a otros 3 santos atenienses que conformaban el primer grupo con el que se entrevistaría aquel día, y aunque no lo crean, esta deidad sí se estaba tomando en serio su trabajo… o al menos así lo hizo al inicio.

-Bien, muchachos- les dijo la deidad a los santos frente a ella- Ahora, quiero que me digan qué es lo que más admiran y reconocen de su Diosa; y luego, por el contrario, me dirán qué es lo que más le reprochan, ¿entendido?- los 3 santos asintieron- Perfecto, pues empecemos esta vez por el bombón de cabellos negros- ordenó guiñándole pícaramente un ojo a cierto Dragón, cuyo rostro se puso bien rojo de inmediato.

-Ejem, lo que más admiro y reconozco de Saori…- comenzó a decir Shiryu mientras reflexionaba sobre la pregunta y jalando ligeramente el cuello de su camisa como si eso lo ayudara a recobrar su color natural de piel- Creo que sin duda sería su inocencia-

-¿Su inocencia?- exclamaron tanto Sekhmet como Dohko y Kanon viendo al santo de la lagartija bigotuda con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pues sí- asintió el Dragón- Es que hay que ser bien inocente para creerse los pretextos que pone Ikki cada mes para lograr que alguien más le pague a los cobradores que llegan a exigir indemnizaciones y deudas atrasadas; o las excusas que da Hyoga para obtener algo de dinero extra cada vez que tiene una cita-

-¿Y lo que más le reprochas?- interrogó Sekhmet arqueando una ceja.

-Que cobra intereses muy altos a sus préstamos monetarios- respondió el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos con expresión seria.

-Ah… Sí, bueno, ¿tú qué tienes que decir, lindura?- preguntó entonces la Diosa egipcia, pasando de ver a Shiryu con muchas gotitas en su rostro a fijar una coqueta mirada en Kanon.

-Pues… lo que más admiro de Athena es su bondad y su capacidad de perdonar- respondió seriamente el gemelo menor- Mira que no cualquier Dios le da trabajo a alguien que tiene en su currículum el haber intentado manipular a otra deidad-

-¡Ah, con que tú fuiste quien se quiso burlar de Poseidón!- exclamó Sekhmet sonriente- Zeus y Hades se encargaron de divulgar tu hazaña por todo el mundo-

-¿En serio?- Kanon abrió los ojos bien grandes debido a la sorpresa.

-Seh, aunque créeme que no has sido el primero, y de seguro no serás el último, en intentar algo similar… y a la mayoría de los Dioses nunca acaban de gustarles los humanos de ese tipo- agregó la Diosa león con un peculiar brillo en la mirada que hizo que Kanon pasara saliva con dificultad- ¡Jajaja! Pero no te preocupes, precioso, yo no tengo nada en contra de ese tipo de personas, es más… a mi me encanta jugar con fuego- declaró Sekhmet terminando con un sutil gruñido y viendo al gemelo menor como una leona vería a un antílope antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

-Lo que más le reprocho a Athena es que se niegue a mandar a hacer una segunda armadura de Géminis porque dice que le saldría muy cara, lo que hace que tenga que conformarme con ser el reemplazo de mi hermano, con quien además tengo que compartir casa, mismas que olvidé limpiar esta mañana y ya que no quiero que Saga intente enviarme a la Antártida con su Otra Dimensión… de nuevo, pues yo me pasó a retirar, que tengas buen día, lindura. Bye- Kanon dijo todo esto a gran velocidad, muy nervioso por el modo en el que la Diosa leona lo veía, y ni bien hubo terminado de hablar, los presentes en la estancia sólo pudieron notar la estela de humo que dejó al salir a toda prisa de la habitación.

-¡Wow! Creo que Kanon acaba de superar hasta la velocidad luz- exclamó Dohko, viendo con los ojos como platos la espectacular huida que el gemelo menor acababa de realizar.

-¡Ash! ¿Y ese es el hombre que se creyó lo suficientemente poderoso como para intentar manipular a un Dios?- se quejó Sekhmet cruzándose de brazos con expresión molesta- ¡Qué decepción! Pensé que al menos podríamos jugar un rato-

-No puede culparlo, señora- disculpó el santo de Libra a su compañero- Cualquier humano se sentiría intimidado si una Diosa como usted lo viera tal y como acaba de hacerlo con Kanon-

-Pues tú no me pareces muy intimidado que digamos, querido- comentó Sekhmet volteando a ver al antes antiguo y ahora de nuevo joven maestro de Rozan con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Je, es que yo a mi edad ya he visto muuuchas cosas- declaró Dohko sonriendo pícaramente y recargando los codos en el escritorio para acercarse un poco más a la deidad.

-Precioso, con 261 años apenas empiezas a vivir- le aseguró Sekhmet también acercando su rostro a él por encima del escritorio- Y te aseguro, sin temor a equivocarme, que una Diosa como yo podría enseñarte MUCHAS cosas nuevas-

Shiryu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar las miradas que esos 2 estaban intercambiando mientras que muchas gotitas aparecieron en su cabeza.

-Yo me voy de aquí antes de que termine necesitando terapia para mí- se dijo en voz alta el Dragón, saliendo de la estancia sin que su maestro o la Diosa león se dieran cuenta siquiera.

Pero el Inframundo y el Santuario de Athena no eran los únicos lugares en los que la "_Terapia_" ya se estaba llevando a cabo y esta, de hecho, incluso había traspasado fronteras pues muy, muy lejos de Grecia, otras cuantas deidades hacían también su mayor esfuerzo en este nuevo reto que se les había impuesto para obtener los mejores resultados posibles… (NA: ¡Ja! Ni yo me creí eso XD)

**En algún lugar de la India**

En medio de un extenso campo cubierto por flores multicolores, Visnú se encontraba levitando a unos centímetros del suelo en posición de flor de loto y haciendo el mudra de la armonía con cada una de sus 4 manos. Frente a él, Hera también se encontraba sentada en la misma posición y con los ojos cerrados, vistiendo cómoda ropa deportiva, mientras que Ares estaba al lado de su madre, tirado sobre uno de sus costados en el suelo y viendo tanto a su progenitora como al Dios hindú con muchas gotitas en su rostro.

-¿Y esto nos sirve para…?- preguntó el Dios de la Guerra sin el menor rastro de interés en la voz.

-Meditando podrán despejar sus mentes- le aseguró Visnu serenamente sin abrir los ojos ni moverse de su posición- Además, es una buena forma de relajarse-

-¿En serio?- interrogó el pelinegro con escepticismo.

-Por supuesto. De hecho, sólo con algunos ejercicios de respiración a veces es más que suficiente para que podamos tranquilizarnos y serenar nuestras mentes y nuestros espíritus-

-No me digas- el Dios griego de la Guerra ahogó un bostezo viendo con rostro verdaderamente aburrido a su _terapeuta_.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de dar lata y centrarte en esto?!- rugió de pronto Hera al mismo tiempo que le daba un buen coscorrón a su hijo, que hizo que hasta las lágrimas se le salieran al susodicho.

-¡¿Por qué me pegas, madre?!- protestó Ares tallándose el enorme chichón que por cortesía de su linda madrecita ahora tenía en la cabeza.

-¡Yo tampoco quería venir pero ya estamos aquí de todas formas, así que lo menos que podemos hacer es intentar sacarle provecho a la situación!- se explicó Hera resoplando fastidiada- ¡¡Así que deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y pon algo de tu parte!!-

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡Ni siquiera puedo adoptar la posición de flor de loto! ¡Y por favor, cómo si esta sarta de tonterías en verdad sirviera para algo!-

-Pues yo quiero intentarlo, así que te aguantas tus reclamos y haces al menos el intento, porque si no quieres aprender aquí… quizás quieras tomar unas sesiones por un mes en el Tártaro- lo amenazó la reina de los Dioses griegos viéndolo seriamente.

-¡Feh! ¡Qué carácter!- murmuró Ares procediendo a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas- Es más que obvio que tú necesitas aprender a controlar la ira mucho más que yo-

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!!!- rugió Hera casi echando fuego por la mirada y enseñando amenazadoramente sus perfectos dientes.

-Nada, mamita querida- se apresuró a responder Ares, haciéndose pequeñito ante la atemorizante figura de su madre.

Visnú simplemente contempló en silencio aquella peculiar escena, aún levitando en su lugar y con muchas gotitas en su rostro hasta que por fin suspiró profundamente e hizo aparecer un pequeño celular dorado en su mano, en el que marcó un número y esperó pacientemente a que le contestaran, mientras Hera seguía sermoneando a Ares a la vez que le asestaba uno que otro golpe en la cabeza o lo hombros sin dejar de quejarse por todos los dolores que su hijo le había dado a lo largo de su laaaarga vida.

-_¿Diga?_- le respondieron tras unos instantes al Dios hindú a través del auricular.

-Tenías razón, creo que necesitaré tu ayuda para esta terapia- exclamó Visnú suspirando con expresión resignado.

-_¿Visnú? ¿Eres tú, compadre? ¡Ja! Te dije que Hera y Ares necesitan MUCHO más que sólo paciencia para aprender a controlarse_-

-Sí, sí, ya admití que tenías razón, así que antes de que te pongas a bailar cantando "Te lo dije, te lo dije", ¿podrías venir a echarme una mano?-

-_¿Seguro?_- lo interrogó la voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica- _Sabes bien que nuestros modos de proceder pueden llegar a ser MUY diferentes_-

-Lo sé- asintió Visnú con un nuevo suspiro a la vez que veía de reojo como Ares lloriqueaba en silencio mientras su madre seguía regañándolo- Pero creo que este par sólo entenderá orientándolo con mano dura-

-_¿Tan mal están?_-

Por respuesta, Visnú dirigió el celular hacia sus _pacientes_ para que su interlocutor pudiera escuchar mejor lo que ocurría entre ellos.

-Y yo tan feliz que estaba de tener por fin un hijo hermoso- se lamentaba Hera amargamente- ¡Pero no! Mi precioso niño tenía que salir con un espíritu igual o peor de sanguinario que el de los titanes, ¡¿qué habré hecho yo para merecer esto?!- exclamó en tono melodramático.

-Madre, estás exagerando- opinó Ares tímidamente y encogiéndose ligeramente para evitar cualquier nueva agresión contra su persona.

-¡¿Exagerando?!- gritó Hera indignada- ¡En mi vida he visto tal brutalidad como la que tú demuestras en los campos de batallas! ¡¡Y así has sido toda tu vida!! ¡Si hasta le arrancaste las cabezas a tu hidra de peluche cuando eras un bebé! ¡¿Por qué no fuiste un niño normal?! ¡¡Y siéntate derecho, no te jorobes mientras te hablo!!- le ordenó jalándolo bruscamente del cuello de su camisa para enderezarlo.

-¿Te parece que están lo suficientemente mal como para que me ayudes?- le preguntó Visnú a su oyente, pero este ni pudo responder debido a la impresión que le había producido escuchar aquella peculiar discusión- ¿Siva? ¿Sigues ahí?-

-_¡Aguanta, compadre, ya voy en tu ayuda!_- exclamó una voz dizque heroica del otro lado de la línea justo antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

-… Espero haber hecho lo correcto- pensó en voz alta Visnú viendo su celular con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

Pero Visnú no era el único que sentía que necesitaba ayuda con urgencia; sin embargo, no siempre recibimos precisamente la ayuda que necesitamos…

**Olimpo**

Una calma aparente reinaba en el hogar de la Diosa Afrodita mientras Frigg les daba a Hefestos y a la Diosa griega de la Belleza y el Amor Sensual un sermón sobre las grandes responsabilidades que un matrimonio implicaba, sin dejar de recalcar constantemente las inmensas alegrías que podían obtenerse a cambio de un poco de dedicación y constancia en la relación de pareja.

Y la esposa de Odín sí que estaba inspirada mientras hablaba; la emoción podía notársele en el brillo de sus ojos y en el tono de su voz y en verdad se estaba luciendo en sus argumentos, reforzándolos aún más por la convicción con la que decía las cosas. Cualquiera pareja que le hubiera puesto atención en esos momentos sin duda habría terminado haciendo un examen de conciencia al menos… desgraciadamente, ni Hefestos ni Afrodita le estaban poniendo ni la más mínima atención a ni una de las palabras que la Diosa nórdica decía. Y así, el Dios de la Metalurgia estaba bien centrado puliendo un escudo, mientras que Afrodita ocupaba toda su atención en arreglarse las uñas.

-Y por eso, no se puede permitir que un matrimonio se termine así como así. Sé que no es tarea sencilla, pero les puedo asegurar que bien vale la pena- finalizó Frigg sintiéndose satisfecha consigo misma por el emotivo discurso que acababa de dar, aunque justo entonces notó que Hefestos contemplaba su imagen en el escudo que acababa de pulir hasta sacarle brillo de espejo, mientras que Afrodita estaba muy ocupada intentando escoger un color de barniz de uñas de entre la enorme variedad de tonos que tenía en su colección- ¿Escucharon lo que dije?-

-¿Eh?- ambos Dioses griegos levantaron la mirada, como si hubieran olvidado que Frigg estaba allí.

-¿Ignoraron completamente todo lo que acabo de decirles?- los interrogó la Diosa nórdica con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ay, no, Frigg, cómo crees!- exclamó Afrodita despreocupadamente- Yo te escuché atentamente hasta que llegaste a la parte de las responsabilidades de las esposas, pero mi mente se distrajo después de eso- reconoció con cinismo.

-Sólo escuchas lo que te conviene, ¿verdad?- le reprochó Hefestos viéndola seriamente.

-Entonces debo suponer que tú sí pusiste atención a todo lo que Frigg dijo, ¿no, querido?- inquirió Afrodita viendo mordazmente a su otrora pareja.

-Yo sí estaba atento… pero tu odiosa obsesión de limarte compulsivamente las uñas me distrajo de lo que Frigg decía y tuve que hacer algo para aliviar mis nervios-

-O sea que ambos me ignoraron- suspiró la esposa de Odín dejándose caer pesadamente sobre un sillón.

-Lo siento mucho, señora Frigg- se disculpó Hefestos apenado.

-De cualquier forma, dudo que lo que hayas dicho hubiera ayudado a cambiar en algo las cosas- comentó Afrodita encogiéndose de hombros sin inmutarse- Lo nuestro ya es cosa del pasado-

-¡Pero es que no tiene por qué ser así!- protestó la deidad nórdica- Un matrimonio no es cosa de juego; además, por algo deben haber decidido casarse, ¿no?-

Hefestos y Afrodita intercambiaron una sutil mirada de reojo antes de responder.

-De eso habla con Hefestos- dijo la Diosa de la Belleza y demás desviando la mirada- Después de todo, la _genial_ idea de que nos casáramos fue totalmente suya-

-Pero tú aceptaste, ¿no?- le recriminó el Dios también desviando la vista en dirección opuesta.

-Semejante decisión es cosa de dos personas- les recordó Frigg seriamente- ¿Qué fue lo que los animó a pactar el matrimonio?-

El Dios de la Metalurgia volvió a dirigirle un vistazo de reojo a Afrodita, pero esta no se dio por aludida.

-Sólo mírala- comentó el hijo de Zeus señalándola con el rostro- Afrodita es la Diosa más hermosa de todas, cualquiera desearía tenerla por esposa… ¡Y es que no sólo es bella externamente!- agregó logrando que la aludida volteara ligeramente- Es divertida, carismática, alegre. Digo, no niego que también es vanidosa, ególatra y manipuladora, pero eso mismo la hace aún más fascinante… única- el Dios esbozó una sonrisa algo triste antes de continuar- Pero ella sólo aceptó casarse conmigo porque mi padre se lo ordenó y le prometió infinidad de regalos si ella lo obedecía-

-¡Ja, no me hagas reír!- exclamó Afrodita volteando hacia el Dios- ¿De verdad crees que Zeus me habría comprado con algo, por más joyas, vestidos y demás cosas que ofreciera? Hefestos, ¡si yo me negaba, Hera se hubiera quedado atrapada en el trono que le regalaste! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me reí de ella tan sólo en el tiempo que la tuviste atrapada allí?!-

-¿Y entonces?- le preguntó Hefestos con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ay, querido! Casarme contigo era la promesa perfecta de que siempre tendría lo último en joyería… aunque no sólo fue eso- agregó con voz suave y desviando la mirada de nuevo, sonriendo ligeramente- En realidad… yo…-

Pero antes de que Afrodita pudiera terminar su frase, la puerta de la sala de su casa se abrió violentamente y por ella entró la hermosa y esbelta silueta de una joven Diosa de largos cabellos de color trigo y unos vivaces ojos color miel.

-¡¡Afrodita!!- exclamó la recién llegada viendo a la aludida con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡¡¿Freya?!!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Afrodita y Frigg, ambas con signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza y viendo con ojos bien abiertos a la joven deidad.

-¡Ay, amiga, qué gusto volver a verte!- dijo la recién llegada, que era ni más ni menos que la Diosa nórdica del Amor, la Fertilidad y la Belleza, entre otras cosas, a la vez que abrazaba con fuerza a Afrodita.

-Lo… mismo digo- respondió la aludida, aún algo contrariada por la intempestiva llegada de la chica.

-¡Freya! ¿Qué estás haciendo tú en el Olimpo?- le preguntó Frigg también recuperándose de la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo que qué hago en el Olimpo?- exclamó Freya viendo confundida a su compatriota- Tú misma me mandaste a decir que viniera porque necesitabas mi ayuda-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Para qué iba yo a necesitar tu ayuda?!- protestó Frigg- Como si tú supieras algo de cómo mantener una buena relación conyugal- agregó sonriendo por lo ilógica que le parecía aquella idea.

-¿Relación conyugal?- Freya observó algo confundida a la esposa de Odín y luego posó su mirada en Afrodita y finalmente en Hefestos- ¡¡Aaaahhh!! ¡¡No me digas que quieres que Afrodita vuelva con ese sujeto!!- gritó alarmada señalando con desdén al Dios de la Metalurgia.

-Ellos decidieron contraer matrimonio, Freya, lo más correcto es que estén juntos- explicó Frigg.

-¡¡No, no, no, no y no!! ¡¡Ese tipo dejó en ridículo a Afrodita frente a TODO el Olimpo!! ¡¡La hizo el hazmerreír de muchísimos Dioses!! ¡¡Por Odín, Frigg, si el chisme llegó hasta el Valhala!!-

-¿Hasta… el Valhala?- interrogó Afrodita con una venita empezando a palpitar sobre su sien.

-Querida, ese tema no es de tu incumbencia y no viene a colación en estos momentos- reprendió la esposa de Odín a su compañera sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡¿Cómo que no viene a colación?!- rezongó la joven Diosa- Afrodita no puede estar con alguien que se burló de ella de semejante manera-

-¡Freya! No estás siendo de ayuda- intentó callarla Frigg.

-¿Sabes, Frigg? En realidad, Freya tiene toda la razón- comentó Afrodita levantándose de su asiento- Tu presencia es la que está de más aquí, porque entre Hefestos y yo… ¡¡ya no hay NADA!!- aseguró saliendo más que molesta de la habitación.

-Pero…-

-Será mejor que así queden las cosas, señora Frigg- aseguró Hefestos amablemente, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la Diosa para evitar que intentara detener a Afrodita- Hay cosas, y relaciones, que simplemente nunca debieron ser- comentó encogiéndose de hombros y abandonando también la estancia.

La esposa de Odín parpadeó un par de veces intentando recuperarse de lo que acababa de pasar y luego volteó a ver a Freya, que la veía con expresión un tanto anhelante desde el sofá en el que minutos antes hubiera estado sentada Afrodita.

-¿Ya estarás contenta, no?- le reprochó Frigg viéndola seriamente.

-¿Ups?- Freya se limitó a encogerse de hombros sonriendo nerviosamente- Je, Frigg, sé que tú piensas que el matrimonio es sagrado, pero algunas Diosas no estamos hechas para la vida con una sola pareja- comentó tímidamente haciendo suspirar a la otra Diosa.

-¡Un momento!- exclamó de pronto Frigg recordando algo- ¿Dijiste que _yo_ te mandé a decir que vinieras?-

-Pues sí, recibí una llamada de tu asistente personal dándome el recado- respondió Freya con sinceridad.

-Freya…- la esposa de Odín vio a la joven con algunas gotitas en su rostro- Yo no tengo asistente personal-

-¿Ah, no? Jeje, pensé que acababas de contratarla y que por eso no estaba enterada- la Diosa nórdica de la Fertilidad y demás rió con una mano tras la cabeza, pero de pronto se quedó seria- ¿Entonces quién me dio el mensaje?- preguntó confundida y un enorme signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de ambas Diosas ante aquella pregunta.

Y mientras las dos deidades continuaban preguntándose qué había pasado allí, afuera, un pequeño pajarillo de plumas de un peculiar color gris platinado, que había permanecido todo el tiempo junto a la ventana, levantó el vuelo y se alejó velozmente hasta perderse entre los vastos jardines del Olimpo.

La pequeña ave se introdujo entre algunos matorrales, mas al salir del lado opuesto de los mismos, quedando al resguardo de miradas indiscretas, ya no era un pajarillo, sino un hombre de cabellos de un tono rubio cenizo y de ojos color aguamarina y sonreía maliciosamente mientras se estiraba y hacía tronar un poco su cuello moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

-Bien, eso fue divertido- se dijo a sí mismo- Pero es hora de ir por el plato fuerte- agregó a la vez que dirigía su mirada hacia la imponente vivienda de Zeus- ¡Ay, Odín! Tu buen _hermano_ Loki hará que jamás olvides el día que quisiste hacerla de terapeuta… puedes estar seguro de eso…-

**¿Cómo ven? La terapia recién inicia y los problemas ya están a la orden del día n.n Espero que esté capítulo les haya gustado, espero sus reviews para conocer sus opiniones n_n**

**Bien, algunas pequeñas aclaraciones antes de despedirme:**

_**Dolos**_es un daimon, un espíritu que según la mitología griega escapó de la caja de Pandora, hijo de Nyx y hermano de Eris, que personifica el fraude, el engaño y los ardides, ¿recuerdan a los encapuchados que acompañaban a la Diosa de la Discordia en el capítulo pasado? Pues he aquí al primero n.n

_**Siva:**_(el Dios con el que Visnú hablaba por su celular) es el Dios Destructor de la mitología hindú. Su nombre puede interpretarse como el _Radiante_ o el _Dichoso_, puesto que no podría haber creación sin destrucción. Rige el universo, dicta leyes, imparte justicia y administra las venganzas divinas, y ya se verá más de él en cuanto llegue en auxilio de su compatriota n.n

_**Freya**_**: **la Diosa nórdica del Amor, la Fertilidad, la Lluvia y la Belleza. Mientras que Frigg representa el amor reposado, esta Diosa simboliza el amor pasional… así que imaginen por qué la considero amiga de Afrodita n.n

_**Loki:**_el Dios timador de la mitología nórdica, el que siempre ocasiona problemas. Dios de las Mentiras, los Engaños y el Caos. Se dice que llegó a hacerse hermano de Odín y que era capaz de cambiar de forma. El antagonista clásico de Odín que no podía quedar fuera de esta historia XD

**Bien, pues ahora sí, hasta el siguiente capítulo. Bye n_n**


	4. Discordia, engaños ¡problemas!

**¡Hola, hola! Aquí me tienen nuevamente trayendo para ustedes otro capítulo cargado de las locuras que idea mi cabecita n.n De nuevo me disculpo por la demora, pero mis condenadas Musas andaban divagando y no eran de mucha ayuda… aunque a final de cuentas creo que el capítulo me quedó un **_**poquito**_** más largo de lo que esperaba, ojalá no les moleste n_nU**

**Silentforce666****, ****Gabe Logan****, ****Dama de las Estrellas****, ****Fuego azul****, ****Sunrise Spirit****, ****Sol angel dpl****, ****Saint Love Moon****, ****Kisame Hoshigaki****, ****SuperDesdemona****… Dioses, ¿qué habré hecho para tener a unos lectores tan lindos como ustedes? XD No me cansaré de darles las gracias por acompañarte en mis desvaríos; no saben cómo me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n**

**Alyshaluz****, ****Leonis-Alterf****: ¡¡Gracias por atreverse a entrar en esta otra sarta de locuras que escribo!! XD **

**Tales of Ithiria****: **¡Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior! Creo que este tiene un poco menos de acción, pero te aseguro que todo tiene un propósito n.n ¡Ah! Y ciertamente que las cosas en el Inframundo no serán precisamente armoniosas, ¡y menos con cierto daimon rondando por allí! Je, sobre Dohko, la verdad es que cuando lo imaginé con Sekhmet justamente estaba pensando en el tatuaje en su espalda n_nU ¡Qué gusto que te hayas reído con lo de el temor de Apolo a la oscuridad! ¿Verdad que la ironía tiene su encanto? XD En cuanto a Hefestos, mi muy particular punto de vista es que Zeus sí lo ve como su hijo, pero dejo completamente abierto a su criterio el si contribuyó en su procreación o si sólo lo reconoció pese haber sido engendrado sólo por Hera. Cambiando el tema, había estado pensando tanto en Eris y la manzana de la discordia, ya verás luego por qué, que me olvidé por completo de Psique, la bella mortal de la cual hasta la misma Afrodita sintió celos, ¡y en el mes con la fecha más asociada a su adorado Eros! ¡Jaja! No cabe duda de que soy bien despistada n_nU Y finalmente, ¡ah, el maestro Asclepio! Si no recuerdo mal, lo que empleaba para revivir a los muertos fue ni más ni menos que un regalo que le hizo Atenea: sangre de gorgona, de la cual le dio 2 vasijas; la de una servía como un veneno instantáneamente mortal, mientras que la otra, supuestamente obtenida del lado derecho de la criatura, era la que podía resucitar; y fue ese mismo regalo el que terminó acarreándole la muerte al hijo de Apolo, ¿verdad?

**Bien, pues ahora sí los dejo con el capítulo. Ojalá resulte de su agrado n_n**

**4. Discordia, Engaños… ¡Problemas!**

**Mansión de la Familia Solo**

En el hogar mortal del Dios de los Mares, Forseti y Apolo se encontraban aún en la misma habitación a la que el general de Chrysaor los hubiera conducido para esperar a su señor. Ambos habían estado platicando ya durante un buen rato, pero el último tema que habían tocado había logrado que el nieto de Odín se quedara viendo al Dios oracular griego con muchas gotitas en su cabeza, mientras que este había desviado la mirada de su interlocutor con expresión incómoda.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- interrogó Forseti viendo sorprendido al hijo de Zeus y este asintió ligeramente con el rostro sin voltear a verlo.

El joven Dios nórdico se llevó una mano a la boca a la vez que tosía un poco, aunque resultó completamente evidente que aquel gesto no era más que un intento por contener la risa, misma que cada vez le costaba más evitar.

-Ya ríete de una buena vez, ¿quieres?- le reprochó el gemelo de Artemisa viéndolo con muy malos ojos.

-Ejem, perdón, es que… cof, cof, es que…- Apolo no necesitaba ser Dios de la Profecía para saber que su _terapeuta_ estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de risa- ¡¿Un oso zombi de 2 cabezas que devoraba Dioses infantes en las noches de luna nueva?!- exclamó Forseti ya sin poder controlar la risa por más tiempo- ¡Jajaja! ¡Por mi abuelo, Apolo, ¿de verdad le creíste algo así a tu hermana?! ¡Jajaja! No puedo creerlo-

-¡¡Era un niñito inocente, Forseti!!- se defendió el Dios oracular a la vez que se sonrojaba por completo- Además, esa clase de historias parecen muy reales cuando eres pequeño y de repente te quedas solo en medio del bosque en una noche completamente oscura y rodeado de animales salvajes- agregó con expresión molesta.

-Je, sí, supongo- Forseti respiró profundamente para evitar volver a reírse- Es increíble que Artemisa te jugara ese tipo de bromas. Siempre creí que ustedes se llevaban bien-

-Nos llevamos bien- afirmó Apolo con un suspiro- Pero ella siempre ha tenido una forma bastante… _original_ de inspirar respeto por las cosas que ama, además de que es muy competitiva y jamás desaprovecharía la oportunidad de demostrar que es más valiente y mejor en todo lo que pueda que los demás- muchas gotitas aparecieron en el rostro del hijo de Zeus mientras él continuaba- Sólo basta con ver cómo molesta a la última reencarnación de Athena, aprovechándose de que ella aún no desarrolla por completo todo su potencial divino, y luego, ¿quién tiene que ir a calmarlas? ¡Yo!- el Dios siempre joven se cubrió el rostro con las manos a la vez que su cosmos comenzaba a elevarse peligrosamente.

-Eh… ¿Apolo?- Forseti trató de tranquilizarlo, pero el griego no les prestó ninguna atención mientras seguía quejándose de sus hermanas, aún con el rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Y ahí tengo que estar soportándolas mientras ellas discuten por tontería y media sólo porque son demasiado orgullosas y ninguna quiere ceder nunca ante la otra!-

-Apolo, ¿por qué no respiras profundo y cuentas hasta 10?- sugirió el nieto de Odín sonriendo nerviosamente, pero de nuevo el Dios oracular volvió a ignorarlo.

-¡Ah, pero eso sí! Todos se quejan de mi modo de ponerlas en paz, ¡¿pero alguien más hace algo?! ¡¡No!! Hablan y hablan, pero a la hora de actuar… ¡¡nadie hace nada!!-

-Apolo, en serio tienes que tranquilizarte- pidió Forseti comenzando a sudar mientras la temperatura de la habitación se elevaba gracias al iracundo cosmos del Dios griego, quien ni por aludido se dio.

-Hermes siempre se jacta de que puede convencer hasta a un tigre de volverse vegetariano, ¡pero nunca quiere lidiar con ellas! La última vez que discutieron, él se escapó alegando que había olvidado alimentar a su perro, ¡¡y ni perro tiene!!- el aire de la habitación se ponía cada vez más y más caliente y Forseti insistía en hacerse escuchar sin parar de sudar, pero Apolo lo seguía ignorando olímpicamente- ¡¡Y mi papá nunca les dice nada!! Y además…-

Y el Dios solar hubiera seguido con sus quejas, de no ser porque en ese preciso momento, un buen chorro de agua lo bañó por completo, _apagando_ su furioso cosmos… literalmente hablando.

-¿Te molestaría no quemar mi casa, Apolo?- dijo entonces cierto Dios de los Mares, que se encontraba a espaldas del hijo de Zeus con una jarra vacía en sus manos y viendo seriamente a su sobrino.

El Dios de la Luz, la Verdad y etc., etc., etc., escupió un poco del agua que la reencarnación de Poseidón le había arrojado y se le quedó viendo a este con no muy buenos ojos por unos momentos, pero finalmente respiró profundamente, con aire resignado.

-Perdón, tío- se disculpó Apolo a la vez que se sacudía un poco el agua de encima.

-¡Ay, sobrino! Si tanto te molesta tener que ir a calmar a tus hermanas cuando discuten… ¡simplemente no lo hagas!- exclamó Julián a la vez que iba a sentarse despreocupadamente en otro de los sillones de la habitación.

-No es sencillo negarle algo a mi papá- comentó Apolo viendo seriamente a la deidad marina y elevando un poco su cosmos para secarse más rápido.

-¿Y quién dice que debas negarle algo? Sólo ignora por completo lo que te diga y así no sentirás remordimiento por no haber acatado una de sus órdenes pues ni siquiera sabrás que la dio. Hades y yo lo hacemos desde hace unos 6 siglos y no es mala estrategia- explicó Poseidón sonriendo de lo más cínico, logrando que Apolo y Forseti lo vieran cada uno con una gran gota en sus cabezas.

-¿No ha sido por esa misma _estrategia_ que mi tío Hades y tú han tenido que poner pies en polvorosa más de una vez para salir del alcance de mi padre huyendo a sus respectivos reinos?- cuestionó Apolo viendo inquisitivamente al Señor de los Mares.

-¡Ah, y en esos momentos no sabes cuánto me alegro de que Zeus no tenga dominio en el fondo marino!- exclamó Poseidón sonriendo sin inmutarse- Aunque desgraciadamente tiene muy buena memoria y luego se acuerda de las cosas cuando yo ya olvidé lo que hice- agregó seriamente- ¡En fin! Y hablando del fondo marino, ¿quieren que nos vayamos allá de una vez o hasta que Apolo haya terminado de desahogar sus traumas, penas, temores y desventuras?-

-¡Oye!- protestó el Dios oracular cayendo en la cuenta de algo- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas escuchando lo que Forseti y yo hablábamos?- interrogó al Dios de los Mares viéndolo bien serio.

-… ¡Ay, Apolo! ¿A poco crees que yo habría sido capaz de escucharlos a hurtadillas mientras hablaban de cosas tan personales?- exclamó Julián haciéndose el indignado- Yo recién llegaba para encontrarme con ustedes cuando sentí que tu cosmos ponía en riesgo mi casita y por eso entré para evitar un accidente- explicó poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-No me digas- murmuró Apolo viéndolo escépticamente, para luego desviar su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación que el Dios marino hubiera dejado abierta a su paso y por la que Sorrento y Krishna se estaban asomando furtivamente, cada uno al lado de una silla vacía, el primero con un tazón de palomitas en las manos y el segundo con un gran vaso de refresco, pero al verse descubiertos, ambos voltearon en otra dirección silbando.

-¡Oh, bueno! No es como si hubiera escuchado algo que no supiera ya de todas maneras- se excusó Poseidón ante la fea mirada que su sobrino le dirigiera- Es más, es seguro que no hay nadie en el Olimpo que no sepa de la novia que te puso los cuernos, o de las bromitas que Artemisa te hacía y que te llevaron a tu singular temor a la oscuridad-

-¡Hace muchos siglos que la oscuridad no me preocupa ni remotamente!- protestó Apolo sonrojado.

-¿Desde que conseguiste que tu cosmos fuera capaz de alumbrar todo el centro Atenas con sólo proponértelo?- interrogó Julián como no queriendo la cosa, logrando que el rostro del Dios de la _Luz_ se pusiera aún mas rojo- ¡Jajaja! Apolo, ese es tu problema: te tomas demasiado en serio las cosas; no te acabes por pequeñeces como esas, ¡relájate y disfruta la vida!-

-¿Y crees que eso es fácil cuando tienes a tu alrededor 2 hermanas discutiendo todo el tiempo, a un hermano revoltoso y otro fiestero armando revuelo a cada paso y a otro hermanito que se te pega peor que lapa o te roba y esconde tus cosas cuando se le da la regalada gana?- inquirió el Dios oracular con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

-Apolo, Apolo, todos los hermanos son odiosos; te lo digo yo y te aseguro que Zeus y Hades estarán totalmente de acuerdo conmigo, ¡incluso Hera y Deméter tendrían que darme la razón!- declaró el Dios de los Mares con tranquilidad- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que puedes pasar buenos ratos con ellos… además de que es casi seguro de que tendrás opciones si alguna vez llegas a requerir de una transfusión o de una donación de órganos. Ejem, pero independientemente de ellos, eres libre de distraerte un rato en algo que disfrutes y olvidarte de lo demás. ¡Todos necesitamos momentos de ocio y esparcimiento! Es más, ¡¡vámonos de fiesta esta noche y olvidémonos de los problemas por unas cuantas horas!!-

-Eh… ¿Emperador?- se atrevió a intervenir de pronto Krishna, asomándose tímidamente por la puerta, con algunas gotitas en su rostro-Disculpe, pero tiene una llamada telefónica-

-¿Una llamada?- preguntó Poseidón algo molesto de que lo hubieran interrumpido en medio de su sonsacador discurso- ¿De quién? ¿Acaso no puede esperar?- le espetó a su general viéndolo seriamente.

-Creo que querrá atenderla, señor- contestó Krishna volteando a ver a Sorrento, quien estaba en el pasillo afuera de la estancia en la que se encontraban los Dioses, hablando por un celular y también con varias gotitas en su cabeza.

-Ya se desocupó, en seguida se lo pasó- le informó el general de Siren a su interlocutor al notar que su jefe lo veía atentamente, lo mismo que los otros Dioses y su compañero de armas, y de inmediato le cedió el móvil al Emperador de los Océanos, quien tomó el aparato a la vez que veía a sus 2 generales con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza, pero estos se limitaron a sonreír nerviosamente.

-¿Diga?-

Apolo, Forseti, Sorrento y Krishna pudieron escuchar claramente que quien estaba al otro lado de la línea lanzaba una aguda exclamación con tono emocionado y que sonaba a algo como _"Tiburoncito precioso"_… y aunque esa voz sonaba alegre y para nada amenazadora, el Señor de los Mares se puso más blanco que el papel al escucharla.

-¡Mi vida!- exclamó finalmente el Dios peliazul, sin que la palidez desapareciera por completo de su rostro- ¡Qué gusto escuchar tu voz, muñeca! ¿Cómo estás?-

El Dios reencarnado les hizo una seña con la mano a los demás para que lo disculparan un momento y salió de la habitación hablando por el celular.

-¿Anfitrite?- preguntó Apolo viendo a los generales y estos asintieron con el rostro.

-¿Anfitrite?- exclamó a su vez Forseti- ¿La esposa de Poseidón?-

-La misma- afirmó Sorrento, aún con algunas gotitas en su rostro- Ella también reencarnó cuando él lo hizo y prometieron reencontrarse en la isla de Naxos, lo que ocurrió hace un par de meses, cuando él estaba en un viaje de negocios y ella de paseo con su familia mortal-

-Ya que las reencarnaciones de ambos aún son muy jóvenes, acordaron que seguirían con sus vidas por su lado por un tiempo, pero han mantenido constante comunicación desde que se volvieron a ver, a pesar de que ella vive en el extranjero- explicó Krishna.

Y antes de que otro de los presentes pudiera decir algo más, la mansión entera se sacudió en medio de un repentino terremoto, a la vez que las aguas del mar que podían verse por las ventanas se encrespaban bruscamente y todo eso exactamente al mismo tiempo que la voz de Julián Solo resonaba por toda la casa…

-¡¡¡¿QUEEEE?!!! ¡¡¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁS EN ATENAS?!!-

Una enorme gota apareció en las cabezas de los Dioses y los generales marinos ante aquel suceso y aún no acababan de comprender exactamente lo que estaba pasando, cuando Poseidón entró a toda prisa en la habitación, luego de haber cortado la comunicación, y vio con MUY malos ojos a sus guerreros.

-¡¡¿QUIÉN FUE?!!- rugió el señor de los Mares con cara bastante molesta, logrando que Sorrento y Krishna pasaran saliva con dificultad mientras lo veían con rostros asustados- ¡¡¿Quién de ustedes tuvo la _grandísima_ idea de hablarle a Anfitrite para decirle que la extrañaba mucho y que quería verla lo más pronto posible?!!- los generales de Siren y Chrysaor intercambiaron confundidas miradas entre ellos y ambos negaron con el rostro, pero su jefe ni atención les puso mientras se paseaba inquieto por la estancia- Ella estaba en Albania con su madre y tomó el primer vuelo que encontró, ¡¡así que justo ahora se encuentra en el aeropuerto de Atenas!!-

-¿Y es algo malo que ella esté aquí?- interrogó Forseti confundido.

-¡¿Malo?! ¡¡Es terrible!!- exclamó Julián angustiado.

-Por mi padre, Poseidón, no hagas tanto drama; todo el Olimpo sabe que adoras que ella esté cerca de ti- le espetó Apolo viéndolo con algunas gotitas en su rostro.

-¡Claro que adoro estar con ella! Anfitrite es la luz que ilumina el fondo marino, la perla más hermosa del océano, la luna llena que da fuerza a las mareas de mi vida, ¡¿pero por qué tenía que llegar tan de improviso?!- gimió desolado para luego voltear a ver a sus generales más que serio- Ya averiguaré quién la llamó, pero por ahora… Krishna, compra el arreglo floral más hermoso que encuentre, ve por mi esposa al aeropuerto y TÁRDATE lo más que puedas en llevarla a mi templo submarino. Sorrento, ¡¡cancela mi cita de mañana con Miss Grecia, dale una semana libre a mi secretaria de la oficina y trae a su sustituta que le dobla la edad y el peso, y deshazte de cualquier evidencia que me relacione afectivamente con cualquiera de mis amigas del colegio!!-

-¡Sí, señor!- aceptaron los generales de inmediato para luego salir a toda velocidad a cumplir con las órdenes de su Dios.

-Nosotros nos vamos a mi templo submarino y allá terminan de hablar de lo que quieran- decretó el señor de los Mares viendo a las otras deidades presentes- Tengo que revisar que no haya nada comprometedor por ahí- agregó con algunas gotitas en su rostro y luego salió de prisa de la habitación.

-Apolo… ¿la _fidelidad conyugal_ tiene algún significado en el Olimpo?- le preguntó Forseti al Dios oracular griego con algunas gotitas en su frente, pero el hijo de Zeus simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros a la vez que suspiraba.

-Como sea, mejor vamos con Poseidón antes de que se olvide de que seguimos aquí- propuso Apolo y Forseti asintió con un suspiro- Me pregunto quién habrá llamado a Anfitrite, la verdad es que dudo que alguno de los generales marinos sea el responsable de eso- comentó el Dios griego con expresión reflexiva, saliendo de la habitación con el nieto de Odín.

Pero ni bien hubieran abandonado la estancia los Dioses, cuando una figura encapuchada emergió de entre las sombras de un rincón.

-¡Uy! Será mejor que tenga cuidado con Apolo o podría descubrirme- comentó aquel personaje con una voz melodiosa pero cargada de malicia- Je, aunque sin duda que este día en el fondo marino será verdaderamente interesante- agregó a la vez que se acercaba a una de las ventanas, quitándose la capucha para poder apreciar mejor la vista ante sus ojos y dejando al descubierto un delgado y pálido rostro femenino, con cabellos cortos y lacios de color negro y ojos rojizos de fría mirada- Eris, Dolos, su querida hermana Apate no se quedará atrás en este día… que no les quepa la menor duda de ello- agregó viendo por la ventana con mirada perversa a los 3 Dioses que justo en ese momento salían de la mansión platicando entre ellos.

Y por desgracia para los Dioses, Apate, personificación femenina del Engaño y el Fraude, no era la única que estaba dispuesta a complicarles el día…

**Giudecca**

En la sala del trono de la sombría morada del señor del Inframundo, Dolos estaba sentado con total descaro en el lugar de Hades mientras jugaba moviendo una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada entre sus dedos, aprovechando que no había nadie cerca.

-Este mensaje debe llegar a la persona correcta para que tenga un buen efecto- se decía el daimon pensando en voz alta- ¿Pero quién será el más indicado?- se preguntó a sí mismo con expresión reflexiva.

Y el hermano de Apate y Eris seguía metido en sus meditaciones cuando unas voces lo sacaron abruptamente de sus pensamientos y él desapareció en menos de un parpadeo tras las sombras del trono.

-¡¡Con un demonio, Aiacos, ya te dije que no voy a ponerme a jugar Piedra, papel o tijeras!!- rugió la furiosa voz de Radamanthys momentos antes de que los 3 jueces del Inframundo entraran en la sala del trono.

-¿Entonces quieres que juguemos un disparejo?- preguntó el juez de Garuda llevándose una mano al mentón con cara de pregunta.

El juez de Wyvern volteó a verlo con muy malos ojos a la vez que sus dedos se crispaban peligrosamente, pero algo más lo distrajo de pronto.

-Oigan, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Minos señalando hacia los pies del trono, donde un pequeño cuadrado de papel se encontraba sobre el inmaculado piso.

-¡Feh! ¡Así de bien limpian los espectro!- resopló Radamanthys fastidiado avanzando hacia el objeto- Siempre andan dejando basura o polvo por todas partes-

El juez de Wyvern levantó de un brusco movimiento lo que él había considerado que no era más que basura, pero comenzó a dudar de su aseveración cuando vio que lo que tenía en las manos era una hoja doblada con esmero en 4 partes, mostrando sobre una de sus caras una palabra grabada con una bonita y elaborada caligrafía.

-¿Eso es griego antiguo?- preguntó Aiacos, quien observaba la hoja por encima del hombro de Radamanthys, haciendo referencia a la palabra allí escrita.

-Así parece- contestó el juez de Wyvern mientras giraba la hoja entre sus dedos, analizándola con la mirada, para finalmente detenerse de nuevo sobre la cara con la inscripción- _Hades_- murmuró viendo el grabado y sus compañeros asintieron.

-De seguro es una carta de la señora Perséfone- comentó Minos.

-No creo- intervino el juez de Garuda- Siempre que ella le escribe una carta al señor Hades lo hace en papel perfumado y de un bonito color, además, su caligrafía es muy diferente- aseguró convencido.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- lo interrogó Radamanthys viéndolo inquisitivamente.

-Eh… Pues es que eso es típico de ella, ¿no?- muchas gotitas aparecieron en la cabeza de Aiacos mientras él sólo sonreía nerviosamente, logrando que el rubio lo viera con mala cara.

-¡Pues sólo hay una manera de averiguar quién escribió esto!- exclamó de pronto Minos, al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la hoja a Radamanthys de un tirón.

-¡Minos, ¿qué crees que haces?!- rugió Radamanthys al notar que su compañero comenzaba a desdoblar la hoja- ¡Esa carta no es tuya, así que suéltala inmediatamente!- protestó a la vez que intentaba quitársela de las manos, pero el juez de Gryffon se movió rápidamente.

-Sólo será una leída rápida, nadie más tiene por qué enterarse- se excusó Minos ya con la hoja extendida.

-¡¡No seas metiche y deja esa cochina nota en paz!!- rugió el juez de Wyvern logrando pescar el brazo de su camarada para así empezar a forcejar ambos para quedarse con la hoja.

-¡¡Vamos, Rada, a que tú también quieres saber quién la escribió!!- protestó Minos retorciéndose para evitar que su compañero lograra tomar la carta.

-¡¡Claro que no!! ¡¿Qué no sabes lo que es la privacidad?!-

-No, pero si me dejas leer la carta permitiré que me la presentes otro día-

-¡Ah, no seas cínico y suelta esa hoja!-

-¡¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!!-

Y ambos jueces seguían forcejando entre ellos, peor que niños de preescolar peleando por la última paleta de la tiendita de la esquina, hasta que alguien más tomó partido.

-¡¡Matanga!!- exclamó Aiacos apoderándose de la anhelada carta y alejándose rápidamente del agarre de sus compañeros.

-¡¡Aiacos, suelta eso!!- rugió Radamanthys dirigiéndose ahora contra él, pero Minos se apresuró a sujetarlo por la espalda.

-¡Vamos, Aiacos, dinos quién escribió esa carta!- lo animó el juez de Gryffon luchando por mantener sujeto a Radamanthys.

El juez de Garuda le mostró la lengua con expresión burlona al rubio y procedió a leer la nota, aunque su expresión de júbilo no tardó en desaparecer a la vez que abría bien grandes los ojos.

-Por todos los Dioses del Olimpo- murmuró con la mirada bien fija en la hoja.

-¡¿Qué dice?!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Minos y Radamanthys, dejando de forcejear entre ellos y avanzando hacia su compañero con miradas interrogantes.

-Pues…- Aiacos levantó la mirada de la nota y observó seriamente a sus compañeros- No tengo idea, está escrita por completo en griego antiguo- explicó el juez de Garuda sonriendo con una enorme gota en su cabeza, logrando que los otros 2 se fueran de espaldas.

-¡Ah, dame eso!- bramó Radamanthys levantándose y arrebatándole la hoja de un tirón- ¡Par de chismosos, qué tienen que andarse metiendo en asuntos que no les corresponde!- reprendió a sus camaradas viéndolos con malos ojos.

-Pues a mí me pareció que también querías averiguar quién le mandó esa carta al señor Hades- comentó Minos viéndolo inquisitivamente, logrando que Radamanthys se sonrojara ligeramente.

-¿Una carta para el señor Hades?- preguntó entonces una voz femenina haciendo voltear a los jueces hacia la entrada de la sala.

-¡Pandora!- exclamaron los 3 guerreros viendo a la recién llegada.

-¡Pandora! Tú dominas el griego antiguo mejor que nosotros, ¿verdad?- le preguntó de inmediato Aiacos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ya con la carta de nuevo en sus manos.

-¡Oye!- protestó Radamanthys al notar que le habían vuelto a ganar el objeto en disputa- ¡Esa carta es del señor Hades! El que la hayamos encontrado por casualidad no te da derecho a leerla-

-Así que encontraron una carta para el señor Hades escrita en griego antiguo y quieren averiguar lo que dice, ¿no?- resumió Pandora viéndolos seriamente- ¿Qué no saben que la curiosidad mató al gato? Denme esa carta inmediatamente-

-Pero…-

-¡Ahora!- ordenó la pelinegra en tono que no admitía reclamos y Aiacos no tuvo de otra que entregarle la nota con cara de niño emberrinchado.

-Gracias- Pandora observó fríamente a los jueces de Garuda y Gryffon y luego fijó sus ojos en el tercer juez- Radamanthys, el señor Ra está esperando al siguiente con quien se entrevistará, ¿podrías entrar tú, por favor? Yo me encargaré de que Minos y Aiacos no se acerquen a esta carta-

-Ah...- el juez de Wyvern observó detenidamente a la fiel servidora de Hades.

-¿Te causa algún inconveniente lo que te pido, Radamanthys?- insistió Pandora viendo al rubio con una expresión de dulzura como pocas se le habrían visto en la vida y que logró que un leve sonrojo apareciera de inmediato en las mejillas del juez.

-No, ninguna, de inmediato voy con Ra-

Y dicho y hecho, el juez de Wyvern salió de la habitación mientras Pandora se despedía de él dedicándole una linda sonrisa que sólo acentuó más el sonrojo del chico. Pero ni bien se hubo perdido de vista, la joven volteó a ver a los otros jueces, quienes a su vez la veían con las cejas levantadas, y luego fijó su mirada en la carta que tenía en las manos.

-Una leída rápida no le hace daño a nadie, ¿cierto?- preguntó Pandora sonriéndoles con expresión cómplice que ambos jueces correspondieron de inmediato.

Ejem, en fin, pero en lo que estos tres procedían a leer la dichosa carta, en cierto Santuario que todos conocemos (NA: Y en el que muchas fans quisiéramos colarnos XD), las cosas se iban dando al menos con un poquito más de _tranquilidad_.

**Santuario de Athena **

Los guerreros que iban a entrevistarse con las Diosas egipcias aguardaban su turno en las afueras del templo de la Diosa de la Sabiduría platicando en grupitos para hacer más amena la espera, pero aunque hasta el momento una relativa calma había estado presente entre los jóvenes, esta no tardó en ser interrumpida por una exclamación hecha a todo pulmón por ciertos santos dorados.

-¡¡¿Saliste huyendo de una chica?!!- gritaron Aioria y Milo viendo con ojos bien abiertos a un pobre Kanon que tenía la cara más roja que un tomate.

-¡Me veía como si fuera a devorarme!- se defendió el gemelo menor sin que el color rojo desapareciera de su cara.

-Pues a mí no me importa que las chicas me vean así- comentó Milo viéndolo burlonamente.

-¡¡Lo digo literalmente, alacrán de quinta!!- rugió Kanon- No se veía como una chica, ¡¡parecía un león a punto de caerme encima a zarpazos y mordidas!!-

-Sigo sin verle el lado negativo- insistió Milo, visualizando en su mente la llamativa figura de Sekhmet.

El otrora general marino vio con muy malos ojos a los santos de Escorpio y Leo, que seguían viéndolo con miradas burlonas.

-¡¡Ya déjenme en paz, par de fastidiosos!!- rugió más que molesto volteándose en otra dirección, pero esto no logró otra cosa más que ambos jóvenes soltaran la carcajada que llevaban rato reprimiendo.

-¡Jajajajaja!-

-¡¡Me gustaría verlos riéndose si una Diosa los viera como presas de cacería!!- refunfuñó Kanon sin voltear a verlos.

-Pues Bastet me vio así… ¡y la semana próxima tengo una cita con ella!- festejó Milo feliz de la vida.

-¡¿Pero cómo comparas a un gato con un león?!- insistió Kanon- ¡¡Seré feliz si en mi vida vuelvo a ver a uno de esos cochinos felinos súper desarrollados!!-

-Ya oíste, Aioria, no vuelvas a cruzarte en el camino del clon de Saga- comentó burlonamente MM, quien seguía la conversación de cerca, junto con Afrodita, Camus, Mu y Aldebarán.

-No te preocupes, gato, yo todavía te quiero- intervino el santo de Escorpio dándole una palmada en el hombro al santo de Leo.

-¿Qué haría sin ti, bicho?- dijo Aioria siguiéndole el juego para que luego ambos volvieran a soltar la carcajada.

-¡¡¡¡YAAAAAA!!!! ¡¡LÁRGUENSE A FASTIDIAR A ALGUIEN MÁS!!- rugió Kanon furioso.

-¿Hay algún problema, muchachos?- la voz de Saori captó de inmediato la atención de los jóvenes guerreros, logrando que todos recobraran la compostura de inmediato al ver a unos pasos de ellos a la Diosa pelimorada acompañada por Artemisa y Shion.

-No pasa nada, Athena, sólo estábamos bromeando entre nosotros- explicó Milo poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno, misma que le arrancó un resoplido fastidiado a cierto gemelo allí presente.

Mas nadie pudo agregar nada más, pues en ese preciso instante, Bastet hizo acto de presencia llegando con los ángeles de la Diosa griega de la Caza, con quienes se había estado entrevistando, y bien colgada del brazo de Odysseus, a quien tal cercanía no parecía importarle demasiado.

-¡Los santos del grupo de Tierra de inmediato a mi oficina!- ordenó la egipcia con una gran sonrisa, logrando que una enorme gota apareciera en las cabezas de Saori y Artemisa.

-¿Te diviertes, querida?- le preguntó la gemela de Apolo viéndola con mirada glacial.

-¡Artemisa, Athena!- exclamó Bastet cayendo en cuenta de la presencia de las Diosas griegas allí- Oigan, ¡qué envidia me dan! Ambas tienen unos guerreros lindísimos- comentó soltándose del brazo de Odysseus para acercarse a ellas, aunque no sin antes guiñarle un ojo pícaramente a los angelitos y tras dirigirles un coqueto saludo a los santos del grupo de agua, acciones que por supuesto ambas hermanas vieron con MUY malos ojos.

-Más te vale que no hayas molestado a mis ángeles- le advirtió Artemisa seriamente.

-¡Ay, claro que no! Eso sería lo último en lo que hubiera pensado. Tras hablar con ellos, me queda bien en claro que tus guerreros son unos chicos maravillosos, aunque aquí entre nos- agregó haciéndole una seña a Artemisa para que se acercara para hablarle al oído- Yo que tú mandaría a Ikarus a una terapia especial-

-¿A Ikarus?- preguntó Artemisa con sincera preocupación en la voz, también hablado en voz baja con Bastet y con Saori siguiendo bien de cerca lo que ambas decían.

-Sip, algo no puede estar bien en ese niño. Él de verdad cree que eres una Diosa ejemplar, hermosa, inteligente, ágil, graciosa; llena de virtudes y apenas con unos cuantos defectos que no parecen importarle demasiado-

-¿En serio?- exclamó la Diosa rubia con ojitos soñadores y una gran sonrisa, aunque en eso cayó en la cuenta de algo- ¡¡Oye!!-

-Pobre Touma, quizás el haber sido separado de su hermana a tan corta edad le afectó más de lo que creíamos- opinó Saori ahogando una risa y poniendo expresión melodramática.

-Qué graciosas- dijo Artemisa con sarcasmo y viendo con mala cara a las otras dos deidades, quienes chocaron las palmas en actitud de complicidad sin dejar de reírse.

-En fin. Si me disculpan, yo mejor sigo entrevistándome con ellos, que aún hay trabajo por hacer - declaró Bastet sonriendo despreocupadamente-

-¿Y ya vas con el tercer grupo? No pensé que sería tan rápido- comentó Saori.

-Sí, bueno, en realidad sólo necesito conocer la opinión que ellos tienen de ustedes… y algún dato extra que puedan proporcionarme para fines _prácticos_- agregó con una sonrisa traviesa- Ejem, pero pues ambos grupos que he entrevistado tuvieron un punto de vista bastante uniforme sobre sus respectivas Diosas, así que eso agiliza las cosas por ahora-

-¿Y Sekhmet cómo va?- interrogó la reencarnación de Athena.

Bastet negó con el rostro a la vez que se encogía de hombros para dar a entender que no lo sabía, así que la Diosa de la sapiencia volteó a ver a los guerreros presentes esperando una respuesta.

-Sigue con el primer grupo, Athena- informó Camus, a quien le tocaba pasar en la ronda siguiente.

-¡¿En el primero?!- exclamó Saori con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza y fijando su mirada primero en Kanon y luego en Shiryu, que se encontraba con los otros chicos de bronce, un poco más alejados- ¡¿Se quedó a solas con Dohko?!- dijo la pelimorada con una venita comenzando a sobresalir en su sien- ¡Ah, ¿qué está tramando esa Diosa?! ¡Ahora mismo voy a hablar con ella!-

-¡¡NOOO!!- gritó de inmediato el santo de la lagartija, ¡digo!, del Dragón, logrando que las miradas de todos los presentes quedaran de inmediato sobre él.

-¿Por qué no, Shiryu?- cuestionó Saori arqueando una ceja.

-Ah… pues… porque…- muchas gotitas comenzaron a aparecer en el rostro del alumno de Dohko en lo que él balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, aunque uno de los presentes no tuvo dificultad para imaginar lo que ocurría.

-Yo iré por Dohko, Athena- se ofreció Shion con aparente expresión serena, aunque tenía los puños apretados y los indicios de un tic sobre su párpado izquierdo.

-Bueno, pues mientras tanto yo me llevo al grupo de tierra- anunció alegremente Bastet en lo que el Patriarca se alejaba en dirección a su estudio.

Saori asintió, así que Aldebarán, Shaka, Shura y Shun se fueron tras la Diosa gato mientras el resto regresaba a lo suyo. Las Diosas griegas, por su parte, tomaron su propio camino, aunque ni bien se hubieran perdido de vista cuando la vista de la mayoría de los presentes quedó fija en cierto dragón de bronce, en cuyo rostro aparecieron de inmediato muchas gotitas.

-¿Exactamente qué se supone que está haciendo tu maestro, lagartija bigotuda?- preguntó MM viendo fijamente al pelinegro.

-La verdad es que no quiero ni imaginarlo- murmuró Shiryu con una ENORME gota en su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué tal si Sekhmet se lo comió?!- sugirió Kanon.

-Si fue así, no me molestaría ser su postre- comentó Milo sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡Es en serio, araña con cola! ¡Esa Diosa es peligrosa!- insistió el menor de los gemelos para luego voltear a ver al santo de Acuario y a su alumno- Más les vale tener cuidado con ella, Camus, Hyoga- les advirtió seriamente- Si se sienten en peligro, arrójenle a Saga y salgan de la habitación de inmediato-

-¡Oye!- protestó su hermano viéndolo con malos ojos.

-Por favor, Kanon, debes estar exagerando- comentó Camus sin inmutarse y viendo al griego con algunas gotitas en su cabeza.

Mas la conversación de los jóvenes fue interrumpida de pronto, cuando unos lastimeros quejidos se escucharon acercándose cada vez más desde el interior del templo de Athena, hasta que Shion salió a la vista de todos, ayudando a caminar a cierto santo de Libra, quien iba sólo con unos rasgados pantalones y mostrando su torso desnudo, con la espalda y el pecho llenos de rasguños sangrantes.

-¡Maestro!- exclamó Shiryu angustiado viendo con los ojos como platos a su mentor.

-¡¡Se los dije!!- exclamó a su vez Kanon con expresión triunfante, logrando que enormes gotas aparecieran en las cabezas de sus compañeros de armas a la vez que más de uno pasaba saliva con dificultad.

-Bien, Dohko, espero que esto te sirva de lección- le dijo con toda seriedad Shion a su amigo, deteniéndose a la entrada del templo- Quien juega con fuego, acaba quemado-

El ya no tan antiguo maestro de Libra se soltó del agarre del Patriarca y se dejó caer en los escalones del templo ante la mirada del resto de los jóvenes.

-Shion- llamó el chino con voz lastimera al carnero mayor a la vez que volteaba a verlo con ojos de cachorro abandonado- Me duele cada centímetro de mi cuerpo…- dijo con voz suave comenzando a hacer puchero- ¡Pero la última hora y 15 minutos de mi vida no las cambiaría por nada del mundo!- exclamó llorando emocionado y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, logrando que una gigantesca gotototota se deslizara por las cabecitas de los jóvenes presentes.

-¡Eso es todo, antiguo maestro! ¡Acaba de convertirse en mi héroe!- lo festejó un entusiasta santo de Escorpio.

-¡¡Milo!!- rugió Shion volteando a verlo con malos ojos.

-Oh, pues, ya me callo- se disculpó el escorpión dorado bajando la cabeza mientras Dohko se limitaba a reír con algunas gotitas en su cabeza.

-¡Y tú no te rías, que lo que hiciste no fue chiste!- regañó el Patriarca a su amigo viéndolo bien serio- ¡Anda que hay que curarte esas heridas antes de que se te infecten!- le dijo pescándolo de la oreja para jalarlo de ella.

-¡Ay! ¡Shion, suelta! ¡Eso duele!- se quejó el santo de la balanza siendo arrastrado por el peliverde ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

-¡Ah!- el vocero de Athena se detuvo de pronto sin soltar la oreja de Dohko y volteó a ver a 3 santos en especial- Saga, Camus, Hyoga: Sekhmet los espera en la sala del templo para hablar con ustedes- el Patriarca observó detenidamente a los susodichos, tal y como un pastor vería a sus ovejas antes de enviarlas a un paraje asediado por lobos (NA: ¿O sería más bien a por una leona? XD)- Tengan cuidado y… compórtense- les dijo en tono amable y luego le dirigió una mirada de reojo al santo de Libra antes de volverlo a jalar por la oreja- Vamos, Dohko. ¡Y ni creas que te vas a salvar de limpiar el desastre que armaste en mi estudio! ¡¡En MI estudio, Dohko!! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-

Los santos y los ángeles siguieron con la mirada a los viejos amigos hasta que se perdieron de vista, aún en medio de los regaños del antiguo santo de Aries y luego, la atención de todos se centró en tres personitas en especial, mismas que intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y suspiraron con aire resignado antes de dirigirse hacia el interior del templo.

-¡Oye, Saga!- llamó Kanon a su hermano haciéndolo voltear- Si algo llega a ocurrirte a merced de las garras de Sekhmet… ¿puedo quedarme con tu _home theater_?-

Uno de los párpados del santo de Géminis tembló ligeramente mientras veía a su gemelo, pero se ahorró cualquier comentario y entró al templo con el aguador dorado y el patito de las nieves.

Durante algunos momentos, todos los guerreros se quedaron sumidos en un profundo silencio, simplemente con las miradas en la entrada del templo de Athena, incluso pudo escucharse el canto de algunos grillos por ahí, pero finalmente hubo un suspiro general y cada quien volvió a centrarse en sus respectivos asuntos, reanudando las pláticas que la llegada de las Diosas hubieran interrumpido. Sin embargo, esta nueva tranquilidad no se prolongó mucho, pues justo entonces, Seiya reparó en un pequeño paquete alargado, de forma rectangular, que se encontraba al pie de una de las columnas del pórtico del templo y que, hubiera jurado, no se encontraba en ese sitio tan sólo unos segundos antes.

-Oigan, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó el Pegaso señalando el paquete.

Todos voltearon de inmediato hacia donde el pony alado señalaba y observaron atentamente aquel peculiar paquete que parecía haber salido de la nada.

-Esa cosa no estaba ahí hace 2 minutos- comentó el santo de Piscis con expresión confundida.

-Y es seguro que ninguno de los que han estado por aquí lo dejó allí pues lo hubiéramos notado- razonó Shiryu y todos asintieron.

-Mu, ve qué es- sugirió Milo empujando al santo de Aries hacia el paquete.

-¿Y por qué yo?- protestó el carnerito con rostro confundido.

-Pues porque si tú no lo haces, nosotros comenzaremos a echarnos la bolita uno al otro para que alguien vaya a revisar lo que contiene el paquete, pero ninguno estará dispuesto a ceder ante nadie más, así que empezaremos a discutir y después de un rato, tú te hartarás de que nadie haga algo al respecto y terminarás yendo a revisar el paquete de todos modos- explicó Aioria despreocupadamente logrando que una gran gota se deslizara por el rostro del carnero dorado.

-Todo quieren que yo les haga- se quejó el pelilila suspirando resignado y sin más, se dirigió hacia el paquete y lo levantó con sumo cuidado del suelo.

Era un objeto un tanto pesado en proporción a su tamaño y estaba envuelto cuidadosamente en un pedazo de terciopelo negro. Mu respiró profundamente y se concentró en aquel paquete, pero no pudo detectar en él nada que indicara que representaba algún peligro, así que le quitó su envoltura con cuidado y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver lo que contenía.

-¡¿Qué es?!- preguntaron todos al ver la expresión del carnero dorado, pero manteniendo su distancia del sospechoso paquete.

-Es…- Mu levantó el peculiar objeto, sujetándolo con cuidado con la tela que lo envolvía, de modo que sus compañeros y los ángeles pudieran ver de qué se trataba- Un control remoto-

-¡¿Un control remoto?!- exclamaron todos los guerreros con muchos signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

Y efectivamente, el objeto que sostenía el santo de Aries parecía ser uno de esos mandos universales que pueden programarse para cualquier tipo de aparato electrónico, aunque tenía la _pequeña_ particularidad de que estaba hecho por completo de oro sólido, con algunas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en cada uno de sus múltiples botoncitos.

-¡¡Ooohh!!- fue la exclamación de sorpresa de todos los jóvenes al ver aquel singular artefacto.

-¡Tiene una inscripción aquí atrás!- exclamó de pronto Mu al notar algo que el control tenía escrito en el reverso.

-¡¿Qué dice?!- interrogaron todos los presentes, sin perder de vista el dorado objeto.

-Dice…- el santo de Aries movió ligeramente el aparato para ver mejor lo que decía- "_Para el más poderoso_"-

Los ojos de todos los jóvenes se abrieron bien grandes al escuchar lo que recitaba aquella inscripción, aunque aquellas expresiones de asombro desaparecieron casi de inmediato a la vez que todos los presentes intercambiaban serias miradas entre ellos.

-Así que _para el más poderoso_- recapituló Kanon con una peculiar sonrisa en el rostro y tronándose amenazadoramente los dedos de las manos.

-Esto va a ponerse interesante- comentó Milo con expresión similar y girando un poco su cuello para hacerlo tronar ligeramente.

-Y que lo digas…- exclamaron casi todos los demás también sonriendo con aire confiado.

Pero muy aparte de los problemas que parecían avecinarse en la Tierra, en el hogar de los Dioses griegos, otra peculiar situación se estaba viviendo…

**Olimpo **

En el área de los jardines del Olimpo donde crecían las flores más hermosas, la Diosa griega de la Belleza y el Amor sensual se encontraba sentada en un banco de mármol blanco con aire pensativo y con la mirada perdida en las flores multicolores que la rodeaban, y tan metida estaba en sus ideas, que no sintió que alguien se encontraba cerca de ella hasta que le pusieron una preciosa rosa de un pálido color rosado justo ante sus ojos a la vez que una varonil voz le hablaba suavemente.

-Una bella flor por los pensamientos de la Diosa más hermosa-

Afrodita sonrió ligeramente tomando la rosa con cuidado entre sus manos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el apuesto y juvenil Dios de cabellos color vino y ojos verde olivo que le sonreía amablemente de pie a su lado.

-Qué galante, Dionisos- comentó la Diosa sonriendo alegremente y moviéndose un poco en el banco para darle lugar a su recién llegado acompañante.

-¿Algo te preocupa, Dita? Estás muy pensativa- le dijo el joven Dios del Vino sentándose a su lado y viéndola con expresión de inocente curiosidad.

-Nada importante, querido. Sólo meditaba sobre algunas decisiones que he tomado en mi vida- suspiró Afrodita con expresión fastidiada- ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí? ¿No deberías estar haciendo tu brindis matutino?-

-Pues sí, pero Hermes me escondió mis botellas para que esté sobrio cuando entre a la _terapia_ con Odín- se lamentó Dionisos con cara de niño enfurruñado, aunque pronto volvió a sonreír a la vez que veía con expresión dulce a Afrodita- Pero bueno, al menos eso me sirvió para poder saludarte-

La Diosa de la Belleza y demás le devolvió la sonrisa, dejando que un apacible silencio los rodeara por unos instantes, mas aquella tranquilidad no duró mucho, pues de pronto, una atronadora voz se dejó escuchar directamente desde la vivienda de Zeus.

-¡¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!!- rugió la voz de Odín, retumbando por los jardines del Olimpo.

Afrodita y Dionisos voltearon hacia el hogar del Señor del Rayo y el Trueno, cada uno con una enorme gota en sus cabezas y así seguían cuando…

-¡Hola!- exclamó alguien apareciendo justo a su lado de manera tan repentina que Dionisos se paró de un brinco mientras que Afrodita se llevó las manos al pecho sobresaltada.

-¡¡Hermes no hagas eso!!- gritaron los 2 volteando a ver con malas caras al Mensajero de los Dioses griegos, que les sonreía despreocupadamente sentado en el extremo del banco que ellos mismos ocuparan.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el Dios del Comercio y demás con carita de inocente desconcierto.

-Hermano, ¿has estado apareciendo y desapareciendo en el tiempo que llevas hablando con Odín?- le preguntó Dionisos viéndolo con algunas gotitas en su cabeza y comenzando a sospechar el motivo del grito del Dios nórdico.

-Ah… un par de veces- admitió el mensajero sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza.

-Pobre Odín, vas a terminar provocándole un infarto con los sustos que debes pegarle cada vez que te la apareces de la nada tan repentinamente- comentó seriamente Afrodita aún con las manos en el pecho, intentando regularizar su frecuencia cardiaca- Menos mal que es inmortal-

-Pero no lo hago a propósito- se defendió Hermes poniendo cara de niño bueno- Acabábamos de empezar a platicar con Odín, cuando recordé que olvidé decirle a Iris que se encargara de cualquier llamada y demás en lo que estaba en _terapia_, así que fui a decírselo y regresé con él, pero entonces recibí un llamado a mi localizador y por acto reflejo fui a ver qué necesitaba mi papá, aunque él dijo que me había llamado por accidente. Regresé de nuevo con Odín, pero mi papá volvió a llamarme por medio de su cosmos; volví para ver qué quería y él me recordó que no olvidara apagar mi localizador en lo que estaba en _terapia_ y que no me distrajera con otras cosas-

Dionisos y Afrodita parpadearon un par de veces luego de escuchar semejante explicación, pero finalmente ambos terminaron suspirando.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué volviste a salirte de la _terapia_ si Zeus te dijo que no te distrajeras más?- lo cuestionó la Diosa de la Belleza y demás viéndolo seriamente.

-¡Ah! Pues porque cuando regresé por última vez con Odín y él gritó, pensé que se veía demasiado tenso y que quizás un trago le caería bien, lo que me llevó a recordar que había confiscado todas las botellas de Dionisos… menos una- explicó Hermes a la vez que estiraba su brazo para meterlo debajo del banco, de donde extrajo una botella que estaba escondida en un hueco que alguien había labrado en el mármol del asiento.

-¡¡Mi ron!!- gimió el Dios del Vino viendo la botella con ojitos llorosos.

-O sea que por eso viniste a los jardines, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Afrodita al menor de los Dioses Olímpicos viéndolo con cara de reproche.

-Jeje, pero igual me dio gusto saludarte, Dita- rió Dionisos sonriendo con muchas gotitas en su rostro.

-Bueno, como sea, ahora sí me voy con Odín y ahí me quedo hasta que termine la _terapia_- exclamó Hermes poniéndose de pie con una alegre sonrisa y con la botella en las manos.

-Quizás sea buena idea que en esta ocasión entres por la puerta- sugirió Afrodita sonriéndole con algunas gotitas en la cabeza.

-Je, sí, creo que tienes razón- reconoció el mensajero.

Y Hermes estaba por despedirse cuando algo que alcanzó a ver de reojo lo hizo voltear por completo hacia un punto determinado, de modo que el Dios de las sandalias aladas se quedó con la mirada fija en un pequeño pajarillo de color gris platinado que parecía haber levantado el vuelo desde un remoto rincón de los jardines del Olimpo, para dirigirse directamente hacia la casa de Zeus.

-¿Pasa algo, hermano?- le preguntó Dionisos al notar que se había quedado estático.

-Nop, sólo pensaba que hay algo más que quiero verificar antes de regresar con Odín- contestó Hermes desviando su atención del ave y sonriéndoles despreocupadamente a su hermanito y a Afrodita- Pero bueno, me retiro de una vez, nos vemos-

Y el mensajero de los Dioses desapareció en menos de un suspiro.

-Ahí va mi última botella- se lamentó Dionisos abatido, exhalando un largo suspiro, pero ni bien había dejado de suspirar cuando de entre sus ropas sacó una pequeña petaca plateada- Lo bueno que siempre cargo algo de vino conmigo- comentó sonriendo con expresión traviesa, logrando que Afrodita lo viera con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

-----

**¿Qué tal? Muchos problemas parecen avecinarse para los personajes de este delirante fic. ¿Descubrirá Anfitrite las malas mañas de su **_**adorable**_** esposo? ¿Qué dirá la carta que hallaron los espectros? ¿Seguirá Sekhmet acechando a los pobres e **_**inocentes**_** santos? ¿Qué será lo que quiera verificar Hermes? Je, creo que me puse de intrigosa en este capítulo, ¿verdad? Pero no se preocupen, ya habrá más acción próximamente n.n ¡Ah! Y si la escena del control remoto de oro les recuerda a cierto suceso previo a la guerra de Troya que implicaba una manzana dorada… es puuura coincidencia. ¡Jajaja! **

**Bueno, como en capítulos anteriores, aquí les dejo unas pequeñas aclaraciones:**

**Anfitrite:** Es la Diosa de los Mares calmos y esposa de Poseidón. Según la mitología griega, era una nereida a la que el Señor de los Mares vio por primera vez en la isla de Naxos, la mayor de las islas Cícladas, entre las costas de Grecia y Turquía, y de la cual se enamoró perdidamente… aunque Poseidón, al igual que cierto hermanito menor que tiene por ahí, no se caracterizó precisamente por ser un marido fiel u_u

**Apate:** Al igual que Dolos, su contraparte masculina, es un daimon, un espíritu escapado de la caja de Pandora, e hija de Nyx; personificación del Fraude y el Engaño.

**Iris:** A quien Hermes le dejó encargado su trabajo, es una Diosa mensajera de Zeus y Hera, que abandonaba el Olimpo para transmitir los mandatos divinos a la humanidad. Podía viajar a la velocidad del viento y usaba ropa de brillantes colores que dejaba a su paso una estela que formaba el arcoíris.

**Bien, pues de verdad espero que el capítulo haya resultado de su agrado. Dejen sus reviews para conocer su opinión. Hasta la próxima n_n**


	5. Hablando de discordia

**¡Hola! Je, les pido una disculpa enorme, enorme, enorme por la demora con la historia, pero por causas ajenas a mi control no había podido actualizarla, la verdad es que andaba algo distante del mundo en general n_nU ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta de nuevo para hacer sufrir a los Dioses y a sus guerreros! Y esperando como siempre que este nuevo capítulo cargado con mis disparates resulte de su agrado n.n**

**Gabe Logan****, ****Sunrise Spirit****, ****Saint Love Moon****, ****Dama de las Estrellas****, ****Leonis-Alterf****, ****Silentforce666****, ****Superdesdemona****, ****Sweet Viictory****, ****Sol angel dpl****, ****Luna sj****, ****Orochi****: **¡Mil gracias por seguir al pendiente de mis desvaríos! Espero que el capítulo resulte de su agrado y de verdad perdón por tanto retraso, pero juro que no había podido actualizar antes por una u otra cosa n_nU

**En fin, los dejo con el capítulo 5, ojalá lo disfruten n_n**

**5. Hablando de Discordia…**

**Santuario de Athena**

Hyoga, Saga y Camus caminaban sin prisa por los pasillos del templo de Athena para encontrarse con Sekhmet, cada uno preparándose mentalmente para hacerle frente a aquella peculiar Diosa.

-No puede ser tan terrible como Kanon la pinta, ¿cierto?- preguntó el patito de las nieves con un tono un tanto anhelante y con algunas gotitas en su nuca.

-A ese tonto le encanta exagerar- se limitó a contestar Saga sin inmutarse, aunque también con algunas gotitas sobre su cabeza.

-Sólo preocúpate de actuar como un caballero y de ofrecerle el respeto que como deidad merece, ni menos, ni más que eso- declaró Camus con su imperturbable frialdad de siempre y Saga asintió con el rostro dándole la razón.

Hyoga suspiró no muy convencido con la idea de tener que entrevistarse con la Diosa león, pero siguió avanzando con los otros en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la entrada hacia la sala del templo. Los 3 santos intercambiaron unas últimas miradas y finalmente abrieron la puerta ante ellos para encontrarse con la deidad egipcia… que estaba recostada provocativamente sobre uno de los sofás de la estancia y que de inmediato volteó a verlos, prácticamente comiéndoselos con la mirada.

-Hoooolaa, santitos- los saludó Sekhmet con expresión seductora (NA: ¿Alguien conoce a los hermanos Warner de _Animaniacs_? No sé por qué pero acabo de acordarme de ellos XD)

Los 3 santos atenienses se quedaron viendo la escena con enormes gotas sobre sus cabecitas, mientras que la leonina deidad, sin quitarles la mirada de encima, se sentó más erguida en el sofá, golpeando suavemente con su mano el lugar junto a ella, invitando a uno de los presentes a sentarse a su lado.

-Bien, Camus, muéstrale tus respetos a la señora y no desprecies su invitación- le sugirió Saga al aguador dorado, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del francés y señalándole con el rostro el asiento al lado de la egipcia.

El santo de Acuario giró lentamente su cabeza hasta que sus ojos quedaron de frente al rostro del gemelo mayor y aunque su expresión permaneció inmutable, una enorme gota apareció en su cabeza a la vez que su rostro adquiría un suave toque de palidez.

-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que a los franceses les gustaba jactarse de su caballerosidad- insistió Saga sin inmutarse para nada.

-¡Uy! ¿Eres francés?- exclamó Sekhmet emocionada al alcanzar a escuchar al santo de Géminis y fijando sus ojos ambarinos en Camus- Vamos lindura, ven aquí y empecemos con… _la entrevista_- pidió volviendo a ofrecerle el asiento a su lado y sonriéndole pícaramente.

El aguador dorado observó a la Diosa ahora con múltiples gotitas en su cabeza y luego volteó a ver de nuevo a Saga con una redoblada frialdad en sus ojos azules.

-Te odio- murmuró ahogadamente antes de suspirar con aire resignado y entrar a la habitación seguido por los otros dos.

Y mientras esto pasaba en el interior del templo, afuera, otra sucesión de eventos estaba ocurriendo.

Minutos atrás, Aioros de Sagitario había estado platicando con Saga, Shura y Shaka mientras esperaba su turno para entrevistarse con las Diosas egipcias, pero en cuanto a dichos santos les tocó pasar con ellas, el arquero dorado optó por irse a caminar un poco por los alrededores para desperezarse, razón por la cual no se había encontrado con el resto de los guerreros cuando el pony alado descubrió el paquete que contenía el singular control de oro. Sin embargo, luego de deambular sin rumbo por un rato, Aioros decidió regresar con el resto de sus compañeros de armas y al hacerlo se topó con una escena bastante peculiar… por no decir que completamente caótica.

Y es que ahí, justo a las afueras del templo de Athena, 4 santos dorados, 2 de bronce y 2 angelitos se encontraban en plena batalla campal, peleando entre todos por apoderarse de un objeto al que el santo de Sagitario no pudo distinguirle forma de inmediato. Y así, en el momento en el que Aioros llegó al lugar de los hechos, Kanon e Ikki forcejeaban por el mentado artefacto en el suelo, mientras que Aioria, Milo y MM se encontraban sobre el menor de los gemelos batallando por apoderarse del objeto que sujetaba, en tanto que Seiya, Touma y Thesseus hacían lo mismo con el fénix, con golpes, patadas, ¡y hasta mordidas!, incluidas en aquel enfrentamiento de todos contra todos.

Y algo alejados de aquella pelea, Mu, Afrodita, Shiryu y Odysseus observaban a sus camaradas con múltiples gotas en sus cabezas… pero sin hacer ni el mínimo intento por detenerlos.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?!- exclamó el arquero dorado, viendo con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas aquella desastrosa escena.

-¡Aioros!- exclamó Mu al ver al recién llegado- ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-Fui a caminar un poco- explicó el griego aún siguiendo con los ojos bien abiertos el enfrentamiento entre sus camaradas y los ángeles- ¿Pero podrían explicarme por qué rayos están peleando esos 8?-

-Es que cada uno de ellos piensa que es merecedor al título de _"El más poderoso"_- le contestó Afrodita encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿_"El más poderoso"_?- repitió Aioros con expresión confundida.

-Sí, ¿puedes creerlo?- suspiró Shiryu- Y todo por ese ridículo control de oro-

-¿Qué control de oro?- interrogó el de Sagitario aún más confundido y con unos cuantos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Es que de manera misteriosa, un control remoto de oro sólido y con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas apareció de la nada y tenía grabada la inscripción _"Para el más poderoso"_- aclaró Mu con un suspiro.

-No sé por qué, pero como que esa historia se me hace vagamente familiar- comentó Aioros con una mano en el mentón y con rostro reflexivo mientras intentaba recordar de dónde le sonaba todo aquello. (NA: Ni idea de dónde habrá escuchado eso XD)

-Eso mismo dije yo- aseguró Odysseus asintiendo con el rostro seriamente- Pero de cualquier forma es absurdo que se pongan a pelear por algo como eso, ¡digo!, no es como si alguno de ellos en serio mereciera el título de _"El más poderoso"_-

-¡Uy! Y de seguro ahora vas a decir que tú si eres digno de dicha mención- exclamó el santo de Piscis fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pues al menos lo soy más que otros montoneros- murmuró el ángel dirigiéndole una sutil y significativa mirada al santo del Dragón.

-Los niños de bronce no son ningunos montoneros- aseguró Afrodita- Nadie puede negar que pelean de manera justa… aún cuando es cierto que son unos brutos que no saben hacer otra cosa que repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra y destruir cuanta cosa se les pone enfrente-

-¡Oye!- protestó el dragón indignado.

-Dicen que la verdad no peca, pero incomoda- comentó Odysseus con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, por eso debe resultarte incómodo que te recuerden que te vencieron unos simples mortales, ¿no?- le restregó Shiryu en la cara.

-¡¡Unos mortales montoneros y revoltosos!!- protestó el ángel irritado.

-¡¿A quién le dices montonero y revoltoso?! Quizás Hyoga y Seiya lo sean, ¡pero no me incluyas en esa categoría!-

-Sólo digo la verdad. Tú sólo no podrías vencerme ni en un millón de años-

-¿Quieres probar?- amenazó el alumno de Dohko remangándose unas mangas imaginarias.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, el angelito y el dragón de bronce se sumieron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, uniéndose al grupo de los revoltosos XD

-Así han ido entrando en la pelea uno tras otro- suspiró Mu.

-¿Y por qué no han hecho algo para detenerlos?- preguntó el santo de Sagitario viendo con malos ojos a sus compañeros de Aries y Piscis, pero estos se limitaron a encogerse de hombros sin inmutarse, logrando que una gotota se deslizara por el rostro del griego- ¡Ash! Es el colmo que se hayan puesto a pelear por una tontería… de nuevo- murmuró con rostro fastidiado y luego fijó su atención en el grupo que seguía bien metido en su pelea- ¡¡Ya estuvo bueno!! ¡¡Dejen de…!!-

Mas antes de que Aioros hubiera terminado la frase, el control en disputa salió volando de las manos de Kanon e Ikki en medio del forcejeo y fue a caer directamente a las manos del arquero dorado, quien se quedó completamente azorado con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡¡Devuélveme ese control, arquero de cuatro patas!!- exigieron al mismo tiempo el Fénix y el otrora Dragón Marino.

-¡¡Ese control me corresponde, así que debes dármelo a mí!!- protestaron a su vez Milo, MM, Ikarus y Thesseus.

-Aioros, si no me das ese control de inmediato, olvidaré que somos hermanos- amenazó Aioria con la vista puesta en el artefacto de oro.

-Todos saben que yo soy el santo más valiente, leal y poderoso que existe, así que exijo que me entreguen ese control- exclamó Seiya por su parte… aunque más tardó en decirlo que en que le cayera encima una descarga eléctrica.

-¡¡Aioria, no fulmines a Seiya!!- regañó Aioros a su hermanito, quien amablemente le había obsequiado unos de sus Relámpagos de Voltaje al Pegaso- ¡¡Por todos los Dioses, ¿pero qué demonios pasa con ustedes?!! No puedo creer que estén peleando por un estúpido control remoto sólo porque tiene grabada una inscripción ridícula… y es de oro… y tiene bonitas joyas incrustadas… y debe valer una fortuna… y serviría muy bien para la televisión que me compré el mes pasado… y…-

Y, como ya deben haber comprendido, mientras el arquero dorado decía todo aquello, sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más ante la singular belleza de aquel peculiar control que tantos problemas estaban causando y todos los presentes no tuvieron dificultades para comprender que eso sólo podría significar una cosa…

-¡¡Atrápenlo antes de que huya con el control!!- ordenó Kanon a toda voz, consiguiendo que 8 guerreros cegados por la discordia cayeran de inmediato sobre el arquero dorado, uniéndose este a la pelea por el control de oro, mientras que Shiryu y Odysseus seguían peleando por su cuenta en medio de todo el alboroto y dejando a Mu y Afrodita con una enorme gota sobre sus cabezas.

-Y ahí va otro más- suspiró el santo de Piscis y luego vio de reojo al carnero dorado- Oye, Mu, por pura casualidad, ¿tú no sientes deseos de apoderarte de ese control?-

-¿Tú sí, Afrodita?- se limitó a devolverle la pregunta el carnerito también viéndolo de reojo.

-¡Pues sí! Ese control serviría de maravilla con el estéreo que acabo de instalar en mi sala… pero apenas ayer me arreglé el cabello y las uñas y no pienso maltratarlos metiéndome en la pelea- explicó seriamente.

-Ya veo- murmuró el santo de Aries viendo a su compañero con una enorme gota en su cabeza- Así que estás esperando que ellos se descuenten los unos a los otros para aprovechar la situación, ¿no?- agregó viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Acaso estabas pensando hacer lo mismo, Mu?- interrogó el santo de los pececitos dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a su camarada.

-Quizás sí, quizás no, ¿quién podría decirlo?- contestó el carnerito encogiéndose de hombros, luego de lo cual ambos santos se fulminaron mutuamente con la mirada mientras los demás guerreros continuaban metidos en lo suyo.

Pero mientras que la discordia reinaba en el Santuario ateniense, otro tipo de problemas surgían por otras partes…

**Olimpo**

En una de las habitaciones de la imponente vivienda de Zeus, un furioso Dios nórdico respiraba agitadamente a la vez que intentaba regularizar su frecuencia cardiaca ante los ojos de su despreocupado anfitrión.

-Pero qué delicado eres, Odín- comentó Zeus viendo al supremo Dios del norte con expresión de fastidio- Mira que ponerte así sólo porque Hermes es un poquitito inquieto-

-¡¿Un _poquito_ inquieto?!- protestó Odín- ¡Ese niño no sabe lo que estarse en paz por más de medio minuto!-

-Sí, bueno, no lo niego, pero no es algo tan grave- comentó el señor griego de los Cielos sin inmutarse- Deberías haberlo visto cuando probó el café expreso, eso sí que daba miedo- agregó estremeciéndose ligeramente al recordar el suceso.

Justo en ese momento, alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta y Hermes asomó la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Vaya, entonces sí sabes para qué sirven las puertas-comentó el Dios nórdico viendo seriamente al mensajero.

-Je, lamento haberte estado asustando, Odín, es que es la fuerza de la costumbre- se disculpó Hermes sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza y aún en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Feh! Ya da igual- suspiró el señor de las runas- ¿Podemos seguir con la terapia o vas seguir apareciendo y desapareciendo cada medio minuto?-

-Nop, ya me estoy en paz- prometió el joven Dios con su mejor cara de niño bueno- Pero antes de continuar, quería decirte que me encontré con alguien que quería saludarte-

Odín observó confundido al mensajero de los Dioses griegos, quien por respuesta le cedió el paso a alguien que se encontraba junto a él, afuera de la habitación; mas en cuanto dicho sujeto entró a la estancia, los ojos del supremo Dios nórdico se abrieron como platos.

-¡¡¿TU?!!- rugió Odín viendo al recién llegado- ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo aquí, Loki?!-

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Odín- se limitó a responder el aludido sin inmutarse ni remotamente y cubriéndose los oídos ante los gritos de su compatriota- Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿tú cómo has estado?-

-¡Ah, déjate de tonterías que te conozco perfectamente!- protestó Odín con cara más que seria- Si estás aquí es porque de seguro andas tramando alguna maldad-

-¿Yoooooo?- preguntó Loki señalándose con cara indignada- O sea, ¿yo hacer alguna maldad? Odín, me ofendes, yo simplemente quería saludarte, pero en el Valhala me dijeron que habías venido al Olimpo a hacerla de terapeuta, así que vine a ofrecerte mi ayuda incondicional… aunque casi me da un infarto justo cuando estaba por entrar a la casa de Zeus- agregó dirigiéndole una fea mirada a cierto mensajero allí presente.

-La fuerza de la costumbre- volvió a decir Hermes jugando con sus dedos- Ya sabes, a mí me da por andar de aquí para allá… y a otros les da por llegar de improviso a los terrenos de otros Dioses transformados en algún animal- agregó levantando ligeramente la mirada para ver detenidamente a Loki.

-Ah… ejem, sí, bueno, es que uno se mueve más rápido si se tienen alas- comentó el problemático Dios nórdico desviando ligeramente la mirada- Espero no te moleste mi repentina llegada, Zeus-

El supremo Dios griego observó con total seriedad al recién llegado por unos instantes, pero finalmente suspiró resignado.

-¡Nah! El día de hoy he comprobado que cualquier lunático puede creerse de terapeuta, así que la verdad ya ni me extraña que sigan llegando-comentó encogiéndose de hombros- En fin, yo los dejo para que continúen con la _"terapia"_. Estaré en mi estudio por cualquier cosa que se ofrezca, ¿está bien?- agregó deteniéndose en la puerta y volteando a ver seriamente a Odín.

-Sí, perfectamente- respondió el señor de las runas sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Loki, que a su vez le sostenía la mirada con expresión insolente.

Zeus le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Hermes y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, aunque se detuvo en el último instante.

-¡Ah! Sólo para que no se les olvide, al estar en el Olimpo, están sujetos a respetar nuestra Ley de Oro-

-¿Ley de Oro?- exclamaron Odín y Loki volteando a ver con caras confundidas al gran jefe olímpico.

-_"El Gran Zeus, Dios del Cielo, Señor del Rayo y el Trueno, Soberano del Olimpo, Campeón invicto en las competencias de Recolección de Nubes y Fulminado Instantáneo, está en plena capacidad para sermonear, desterrar, torturar, fulminar o enviar al Tártaro a cualquiera que ose causar disturbios en sus dominios pasando por alto su autoridad, siempre en respeto a lo acordado en la Divina Convención de Mesopotamia y acatando los acuerdos de la Asamblea Internacional de Deidades… así como las sugerencias de la Gran Hera, Reina del Olimpo y Diosa del Matrimonio"- _recitó Hermes de memoria.

-¡Óyeme! ¡La Ley de Oro no hacía ninguna alusión a Hera!- protestó Zeus.

-Cierto, pero ella ofreció darme un bono cada vez que lo mencionara- se explicó el mensajero sonriendo bien quitado de la pena.

-¿Si? Pues yo ofrezco no quitarte tus sandalias aladas y tu caduceo si dejas de hacerlo- propuso Zeus viendo seriamente a su hijo.

-¡Pero apenas he conseguido 27 bonos extra!- se quejó Hermes con cara de niño regañado, consiguiendo que su padre lo viera aún más serio- Bueno, bueno, ya no digo nada-

-Ejem. Bien, pues sólo espero que tengan eso en cuenta- puntualizó Zeus ya atravesando la puerta- Suerte con la… _"terapia"_-

Odín y Loki parpadearon un par de veces luego de que Zeus abandonara la estancia y ambos voltearon a ver a Hermes, que parecía seguir lamentándose la pérdida del bono extra de Hera.

-¿Alguien de verdad hace caso a esa "Ley de Oro"?- preguntó Loki.

-Pues no queda de otra- suspiró el mensajero encogiéndose de hombros- Aunque uno aprende a evitar los castigos de mi padre con el tiempo- agregó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Y por eso están como están- murmuró Odín suspirado resignado- ¡Uh! Vamos, Hermes, mejor terminemos de una vez esto para que pueda hablar luego con Dionisos y con Zeus. Y tú, Loki, te quedas donde pueda verte- le ordenó a su _hermano_ fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que tú digas, mi estimadísimo Odín- contestó el aludido despreocupadamente a la vez que se despaturraba en uno de los sillones de la habitación al mismo tiempo que hacía aparecer un celular en una de sus manos- Sólo dame un instante para hacer una llamada y te dejo toda mi atención-

-¿Y a quién piensas llamar?- interrogó Odín viéndolo seriamente.

-Pues a mi querida Sigyn- respondió Loki con su cara más inocente- Es que presiento que no llegaré a cenar y no quiero que se preocupe- explicó a la vez que señalaba a Hermes, que había comenzado a flotar cabeza abajo con ayuda de sus sandalias aladas.

-Que el Yggdrasil me dé su fortaleza- suspiró acongojado Odín, viendo con una enorme gota en su cabeza al joven Dios griego.

El supremo Dios nórdico se dirigió al mensajero de Zeus para intentar convencerlo de que se estuviera en paz en lo que duraba la _terapia_, mientras que Loki seguía todo con la mirada.

-Creo que esto será muy interesante aún sin mi ayuda, ¡qué bueno que traje mi cámara!- se dijo a sí mismo el Dios timador sonriendo burlonamente, para luego centrar su atención en su celular- Pero bueno, hay otras cosas que puedo hacer mientras tanto- agregó con expresión maliciosa buscando un número en particular en su agenda.

**Santuario de Athena**

Ajenos a todo lo que ocurría fuera de la biblioteca del Templo de la Diosa de la sapiencia, 4 santitos pertenecientes al grupo de Tierra se encontraban entrevistándose con Bastet, que revisaba detenidamente una pequeña libreta en sus manos, buscando algo de suma importancia en ella.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamó de pronto la Diosa gato, volteando a ver a Aldebarán con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Qué te parece el sábado 25 de este mes? Ese día estoy más que disponible para ir a bailar samba contigo-

-¡Perfecto!- contestó el torito dorado también sonriendo- Ya verá que soy un gran bailarín-

-No lo dudo, querido- aseguró la egipcia sonriéndole sinceramente, para luego fijar su mirada en otro de los presentes- ¿Y tú cuándo dices que me invitas a cenar paella, corazón?-

-Cuando guste- contestó Shura sonriéndole también a la deidad.

-¡Ay, Athena tiene mucha suerte al tener por guerreros a chicos tan lindos y habilidosos como ustedes!- comentó Bastet sonriendo feliz de la vida- Aunque algunos otros se pasan de serios- agregó viendo pícaramente a los otros 2 santos presentes.

-Eh… ¿no se supone que deberíamos estar hablando sobre lo que pensamos de Saori o algo así?- preguntó Shun sonriendo tímidamente.

-Claro, mi niño, pero antes de empezar con eso me gusta saber un poco más de ustedes. Así que puedes irme mencionando tus hobbies, deporte favorito, música preferida, estado civil, posibles compromisos y cualquier otro detalle que consideres de importancia- sugirió la Diosa bien quitada de la pena.

-Este…- el santo de Andrómeda se limitó a sonreírle a la deidad con muchas gotitas en su cabeza.

-Bueno, en lo que el pequeño piensa su respuesta, ¿qué tienes que decir tú, lindura?- le preguntó Bastet a Shaka, viéndolo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Qué desea saber?- interrogó el santo de Virgo con voz amable.

-Pues… escuché por allí que eres de la India y que has alcanzado la Iluminación, el Nirvana y todo eso, lo que me lleva a preguntar… ¿conoces el Kama Sutra?-

Por supuesto que Shaka casi se va de espaldas ante semejante interrogante XD

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- cuestionó el santo de la virgen, viendo a la Diosa egipcia con una enorme gotota en su cabeza.

-Bueno, es que el Amor, al igual que el Nirvana, son estados a los que se llega mediante la _liberación_ del espíritu, ¿no? Y ya que el Kama Sutra es una obra básica sobre el _amor_ y como tú eres todo un especialista en eso de _liberar_ el espíritu, pues pensé que quizás podrías ayudarme a aclarar algunas dudas al respecto- comentó Bastet sonriendo con picardía.

-Ejem…- Shaka carraspeó ligeramente a la vez que un bonito color rojo comenzaba a decorar sus mejillas, logrando que Aldebarán y Shura tuvieran que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no soltar la carcajada al verlo en semejante situación.

-Ay, querido, pero si no pido nada del otro mundo, sólo me gustaría que alguien me ayudara a… _comprender_ mejor las no sé cuántas "artes" que dicen que ese libro tiene en una de sus secciones-

-¿Las 64 _artes_ de la segunda sección?-preguntó Shaka con lo que parecía un ligero toque de interés en la voz, consiguiendo que sus compañeros de armas voltearan a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos- En algún lugar escuché que ese es el contenido- aclaró el rubio sonriendo con muchas gotitas en su nuca.

-Sí, claaaaro- exclamaron Aldebarán y Shura viéndolo con escepticismo.

Mas en lo que los chicos con signos de Tierra pasaban su entrevista con la Diosa de manera más o menos amena, algunos de sus compañeros no se la estaban pasando tan bien con otra deidad egipcia que me parece ya todos conocemos. Y es que en la sala del templo de Athena, Sekhmet debería haber estado entrevistándose con el segundo grupo de los muchachos con signos de Aire, pero en vez de eso, la Diosa leona estaba ¡acosando! descaradamente a cierto aguador dorado, de manera que ella se encontraba acurrucada contra él, haciéndole arrumacos mientras hacía preguntas sobre la manera en que ellos veían a su Diosa… mismas que evidentemente no le interesaban en absoluto, y todo ante la atenta mirada de Hyoga y Saga, que veían con muchísimas gotas en sus cabezas la manera en que la egipcia se abrazaba al francés, frotando su rostro contra el pecho de él, prácticamente de la misma manera en que un gato doméstico buscaría los mimos de su amo (NA: Sekhmet ya pasó a mi lista negra ¬¬ ¡¡Pero cómo envidio a esa condenada!! T.T)

Sin embargo, Camus estaba demostrando de manera magistral por qué era el Santo de Hielo, ya que pese a los intentos de Sekhmet por atraer sus atenciones hacia ella, él había permanecido completamente imperturbable… aunque rogándole mentalmente a todos los demás Dioses habidos y por haber para que esa _entrevista_ terminara lo más pronto posible.

-Muy bien- dijo la Diosa león con la mirada puesta en Hyoga y Saga, pero sin despegarse ni un milímetro del cuerpo del maestro del patito de las nieves- Entonces, consideran que, en general, Athena es una Diosa que se preocupa por el bien del mundo, aunque su actual reencarnación sea un tanto caprichosa-

-Y con tendencia a que la secuestren- agregó el cisne viendo con pena a su maestro, que tenía la mirada en el techo de la estancia, mientras la Diosa seguía bien acurrucada contra él.

-¿Tú no quieres agregar otra cosa, precioso?- le preguntó Sekhmet a Camus, acariciando suavemente su brazo y sonriéndole con coquetería.

-Mmm… nop, nada en absoluto, ¿ya terminamos con esto?- respondió el de Acuario con voz esperanzada.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Acaso te molesta estar conmigo?- interrogó la deidad viéndolo con ojos centellantes, que lograron que una enorme gota se deslizara por el rostro del francés.

-Señora, estar con usted no podría ser molesto para nadie- intervino Saga, compadeciéndose de su compañero- Lo que pasa es que Camus… está preocupado porque hoy le llegaba un encargo muy especial desde Francia y quiere recibirlo personalmente-

-¿Qué clase de encargo?- preguntó la Diosa arqueando una ceja y viendo fijamente primero al santo de Géminis y luego al de Acuario.

-¡Una botella de un vino!- contestó Hyoga de pronto, para alivio de los 2 aludidos, que al parecer no sabían qué responder.

-¿Vino francés?- exclamó Sekhmet con una gran sonrisa, sin duda fascinada ante aquella noticia.

-Así, es- corroboró Camus de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que movía con cuidado a la Diosa, sujetándola por sus hombros para soltarse un poco de ella y logrando que ambos quedaran frente a frente sentados en el sofá- Hoy debía llegarme una botella de _Château d'Yquem_, cosecha del 62, y sería para mí todo un honor poder brindar con usted- le aseguró a la vez que tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y le dedicaba una encantadora sonrisa como pocas solían vérsele- Iré a ver si ya llegó la botella y en cuanto la tenga regresaré para que brindemos- le propuso al mismo tiempo que besaba galantemente una de las manos de la Diosa.

-Encanto…- respondió con toda dulzura la Diosa, observando fijamente al francés y acariciando su rostro con la mano que tenía libre- No nací ayer. Tú no recibirás ningún paquete hoy y si te dejo ir, no volverás. Además… yo no pienso dejar que te marches aún- agregó viéndolo como si fuera una suculenta presa de caza.

-Valía la pena intentar- suspiró Camus bajando el rostro apesadumbrado.

-Bueno, pues creo que la entrevista ya terminó, así que será mejor que nosotros nos marchemos- comentó Saga dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Sí, no los importunamos más- agregó Hyoga siguiendo al santo de Géminis.

-Pero si nadie los está corriendo- les aseguró Sekhmet posando sus ojos ambarinos en ambos- Es más, ¿por qué no se acercan un poco y vemos si podemos _divertirnos_ un rato todos?- agregó viéndolos exactamente de la misma manera que al santo de Acuario y sonriendo con picardía.

Una gigantesca gota apareció sobre las cabezas de Hyoga y Saga ante semejante afirmación y ambos voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta, como valorando la opción de salir corriendo de la habitación, sin embargo, sus miradas aún seguían puestas en la salida cuando una gruesa capa de hielo se expandió rápidamente por ella, bloqueándola por completo.

-Saga, ¿acaso piensas despreciar la invitación de la señora?- le preguntó Camus al santo de Géminis con una peculiar sonrisa en el rostro, logrando que el mayor de los gemelos le dirigiera una mirada asesina.

-Este… ¿y no preferiría que mejor hiciéramos el brindis con la botella que dijo mi maestro?- propuso Hyoga sonriéndole a la Diosa con muchas gotitas en su nuca, logrando que ella lo viera atentamente- Es verdad que él no esperaba ningún paquete el día de hoy, pero tiene la botella que mencionó en la cava secreta del templo de Acuario-

-¿Tienes un _Château d'Yquem_, cosecha del 62?- interrogó la deidad al francés más que interesada.

-Y otro del 49- aseguró el patito siberiano seriamente.

-¿Y tú cómo rayos sabes eso?- lo interrogó Camus con una mirada glacial, pero Hyoga se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente y con una infinidad de gotitas en su rostro.

-¡Vino! ¡Adoro el vino!- exclamó Sekhmet con expresión soñadora y hasta con estrellitas en los ojos, al parecer olvidándose de cualquier otra cosa.

Camus, Hyoga y Saga abrieron bien grandes los ojos al darse cuenta de eso e intercambiaron miradas entre ellos… Unos instantes después, los 3 santos abandonaban la sala del templo respirando aliviados y dejando allí a una feliz Diosa que abrazaba y hasta besaba la botella que tan gentilmente le había obsequiado el santo de Acuario.

-Y ahí quedó mi _D'Yquem_ del 49- suspiró Camus abatido.

-Era la botella o nosotros- le recordó Saga seriamente.

-Sí, supongo. Al menos aún me quedan las cosechas del 62 y del 47-

-Kanon tenía razón al decir que esa Diosa daba miedo- comentó Hyoga viendo de reojo, y con una enorme gota en su rubia cabecita, a Sekhmet, que ya había comenzado a tomarse el vino, empinándose la botella completa-Oigan, ¿será prudente dejar que se tome esa botella cuando todavía le quedan entrevistas por hacer?-

-¿De verdad crees que podría ponerse peor de lo que ya está sólo por un poco de vino?- lo cuestionó Saga también volteando a ver a la deidad con una gran gota en su cabeza.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, imaginándose a la Diosa león actuando aún más _encantadora_ de lo que ellos habían visto.

-¡Nah!- exclamaron los 3 al mismo tiempo, desechando la idea y dirigiéndose a la salida del templo (NA: Si ellos supieran lo que acaban de desencadenar… u_u)

Y mientras esto ocurría en tierras griegas, muy lejos de allí, otro par de Dioses Olímpicos se encargaban de dar dolores de cabeza a otros…

**En algún lugar de la India**

Hera se encontraba en medio de un campo de flores, sentada en la posición de la flor de loto y con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente y con expresión molesta en el rostro, en lo que, algo alejados de ella, Visnú procuraba tranquilizar a Ares, cuyas manos se crispaban como si quisiera estrangular a alguien al mismo tiempo que un párpado le temblaba en medio de un tic nervioso.

-Siempre es lo mismo… ¡siempre!- se quejaba con amargura el Dios griego de la Guerra- Ella nunca me valora; le encanta quejarse de todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer y se la vive recriminándome todos mis errores-

-Trata de calmarte, Ares- le sugirió el hindú amablemente- Algunas madres son exigentes con sus hijos, pero es sólo porque desean que ellos sean mejores cada día-

-¡Pero es que yo intento ser mejor cada día!- protestó el Dios exasperado- Sólo fíjate que la Segunda Guerra Mundial produjo más víctimas y destrozos que la Primera-

-Creo que tu madre espera otra clase de méritos de tu parte- comentó Visnú viendo al pelinegro con una gran gota sobre su cabeza.

-¡¡Pero soy el Dios de la GUE-RRA!!- se lamentó Ares haciendo puchero- ¡¿Por qué nadie entiende que yo sólo hago mi trabajo?! ¡¡Nadie me comprende!!- lloriqueó abatido.

-Ser Dios de la Guerra no te obliga a ser tan… destructivo- señaló Visnú- Hay otros Dioses de la Guerra que han abordado sus trabajos desde puntos de vista más estratégicos-

-¡Pero es que no es sólo en mi trabajo!- se quejó Ares con cara enojada- Todos se quejan de que soy violento, destructivo y demás, ¡pero Dionisos causa también muchísimos destrozos en cada una de sus fiestas! ¿Y qué hay de todos los desastres que han armado Poseidón y Hades con sus guerras santas? No soy el único que causa problemas en el Olimpo, ¡¡pero nadie parece notarlo!! ¡Soy un alma incomprendida!- se quejó con ojos llorosos.

Visnú lo observó en silencio pensando qué decir, pero en ese preciso momento, otro cosmos divino apareció justo a sus espaldas, haciéndolo voltear y encontrándose así de frente con un sujeto de ojos y cabellos negros bastante peculiar, pues tenía 4 brazos, así como un tercer ojo justo en medio de la frente, además de que llevaba una cobra enroscada alrededor de su cuello, aunque a pesar de su singular aspecto vestía con una moderna y bonita ropa veraniega.

-Perdón por la demora, compadre- le dijo el recién llegado a Visnú haciendo una ligera reverencia a manera de saludo- Es que estaba de compras con mi mujer y no pude escaparme antes- explicó sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza.

-Gracias por venir, Shiva. Lidiar con Hera y Ares es algo bastante complejo- agradeció Visnú respirando algo más aliviado.

-Aunque parece que ya has logrado ponerlos bajo control- comentó Shiva viendo cómo Hera seguía dizque meditando con expresión enojada mientras Ares continuaba lloriqueando en silencio, con un aura negra rodeándolo por completo.

-Las apariencias engañan-suspiró Visnú viendo a los Dioses griegos con alguna gotitas en su cabeza- En fin, ¿puedo encargarte que hables con Ares mientras yo me encargo de hablar con Hera? Quizás como Dios Destructor y siendo padre de otro Dios de la Guerra, te sea más fácil lidiar con él-

-Claro, claro, déjalo en mis manos- aceptó Shiva sonriendo despreocupadamente- Por cierto, ¿y por qué está tan abatido?-

-Es que es un alma incomprendida- suspiró el Dios Creador con una gran gota en su rostro, logrando que su compatriota lo viera con varios signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Y en lo que ambos Dioses hindúes platicaban entre ellos, otro personaje seguía con sumo interés la escena desde lejos, oculta entre el denso follaje de un gran árbol. Se trataba de una mujer bonita y menuda de piel morena y largos y sedosos cabellos negros que se movía con gracia y agilidad entre las ramas del árbol, con sus hermosos ojos negros de mirada penetrante bien abiertos para no perderse detalle de lo que ocurría.

-¡Qué bajo has caído, Ares!- exclamó la mujer viendo burlonamente al griego- Mira que dejar que te metan a una terapia para el control de ira no es propio de ningún Dios que se jacte de ser guerrero- la morena fijó sus ojos en Shiva y una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados labios- Ya me imagino lo que Shiva tiene qué decir… menos mal que yo estoy aquí para darle un adecuado significado a sus palabras- se dijo a sí misma ampliando a su sonrisa- Yo convencí a 400 hermanos para que atentaran contra la vida de su propia madre; lograr lo que Loki me propuso será pan comido- se jactó con orgullo.

**Giudecca**

Desconocedores de cuanto ocurría en el mundo de los vivos, en la morada del Señor del Inframundo, 2 jueces y una joven veían con los ojos como platos la hoja de papel que la chica sostenía entre sus manos.

-¡¿Estás segura de que dice eso, Pandora?!- interrogó Minos arrebatándole la hoja a la muchacha para inspeccionarla detenidamente, intentando descifrar su contenido.

-¡Claro que estoy segura!- protestó la joven volviéndole a quitar la carta para releerla- Pero debe haber un error, ¡¡no puede ser que lo que dice esta nota sea cierto!!-

-¿Pero quién escribiría semejante cosa de ser falsa?- cuestionó Aiacos intentando salir de la sorpresa que la lectura de aquella carta le había producido.

-¡¿Acaso piensas que lo que dice esta nota es cierto?!- le recriminó Pandora molesta.

-Bueeeno, pues hay que reconocer que no es del todo imposible- contestó el juez de Garuda encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose que la pelinegra lo viera con muy malos ojos- ¡Oh, no me mires así, Pandora! ¿Que no te acuerdas de la señorita Mente?-

-O de la señorita Leuce- agregó Minos dándole la razón a su compañero.

-¡No es lo mismo!- protestó Pandora- El señor Hades en persona se jacta de que su relación con la señora Perséfone nunca había sido tan sólida como en los últimos siglos y esto es… ¡No puede ser verdad! Además… ¡¿con _ella_?! No me parece que sea su tipo-

-_En gustos se rompen géneros_- comentó Aiacos seriamente.

-¡Pues me niego a creer que lo que dice esta nota sea cierto!- declaró la joven en tono tajante.

-Pues espero que la señora Perséfone crea lo mismo o se nos desatará un verdadero problema aquí en el Inframundo- comentó Minos preocupado.

-¿Bromeas? Cierto o Falso, la señora Perséfone NO debe enterarse de lo que dice esta nota- sentenció el juez de Garuda alarmado.

-¿De qué no debe enterarse mi hija?- preguntó entonces Deméter, que iba entrando en la sala del templo y había alcanzado a escuchar lo que Aiacos decía.

-¡¡Señora Deméter!!- exclamaron los 3 servidores de Hades palideciendo notoriamente y con enormes gotas en sus cabezas, logrando que la Diosa los viera detenidamente arqueando una ceja.

-No es nada importante, señora Deméter- le aseguró Pandora sonriendo nerviosamente y estrujando la hoja a sus espaldas.

-Cierto, cierto, sólo hablábamos de tonterías que hacen los espectros y esas cosas- la secundó Aiacos, aunque la deidad no pareció muy convencida con su respuesta- Cof, cof, este… ¿necesitaba algo?- preguntó sonriendo con muchas gotitas en su rostro y procurando desviar el tema.

-Sí, a Perséfone se le terminó la harina y desea que alguien le vaya a traer más, ¿podrían encargarse de eso?-

-Claro, señora, de inmediato mando a algún espectro- contestó Minos en el acto con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Bien, pues se los encargo entonces- dijo la Diosa aún viéndolos inquisitivamente- ¿Seguros que no hay algo que deba saber?-

-No, señora, nada, todo en orden- respondieron los 3 aludidos al mismo tiempo aún con caras sospechosas.

Deméter los observó detenidamente por algunos instantes más, pero finalmente suspiró optando por no prestarles demasiada atención.

-No se tarden con la harina- ordenó con seriedad.

Pandora y los 2 Jueces asintieron con el rostro y comenzaban a respirar aliviados cuando de manera repentina, la joven sintió cómo la hoja que sostenía a sus espaldas le era arrebatada de un tirón para luego salir volando por encima de su cabeza, directamente hacia Deméter, para horror de los 3 mortales.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó la madre de Perséfone tomando la hoja entre sus manos.

-¡No es nada!/ ¡Sólo es basura!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Aiacos y Minos con caras alarmadas y adelantándose para tomar la carta, pero Deméter los detuvo con un gesto, ya con los ojos bien puestos en lo que esa pequeña hoja tenía escrito.

-Señora Deméter, estoy segura de que se trata sólo de una broma de mal gusto- aseguró Pandora tímidamente al notar la seriedad que la cara de la deidad iba mostrando.

Pero la Diosa de las Cosechas ni caso le hizo y se limitó a estrujar la nota con una mano a la vez que su cosmos comenzaba a elevarse peligrosamente.

-Señora, le aseguro que debe haber una explicación razonable para…- Pandora había querido insistir para calmar a la Diosa, pero desistió en su intento ante la amenazadora mirada que la hermana de Zeus le dirigió.

El salón del trono se sumió en un tenso e incómodo silencio mientras que el cosmos de la Diosa continuaba concentrándose peligrosamente en ella, que se había quedado estática por completo, respirando con dificultad y casi echando fuego por sus hermosos ojos castaños.

-¿Señora Deméter?- la llamó Minos con algo de miedo y escondiéndose atrás de Aiacos- ¿Se siente bien?-

Y justo en ese momento, Deméter llegó al límite y todo ser presente hasta el más remoto rincón del Inframundo pudo sentir cómo su cosmos estallaba de golpe.

-¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAADDDEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!- rugió la Diosa haciéndose escuchar al menos en 3 Km a la redonda y poniendo vibrar al menos la mitad de los dominios de Hades… y consiguiendo que Giudecca se agitara hasta sus cimientos.

Pandora, Minos y Aiacos fueron arrojados por el cosmos de la Diosa contra las paredes de la estancia, mientras que el resto de los que se encontraban en la vivienda del señor del Inframundo tuvieron que sujetarse de algo para evitar que el repentino terremoto ocasionado por el cosmos de la Diosa los derribara.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!- exclamó Radamanthys aún en medio de su entrevista con Ra, aferrándose a un escritorio para mantenerse en pie.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!- se lamentó por su parte el Dios egipcio con cara abatida.

-¡Por Zeus!-gritó alarmado Thanatos, quien estaba muy ocupado picando con una varita las costillas de Hypnos mientras este intentaba dormir una siesta.

-¡¡TIEMBLA!!- despertó gritando su gemelo aferrándose a la cama con cara aterrada.

-¡Mamá, ¿qué pasa?!- interrogó Perséfone a su madre llegando a toda prisa hasta la sala del trono, pero la Diosa de las Cosechas ya había abandonado la estancia y se dirigía hecha una furia hacia la biblioteca de su hermano/yerno, que justamente iba saliendo de dicha habitación con una cara no muy alegre que digamos.

-¡¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?!!- le gritó molesto a su hermana al verla acercándose hacia él- ¡¡Pensé que habíamos hecho una tregua!!-

Mas Deméter no respondió nada y continuó avanzando hasta quedar frente a frente con el pelinegro, en cuya nuca aparecieron muchísimas gotitas al ver el iracundo estado de la Diosa.

-Eh… ¿Deméter? ¿Qué…?-

Pero las preguntas del Dios de los Muertos fueron interrumpidas cuando su hermana/suegra hizo aparecer un largo báculo dorado en sus manos, que terminaba rematado en lo que parecía una representación de una espiga de trigo.

-Estás muerto- sentenció la Diosa fulminando al pelinegro con la mirada antes de lanzarse contra él aún con su cosmos al máximo.

**¿Sobrevivirá Hades a la ira de Deméter al menos lo suficiente para saber la razón de su enojo? ¿Qué clase de consejos le dará Shiva a Ares? ¿Podrán los santos y los ángeles vencer a la discordia? ¿Será que Sekhmet pueda ser aún más **_**encantadora**_** bajo los efectos del vino? ¿Por qué a mí nadie me regala botellas como las de Camus? Ejem, en fin, de verdad espero que el capítulo haya resultado de su agrado y ojalá dejen sus reviews para conocer su opinión n_n**

**Como ya es costumbre, aquí les dejo unas pequeñas aclaraciones:**

**Sigyn****:** La fiel esposa de Loki que permaneció a su lado aún durante su castigo por su participación en el asesinato del Dios Balder, hijo de Odín. El castigo consistía en que Loki permaneciera atado a unas rocas, con una serpiente venenosa sobre su cabeza, de modo que cada vez que el veneno del reptil goteara este le causara dolor al Dios, pero Sigyn se encargaba de recoger las gotas de veneno en una copa para procurar disminuir el suplicio de su marido.

**Yggdrasil:** El árbol de la vida, o bien del universo, en la mitología nórdica, cuyas raíces y ramas mantenían unidos los 9 diferentes mundos que dicha mitología concebía (El de los muertos, el de los elfos oscuros, el de la nieve, el de los gigantes, el de los hombres, el de los elfos de luz, los de los Dioses y el del fuego) (NA: Creo que cualquier Dios que intentara conseguir que Hermes se estuviera quieto durante el tiempo suficiente para una terapia también pediría la fortaleza de este árbol tal y como lo hizo Odín, ¿no creen? XD)

**Château d'Yquem****: **Es un prestigioso vino francés de la región de Burdeos muy conocido y valorado por su complejidad y longevidad, además de que su precio suele ser alto con respecto al resto de los vinos de su tipo. Según dicen, las cosechas de algunos años han sido aclamadas por todo el mundo como las mejores y en estas se incluyen las de 1921, 28, 43, 45, 47, 49, 62, 71, etc. Para quienes conozcan la novela de Hannibal, quizás sepan que este vino es uno de los favoritos del personaje Hannibal Lecter n.n (NA: ¿Por qué no puedo probarlo? T.T)

**Bueno, las aclaraciones sobre las ninfas **_**Mente**_** y **_**Leuce**_** me las guardo para el siguiente capítulo, ya que se hablará de ellas en la trama y sobre la Diosa que espiaba a Ares, ¿a alguno le suena de algo? Si no es así, no se preocupen, que también de ella se hablará más adelante n_n**

**En fin, pues espero no haberlos decepcionado después de la larga espera n_nU Que estés muy bien. Hasta el siguiente capítulo n_n**


	6. ¿Amor mío?

**¡¡Saludos nuevamente!! ¡Ya volví con más disparates para hacer sufrir a los Dioses y a sus guerreros! XD Creo que otra vez me emocioné escribiendo, espero no les moleste la extensión del capítulo n_nU**

**Silentforce666****, ****Gabe Logan****, ****Sol angel dpl****, ****Sunrise Spirit****, ****Leonis-Alterf****, ****Saint Love Moon****:** ¡De nuevo gracias por seguir al pendiente de mis disparates! Espero que este nuevo capítulo también resulte de su agrado, porque no saben cómo disfruté escribiéndolo XD

**Little Witch****, ****Angel de Acuario****: **¡Gracias por atrever a adentrarse en las tortuosas ideaciones de mi imaginación! XD Siempre es un placer conocer lectores nuevos. Gracias por sus ánimos n_n

**Y ya sin más, aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo de esta loquísima historia. Ojalá lo disfruten n.n**

**6. ¿Amor mío?**

**Santuario de Athena**

Camus, Hyoga y Saga salían del Templo de la Diosa respirando aliviados luego de haber escapado de Sekhmet, completamente desconocedores de cuanto pasaba entre sus compañeros y el control de la discordia.

-Bien, pues logramos salir enteros de la _entrevista_- suspiró Saga en cuanto el aire del exterior del tiempo acarició su rostro.

-Es verdad- coincidió Camus también con un suspiro, para luego voltear a ver de reojo al santo de Géminis- Y por cierto, qué _gran detalle_ de tu parte el recordarme frente a Sekhmet mis modales por ser francés-

-Eh… -Saga desvió la mirada en otra dirección ante aquel comentario- Ejem, ¿no estarás molesto por algo como eso, verdad, Camus? Porque, bueno, no es como si yo hubiera creado un muro de hielo para evitar que mis compañeros escaparan de las garras de esa Diosa desquiciada-

-…- algunas gotitas aparecieron en la cabeza del santo de Acuario ante ese comentario- Cof, cof, supongo que ciertas situaciones pueden hacernos actuar de una forma un tanto irracional-

-Muy cierto- asintió el mayor de los gemelos con total seriedad.

-Lo importante es que salimos ilesos y completos- les recordó el cisne de las nieves a los 2 dorados viéndolos con una sonrisa- Y ya ves, Saga, deberías hacerle más caso a Kanon de ahora en adelante-

-Seh… supongo que tengo que darle algo de crédito a ese tonto por su advertencia- reconoció el gemelo dorado suspirando resignado.

Justo en ese momento, un objeto dorado que volaba por los aires a toda velocidad apareció en el campo visual de los 3 santos, dirigiéndose precisamente hacia el santo de Géminis, en cuyas manos cayó ante las sorprendidas miradas de sus camaradas.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó Saga viendo el peculiar aparato con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-¡¡¡MIO!!!- antes de que alguien hubiera podido responder a la interrogante del guardián de la tercera casa, Kanon se arrojó sobre su gemelo, tacleándolo como un digno jugador de fútbol americano y arrojándolo varios metros hacia atrás, cayendo sobre él.

-¡Aaahh! ¡¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, copia barata?!!- rugió Saga más que furioso, levantándose del suelo en cuanto su hermano se quitó de encima suyo.

-El control ess MIO- siseó el ex marina abrazando el dorado artefacto y acariciándolo suavemente con una mano.

-Ese fue un buen movimiento- comentó entonces Afrodita, que había seguido toda la escena con la mirada, sentado con Mu en los escalones del templo, a tan solo unos pasos de donde se encontraban Saga, Hyoga y Camus.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- lo interrogó el santo de Acuario con algunas gotas sobre su cabeza- ¿Qué está pasando aquí y dónde rayos están todos los demás?-

-Pasa que todos se pusieron a pelear por ese control de oro que apareció misteriosamente con la inscripción _"Para el más poderoso"_ grabada en él- explicó Mu despreocupadamente- Y si preguntas por los demás… Kanon acaba de enviarlos a sabrán los Dioses dónde con la ayuda de la Otra Dimensión-

Los recién llegados parpadearon sorprendidos un par de veces ante aquella explicación y luego voltearon a ver de nuevo al gemelo menor… quien había ido a sentarse a un oscuro rincón de las afueras del templo, aún abrazando el control de oro y sin dejar de acariciarlo a la vez que le hablaba con voz suave (NA: Sólo digamos que si lo que Kanon le decía al control era algo como _"my precious"_ se hubiera visto muy parecido a cierto personaje de _"El Señor de los Anillos"_ de Tolkien XD).

Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, 2 centellas doradas que concentraban poderosos y furiosos cosmos impactaron frente a ellos cayendo desde el cielo, al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de fuego, que igualmente contenía un MUY agresivo cosmos, se desplegaba ante los ojos de los presentes.

-Ya te había dicho en una ocasión que esa técnica no sirve conmigo, ¡clon de poca monta!- rugió Ikki apareciendo entre las llamas y echando fuego también por la mirada sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kanon.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a enviarme a que me diera un chapuzón en el Amazonas?- interrogó un empapado Aioria al otrora general marino con aparente expresión tranquila, aunque algunas descargas eléctricas emanaban de su cuerpo y su mirada de verdad que daba miedo- ¡¡Una cochina piraña me mordió!!- se quejó el furioso león dorado a la vez que tallaba con cuidado sus pobres y agredidos glúteos.

-_"It's a small world"_- murmuró MM, quien había aparecido rodeado por un aura completamente negra y tenía una expresión psicópata en el rostro (NA: Aún más acentuada que la de costumbre XD)- ¡¡¡Me hiciste aparecer en ese endemoniado juego de Disneyland con esos horribles muñecos cantando sin cesar!!!-

-¡¡¡ESTÁS MUERTO, KANON!!!- rugieron los recién aparecidos santos fulminando al menor de los gemelos con la mirada y cada uno preparándose para emplear sus mejores y más letales técnicas de combate en su contra.

-¡¡¡¡UN MOMENTO!!!!- en ese preciso momento, una nueva centella dorada llegó desde el cielo y unas enormes alas de oro se desplegaron ante la vista de los presentes, revelando a un arquero dorado ya bien ataviado con su armadura… y con muchas, muchas plumas enredadas entre sus cabellos y su vestimenta- Gracias a Kanon, tuve un _hermoso_ paseo en un camión que transportaba pollos, ¡mismos a los que no les hizo gracia mi repentina aparición!- se explicó Aioros a la vez que preparaba su arco- Así que a él… ¡¡¡YO LO MATO!!!-

-¡¡HEY!! ¡¡Nadie va a matar a nadie!!- intervino Saga interponiéndose entre sus furiosos compañeros y su hermano.

-¡Entonces tú también quieres el control, ¿no, Saga?!- le espetó Aioria al santo de Géminis.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ese cochino control no me interesa ni remotamente! ¿Por qué habría de quererlo?-

-¿Porque es de oro, tiene joyas preciosas, está destinado al _más poderoso_, sirve para cualquier aparato electrónico y debe valer lo suficiente como para tener un retiro prematuro y desahogado de preocupaciones financieras?- le recordó MM.

-… Bueeeno, debo reconocer que eso suena realmente tentador- comentó el gemelo mayor con expresión reflexiva.

-Deberías pelear también por él- le sugirió Camus, tan imperturbable como siempre, logrando que Mu y Afrodita voltearan a verlo con miradas recelosas.

-Sí, supongo que quizás… ¡Oye! No se trata de poner las cosas aún peor de lo que están- le reprochó Saga al aguador dorado viéndolo con malos ojos- Y Aioros, no puedo creer que tú entre todos nosotros estés metido en esto- le espetó al santo de Sagitario viéndolo sorprendido.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, me dejé llevar- se disculpó el arquero dorado suspirando- De cualquier forma, los picoteos de los pollos me ayudaron a aclarar mis ideas, así que ya no me importa lo que pase con ese control endemoniado, ¿pero puedo dispararle unas cuantas flechas a tu hermano? No tiene que ser mortal si no quieres, puedo tirar a los brazos, las piernas… y uno puede sobrevivir sin una parte de hígado y sólo con un pulmón, ¿sabes?-

-… - Saga se quedó viendo muy seriamente al arquero dorado por unos instantes antes de responder algo- Eso podría ser interesante- comentó finalmente tras sopesar la propuesta.

-Creo que la sola presencia de ese control de oro saca lo peor de nosotros mismos- comentó Mu viendo a los santos de Géminis y Sagitario con una enorme gotota en su cabeza.

-¿Entonces ya no te interesa?- le preguntó Afrodita viéndolo de reojo.

-Yo nunca dije eso- respondió Mu viéndolo seriamente.

-¡¡Ya basta de parloteos!!- intervino el fénix- ¡¡Quiero ese control y lo quiero ahora!!-

Y sin darles a los demás tiempo para nada, el pollo flameado, digo, Ikki elevó violentamente su cosmos, consiguiendo que todos los presentes tuvieran que hacer lo mismo para evitar quedar calcinados…

Y en lo que todo ese des… barajuste ocurría afuera, los santos del grupo de tierra justamente se dirigían a la salida del templo de Athena, luego de haber concluido su _entrevista_ con Bastet.

-Así que conoces las 64 _artes_ del Kama Sutra, ¿no, Shaka?- le dijo Shura al santo de Virgo viéndolo con una ceja levantada.

-Te digo que sólo las he oído mencionar; es simple cultura general- se defendió el rubio con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Ajá, ¿entonces nunca lo has leído?- insistió el santo de Capricornio.

-Eh…-

-Recuerda que algo tan mundano como mentir no debería estar en tu naturaleza, Shaka- intervino Aldebarán esbozando una ligera sonrisa antes de que el hindú pudiera contestar algo.

-¡Ash! ¿Y qué tendría de malo que lo hubiera leído o que lo tuviera incluido dentro de mi biblioteca personal?- protestó el santo de Virgo.

-Nada, nada, era simple curiosidad- contestó el cabrito dorado sonriendo ante la expresión del rubio-Y… ¿podrías prestármelo? Nunca está de más ampliar nuestra _cultura general_, ¿cierto?- agregó viéndolo burlonamente, consiguiendo que el santo de la virgen suspirara resignado.

Pero ya ninguno pudo decir nada más, puesto que habían alcanzado la salida del templo… y lo primero que vieron ante sus ojos los dejó con la boca abierta y con GIGANTESCAS gotas sobre sus cabezas, ya que allí afuera, Aioria, Ikki, MM y Kanon se encontraban de nuevo revolcándose por el suelo en medio de su forcejeo por apoderarse del control de oro, mientras que Saga batallaba por apoderarse del arco de Aioros para evitar que el arquero dejara al ex marina peor que queso gruyere, pues el gemelo mayor había decidido al final que sólo él podía maltratar a su hermano. Y todo aquello ocurría ante la despreocupada mirada de otros 3 santos dorados y de cierto cisne de las nieves, mismo que se encontraba con la mitad del cuerpo completamente congelada por cortesía de su maestro para evitar que participara en la pelea.

-¡Joder, tíos! ¡¿Se han vuelto locos o qué rayos les pasa?!- exclamó Shura azorado ante el comportamiento de sus camaradas.

-¡Hermano, cuidado a tu derecha!- le advirtió Shun a Ikki al ver que MM estaba por asestarle un buen golpe- Tu otra derecha- murmuró Andrómeda con una enorme gota en su cabeza al ver que su advertencia sólo había conseguido que el Fénix volteara en dirección opuesta, quedando a merced del cangrejo dorado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- les preguntó Aldebarán a los despreocupados espectadores- ¿Por qué todos están peleando?-

-Pues verás, Alde- comenzó a explicar Mu de nueva cuenta- Lo que pasa es que todos están peleando por… por ese control de oro- dijo a la vez que señalaba al mentado objeto, que otra vez había salido volando de las manos de los guerreros en medio del forcejeo, esta vez para ir a caer directamente a las manos de otro de los recién llegados.

-¿Tanto alboroto por este aparato?- interrogó Shaka arqueando una ceja y con el control en las manos- No cabe duda de que el apego a los bienes materiales no tiene otro fin que la corrupción del espíritu-

-Dame ese control, ricitos de oro, o tendré que quitártelo por las malas- amenazó Ikki al santo de Virgo viéndolo con mirada de fuego.

-Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras- respondió el hindú sin inmutarse ni remotamente y con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

-El pollo a las brazas no será la peor de tus preocupaciones si no me das ese control ahora mismo, Buda- intervino Aioria viendo seriamente al santo de la virgen.

-¿Tú también, Aioria? Qué decepción- se lamentó Shaka con un suspiro.

-Si estás dispuesto a pelear por el control, no estás en posición de juzgarnos, Shaka- comentó Kanon rodeando al rubio junto con los otros.

-Esta cosa no me interesa- respondió el de Virgo encogiéndose de hombros- Pero no tengo ningún inconveniente en privarlos un rato de sus sentidos si con eso consigo que dejen de estar peleando por tonterías- agregó sonriendo ligeramente y consiguiendo que muchas gotitas aparecieran en las nucas de sus acechadores.

-¡Uy! Esto se pone bueno- comentó Afrodita a la vez que sacaba un tazón con palomitas de sabrán los Dioses de su preferencia dónde.

-Ciertamente interesante- coincidió Mu asintiendo con el rostro.

-Eh… ¿no deberíamos hacer algo por detenerlos?- preguntó Shun tímidamente, viendo a los dorados con algunas gotitas en su rostro.

-Mejor no digas nada, Shun, o terminarás congelado, clavado a algún pilar con espinas de rosas o en alguna otra parte del mundo- le aconsejó Hyoga suspirando resignado y aún con la mitad de su cuerpo congelada.

-Oigan, ¿y por qué rayos están peleando Aioros y Saga?- preguntó Shura viendo cómo los mencionados se revolcaban por todo el lugar en medio de su forcejeo por el arco de Sagitario, pero Mu, Afrodita y Camus se limitaron a encogerse de hombros sin prestarle mayor atención, ya que estaban muy atentos esperando el primer movimiento del santo de Virgo y de los santos en discordia.

-¿No estaban aquí también Seiya, Shiryu y los ángeles de Artemisa?- interrogó Aldebarán recorriendo el lugar con la mirada- ¿A dónde fueron?-

-Deben andar por ahí- le contestó Afrodita también sin hacerle mayor caso, aunque la pregunta del toro dorado consiguió que a otro de los espectadores le cayera el veinte de algo.

-¡¿Y dónde rayos está Milo?!- preguntó Camus acordándose de pronto de que su amigo bien habría podido regresar al mismo tiempo que Aioria y MM gracias a su velocidad luz.

Pero a muchos, muchos, muchos kilómetros de distancia de Grecia, el escorpión dorado se encontraba en medio de un verdadero predicamento debido al lugar en el que había aparecido por cortesía del viaje dimensional que tan _amablemente_ le había dado Kanon. Y así, el santo de Escorpio hasta sudaba mientras valoraba con detenimiento las opciones que se le presentaban ante sus ojos.

-¡¡Aaahhh!! ¡¡Es que es muy difícil tomar una decisión en estas condiciones!!- se quejó Milo alborotándose sus cabellos azules- Todas son demasiado bellas, señoritas, ¿de verdad no puedo tener una cita con todas?- les preguntó con su más despampanante sonrisa al estilo _Colgate_ a las hermosas jóvenes que lo estaban rodeando.

Y es que, por esos azares de la vida, el otrora general marino había enviado al escorpión dorado ni más ni menos que al desfile de la colección de los nuevos trajes de baño de Victoria's Secret y, tras una primera impresión no muy grata debido a la intempestiva llegada del griego, ahora las jóvenes se mostraban bastante amables ante el carisma del guerrero ateniense (NA: Y ni para qué decir que él lejos estaba de hacerse del rogar, ¿verdad? n_nU)

-No somos muy compartidas, tesoro- le dijo una despampanante morena al bicho- Las citas en grupo no son precisamente de nuestro interés-

-¿Y qué me dicen de una cita por semana para que pueda conocerlas a todas?- propuso Milo con su más linda cara.

Ejem, sólo digamos que si lo que Kanon buscaba era que Milo se olvidara del control de oro, pues lo consiguió. Pero en lo que esto ocurría con los mortales en la Tierra, algunos Dioses también sufrían sus propias tribulaciones…

**Olimpo**

En la ultra moderna cocina de la vivienda de Zeus, un abatido Dios griego de la Metalurgia se encontraba sentado ante una mesa vacía con cara pensativa; y en esas estaba, cuando alguien más entró a la habitación.

-¿Por qué todos andan tan apagados y pensativos el día de hoy?- le preguntó un recién llegado Dionisos a Hefestos a la vez que se encaminaba al enorme refrigerador de su padre para husmear en él- Tienes exactamente la misma expresión que Afrodita tenía cuando me la encontré en los jardines- le comentó mientras recorría el contenido del frigorífico con la mirada, consiguiendo que el otro Dios resoplara fastidiado.

-¿No tendrías que estar en terapia… o en pleno brindis de media mañana en todo caso?- se limitó a preguntarle Hefestos a su hermanito desviando la mirada en otra dirección.

-Hermes sigue en la _terapia_ con Odín y antes de entrar me dejo sin botellas para mi brindis- suspiró el joven Dios del vino al mismo tiempo que iba a sentarse frente al hijo de Hera con un tazón que había sacado de la nevera en las manos- ¿Tú no tendrás de casualidad alguna que te sobre?- interrogó esperanzado.

-Nop, lo siento, Dionisos, pero tú eres el distribuidor oficial de alcohol de estos rumbos, así que si tú te has quedado sin botellas dudo que alguien pueda hacer algo para ayudarte- contestó Hefestos sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente ante las mundanas preocupaciones del menor de los olímpicos.

-Sí, ya me lo temía- suspiró el Dios del Vino con ojitos llorosos- En fin, ¿y por qué la cara larga?- volvió a preguntarle a Hefestos a la vez que tomaba un racimo de uvas del tazón que había sacado del refrigerador- ¿Dita y tú pelearon o algo así? Ella también lucía preocupada por alguna razón-

-No sabía que fueras el Dios de los Chismosos- le espetó Hefestos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tampoco soy el Dios de los Discretos y Recatados- contestó Dionisos sonriendo despreocupadamente, llevándose una uva a la boca y consiguiendo que el Dios de la Metalurgia sonriera involuntariamente- No me gusta ver triste a Afrodita- se explicó el joven Dios con rostro serio- Es una amiga a la que quiero mucho-

-Ustedes dos han sido MUCHO más que amigos- murmuró Hefestos viéndolo de reojo.

-¡Oh, sí!- exclamó Dionisos con una gran sonrisa que hizo que su hermano le dirigiera una fea mirada que el Dios del Vino pasó por alto- Pasamos muy buenos momentos juntos… pero no es como si alguna vez hubiéramos pensado en algo serio entre nosotros-

-¿Por qué no?- interrogó el Dios de la Metalurgia sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

-Veamos… Afrodita es la Diosa de la Belleza, el Amor Erótico, la Lujuria y demás, mientras que yo soy el Dios del Vino, el Jolgorio, las Fiestas, el que inspira la locura y el éxtasis… ¡¿de verdad crees que iba a haber algo serio entre nosotros?!- exclamó como si se estuviera exponiendo lo más lógico del mundo- Tenemos gustos similares, nos entendemos y disfrutamos la compañía del otro, pero tenemos _defectos_ en común que simplemente nunca nos permitieron vernos como algo más que amigos, bueno, amigos _con derechos_, quizás- agregó sonriendo pícaramente- Pero amigos a final de cuentas. Además… yo terminé enamorándome de otra persona-

-Y Afrodita nunca ha amado a nadie más que a ella misma- musitó Hefestos apesadumbrado, consiguiendo que Dionisos lo viera de reojo.

-¿Seguro?- murmuró con voz cantarina, llevándose otra uva a la boca y logrando que el hijo de Hera volteara a verlo con ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Nada, nada, yo no dije nada porque no soy Dios de los Chismosos- dijo Dionisos haciendo la mímica de sellar sus labios.

-Tampoco de la discreción y del recato- le recordó Hefestos atravesándolo con la mirada.

-Afrodita, como toda mujer, merece tener a alguien que la ame de verdad y no que sólo la vea como un objeto de deseo… por mucho que ella se dé a ver como eso-declaró el Dios del Vino- Ejem, como sea, el caso es que si _alguien_ de verdad estuviera interesado en ella, debería estar moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para recuperarla y mantenerla feliz a su lado. Las relaciones de pareja son cosa de dos, pero a veces hace falta que uno tome la iniciativa-

-La abstinencia te hace daño- comentó Hefestos viendo casi con miedo al joven Dios por todo lo que había dicho.

-¡Oh, pues no me hagas caso entonces!- protestó Dionisos comiéndose otra uva con expresión enfurruñada- No soy yo el que anda suspirando por su ex esposa-

-No, tú sólo andas suspirando por una botella- murmuró Hefestos viéndolo con expresión burlona.

-Las uvas son como vino encapsulado- declaró Dionisos encogiéndose de hombros y sosteniendo un nuevo fruto de esos para llevárselo a la boca.

-¿Entonces no te interesa saber dónde hay una colección de botellas de tus mejores cosechas que sin duda Hermes ni siquiera tocó esta mañana?- lo interrogó el Dios de la Metalurgia con una sonrisa maliciosa, consiguiendo que Dionisos volteara a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Y tú me dirías dónde están esas supuestas botellas porque…?-

-Sólo quiero que me digas si perdería mi tiempo intentando… tú sabes-

-¿Y cómo podría yo saber eso?- cuestionó el Dios del Vino sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo.

-Sí o no, Dionisos- insistió Hefestos seriamente y el joven Dios se mordió los labios a la vez que desviaba la mirada- Debe haber por lo menos 10 botellas de tus mejores cosechas en ese lugar- cantuleó el Dios herrero sin quitarle la vista de encima a su hermanito.

-¡No lo sé, Hefestos!- gimió el Dionisos con ojitos llorosos- Tú la dejaste en ridículo frente a todo el Olimpo sin siquiera haberla confrontado antes sobre lo que pasaba. Sabías que te engañaba pero NUNCA hablaron de frente sobre lo que estaba pasando. Todo pudo haber sido diferente si tan sólo hubieran hablado, ¡pero los 2 tenían que ser tan necios y orgullosos!-

-¿Entonces no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella?- preguntó Hefestos con voz triste y Dionisos volvió a morderse los labios- ¿Al menos llegó a sentir algo por mí en alguna ocasión? ¿Nunca mencionó nada al respecto?-

El joven Dios del Vino observó al hijo de Hera con los ojos bien grandes, como tratando de decirle algo con la mirada, pero finalmente se dejó caer sobre la mesa, ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-No puedo decirte nada de lo que Afrodita haya hablado conmigo sobre ti- musitó Dionisos ahogadamente, aún con la cara oculta entre sus brazos- Pero, Hefestos…- el joven Dios del Vino levantó ligeramente el rostro para ver a su hermano- Eres inmortal y Afrodita también lo es. Si yo estuviera en tu posición, no me importaría el tiempo que tuviera que invertir para convencer a la persona que yo amara de que mis sentimientos son sinceros y para compensarla y corregir los errores que hubieran podido distanciarme de ella-

El Dios de la Metalurgia fijó su mirada por unos momentos en el menor de los olímpicos, quien había vuelto a hundir su cara entre sus brazos suspirando profundamente.

-Hay una caja fuerte electrónica en la recámara de Zeus, atrás de la enorme pintura de cuerpo entero de mi madre que ella se empeñó en poner ahí. Mi papá guarda allí las botellas de algunas de tus mejores cosechas y otras cosas que espero no toques o tendré que arrojarte de cabeza a un volcán en erupción-

-¿Eh?- Dionisos levantó el rostro viendo más que confundido a Hefestos por lo que estaba diciendo.

-La contraseña es 93877-78537. Ya que mi papá está evitando a Odín dudo que salga de su estudio, pero si llega a descubrirte, NUNCA hablaste conmigo de esto, ¿entendido? Y por Zeus y todos nosotros, ¡agarra sólo UNA botella y tómatela con moderación antes de pasar a la _terapia _con Odín!-

-Hefestos…- Dionisos veía hasta con estrellitas en los ojos al Dios de la Metalurgia- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. Te juro que sólo tomaré una botella y no sé de dónde oí hablar sobre la caja fuerte- dijo ya de pie y presto para salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de su padre, aunque se detuvo en el último instante en el umbral de la puerta- ¡Ah! Sólo algo más antes de irme: amar de verdad a alguien también incluye aceptar a esa persona tal y como es a pesar de sus defectos y buscar ser mejor cada día procurando su felicidad. Ariadna y yo pudimos con eso, así que si Dita y tú se lo proponen, de seguro todo irá bien-

-Le cambiaré la contraseña a la caja fuerte en una hora, Dionisos, así que ni pienses en volver a acercarte a ese lugar- se limitó a advertirle el Dios de la Metalurgia a su hermanito a la vez que cerraba los ojos y volteaba en otra dirección.

-Claro, claro, no volveré a acercarme nunca más- asintió el Dios del Vino con su más linda cara de niño bueno- ¡Y si de verdad quieres a Afrodita mas te vale que no te rindas!- agregó antes de desaparecer en menos de un parpadeo de la cocina, dejando a Hefestos con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero mientras que ciertos Dioses procuraban ayudarse mutuamente, por otros lares, ciertas deidades se bastaban ellas solas para complicarse la existencia…

**Templo Submarino de Poseidón**

En las profundidades de los mares había mucha actividad debido a la inminente llegada de Anfitrite. De hecho, Sorrento y Bian pocas veces habrían llegado a envidiar tanto a los santos dorados como en esos momentos, pues la velocidad luz les habría facilitado la inspección que tuvieron que realizar por todo el Templo principal de su señor en búsqueda de _material peligroso_ (NA: O sea, cualquier evidencia que pudiera poner en duda la _inquebrantable_ fidelidad del Señor de los Mares hacia su esposa ¬¬).

Por otro lado, Thetys había realizado un trabajo magistral arreglando el lugar (NA: Bueno, al menos supervisando que una decena de soldados del ejército de las profundidades marinas lo hiciera en el menor tiempo y con la mayor eficacia posible n_nU). Y mientras tanto, un reencarnado Poseidón se encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios en lo que se encargaba de revisar a conciencia su estudio con la _"ayuda"_ de Apolo (NA: Entiéndase que el Dios de los Mares estaba aprovechando el _cálido_ cosmos de su sobrino para incinerar fotos, cartas, tarjetas con e-mails y números telefónicos y… otras cuantas cosas MUCHO más comprometedoras u_uU); pero el Dios solar había preferido eso en lugar de continuar la _terapia_ con Forseti, mismo que había comenzado a entrevistarse con los generales marinos, empezando por Eo, Isaac y Kayssa, con quienes se había ido a platicar a una amplia sala del templo.

-Muy bien, chicos- les dijo el nieto de Odín a los generales desocupados, quienes estaban sentados frente a él- Quiero que me digan una frase que les haga pensar en Poseidón, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Algo como… ¿_"aficionado a las inundaciones"_, por ejemplo?- preguntó Isaac.

-Sí, algo como eso- reconoció el Dios nórdico sonriendo con algunas gotitas en su rostro.

-¡_"La tormenta perfecta"_!- exclamó Eo chasqueando los dedos- Esa simple frase me hace pensar siempre en el Emperador… además de que él adora esa película- agregó con una gran gota en su cabeza.

-Es válido- aceptó Forseti asintiendo con el rostro y luego volteó a ver a Kayssa, quien tenía la vista en el techo, la mano en el mentón y una expresión reflexiva en el rostro.

-¡Ah, ya sé!- exclamó de pronto el general de Lymnades - ¡_"Bob Esponja"_!-

Un enorme signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza del Dios nórdico de la Verdad y la Justicia, pero Isaac y Eo, por su parte, parecieron muy conformes con la idea de su camarada.

-Ejem, si bueno, y si les pido que me lo describan con una sola palabra, ¿qué me dirían?- prosiguió Forseti prefiriendo no averiguar más al respecto.

-Despistado- respondió Eo de inmediato.

-Donjuán- lo siguió Isaac.

-Mal carácter- terminó Kayssa.

-Esas son 2 palabras- le espetó Eo viéndolo con algunas gotitas en su rostro.

-Pero lo tiene- insistió el general de Lymnades.

-Ok…- nuevas y múltiples gotitas aparecieron en el rostro de la joven deidad- Cof, cof, y… ¿podrían asociarlo a él con algo que ustedes consideren bueno o positivo?-

-¿La quincena?- sugirió el general de Scylla consiguiendo que sus compañeros voltearan a verlo con malas caras y que las gotitas en el rostro de Forseti aumentaran considerablemente- ¡Oh, era una broma! Los océanos representan más del 70% del planeta, así que obviamente, al ser un Dios de los Mares, el Emperador es digno de ser tomado en serio-

-Es verdad- coincidió Isaac- Además siempre se ha preocupado por el bienestar de las criaturas marinas-

-Sí, y hasta ha evitado que más de un marinero perezca en medio de alguna tormenta- finalizó Kayssa- Aunque a veces es porque él mismo provocó dicha tempestad en medio de sus arranques de mal genio- agregó con voz baja.

Ejem, bueno, pero en lo que Forseti continuaba con sus entrevistas, un cosmos divino se dejó sentir por todo el templo submarino, haciendo que Thetys, Sorrento y Bian salieran de inmediato a recibirla en lo que su señor se preparaba para darle la bienvenida. Así que la sirena y los generales de Siren e Hipocampo, así como Krishna, que llegaba con ella, escoltaron a la actual reencarnación de Anfitrite al interior del templo, guiándola hacia el estudio del Dios de los Mares, pero por alguna razón, los 4 fieles guerreros de Poseidón tenían enormes gotas sobre sus cabezas mientras avanzaban con ella.

Por su lado, el Emperador de los Mares finalmente había logrado tranquilizarse gracias a unos consejos de cómo respirar que le dio Apolo (NA: Aunque creo que el Dios oracular estaba más que dispuesto a darle un par de golpes para ver si con eso se calmaba XD), y ya estaba en las mejores condiciones para recibir a su adoraba esposa… o al menos eso había pensado, porque en cuanto ella entró a su estudio, los ojos del peliazul se abrieron como platos a la vez que una DESCOMUNAL gota se deslizó por prácticamente toda su espalda.

-¡¡¡Anfitrite!!!- pegó el grito el Señor de los Océanos al ver a la actual reencarnación de su esposa, una hermosa jovencita de piel blanca, largos y ondulados cabellos de tono castaño claro, que llevaba amarrados de manera coqueta, y unos bellísimos ojos de un pálido color turquesa… que iba vestida con una pequeñísima minifalda negra, un ajustado y pequeño top blanco y unas largas botas también negras, vestimenta que delineaba perfectamente los delicados contornos de su menudo y grácil cuerpo.

-¡¡Mi vida!!- exclamó por su parte la recién llegada, ignorando la sorprendida mirada de su esposo a la vez que corría hacia él para abrazarse a su cuello.

-¡¿P… p… por qué estás vestida así?!- gimió Poseidón más que confundido.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó ella sonriéndole despreocupadamente a la vez que se separaba un poco de él para darse una vuelta ante sus ojos para que la contemplara mejor, consiguiendo que un párpado del señor de los Mares comenzara a sufrir un tic nervioso.

Bueno, aclaremos algo: no era que la joven se viera mal, ¡claro!, distaba MUCHO de la recatada y dulce Diosa de los Mares calmos que hubiera sido en la antigüedad, e incluso de la linda e inocente jovencita con la que Julián se hubiera reencontrado hacía tan sólo algunos meses, pero el reencarnado Poseidón no estaba apreciando precisamente cómo se veía la chica, sino que estaba considerando otro _pequeñísimo_ detalle que no le agradaba en absoluto.

-¿Viniste… vestida _así_… desde Albania?- le preguntó haciendo lo posible por mostrarse tranquilo, aunque Thetys y los generales comenzaron a mirar preocupados a su alrededor, como buscando dónde refugiarse ante un inminente terremoto con tsunami incluido.

-¿Acaso te molesta, mi rey?- se limitó a contestar la joven con cara de inocente desconcierto- Pensé que te gustaba que las chicas con las que sales luzcan así- agregó con un particular brillo en la mirada que hizo que el Dios marino se quedara de piedra.

Y el hermano de Zeus seguía sin saber qué decir o hacer ante semejante afirmación, cuando la joven sacó varias fotos de un pequeño bolso de mano que llevaba consigo y las puso ante sus ojos, consiguiendo que él palideciera mortalmente.

-Veamos… en estas fotos apareces con tres morenas, una rubia y una pelirroja; todas vestidas de forma muy reveladora- enumeró la Diosa reencarnada aún mostrándole las 5 fotografías a su esposo, quien al parecer había olvidado que el cuerpo mortal que habitaba en esos momentos necesitaba de aire para sobrevivir y se estaba poniendo hasta morado por haber dejado de respirar.

-¡Mi conciencia de Dios aún no despertaba!- consiguió decir finalmente ante la acusadora mirada de la chica- No era mi culpa no poder recordarte en esos momentos- se defendió sonriendo nerviosamente y procurando poner su cara más inocente.

-Esta es de la semana pasada- le espetó la joven mostrándole la fecha de la fotografía en la que estaba con la rubia y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ya te cacharon- murmuró Apolo viendo las fotos a espaldas de su tío junto con Thetys y los generales.

Julián volteó a ver con mirada asesina al hijo de Zeus, pero justo en ese momento, la recién llegada notó también de la presencia del Dios oracular, de quien no se había percatado hasta entonces.

-¿Apolo?- exclamó la joven quitando a Julián de en medio de un empujón y acercándose al juvenil Dios- ¡Ay, Apolo, de verdad eres tú! ¡Tiene siglos que no te veía!- exclamó emocionada a la vez que lo abrazaba- ¡Por Zeus! Pero mira qué grande y guapo estás- agregó a la vez que se estiraba para pellizcarle las mejillas de esa _adorable_ forma en que sólo ciertas tías saben hacerlo.

-Hola, tía, también me da gusto verte- la saludó el gemelo de Artemisa sonriéndole con algunas gotitas en su nuca y con las mejillas bien rojas gracias a Anfitrite XD

-Por ahora me conocen como Anna Niniadis- se presentó la reencarnada Diosa sonriéndole dulcemente- ¡Ay, pero tú puedes seguirme diciendo tía!- agregó volviendo a abrazarlo y consiguiendo que Julián se quedara con la boca abierta ante el brusco cambio de actitud que la joven estaba mostrando- Yo todavía recuerdo el día que naciste, ¡y has crecido tanto! ¿Te acuerdas del día en el que Tritón y tú duplicaron la profundidad de la Fosa de las Marianas por haber estado jugando con los rayos de Zeus en los territorios de Poseidón?-

-Seh. Estuve castigado por medio siglo después de eso- suspiró Apolo al recordar el suceso y sin poder dejar de tallarse una mejilla.

-¿Y cómo están Leto y Artemisa? ¿Y Zeus? Él siempre está al pendiente de ustedes, ¿verdad? No como otros de sus hermanos que ni siquiera saben dónde están sus hijos- comentó a la vez que le dirigía una fea mirada de soslayo a cierto peliazul presente.

-¡Yo sé dónde están mis hijos!- protestó Poseidón en tono indignado.

-¿En serio?- lo cuestionó Anfitrite volteando a verlo con mirada escéptica- ¿Sabes dónde están Rode y Tritón?-

-Eh… claro. Rode está en…- el señor de los Mares volteó a ver a sus guerreros, que estaban a espaldas de su esposa, y Thetys de inmediato comenzó a hacer la mímica de estar bailando una danza hawaiana- ¡Hawai!- exclamó el Dios captando la idea- Rode lleva por lo menos 2 siglos viviendo con su esposo por las islas del Pacífico y ahora está en Hawai- explicó con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Y Tritón?- insistió la reencarnación de su esposa sin mostrarse ni ligeramente impresionada, luego de voltear a ver de reojo a la sirena, quien le sonrió con su más inocente cara.

-Ah, pues Tritón está…- la mirada del Dios de los Mares volvió a dirigirse a espaldas de su esposa y Sorrento y Krishna señalaron de inmediato a Bian, que se estaba señalando a sí mismo, para luego hacer la mímica de estar protegiendo a Thetys- ¡En Canadá! Tritón lleva años en las filas canadienses de Greenpeace para… proteger a las ballenas- explicó viendo con una enorme gota en su cabeza al general de Hipocampo, que no tardó en recibir un soberano coscorrón, cortesía de la sirena.

-¡Vaya, Poseidón! Debo admitir que me sorprendes- reconoció Anfitrite sin prestarles atención a los guerreros de su esposo- Pero eso no borra ESTO- agregó volviendo a mostrarla las fotos y casi echando fuego por la mirada -¡¡Y todavía tuviste el descaro de llamarme diciendo que me extrañabas!!- chilló con rostro afectado.

-¡¡Yo ni siquiera pedí que te llamaran!!- se quejó Julián, aunque se arrepintió de inmediato de habar hablado en cuanto la joven volteó a verlo con los ojos bien grandes y mirada dolida- ¡Digo, no es como si no hubiera querido verte, preciosa, pero…!-

-Tomé el primer vuelo a Atenas con toda la ilusión de verte porque pensé tú habías pedido que me llamaran porque me extrañabas- lo interrumpió la chica con ojos llorosos- ¡¡Y me topo con esto, Poseidón!!- gritó sacudiendo las fotos en una de sus manos.

-Mi vida, deja que te explique…- intentó calmarla el Dios marino.

-¡¡No me vengas con excusas!! ¡Estoy harta de que no sepas hacer otra cosa más que inventar pretextos una y otra vez! ¡¡Al menos acepta tus faltas!!- la Diosa respiró profundamente en un intento de serenarse y procurando recuperar el control sobre sí misma- La verdad, estoy agradecida con quien me haya enviado estas fotos-

-Anfitrite…- gimió Poseidón con cara de cachorro abandonado, pero ella lo calló con un gesto.

-No tienes idea de cómo me duele saber que no has cambiado ni siquiera un poco en este tiempo, _mi rey_. No es por el recordatorio de lo _mucho_ que nuestros votos matrimoniales significan para ti que le estoy agradecida a quien me haya enviado las fotos; lo que le agradezco, es _lo otro_ que me dejó con ellas en el aeropuerto-

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Julián visiblemente confundido.

-¿No te falta nada, _tesoro_?- se limitó a responder la Diosa con una peculiar y maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro, dejando a su pareja con muchos signos de interrogación en la cabeza- ¿Tu armadura está completa?- agregó consiguiendo que los ojos del peliazul se abrieran desmesuradamente.

-¡Ay, no!- gimió el señor de los Mares palideciendo ligeramente al ver que su esposa acababa de materializar algo en una mano gracias a su cosmos.

-Dicen que _"quien bien te quiere te hará sufrir"_, ¿no, _corazón_?- le dijo la chica apuntándolo con un reluciente tridente que el peliazul conocía mejor que nadie.

-Anfi, Anita, mi vida, tú no me atacarías con mi propio tridente, ¿verdad?- gimió Poseidón retrocediendo unos pasos y pasando saliva con dificultad.

-Mmm…- Anfitrite pareció reflexionar sobre esa pregunta con la mirada puesta en el Emperador del Océano, pero cuando su vista se dirigió hacia las fotos que aún sostenía en una de sus manos, el señor de los Mares supo que sólo había algo por hacer…

-¡¡¡Kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo XD

Y suerte para él que reaccionó, porque acababa de atravesar la puerta de su estudio, cuando ésta voló en pedazos debido a la descarga de cosmos que su reencarnada esposa había disparado con el tridente.

-¡Rayos!- se lamentó ella al ver que había fallado y luego volteó a ver a los presentes en la habitación con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro- Poseidón y yo tenemos que arreglar nuestras diferencias, por favor, que nadie nos interrumpa- les solicitó con su más angelical carita para luego salir tras su prófugo marido- ¡Ven aquí, _mi vida_, tú y yo tenemos MUCHAS cosas de qué hablar!- le gritó saliendo en su persecución.

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo?- preguntó Krishna viendo a sus compañeros presentes con muchas gotitas en su rostro.

-Será mejor dejar que Anfitrite se desahogue un poco- sugirió Apolo despreocupadamente.

-¿Y si mata al Emperador?- preguntó Thetys preocupada.

-Pues él tendrá que volver a reencarnar o regresar a su verdadero cuerpo- contestó el joven Dios encogiéndose de hombros, consiguiendo que muchas gotitas aparecieran en los rostros de los generales y de la sirena.

-¿Y un asesinato en plena "_terapia"_ no hará que ésta se prolongue aún más tiempo?- cuestionó Sorrento, consiguiendo que Apolo abriera bien grandes los ojos.

-¡Me lleva, tienes razón! Mejor veo que mi tía no mate a Julián- exclamó saliendo tras los Dioses reencarnados, con lo que los guerreros respiraron un poco más aliviados.

¿Pero qué creen? Pues Poseidón no era el único Dios que se encontraba en aprietos en ese preciso momento XD

**Giudecca**

La generalmente apacible morada del Señor del Inframundo se encontraba vibrando hasta la más pequeña piedra de sus cimientos mientras el cosmos de una iracunda Deméter se encontraba al máximo en el interior de la biblioteca del lugar, donde la Diosa de las Cosechas se encontraba intentando estrangular a su _queridísimo_ hermano/yerno, quien a su vez forcejeaba por quitársela de encima, también con su cosmos visiblemente exaltado.

-¡¡¿Podrías al menos decirme qué demonios te hice, Diosa desquiciada?!!- rugió Hades batallando por librarse del agarre de su hermana/suegra, quien lo tenía aprisionado contra el suelo.

-¡¡Y todavía te atreves a preguntar, desgraciado!!- le gritó ella casi echando fuego por la mirada- ¡¡Eres un maldito embustero, mentiroso, poco hombre!!- las manos de la Diosa lograron cerrarse alrededor del cuello del pelinegro- ¡¡Tú no mereces ser esposo de mi pobre niña!!-

-¡¡¿De… qué… demonios… hablas?!!- gimió Hades intentando respirar y luchando por soltarse de Deméter.

Afuera de la biblioteca, Ra y Radamanthys acababan de reunirse con Perséfone, Hypnos y Thanatos, quienes no sabían qué hacer para detener todo ese alboroto, pues no lograban entrar a la biblioteca debido a los alterados cosmos de los hermanos de Zeus.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- interrogó el Dios egipcio bastante exaltado.

-No tengo idea- gimió angustiada la Diosa de la Primavera- Algo hizo enojar a mamá y empezó a pelear con Hades-

-¡¿Qué no saben convivir en paz por al menos un par de horas?!- lloriqueó el Dios halcón con rostro abatido.

-Nop, su récord de convivencia pacífica es de 1 hora y 35 minutos- informó Thanatos de lo más despreocupado.

-¿Y no hay forma de calmarlos?- insistió Ra.

-Es que no me escuchan- se lamentó Perséfone- Y con el cosmos de ambos en este estado es imposible que el mío se imponga sobre ellos-

-Bien, problemas mayores ameritan medidas mayores- suspiró Ra comenzando a incrementar su propio cosmos- Mejor se retiran un poco- les sugirió a sus acompañantes, quienes de inmediato dieron un paso hacia atrás.

El Dios egipcio concentró su cosmos unos instantes y entonces…

-¡¡¡¡PAREN DE UNA VEZ CON ESTO!!!- rugió liberándolo directamente en la biblioteca… y si Giudecca no se cayó con eso, fue sólo porque Perséfone y los Dioses gemelos ocuparon sus propios cosmos para estabilizar la estructura del edificio.

Por unos momentos, fue como si el sol mismo hubiera brillado en el interior de la biblioteca. Algunos libros se prendieron en llamas de inmediato, varias estanterías se rompieron y hasta las paredes se cuartearon, pero por supuesto, luego de algo así, Hades y Deméter se calmaron porque se calmaron (NA: No, si así por las buenas cualquiera entiende n_nU)

-¡¿Pero qué rayos pasa con ustedes?!- les preguntó Ra a ambos olímpicos entrando en la biblioteca junto con los demás y atravesándolos con la mirada- ¡¿Cómo es posible que dos Dioses de tu talla se hayan puesto a pelear peor que fieras salvajes?!-

-¡¡Ella es la fiera salvaje!!- gritó Hades señalando a Deméter, quien estaba de pie a su lado.

-¡¡Cualquier madre se pondría así si un patán como tú hace algo que pueda herir a uno de sus hijos!!- rugió la Diosa viéndolo con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!!!!- exclamó Hades jalándose los cabellos con expresión frustrada- ¡¡Yo nunca haría algo que pudiera herir a Perséfone!!-

-¡Oh, claro que no!- dijo Deméter con sarcasmo- Mente y Leuce hicieron que ella fuera _tan_ dichosa, ¿verdad?-

-¡Eso es cosa del pasado, madre!- intervino Perséfone con una seriedad total.

-¡Mi pobre niña!- exclamó la Diosa de las Cosechas viendo con pena a su hija- Tú eres tan noble, ¡¡pero este infeliz no merece tu presencia a su lado!!-

-Ya estuvo bueno, Deméter- la calló Hades viéndola con mirada asesina- Estás en MI casa, en MI reino, y no pienso permitir que vengas a meter cizaña entre Perséfone y yo por mucho que me detestes, porque no soy perfecto, sé que he cometido errores, pero LA AMO, ¿entiendes?-

-¡¡Tú no sabes lo que es eso, Hades!!- rugió la Diosa devolviéndole la mirada- Si la amaras, no te burlarías de ella de la manera en que lo haces. ¡Mente y Leuce fueron unas pobres ninfas que terminaron pagando por TUS culpas! ¡No eres mejor que Zeus o Poseidón! No sabes cuánto compadezco a Hera y a Anfitrite, ¡¡pero que te quepa en la cabeza que yo no voy a permitir que un desleal al que ni siquiera le interesa conocer el significado de la palabra _fidelidad_ haga sufrir a mi niña!!-

-¡¡¿Y Adonis estaba pintado o qué?!!- rugió Hades más que furioso, consiguiendo que Deméter se callara de inmediato… aunque ella no fue la única que reaccionó ante la mención del hermoso mortal.

-Hades…- gimió Perséfone viendo a su esposo con los ojos bien grandes y con mirada muy afectada, logrando que al Señor del Inframundo se le olvidara todo su enojo a la vez que palidecía ligeramente.

Pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo para remediar la situación, la Diosa de la Primavera desapareció en menos de un parpadeo.

-¡¡Perséfone!!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Hades y Deméter avanzando hacia la joven deidad para detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO INSENSIBLE!!!- rugió la Diosa de las Cosechas haciendo estallar de nuevo su cosmos y, aprovechando que el Dios de los Muertos seguía en shock por la repentina desaparición de su esposa, lo mandó a volar de un tremendo golpe que lo hizo atravesar una de las cuarteadas paredes de la biblioteca, para dejarlo sepultado bajo un montón de escombros en la habitación contigua.

-Deméter, ¿qué…?- empezó a decir Ra, pero la griega lo calló dándole una arrugada hoja de papel.

-Es una carta de la actual amante de Hades- explicó la hermana de Hera con fuego en la mirada- ¡¡El muy bastardo engaña a mi hija y en lugar de aceptarlo se atrevió a hacerla sentir mal!!- la Diosa respiró profundamente tratando de serenarse un poco antes de continuar- Voy a buscar a Perséfone, pero por favor, le dicen al idiota de mi hermano… ¡¡¡QUE NO SE ATREVA A BUSCARLA DE NUEVO!!!- rugió aumentando de nuevo su cosmos para desaparecer del Inframundo sin dejar rastro.

-¡¿Una carta de su amante?!- exclamaron Hypnos y Thanatos con caras azoradas y muchos signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas, mientras que una enorme gota apareció en la cabeza de Radamanthys al imaginarse cómo es que la carta había acabado en manos de Deméter.

Ra parpadeó un par de veces más que sorprendido con la noticia y por fin suspiró profundamente y se dirigió a sacar a Hades de debajo de los escombros juntos con los Dioses gemelos y el juez de Wyvern.

El trancazo había dejado completamente fuera de combate al señor del Inframundo, quien tenía los ojos en espiral mientras veía pequeños murcielaguitos dar vueltas alrededor de su cabeza, pero poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar mientras Ra lo sacudía ligeramente para hacerlo despertar.

-¿Hades? ¿Puedes oírme?- lo llamó el Dios halcón dejando de sacudirlo al ver que el pelinegro comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-¡Ay, eso dolió!- se quejó el señor del Inframundo tallando el enorme chichón que acababa de hacerse en la cabeza- Condenada vieja bruja- murmuró entre dientes con cara molesta, pero entonces recordó algo más importante- ¡¿Dónde está Perséfone?!- preguntó levantándose de un brinco y viendo con ansiedad a los presentes.

-Se fue- se limitó a contestar Ra con rostro serio- Hades… ¿tienes algo qué decir sobre esto?- le preguntó mostrándole la arrugada carta.

-¿Qué es eso?- interrogó a su vez el hermano de Zeus bastante confundido y aún medio aturdido por el golpe.

-Según Deméter, es una carta de tu actual amante- le explicó el egipcio analizándolo con la mirada.

-¿Una carta de mi actual amante?- repitió Hades como si no hubiera captado el significado de la frase, aunque su cerebro se recuperaba lentamente del trancazo- Una carta de mi… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUUUEEEE?????!!!!!!-

**¿Qué pasará entre Hades y Perséfone? ¿Sobrevivirá Poseidón al reencuentro con su esposa? ¿Conseguirá Hefestos recuperar a Afrodita? ¿Quedará alguna botella en la caja fuerte de Zeus luego de que Dionisos la visite? ¿Y qué pasará con el control de la discordia?**

**Creo que cada vez hago sufrir más a los personajes con esta historia, ¿verdad? n_nU Pero ya saben que dicen por allí que el sol siempre brilla con más fuerza después de la tormenta, ¿será?**

**En fin, de nuevo, aquí les dejo algunas aclaraciones:**

**Ariadna****: **La princesa cretense que ayudó a Teseo a salir victorioso del laberinto del minotauro, misma que huyó con él y terminó siendo abandonada por el héroe en una isla cuando regresaban a Atenas (NA: Cuánto agradecimiento ¬¬). Dionisos la encontró sola y triste y se enamoró perdidamente de ella, haciéndola su esposa y, créanlo o no, el jovial Dios del Vino, organizador de fiesta y orgias al por mayor, fue sin duda el marido más fiel de todo el Olimpo y creó la constelación de Corona Borealis en recuerdo de su amada al arrojar al cielo la corona de Ariadna cuando ella murió (NA: Díganme si no tengo razón en ver a Dionisos como todo un romántico n.n)

**Rode y Tritón****: **Los hijos de Poseidón y Anfitrite (NA: Algunas fuentes mencionan una tercera hija llamada Bentecisime, pero conozco muy pocos datos sobre ella u.u). Tritón era el Dios mensajero de las profundidades marinas, muchas veces representado con torso humano y cola de pez, mientras que Rode era la esposa del Dios solar Helios, con quien tuvo 7 hijos y una hija, además de que era protectora de la isla griega de Rodas, a la que le dio su nombre (NA: Poseidón tuvo muchos otros hijos, pero si los mencionamos es posible que Anfitrite se ensañé aún más con él XD)

**Mente****:** Una ninfa del Inframundo asociada con el río Cocito, que según se dice era alimentado por las lágrimas de los pecadores. Fue amante de Hades, pero cuando Perséfone los descubrió, ella, o bien Deméter en algunas versiones, la golpeó y pisoteó hasta desintegrarla, siendo sus restos transformados en la planta de menta por Hades.

**Leuce****:** Otra ninfa, hija de Océano, que tuvo que ver con el señor del Inframundo. Según algunas versiones, Hades la transformó en un álamo blanco que se alzaba en los campos Elíseos para inmortalizarla luego de su muerte; otras fuentes, en cambio, dicen que la responsable de la transformación fue Perséfone y cuando la ninfa aún vivía.

**Del hermoso mortal Adonis ya hablaremos más adelante n.n Pero en fin, ojalá que en serio este capítulo haya resultado de su agrado. Espero sus reviews para conocer sus opiniones. Hasta la próxima n_n**


	7. Temporada de Leones

**¡Hola una vez más! Perdón, sé que volví a retrasarme con esta actualización, pero es que había andado bastante estresada y con el humor medio extraño u.u Pero bueno, aquí me tienen nuevamente con otro capítulo más para hacer sufrir a los Dioses y a sus guerreros XD **

**Kisame Hosigaki****, ****Saint Love Moon****, ****Gabe Logan****, ****SuperDesdemona****, ****Silentforce666****, ****Dama de las Estrellas****, ****Minelava****, ****Sol angel dpl****, ****Yui-3000****, ****Fille-Lune****, ****Sunrise Spirit****, ****mikaelaamaarrhcp**: ¡Mil gracias por sus reviews! Les aseguro que son un verdadero motor para mis latosas Musas y con lectores como ustedes dan muchas más ganas de escribir n.n

**Ojalá que este nuevo capítulo resulte de su agrado n_n**

**7. Temporada de Leones**

**Santuario de Athena**

En los aposentos del Patriarca, ignorantes de todos los problemas que cierto control de oro estaba produciendo entre sus jóvenes camaradas, dos amigos bicentenarios se encontraban ocupados en sus propios asuntos…

-¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaayyyyy!!!!- gimió el otrora _antiguo_ santo de Libra con cara de dolor y hasta con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡¡Por piedad, Shion, no más!! ¡¡Ya aprendí la lección, ya no me tortures!! ¡¡Eso duele!!- lloriqueaba a la vez que se retorcía intentando soltarse del agarre de su amigo… quien se encontraba limpiándole sus heridas con alcohol y algodón.

-Nadie te está torturando, Dohko- le espetó el peliverde viéndolo con una enorme gota en su cabeza- Sólo te estoy limpiando estas heridas para evitar que se te infecten-

-¿Y por qué mejor no las curas con tu cosmos?- sugirió el chino aún con ojitos llorosos- Eso sería más rápido y menos doloroso-

-Seh, pero entonces no conseguirá que reflexionaras sobre todo lo que hiciste en MI estudio con Sekhmet- aclaró el Patriarca con un peculiar y perverso brillo en su mirada.

-Me das miedo- lloriqueó el santo de Libra viendo con cara asustada a su amigo.

-¡Ay, deja de hacer dramas! Ningún otro santo dorado hacía tanto escándalo cuando les limpiaba sus heridas, y mira que en ese entonces ellos eran sólo unos niñitos, Dohko- declaró Shion a la vez que volvía a aplicar una torunda empapada en alcohol sobre las heridas de su amigo, sin inmutarse ni ligeramente, consiguiendo que el santo de Libra se mordiera los labios para evitar soltar un grito a la vez que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

Y ambos amigos seguían en esas, cuando cierto carnerito dorado apareció en menos de un parpadeo en la habitación.

-Eh… ¿maestro?- llamó el santo de Aries a su mentor, quien seguía ocupado en lo suyo.

-Mu, ¿qué te he dicho sobre aparecerte en una habitación ocupada sin anunciarte antes?- se limitó a decirle el carnero mayor sin voltear a verlo, por lo que no notó la multitud de gotitas que adornaban el rostro de su alumno.

-Es que… hay algo importante que creo debería saber- se explicó el pelilila jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata?- le preguntó el Patriarca aún centrado en las heridas de Dohko, quien por su parte veía en otra dirección aún con ojos llorosos y sin prestarle demasiada atención al recién llegado.

-Pues es que… verá… ¿cómo se lo digo?-

-Si no es algo importante, puedes decírmelo después de que termine con Dohko- sugirió Shion sin voltear.

-Es que a lo mejor después ya no habrá dónde decírselo- murmuró el carnero dorado sonriendo nerviosamente y con más gotitas en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo dices?- lo interrogó Shion volteando a verlo con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Pues… es que si no hace algo pronto, lo más probable es que todo el Templo de Athena desaparezca en algunos minutos- se explicó el carnerito con cara de niño a punto de ser regañado.

-Habla de una vez, Mu- ordenó el portavoz de Athena con cara seria- Desde hace rato que siento los cosmos de los demás bastante agitados; más les vale que no anden causando problemas en plena terapia de los Dioses-

-¿Pelear por un control remoto de oro sólido cuenta como causar problemas?- preguntó el santo de Aries con cara de niño bueno, aunque con muchas más gotitas en su nuca.

-¡¿Un control remoto de oro sólido?!- exclamaron al mismo tiempos los dos antiguos camaradas con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Sí, verá, maestro, lo que pasa es que un control de oro, que tenía grabada la inscripción _"Para el más poderoso"_, apareció de la nada de pronto y casi todos se pusieron a pelear por él; luego Kanon hizo desaparecer a medio mundo mandándolos a sabrán los Dioses dónde, pero Ikki, Aioria y MM regresaron más furiosos que nunca y luego el control cayó en manos de Shaka y él dijo que les quitaría sus sentidos para que dejaran de estar peleando y entonces ellos…-

-¡Mu, ve al grano de una vez!- le ordenó Shion intentando conservar la paciencia- ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando allá afuera para que digas que el templo de Athena podría desaparecer en algunos minutos?!-

-Ah… pues…- el carnerito dorado pasó saliva con dificultad, imaginando la reacción que produciría lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¡¡Habla ya, Mu!!- exigió el Patriarca comenzando a sospechar algo muy malo.

-¡Kanon,AioriayMMestánapuntodeocuparlaexclamacióndeAthenacontraShakaafueradeltemplo!- dijo Mu a toda velocidad, con expresión de estar soltando una verdadera bomba en la habitación.

Por unos instantes, la estancia se quedó sumida en un tenso silencio en lo que Shion y Dohko intentaban que sus mentes procesaran lo que acababan de escuchar, hasta grillitos se oyeron por allí antes de que los mayores pudieran volver a articular alguna palabra.

-¿Dijiste que Kanon, Aioria y MM…?- comenzó a decir el santo de Libra en cuanto recobró la voz, con los ojos bien abiertos y muchas gotitas en su cabeza.

-¿…están a punto de ocupar la exclamación de Athena contra Shaka allá afuera?- terminó Shion con expresión similar.

-Sip, justo eso dije- respondió Mu sonriendo nerviosamente a la vez que cubría sus oídos en espera de una reacción que no se hizo esperar…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEE???!!!-

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, todos desaparecieron de la habitación para aparecer casi simultáneamente en las afueras del templo, donde otros 3 santos dorados ya estaban bien posicionados para emplear cierta técnica prohibida contra el santo de la virgen, en cuya cabeza había muchísimas gotas mientras se mantenía con rostro serio y los ojos cerrados frente a sus adversarios, estando Kanon al centro y Aioria y MM a sus lados. ¡Ah! Y si preguntan por el resto de sus compañeros… bueno, Saga y Aioros seguían peleando por el arco de Sagitario sin enterarse siquiera de que estaban en el campo de alcance de una técnica letal, mientras que Shura y Aldebarán se habían puesto a discutir con Camus y Afrodita por no hacer algo para detener a los demás (NA: Aunque ellos tampoco estaban siendo de mucha ayuda que digamos u.u). Y en cuanto a los chicos de bronce, Hyoga seguía semi-congelado, mientras que Shun forcejeaba por liberarse de sus propias cadenas, que lo tenía aprisionado, e Ikki… por alguna razón estaba bastante quietecito tirado en el piso.

-¡¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!!- exclamó Shion con su cara más seria, pero nadie le prestó ni un poquito de atención, lo que consiguió que una venita comenzara a palpitar en la sien del Patriarca- Ejem, ejem- carraspeó el peliverde aclarándose la garganta- Dije…. ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?!!!- rugió elevando peligrosamente su cosmos, poniendo a vibrar el templo y logrando que todos los jóvenes se quedaran inmóviles en medio de lo que hacían.

Un tenso silencio envolvió la atmósfera durante algunos momentos; una bola de matorrales secos pasó por en medio de todos, arrastrada por una corriente de aire surgida de sabrán las deidades dónde y luego, tan repentinamente como aquella _calma_ había surgido, todos los santos hablaron al mismo tiempo diciendo exactamente la misma frase:

-¡¡Fue su culpa!!- exclamó cada quien por su lado, señalando cada uno al que consideraban el causante de los problemas, es decir, Aioros señaló a Kanon; Saga señaló al arquero; Kanon, Aioria y MM señalaron a Shaka, que a su vez los señaló a ellos; Camus y Afrodita señalaron a Aldebarán y a Shura y viceversa; y Shun, Hyoga e Ikki no señalaron a nadie porque ninguno podía moverse XD

-¡¡No me importa de quién fue la culpa!!- rugió Shion más que molesto- Kanon, Aioria, MM, ¡¡¿cómo es posible que hayan siquiera pensado utilizar una técnica prohibida contra Shaka?!!-

-De nuevo- agregó el santo de Virgo con una enorme gota en su cabeza- ¿Qué acaso tengo pegado en la espalda un letrero de _"Emplear aquí la Exclamación de Athena"_?-

-No desde que el Patriarca descubrió el que Milo y Kanon te habían pegado el mes pasado- aclaró Shura sin inmutarse.

-¡Ah, sí! Eso se veía gracioso- comentó Kanon sonriendo con expresión traviesa y con los ojos cerrados- Pero de cualquier forma, ¡tú sólito te lo buscaste en esta ocasión!- le reprochó al santo de Virgo con expresión indignada… aunque con el rostro dirigido hacia Shura en lugar de hacia Shaka.

-¡¿Qué están diciendo?!- preguntó Aioria a toda voz.

MM, por su parte, empezó a gesticular exageradamente a la vez que movía las manos como si tratara de explicarse, pero sin que su boca emitiera ni el más mínimo ruido (NA: Y por su expresión, dudo que estuviera diciendo cosas bonitas de los presentes n_nU)

-Shaka…- el Patriarca volteó a ver al rubio con muy malos ojos y con muchas gotitas en su cabeza- ¡¿Les quitaste algunos sentidos a tus compañeros?!-

-Ay, ¿qué son uno o dos sentidos menos cuando se tienen 8, no cree, maestro Shion?- se limitó a preguntar el santo de la virgen con su más linda cara de niño bueno, pero el peliverde siguió viéndolo con muy mala cara- ¡Gran Patriarca, no se enoje conmigo, ellos son los que estaban dispuestos a emplear contra mí la Exclamación de Athena… otra vez!- protestó con cara de niño regañado.

-¡¡Él empezó quitándonos los sentidos, maestro Shion!!- rugió Kanon señalando acusadoramente al santo de la virgen, o bueno, al menos eso intentó, porque en lugar de señalar a Shaka terminó señalando a Mu (NA: Como que alguien no estaba empleando su cosmos para orientarse ante la falta de vista, ¿verdad? XD)- Y vea lo que les hizo a Shun y al fénix- agregó señalando a Camus y Afrodita, que de inmediato señalaron hacia los aludidos en cuanto la mirada del Patriarca se posó sobre ellos.

Y el santo de Andrómeda seguía prisionero de sus propias cadenas mientras que su hermano seguía quietecito en el suelo sin hacer ni el menor intento por moverse ni un poquito.

-¿Usó su sagrado Ohm para que tus cadenas fueran en tu contra de nuevo?- le preguntó Shion a Shun, quien asintió con el rostro con cara de cachorro abandonado, y luego, la mirada del Patriarca se posó en el inmóvil pollo a las brazas, ¡digo!, fénix- ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Ikki, Shaka?- interrogó al hindú con cara confundida.

-También le quité un par de sentidos, Patriarca- explicó el rubio sonriendo con muchas gotitas en su cabeza.

-Sí, ¡pero empezando por el sexto y el séptimo!- exclamó Hyoga viendo con malos ojos al guardián de la sexta casa.

-¿Y qué querías? La última vez le dejé esos al final y terminó mandándome de paseo al infinito y más allá- protestó Shaka cruzándose de brazos y con rostro enfurruñado.

Shion se masajeó las sienes a la vez que respiraba profundamente ante aquellas explicaciones.

-Shaka, devuélveles los sentidos que les hayas quitado, ¡¡a la de ya!!- le ordenó viéndolo con mirada de fuego.

El santo de Virgo suspiró con cara de niño regañado y se dispuso a obedecer las órdenes del Patriarca, quien por su parte fijó su mirada en algunos otros de los presentes, que seguían exactamente en donde se hubieran quedado a la llegada del peliverde.

-Saga, Aioros…- dijo Shion viendo con una ENORME gotota a los aludidos- ¡¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?!- los interrogó al notar que ambos seguían en el suelo, cada uno sujetando un extremo del arco de Sagitario y con la pinta de haber estado peleando por el mentado objeto peor que niños de preescolar peleando por un juguete codiciado.

-Quería practicar su puntería con mi hermano- exclamó Saga señalando acusadoramente al arquero- Y sólo YO puedo maltratar a Kanon- declaró seriamente.

-¡Oye!- protestó su gemelo.

-Él me envió a un camión que transportaba pollos, maestro Shion- protestó por su parte Aioros, señalando acusadoramente al gemelo menor- Y los pollos me picotearon y me picotearon y todavía tengo sus plumas por todos lados- declaró a la vez que se sacudía los cabellos, de donde efectivamente salieron varias plumas de las mentadas aves.

-Eso no te daba derecho a agarrarlo como diana de tiro- le espetó Shion viéndolo con malos ojos- ¡Y es el colmo que ustedes dos estuvieran peleando como niños chiquitos! De hecho, ¡es el colmo que todos hayan actuado de la manera en que lo hicieron! ¡¿En qué rayos estaban pensando?!-

Todos los presentes pusieron caras de niños regañados a la vez que bajaban la mirada con rostros arrepentidos, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, ciertas Diosas hicieron su aparición por allí, atraídas por las peculiares fluctuaciones de cosmos que habían estado sintiendo durante los últimos minutos.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos pasa aquí?!- exclamó Saori viendo a sus guerreros con varios signo de interrogación sobre su divina cabeza, pues casi todos seguían en las mismas posiciones en que los hubiera encontrado el Patriarca.

-No cabe duda de que ciertos mortales se pasan de ociosos- comentó Artemisa viendo con malos ojos a los guerreros- No puedes dejarlos ni un ratito solos porque de inmediato se ponen a perder el tiempo-

-Oye, querida, ¿y dónde están tus ángeles?- le preguntó Hestia viendo a la rubia arqueando una ceja, logrando que la Diosa griega de la Caza abriera bien grandes los ojos.

-¡Es verdad! ¡¿Dónde están mis angelitos?!- interrogó recorriendo con la mirada a los presentes.

Por respuesta, las miradas de la mayoría de los presentes se posaron en cierto gemelo menor, que simplemente se limitó a sonreír con muchas gotitas en su rostro.

-Kanon, ¿qué les hiciste a los ángeles de la señorita Artemisa?- le preguntó Shion viéndolo con malos ojos.

-Usó la Otra Dimensión para dispersarnos por el mundo y así poder quedarse él con el control de oro- explicó Aioria, ya con su sentido del oído recuperado y viendo con malos ojos al otrora general marino.

-¡¿Un control de oro?!- interrogaron las 3 Diosas con signos de interrogación sobre sus cabeza.

-¿De qué control de oro hablas, Aioria?- le preguntó Saori a su santo de Leo.

-Se refiere a esta cosa, Athena- intervino Shaka adelantándose hacia la Diosa con el control en las manos.

La reencarnada Diosa de la Sapiencia tomó el objeto de oro y lo observó detenidamente ante las atentas miradas de Artemisa y Hestia; mas en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre la peculiar inscripción que el artefacto tenía grabada, una venita comenzó a palpitar en la sien de la pelimorada a la vez que su cosmos comenzaba a incrementarse amenazadoramente, concentrándose en ella hasta que…

-¡¡¡¡¡EEEERIIIISSSSS!!!!!- rugió la princesita de Zeus poniendo a vibrar todo el templo… y medio Santuario de paso- ¡¡¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees, Diosa entrometida?!!! ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir a dejar tus porquerías en MI Santuario?!!- gritó a la vez que volteaba en todas direcciones, buscando algún rastro de la intrusa con la mirada.

-No recuerdo que pensaras que cierta manzana de oro fuera una _porquería_- comentó Artemisa como no queriendo la cosa, ganándose que su hermanita la viera con MUY malos ojos.

-¡¡A ti nadie te habló, hermana!!- protestó la reencarnación de Athena para luego volver a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo- ¡¡¡ERIS, NO SEAS COBARDE Y DA LA CARA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!! ¡¡¿No podías al menos intentar ser un poco más original?!! ¡¡Es más que obvio que tú tuviste que ver con todo esto, así que ni pienses que me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos mientras tú andas husmeando por MI Santuario!!-

Sin embargo, no hubo ninguna respuesta ante los furiosos llamados de la Diosa, así que Saori tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para intentar tranquilizarse.

-Shion- llamó la deidad a su Patriarca- Refuerza el escudo que rodea el Santuario para evitar que Eris escape y que los guardias y todos los santos que no estén ocupados busquen a esa Diosa revoltosa hasta que la encuentren. Aún debe andar por aquí disfrutando de todo el caos que ha provocado, ¡así que no dejes que huya!- ordenó viendo muy seria al peliverde.

-Por supuesto, Athena. Todo se hará como usted ordena- asintió el sumo pontífice de inmediato.

-¡Ey!- exclamó de pronto Artemisa- ¡¿Y qué pasa con mis ángeles?!-

-Kanon, trae a los ángeles de regreso, ¡¡ahora!!- le ordenó el Patriarca al menor de los gemelos fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ah…- por alguna razón, muchas gotitas aparecieron en el rostro del antiguo general de Poseidón ante el mandato del carnero mayor.

-¡No me digas que no sabes a dónde los enviaste!- exclamó Saga viendo con mala cara a su gemelo.

-¡Es que no estaba pensando claro!- se defendió Kanon sonrojándose ligeramente- Sólo quería que todos se fueran de aquí, no me detuve a pensar a dónde enviarlos… sólo lo hice-

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes dónde…?!- la gemela de Apolo parecía dispuesta a ajusticiarse al segundo santo de Géminis allí mismo, pero por suerte para él, Shion la detuvo.

-No se preocupe, señorita Artemisa. Mu podrá localizar los cosmos de sus ángeles y traerlos de regreso de inmediato- le aseguró el antiguo santo de Aries.

-¿Por qué yo siempre tengo que andar solucionando los desperfectos que otros arman?- protestó Mu con cara de niño enfurruñado, aunque ya centrándose en localizar los cosmos de los desaparecidos ángeles.

-También deberías buscar a Seiya y a Shiryu- le sugirió Aldebarán.

-¡Cierto! Seiya y Shiryu tampoco están aquí- exclamó Saori al notar la ausencia de los mencionados.

-También falta Milo- les recordó Hyoga… aún con buena parte de su cuerpo congelado.

Mu resopló fastidiado pero no puso objeciones y siguió metido en lo suyo hasta que pudo encontrar los cosmos de los guerreros faltantes, a quienes hizo aparecer allí mismo en menos de un parpadeo con ayuda de su teletransportación… aunque a algunos de los recién llegados les tomó algunos instantes descubrir que habían regresado al Santuario.

-¡¡No, no, aléjate de mí!!- gritaba Seiya con los puños apretados y con los ojos cerrados en cuanto apareció ante los demás- ¡¡Te digo que no vine por voluntad propia a este bar gay!! ¡¡A mí no me gustan los hombres!!-

-¡¡¿Por qué no entienden que no estoy loco?!!- gritaba por su parte Shiryu forcejeando por liberarse de una camisa de fuerza que llevaba puesta- ¡Fue un error haber aparecido de pronto en este manicomio!-

-¡¡Kyaaaa!! ¡¡Quítenme a estos murciélagos de encima!! ¡¡Quítenmelos, quítenmelos!!- lloriqueaba Thesseus cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos y apretando fuertemente sus párpados cerrados.

-¡¡Yuuuujuuuuu!!- gritaba por su parte Ikarus bien emocionado al momento de su regreso, también con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos levantados- ¡¡Otra vez!!- exclamó feliz de la vida a la vez que abría sus ojos, topándose con las miradas de todos los presentes, que lo observaban con algunas gotas en sus cabezas- Je, ya no estoy en el parque de diversiones, ¿verdad?- preguntó sonriendo con muchas gotitas en su frente- Y yo que quería volver a subirme a la montaña rusa- susurró con ojitos llorosos.

-¡¡Noo, ¿por qué tenía que regresar justo ahora?!!- gimió abatido Odysseus, quien había aparecido con una botella de bronceador en sus manos- Esa pelirroja que acababa de conocer en las playas de Cancún estaba muy bonita- lloriqueó tristemente.

-¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!- gritaba al mismo tiempo Milo, volteando en todas direcciones con cara angustiada- Mu, por piedad, por Athena, por Zeus, por el Dios que prefieras, ¡¡regrésame al lugar del que me trajiste!!- gemía angustiado a la vez que sacudía frenéticamente al santo de Aries- ¡¡¡¡Noooooo, ¿por qué?!!!! ¡¡Aún no anotaba los teléfonos y direcciones de todas las modelos de Victoria's Secret!!- lloriqueó abrazando una pequeña agenda que tenía en sus manos.

-Ahora entiendo por qué no regresabas- murmuró Camus viéndolo con una gotota en su cabeza.

-Ejem, en fin, pues ya están todos aquí de nuevo, así que cada quien a seguir con lo suyo- ordenó Saori seriamente.

-Claro, Athena. Bien, muchachos, quienes ya hayan salido de su entrevista con las Diosas ayudará a buscar a Eris- declaró Shion viendo a los jóvenes.

-Oh, es cierto. Bastet ya terminó de entrevistarse con los chicos, ¿verdad?- preguntó Hestia haciendo cuentas de los grupos que habían pasado con la Diosa gato- Así que ya tendríamos que pasar con ella tú o yo, Athena- le dijo a su sobrina.

-Mejor ve tú primero, tía. Yo quiero encontrar a Eris cuanto antes para evitar que siga dando problemas- suspiró Saori para luego volver a dirigirse a sus guerreros- ¿Quiénes tienen que pasar aún con Sekhmet?-

-Les toca a Aioria, Ikki y Mu, Athena- contestó Dohko sin poder evitar tallarse algunas de las heridas que le habían quedado como recuerdo de su propia _entrevista_ con la Diosa león.

-Más les vale que se comporten y no actúen como otros- comentó Shion viendo con malos ojos a su amigo de Libra.

-Eso habría que decírselo a Sekhmet- murmuró Kanon con algunas gotas en su cabeza.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor ya no les da tantos problemas- opinó Saga con rostro pensativo- Aunque también podría ocurrir lo contrario-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó su gemelo viéndolo confundido.

-No, por nada en especial- respondió Saga sonriendo con algunas gotitas en su frente- De cualquier forma, mejor vamos a buscar a Eris, además, olvidé apagar la estufa al preparar mi desayuno esta mañana, así que mejor me voy de aquí-

-¡Pero si desayunaste cereal con leche!- protestó Kanon, pero Saga ya casi iba llegando a Piscis luego de irse a toda prisa- ¿Y ahora qué mosca le picó a Saga?-

-Ya oíste que Athena quiere que encontremos a Eris cuanto antes, así que no hay tiempo que perder- intervino Camus- Vamos, Hyoga, hay que sacarte de ese bloque de hielo para cumplir con las órdenes de nuestra Diosa- le dijo a su alumno a la vez que se lo llevaba a rastras alejándose también a toda prisa hacia su propia casa.

-Saludos a Sekhmet de nuestra parte- les dijo el cisne a los santos que estaban por entrar a ver a la Diosa león… viéndolos con verdadera pena, lo que consiguió que Ikki, Aioria y Mu pasaran saliva con dificultad.

-No me da buena espina la actitud de esos 3- comentó el santo de Aries con algunas gotas en su cabeza.

-Como sea, vayan con Sekhmet de una vez para terminar pronto con todo esto- les dijo Saori con aire agobiado- Y los demás, ¡a buscar a Eris de inmediato!-

-¡Sí, señora!- asintieron todos los santos y cada uno tomó su camino para cumplir con los mandatos de su Diosa.

-Bueno, pues por lo mientras yo me voy con Bastet para ver qué tiene que decirme- anunció Hestia con un suspiro dirigiéndose a la biblioteca del templo, aunque se detuvo tras apenas dar unos cuantos pasos- Niñas, por favor, no peleen entre ustedes en lo que yo estoy con ella- les pidió a sus sobrinas dirigiéndoles una _hermosa_ mirada de fuego que consiguió que ambas Diosas sonrieran con nerviosismo con algunas gotitas en sus frentes.

-En fin, ¿quieres que mis ángeles te ayuden a buscar a Eris?- le preguntó Artemisa a la reencarnación de su hermana entre suspiros en cuanto su tía se perdió de vista.

-Te lo agradecería- se limitó a responder la pelimorada también suspirando.

-Bien, pues ya oyeron, niños- les dijo la rubia a los ángeles y estos, tras hacer una reverencia ante su señora, de inmediato se alejaron velozmente en búsqueda de la Diosa de la Discordia- Bueno, pues en lo que me toca pasar con Sekhmet voy a seguir en tu campo de tiro practicando con mi arco- anunció la Diosa de la Caza haciendo aparecer su arma en sus manos con ayuda de su cosmos.

-¿Crees que algún día podrías decirme que le hizo Sekhmet a Apolo para que la detestes tanto?- le preguntó Saori mientras ella comenzaba a alejarse del templo.

-Mmm… nop- contestó la rubia despreocupadamente justo antes de desaparecer de la vista de su hermana para trasladarse al campo de tiro.

-¡¡Pues al fin que ni quería saberlo!!- le gritó la pelimorada mostrándole la lengua… aunque Artemisa ya había desaparecido del lugar.

Saori resopló molesta ante la respuesta de su hermana mayor, pero procurando no prestarle mayor atención, volvió a posar sus ojos en el reluciente control de oro que ahora tenía en las manos, centrando su mirada en la inscripción que tenía grabada.

-_"Para el más poderoso"_- releyó con gesto pensativo y una animada sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en su rostro- No cabe duda de que ninguno de mis hermanos podrá superar el regalo que le daré a mi papá en su próximo cumpleaños- se dijo a sí misma feliz de la vida, adentrándose en su templo para llevar el control a un lugar seguro hasta que cumpliera con el objetivo que le había planteado.

Ejem, pero dejando de lado las maquinaciones de la odiosa, digo, Diosa reencarnada, por otros lados, otras deidades tenían que cargar con sus propias penas…

**Olimpo**

En la espaciosa sala que Odín había ocupado para realizar la _terapia_ de la divina familia olímpica, el supremo Dios del norte se encontraba sentado en un sillón, viendo con los ojos bien abiertos y con muchísimas gotas en su cabeza al singular _paciente_ con el que se estaba entrevistando en ese preciso momento.

-¿Eso es lo que haces en un solo día?- le preguntó el señor de las runas al mensajero de los Dioses griegos sin que su expresión se modificara ni un poco.

-Sip, en promedio- respondió Hermes sonriendo despreocupado- No por nada soy el mensajero de los Dioses; Dios del Comercio, de la Elocuencia y de los Oradores, del Ingenio y de los Inventores, de los Atletas, del Descanso, de las Fronteras, de la Suerte, de los Negocios Itinerantes, de la Riqueza; protector de viajeros, comerciantes y pastores; además de que acompaño a las almas a la entrada del Hades y ejerzo influencia sobre los sueños… Y eso sin contar que muchos me agarran ya como su mandadero y no sólo como mensajero- agregó haciendo una mueca.

-Además de todo eso, también eres Dios de los Ladrones y Embaucadores, ¿no?- le recordó Loki viéndolo entretenido.

-Ah… pues sí, pero nunca he entendido por qué- declaró Hermes poniendo una convincente expresión de inocente desconcierto.

-¿Será por qué le robaste a Apolo el ganado que custodiaba en tu primer día de vida?- sugirió Odín viéndolo inquisitivamente.

-¡Me inculparon!- protestó el Dios de las sandalias aladas con expresión acongojada- Yo soy incapaz de quitarle algo a alguien- sentenció poniendo su cara más angelical (NA: Y hay que decir que esa expresión le salía muy bien XD)

-Ajá- exclamó con sarcasmo el señor nórdico de la guerra- Y supongo que también te inculparon de haberles robado y escondido su ceñidor a Afrodita, su lanza a Ares, su tridente a Poseidón, su espada a Hades, sus arcos a Apolo y Artemisa, su escudo a Atenea y al menos 300 o 400 cosas más de las que he escuchado durante todas las Asambleas Internacionales de Deidades en las que he platicado con el resto de tus parientes- comentó viendo al joven Dios con mirada penetrante.

-Nadie puede probar que yo lo hice- declaró Hermes con voz cantarina y con su más linda cara de niño bueno- Y me niego a decir otra palabra si no está mi abogado presente- agregó cruzándose de brazos.

-Hermes, esto no es una audiencia ni nada por el estilo- le recordó Odín viéndolo con una gotota en su cabeza- Sólo quiero comprender por qué les quitas y les escondes las cosas a los demás, ¿con qué propósito lo haces?-

-¡Pero soy inocente!- gimió el joven Dios con ojitos llorosos, poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Bien, esto no está funcionando- suspiró Odín cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- Ok, digamos que, hipotéticamente hablando, en cierto lugar _"X"_ tenemos a cierto Dios _"Y"_ que gusta de robarles y esconderles las cosas a sus familiares, ¿por qué crees que el Dios _"Y" _haría semejantes cosas?-

-Para ser el Dios que tiene la sabiduría que viene desde el principio de los tiempos, tienes una forma demasiado simplista de plantear las cosas- comentó Hermes viéndolo arqueando una ceja.

-¡¡Sólo responde la maldita cuestión!!- protestó el supremo Dios del norte con una venita palpitando en su sien, mientras que Loki luchaba por no soltar la carcajada.

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes- pidió el Dios griego del Comercio y demás viéndolo con carita asustada y alejándose un poco de él- Yo diría que, hipotéticamente, y sólo HIPOTÉTICAMENTE hablando, quizás ese Dios _"Y"_ les roba y esconde las cosas a los demás porque quizás, a veces, cuando no tiene nada qué hacer, se aburre de ver la monótona vida que las otras deidades que lo rodean llevan y disfruta hacerlos rabiar un poco para que todos puedan salir al menos un poquito de la rutina-

-Ahora entiendo por qué tu padre y los demás procuran tenerte todo el tiempo ocupado- murmuró Odín viéndolo con muchas gotitas en su rostro- Ejem, bueno, pero, aún hablando hipotéticamente, ¿está consciente el Dios _"Y"_ de que al hacer esas cosas lo más probable es que termine metiéndose en algún problema con el resto de los Dioses a los que molesta?-

-¡Ja, sí seguro!- exclamó con un sutil sarcasmo el joven Dios, sonriendo divertido- ¿Y por qué asumes que el Dios _"Y"_ ha tenido algún problema en todo el tiempo que lleva haciendo eso?-

-Que viene siendo prácticamente toda su vida- intervino Loki más que interesado en la conversación.

-Sí, como sea- prosiguió Hermes sin inmutarse- A mi parecer, e HIPOTÉTICAMENTE hablando, lo más probable es que el Dios _"Y"_ esté plenamente consciente de su capacidad para evadir cualquier problema con los otros Dioses porque conoce de sobra todas y cada una de sus habilidades, tanto para hablarles con elocuencia, como para inventarles mil excusas o para mentir descaradamente e incluso, quizás, sabe de sobra que cuenta con la suerte suficiente para librarse de cualquier castigo… más aún si a tu _brillante_ ecuación sumamos los factores _"0"_ (Cero) y _"Z"_-

-¿Y qué factores son esos?- preguntó Odín con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Entendemos por _Factor "0"_ el tiempo que al Dios _"Y"_ le tomaría divulgar, sin querer queriendo, alguna _sutil_ y _reveladora _información acerca del Dios que quisiera cobrarse alguna _ofensa_, de la que el Dios _"Y" _bien podría estar enterado, ya que, HIPOTÉTICAMENTE hablando, quizás su trabajo favorece que esté más que informado sobre TODO lo que ocurre a su alrededor- explicó Hermes con tono de maestro dando clase y usando unos bonitos lentes que sabrá su padre de dónde y cuándo sacó. (NA: Si eso sonó a chantaje o manipulación, seguro que puuura coincidencia XD)

-¿Y el factor _"Z"_?- volvió a preguntar el señor de las runas, parpadeando un tanto sorprendido ante la explicación del joven Dios y con una gigantesca gotota en su cabeza.

-Llamamos _Factor "Z"_ a un probable e HIPOTÉTICO Dios que está en disposición de emitir o suprimir cualquier castigo en la región _"X"_, mismo que quizás, y sólo como mera suposición, disfruta de ver cómo otras deidades, que no sean él por supuesto, son fastidiadas, permitiéndole un poco de humor en su HIPOTÉTICAMENTE ajetreada vida como soberano del Olimpo- terminó de explicar Hermes de lo más fresco y feliz de la vida.

-Me agrada este niño- comentó Loki sonriendo ante la _magistral_ explicación que el Dios de las sandalias aladas acababa de dar.

-Te juro que no me extraña- murmuró Odín viendo con una gran gota en su cabeza tanto a su compatriota como al hijo de Zeus- Pero bueno, tengo una pregunta más para ti- le dijo la suprema deidad del norte al mensajero tras respirar profundamente- ¿Sabes lo que es el Ritalin?-

-Es el fármaco que los médicos ocupan para tratar el trastorno de déficit de atención e hiperactividad, ¿no?- contestó Hermes- ¿Por qué lo mencionas?- interrogó con cara de inocente confusión.

-Sólo preguntaba- respondió Odín sonriendo con algunas gotitas en su cabeza- ¿Crees que tu papá lo conozca también?-

-Sip. De hecho, Apolo lo convenció para que aceptara que Asclepio me lo diera, no sé por qué, pero se cansaron de intentarlo cuando descubrieron que terminaban tomándolo todos menos yo- aclaró el mensajero sin abandonar ni por un segundo su más linda cara de niño bueno- Todo mundo andaba con insomnio y Ares por poco y termina convulsionando por los efectos secundarios de las altas dosis de esa medicina- agregó ahogando una pícara sonrisa.

-Definitivamente este chico me cae bien- repitió Loki sonriendo con más ganas.

Odín parpadeó un par de veces, aún viendo a su _hermano_ con una enorme gotota en su cabeza y luego volvió a fijar su mirada en Hermes, que le sonreía despreocupadamente y con carita inocente.

-Y pensar que terminando contigo todavía tengo que hablar con Dionisos- suspiró el señor de las runas con pesadez.

-Je, no te preocupes por eso, ya que le escondí sus botellas, Dionisos no podrá tomar demasiado antes de entrevistarse contigo y sabrá comportarse- le aseguró Hermes sonriéndole amablemente- Y de cualquier forma, no es de los que se ponen pesados cuando toman de más… cuando mucho te ignoraría por completo o juraría estar hablando con Santa Claus o algún otro personaje de fantasía- agregó con una sonrisa entretenida.

Odín resopló fastidiado, no muy a gusto con el _consuelo_ del mensajero, pero él estaba lejos de ser el único que pronto tendría que lidiar con los efectos del alcohol… y estos a veces producen MUY malas secuelas en algunos…

**Santuario de Athena**

En el interior del templo de la Diosa de la Sabiduría, 3 santitos acababan de detenerse a las puertas de una espaciosa sala, preparándose para lidiar con cierta Diosa león que ya se había dado a conocer BASTANTE bien entre los guerreros atenienses.

-¿Listos?- les preguntó Mu a sus compañeros y ambos asintieron sin mucho entusiasmo, de modo que el santo de Aries procedió a abrir la puerta ante ellos.

Y entonces, justo ante sus ojos apareció la figura de la leonina deidad, quien se encontraba…

-_…con dinero y sin dinero…_ ¡Hip!_ …hago siempre lo que quiero… _¡Hip!_ …y mi palabras es la leeey…_- cantando a toda voz una canción con mucho sentimiento, despaturrada en un sofá y con una botella de vino ya más vacía que llena en las manos XD- _No tengo trono ni reina…_ ¡Hip! _…ni nadie que me comprenda, ¡pero sigo siendo el reeey!_-

Por supuesto, ante semejante escena, una GIGANTESCA gotototota se deslizó prácticamente por toda la espalda de los santos, quienes veían a la Diosa con los ojos como platos y hasta con las bocas abiertas.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!- exclamó Ikki sin que su expresión de sorpresa se modificara y aún con los ojos puestos en la egipcia.

-No sé ustedes, pero a mí me parece que Sekhmet no está en condiciones de seguir con las entrevistas, así que, ¿nos vamos?- sugirió Mu esperanzado.

-Yo te apoyo, compañero- contestó Aioria de inmediato.

Y ni tardos ni perezosos, los jóvenes ya estaban más que listos para dejar a la deidad en lo suyo, cuando ella notó su presencia.

-¡Niños! ¡Hip!- los llamó cuando ellos apenas se habían dado la vuelta para alejarse de la sala del templo- ¡¿A dónde creen que van?! Vengan aquí, no ssean, ¡hip!, tímidoss- les dijo haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran.

Aioria, Mu e Ikki intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, cada uno con muchas gotitas sobre sus cabezas, y luego posaron sus ojos en Sekhmet, así como en la botella que ella sostenía con fuerza en sus manos.

-Voy a matar a Camus y a Saga por esto- declaró Aioria, imaginándose cómo había llegado dicha botella a manos de la deidad.

-Bien, pero yo me encargo de hacer cisne a las brazas- dijo Ikki con los dedos crispados.

-¡Oigan! ¡Hip! ¡No me iggnoren y vengan aquí!- insistió la egipcia ofreciéndoles el asiento junto a ella.

-¿Saben? Acabo de recordar que no le preparé el almuerzo a Kiki- dijo de pronto Mu retrocediendo algunos pasos con dirección a la salida- Mejor voy a verlo ahora mismo-

-Y yo olvidé cerciorarme de que Shun no se hubiera lastimado con sus cadenas por culpa de Shaka- lo siguió Ikki imitándolo.

-Ah… Pues yo olvidé alimentar a mi gato, así que mejor voy a darle algo antes de que muera de hambre- terminó Aioria haciendo lo mismo que sus compañeros.

-Tú no tienes gato- le reprochó Mu viéndolo seriamente.

-¿Y Kiki no se fue a entrenar esta semana a Jamir?- le recordó el santo de Leo al carnerito.

-Cierto- reconoció Mu sonriendo con algunas gotitas en su frente- Entonces vamos a ver a tu gato-

Y los 3 jóvenes estaban por salir a toda prisa de la estancia cuando, moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, la Diosa león los interceptó en la salida.

-¿A dónde van? ¡Hip!- les preguntó interponiéndose en su camino- ¿Acasso pensaban dejarme ssolita?- los interrogó viéndolos con una mirada centellante, que hizo que los 3 santos pasaran saliva con dificultad- Los otross niños se me esscaparon, ¡hip! Pero no voy a permitir que esso passe de nuevo- declaró casi desvistiéndolos con la mirada.

… Cof, cof, ejem, bueno, pero mientras esto pasaba en el interior del templo de la Diosa de la sapiencia, afuera, el Patriarca cumplía con las órdenes de su divina molestia y había reunido a un buen número de guardias y santos de plata para que contribuyeran en la búsqueda de la Diosa de la Discordia, mientras los santos dorados, los 4 fantásticos de bronce y los ángeles ya habían comenzado con la tarea por su parte. Sin embargo, el sumo representante de Athena aún seguía explicándoles los pormenores a los guerreros reunidos ante él, cuando una curiosa fluctuación de cosmos hizo que todos los presentes dirigieran sus miradas hacia las escaleras de las 12 casas, por donde un relámpago dorado, que acababa de emerger desde el templo de la Diosa, descendía a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que dicho relámpago entrara en el coliseo con dirección hacia la salida del Santuario ateniense, pero antes de que hubiera conseguido atravesarlo, un poderoso y opresivo cosmos apareció tras él y lo abatió por completo en medio de un choque de energía que hizo que todos los presentes en el coliseo tuvieran que cerrar los ojos ante el despliegue de luz que aquella colisión provocó, así como para proteger su visión del polvo levantado por la onda expansiva del choque.

-Cof, cof, cof. ¡¿Pero qué rayos…?!- alcanzó a decir Shion intentando no ahogarse con todo el polvo que se había levantado en el ambiente a la vez que procuraba ver qué era lo que había pasado.

La humareda poco a poco comenzó a despejarse y entonces todos los allí reunidos pudieron ver una peculiar escena, pues cierto león dorado se encontraba derribado boca abajo a la mitad de la arena del coliseo… con cierta deidad felina sentada con total descaro a horcajadas sobre su espalda.

-¡¡Te atrapé!!- exclamó Sekhmet feliz de la vida a la vez que acariciaba a sus anchas la espalda del santo de Leo. (NA: Esa Diosa no vivirá mucho si llego a tenerla cerca ¬¬)

No está de más decir que ante semejante espectáculo muchísimas gotas aparecieron sobre las cabezas de todos y cada uno de los presentes, mismos que veían todo con las bocas bien abiertas; aunque a cierta personita aquella escena no le pareció en absoluto divertida.

-¡¡¡AIORIA!!!- rugió cierta amazona plateada, fulminando, por debajo de su máscara, tanto al santo dorado como a la Diosa león con la mirada.

-¡Sssshhh!- la calló Sekhmet viéndola con malos ojos- No seas esscandalossa, ¡hip! ¿No vess que el niño y yo esstamos ocupados?-

-¡¡Qué ocupados ni qué nada!!- protestó el hermano de Aioros luchando por liberarse del agarre de la egipcia- ¡Suéltame!- gimió con ojitos llorosos, buscando escapar desesperadamente de la Diosa.

-¿Pero qué demonios significa esto?- murmuró Shion viendo la escena con los ojos como platos y con una enorme gotota en su cabeza.

-Creo que a Sekhmet se le pasaron las copas, maestro- le explicó Mu, quien justamente acababa de aparecerse a un lado del Patriarca.

-¡¡Carnero cobarde, al menos ven aquí y ayúdame!!- pidió el santo de Leo viendo con malos ojos a su compañero- ¡¡No es justo que te hayas teletransportado tú solo fuera de la sala del templo!! ¡¡Mal amigo!! ¡¡Y luego ese condenado pollo flameado se esfumó en medio de una ráfaga de fuego!! ¡¡Par de gallinas!!- protestó aún batallando por librarse de Sekhmet, que seguía sobre él bien quitada de la pena.

-¡Ja! A ver si con eso te sigues burlando de mí, gato sobrealimentado- exclamó en eso Kanon, que justamente iba llegando al coliseo junto con los demás santos, atraídos por el cosmos desplegado durante la colisión de Sekhmet contra Aioria.

-Juro no volverme a burlar de compañeros en desgracia- declaró Milo viendo la escena del coliseo con los ojos bien abiertos y una gotota en su cabeza… aunque justo al mismo tiempo que preparaba una cámara de video que había pasado trayendo de su templo para poder grabar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Ya ves! Te dije que no fue sólo cosa mía- le dijo por su parte Dohko a Shion, que sólo atinó a parpadear un par de veces más que sorprendido.

-¡¡¡Yaaa!!! ¡¡Dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo y ayúdenme!!- suplicó Aioria intentando inútilmente soltarse de su captora.

-No sé, la verdad forman una buena pareja- comentó MM con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cierto, el santo de Leo y la Diosa león… La verdad se oye bastante bien- lo siguió Afrodita con expresión similar.

-¡¡¿Qué dijeron?!!- rugió Marín incrementando peligrosamente su cosmos.

-Nada- apresuraron a responder los 2 dorados con muchas gotitas en sus cabezas ante el aura negra que comenzaba a formarse alrededor de la amazona de Águila.

-¡Ay, pero qué esscandalossos son todos! ¡Hip!- farfulló Sekhmet viendo con malos ojos a sus espectadores- Lo mejor que será que nos vayamoss a un sitio máss privado- le dijo a Aioria quitándose de encima de él, pero pescándolo inmediatamente por una pierna para comenzar a arrastrarlo de ella.

-¡¡NOOO, no quiero!!- gimió el león dorado buscando algo de qué aferrarse para evitar que la egipcia consiguiera su objetivo, porque justo es decir que no por nada era una Diosa de la Guerra y su fuerza era bastante considerable.

-No se vería bien noquear a una Diosa invitada al Santuario, ¿verdad?- les preguntó Aioros a sus compañeros viendo con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza cómo la leonina deidad jalaba a su hermano, quien se había aferrado hasta con las uñas a una columna de las puertas hacia la arena del coliseo.

-Se vería terriblemente mal, pero de todas formas dudo mucho que aún estando ella en ese estado pudieras derribarla con facilidad- opinó Dohko seriamente.

-Pero hay que hacer algo por Aioria, me siento mal de verlo en esta situación- comentó Saga desviando la mirada y con muchas gotitas en su cabeza. (NA: ¿Por qué será? ¬¬)

-Podría congelarlos- propuso Camus con una actitud similar a la del santo de Géminis- Aún si Sekhmet se libera, estando Aioria congelado dudo que lo siga considerando de interés-

-Si querían ser de ayuda, más bien NO tendrían que haber emborrachado a esa Diosa desquiciada- dijo entonces cierto pollo a las brazas, digo, fénix, que justamente acababa de llegar al coliseo, sujetando la botella que Sekhmet en persona se había encargado de vaciar.

-¿Quién emborrachó a quien?- preguntó Shion confundido, desviando su mirada del santo de Leo y su captora.

-¡¡Ese par de buenos para nada y el gansito Marinela le dieron esto a Sekhmet!!- explicó Ikki enseñándole la botella al Patriarca y señalando acusadoramente a los santos de Géminis y Acuario.

-¡No puedes probar que fuimos nosotros!- exclamó Hyoga.

-¿Y quién más en el Santuario iba a tener una botella de _Château d'Yquem_ además del congelador andante que tienes por maestro?- le reprochó el fénix fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡¿A quién le dices congelador andante, plumífero flameado?!- protestó Camus indignado.

-¡¡Suficiente, Camus!!- lo calló Shion viéndolo con malos ojos- No me hubiera extrañado que otro de tus compañeros hubiera hecho algo como emborrachar a una Diosa, ¡¿pero tú?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Y lo mismo va para ti, Saga!-

-¡Pero nos estaba acosando!- se defendieron ambos santo dorados con caras de niños regañados.

-¿O sea que yo sí puedo emborrachar a una Diosa?- preguntó el santo de Escorpio por su parte, reflexionando sobre lo que el Patriarca había dicho.

-¡¡Por supuesto que no puedes andar haciendo eso, Milo!!- le espetó el peliverde viéndolo con muy mala cara.

-Pero usted dijo…-

-¡¡No me refería a eso!!- sentenció el Patriarca molesto.

-Este… ¿no deberíamos hacer algo para ayudar a Aioria?- les recordó Shura, viendo con una gigantesca gota sobre su cabeza cómo Sekhmet luchaba por conseguir que el santo de Leo se soltara de la columna a la que se había aferrado para evitar que ella lo siguiera arrastrando.

-Si me dejan ir, yo podría decirles cómo ayudar a su amigo- dijo en eso una melodiosa voz femenina que resonó por todo el coliseo, haciendo que los guerreros comenzaran a voltear en todas direcciones, buscando infructuosamente el lugar del que provenía.

-Usted es Eris, ¿o me equivoco?- le preguntó Shion hablando al aire con voz firme.

-Correcto- asintió la voz, sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiera localizar el punto en el que se originaba.

-Me temo, entonces, que no podemos dejarla ir- declaró el Patriarca captando sus intenciones- Usted vino a causar muchos problemas a este Santuario y la princesa Athena no está dispuesta a permitir que se vaya sin que arreglen cuentas-

-Entiendo- contestó la problemática deidad desde algún punto inexacto- Bien, entonces les deseo suerte para liberar a su amigo de esa fiera, ¿sabían que el alcohol nunca le ha sentado nada bien?- agregó con tono burlón.

-Ya nos enteramos- declararon todos al mismo tiempo con muchas gotas sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Ja! Y eso que apenas está en la primera etapa- exclamó Eris divertida.

-¿Primera etapa?- preguntó Aioros con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Así es, por ahora sólo está alegre y totalmente desinhibida, pero, si su amigo sigue negándose a complacerla, lo más probable es que terminé pasando a una etapa de agresividad… y entonces sí que será mejor que tengan cuidado con ella-

-¡Pero si ya estaba totalmente desinhibida antes de tomar!- protestaron Kanon, Shiryu, Camus, Hyoga y Saga al mismo tiempo.

-¡Por favor! ¿En serio creen que la vieron desinhibida?- dijo la Diosa en tono burlón- Si no toma, Sekhmet aún entiende de límites, pero bajo los efectos del alcohol… Sólo pregúntenle a Apolo, ¡jajaja!- comenzó a reírse divertida, con su risa resonando por todo el coliseo.

Los ojos de todos los guerreros se abrieron bastante ante semejante afirmación, pero antes de que alguien más hubiera podido hacer o decir algo, una resplandeciente flecha plateada atravesó volando la arena del coliseo, dirigiéndose hacia las gradas más altas del mismo, para desaparecer por las sombras que creaba la puerta que comunicaba por un largo y oscuro pasillo hacia la salida. Y ni bien se había perdido de vista, cuando un agudo grito resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡¡¡¡KYYYAAAAAA!!!!- gritó la Diosa de la Discordia con voz cargada de dolor.

-¡¡Le di!!- exclamó por su parte cierta deidad de la Caza, que justamente entraba al coliseo por una puerta del lado opuesto al sitio al que se hubiera dirigido su flecha, con una expresión bastante feliz en su rostro.

-Excelente tiro, señorita- la felicitó Ikarus, que llegaba con ella y los otros ángeles, y Artemisa le guiñó el ojo sonriendo alegremente, lo que consiguió que un ligero rubor apareciera en las mejillas del hermanito de Marín a la vez que desviaba la mirada ligeramente.

Por su parte, Odysseus y Thesseus se apresuraron a ir por la presa, digo, por Eris para evitar que pudiera escaparse de nuevo. Así que pronto la Diosa de la Discordia se encontraba frente al Patriarca y los demás guerreros atenienses, apresada por cada brazo por uno de los ángeles.

-¡¡Suéltenme, abusivos!!- protestaba la peliazul retorciéndose para intentar liberarse del agarre de los ángeles- ¡Les digo que me suelten! ¡¿Qué no ven que me magullan?!-

-Calladita te ves más bonita, Eris- le dijo Artemisa viéndola con una sonrisa burlona y apuntándola al rostro con una nueva flecha.

-Artemisa- murmuró la aludida viendo con verdadero odio a la hija de Zeus – Eres una… -

Mas la problemática deidad no pudo terminar su frase, pues los ángeles la apretaron con un _poquitín_ más de fuerza.

-¡¡Aayy!! ¡¡Que no magullen!!- protestó la Diosa- ¡¡Y al menos dejen que me saque la $#%& flecha que su $#%& Diosa me clavó!!-

La mayoría de los presentes pareció indignarse por el inapropiado vocabulario de la peliazul, pero la gemela de Apolo no se inmutó ni ligeramente y siguió viéndola con rostro burlón a la vez que la rodeaba por completo para poder apreciar el lugar en el que su flecha se había insertado (NA: ¿Ya se imaginan dónde quedó la flecha? XD)

-No sé por qué haces tanto drama, Eris- comentó Artemisa encogiéndose de hombros- De por sí estabas más plana que nada, así que no puedes quejarte de que te haya afectado en algo tu _atractivo visual_- comentó sonriendo con burla.

Eris veía con tanta ira a la Diosa de la Caza que, si las miradas mataran, Artemisa sin duda ya le habría estado haciendo una visita a su tío Hades.

-Ejem- intervino en eso Aioros intentando disminuir un poco la tensión que habría surgido entre las deidades- No es que no me alegre de que Eris ya haya sido detenida, pero, ¿no podríamos hacer algo por mi hermano ahora?- pidió sonriendo nerviosamente y con muchas gotitas en su frente al notar que Sekhmet seguía forcejeando con Aioria todavía por soltarlo de la columna a la que se había aferrado ahora hasta con los dientes.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios se supone que está haciendo esa Diosa?- preguntó Artemisa viendo a la egipcia con una enorme gota en su rubia cabeza.

-Es que se tomó una botella de vino y ahora está más insoportable que nunca- explicó Mu.

-¡¡¿Le dieron de tomar a Sekhmet?!!- gritó la Diosa de la Caza con los ojos como platos- ¡¡¿Son idiotas o qué?!! ¡¡Esa fiera no debe tomar ni una gota de alcohol!!-

-¿Y nosotros cómo rayos íbamos a saber eso?- preguntó Saga haciéndose chiquito ante las feas miradas que sus compañeros les dirigieron.

-Sólo queríamos escapar de ella- lloriqueó Hyoga con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-¡Ah! Pero nadie quería creerme, ¿verdad?- les restregó Kanon.

-Como sea- suspiró Artemisa- Si lo que quieren es detener a Sekhmet, con mucho gusto puedo hacerme cargo de eso- declaró sonriendo con malicia al mismo tiempo que apuntaba su arco hacia la Diosa león.

-Señorita Artemisa, no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de hacer las cosas- comentó Shion tímidamente, viendo a la Diosa con muchas gotitas en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo la hija de Zeus y varios de los santos presentes.

-Qué afán de recurrir a la violencia- murmuró Eris con una perversa sonrisa en el rostro- No sé por qué se complican tanto la existencia cuando hay una manera mucho más simple de lograr que Sekhmet deje en paz al santo de Leo-

-No me digas- exclamó Artemisa con escepticismo y viendo con desconfianza a la Diosa de la Discordia.

-¡Claro! Y todo con una simple frase- sentenció Eris sin modificar su expresión- Y para que veas que no hay resentimientos, Artemisa, voy a decírtela- anunció fijando su fría mirada en la hija de Zeus.

La Diosa rubia está por despreciar la ayuda que la otra le ofrecía, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Eris tomó mucho aire y, sin darle tiempo a los presentes de hacer algo para detenerla, le gritó a todo pulmón a la Diosa león.

-¡¡Sekhmet!! ¡¡Apolo está en Atenas justo ahora!!-

Y la verdad era que la Diosa de la Discordia no se equivocaba en lo que había dicho, pues aquella simple frase consiguió que Sekhmet soltara de inmediato a Aioria para colocarse, en menos de un parpadeo, frente a Eris.

-¿Qué dijisste? ¡Hip!- le preguntó viéndola detenidamente.

-¡No dijo nada!- intervino rápidamente Artemisa, colocándose entre ambas y cubriéndole la boca a Eris con una mano.

La Diosa león fijó sus ojos ambarinos en la hija de Zeus y luego en la Diosa de la Discordia, que parecía asentirle con la mirada.

-Esso pensé- comentó la egipcia sonriendo con lujuria y ya dándose la vuelta para alejarse.

-¡¡Detente ahí, gata roñosa!!- la frenó Artemisa apuntándola con su arco a la vez que incrementaba poco a poco su cosmos, concentrándolo en una flecha plateada.

-Artemisa, no te pongas assí, ¡hip!- le dijo la egipcia sin voltear y encogiéndose de hombros- Tú sabess que yio quiero musho a Apolo y ssólo me gussta estar MUY cerquita de él, ¡hip!- la leonina deidad giró ligeramente el rostro para ver a la cara a la Diosa lunar y le sonrió con malicia- Y bueno, ya que él y yio tenemoss un asuntito pendiente… ahí nos vemoss-

Y sin darles a los demás tiempo para nada, la Diosa león aumentó considerablemente su cosmos y desapareció en menos de un parpadeo, dejando algunas chispas incandescentes en el lugar en el que hubiera estado parada.

-¿Esa era Sekhmet?- preguntó en ese momento una atónita Saori, que recién llegaba al coliseo, luego de haber guardado en un lugar seguro el control de oro.

Mas nadie pudo responderle, pues los guerreros se habían quedado azorados por lo que había pasado, mientras que Eris sonreía con aire triunfal y Artemisa… ella pareció querse en shock por unos instantes, pero en cuanto logró reaccionar…

-¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!- gritó más que furiosa, aumentando su propio cosmos de manera considerable- ¡¡Puedes irte dando por muerta, Eris!!- le anunció a la Diosa de la Discordia, viéndola con mirada asesina.

-Artemisa, Artemisa- se limitó a decir la aludida sin inmutarse- ¿Segura que quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo conmigo? Yo que tú mejor iba a alertar a Apolo, no vaya a ser que Sekhmet lo tome por sorpresa-

-Eres una… una…- la Diosa de la Caza crispó sus dedos como queriendo estrangular a Eris, pero finalmente desechó la idea- ¡¡¡Aaahh!!! ¡¡Te juro que tarde o tempano pagarás por esto!!- le advirtió a la vez que un resplandor plateado la envolvía por completo.

Para cuando el resplandor desapareció, la gemela de Apolo ya no usaba el vestido que llevara tan sólo instantes antes, sino que lucía una vestimenta bastante apropiada para un safari y su arco había duplicado su tamaño.

-Hermana, ¿qué está pasando?- le preguntó la reencarnada Diosa de la sapiencia, viéndola con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Tengo que advertirle a Apolo que esa desquiciada anda suelta- anunció la rubia tensando la cuerda de su arco- Y si tengo la oportunidad, quizás por fin obtenga la cabeza de león que siempre he querido para la sala de mi casa- agregó con una expresión que daba miedo.

-¡Voy contigo!- se apuntó la pelimorada de inmediato con cara de niña emocionada.

-Tú sólo quieres averiguar qué hubo entre Apolo y Sekhmet- le reprochó la rubia viéndola con malos ojos- ¡Ay! No tengo tiempo para estar discutiendo, así que muévete y vámonos de una vez. Odysseus, Thesseus, Ikarus, ustedes vienen también- les ordenó a los ángeles- No pienso perder de vista a Eris y si se les llega a escapar, ¡les juro que los mandó al punto más profundo del Tártaro! ¿Entendieron?-

-Sí, señorita- asintieron los angelitos pasando saliva con dificultad.

-Shion, por favor avísales a mi tía Hestia y a Bastet lo que está pasando. Dejo el Santuario en tus manos- le dijo Saori por su parte al Patriarca.

Y las 2 hermanas, los ángeles y Eris desaparecieron del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Con este tipo de terapia, yo seré el siguiente en necesitar un psicólogo- suspiró Shion en cuanto se fueron- Mu, Milo, Shura, por favor alcancen a Athena con Seiya, Shun, Ikki y Shiryu y vean que no le pase nada; y Saga, Camus, Hyoga, ¡¡ayuden a detener a Sekhmet!!-

-Sí, señor- respondieron los aludidos al instante, prestos a cumplir la orden.

-Aioros, Marín, mejor vean si Aioria está bien- siguió repartiendo quehaceres el Patriarca, viendo de reojo al santo de Leo, que se había quedado tirado en la arena del coliseo, hecho un ovillo y con cara de gato desamparado.

-De inmediato- aceptaron los mencionados, viendo al león dorado con muchas gotitas en sus cabezas.

-Los demás se quedan al pendiente de que no nos lleguen más visitas indeseadas- terminó de ordenar el sumo pontífice y todos los guerreros se dirigieron de inmediato a sus puestos- Shaka, Dohko, esperen un momento, por favor- detuvo en el último instante a los mencionados.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, maestro Shion?- le preguntó el santo de Virgo amablemente.

-Sí, Shaka, verás, ¿aún tienes algún té para los nervios?- le preguntó el peliverde respirando profundamente.

-¿Lo prefiere de 12 flores, tila, jazmín o valeriana?-

-El que tú consideres que me sirva mejor en estas situaciones- suspiró Shion apesadumbrado y el santo de la virgen asintió ya encaminándose para cumplir con lo que le pedía.

-¿Y yo qué quieres que haga?- le preguntó por su parte Dohko viéndolo confundido.

-Tú… ¡¡te vas de inmediato a arreglar mi estudio, que todavía sigue en completo caos!!- le gritó el carnero mayor viéndolo con malos ojos.

-¡Ay, ¿yo solito?!- protestó el santo de Libra ya alejándose arrastrando los pies- ¡Al menos hubieras dejado que Shiryu se quedara a ayudarme!- se quejó sin voltearse.

-No sé por qué, pero presiento que Athena y los demás necesitarán más que tú toda la ayuda que sea posible- murmuró el Patriarca con muchas gotitas en su cabeza.

**Y la verdad es que yo también creo lo mismo, porque con Sekhmet suelta y medio ahogada en alcohol no puede esperarse nada bueno u_u ¿Alguien se apunta para acompañar a Artemisa en su cacería de la Diosa león? Se aceptan escopetas, ballestas y lo que ustedes quieran XD**

**En fin, en esta ocasión sólo les dejaré 2 aclaraciones:**

En cuanto a lo que Odín le reprochó a Hermes, la mitología relata que el _adorable_ mensajero, el mismo día en que nació, se las ingenió para robarle a Apolo el ganado que aquel custodiaba; sin embargo, el Dios oracular descubrió lo ocurrido gracias a su poder profético y fue a reclamarle a su hermanito, quien ya se encontraba de regreso al lado de su madre, que ni por enterada se dio de lo ocurrido, y no podía creer en lo que el gemelo de Artemisa decía por ser su retoñito tan pequeño. Así que Apolo pidió la intervención de Zeus y este le dio la razón a él, pero Hermes, que ese mismo día había creado la primera lira con el caparazón de una tortuga, se puso a tocar el instrumento, del que Apolo quedó encantado; y de este modo, Hermes se quedó con el ganado (NA: Aunque nunca aceptó haberlo robado n_nU), Apolo se quedó más que feliz con la lira, no hubo ningún castigo y todos terminaron felices y contentos… y ese fue sólo su primer día de vida (NA: Sé que ya lo he dicho cientos de veces, ¡¡pero amo a Hermes!! XD)

Para los que no son de México y por si no la conocen, lo que Sekhmet estaba cantando luego de tomarse el vino de Camus es una canción ranchera llamada _"El Rey"_, de José Alfredo Jiménez (NA: Y tengo amigos que de veras la cantan con mucho sentimiento luego de pasarse de copas u_uU)

**Ejem, bien, pues de verdad espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y ojalá dejen sus reviews para conocer su opinión n_n Ya en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo le va a Apolo con la Diosa león y también sabremos qué fue de Perséfone y otras Diosas y Dioses con problemas de pareja. Que estén muy bien. Hasta la próxima n_n**


	8. Encuéntrame si puedes

**¡**_**Ni hao**_**! Hola de nuevo, mis queridos lectores. Bien, lo siento, sé que ahora me tardé más que nunca con esta actualización pero, como algunos ya se habrán enterado en otro fic por allí, la Facultad me traía más loca que de costumbre T.T De verdad, una enorme disculpa por hacerlos esperar.**

**Dama de las Estrellas****, ****Kisame Hoshigaki****,****mikaelaamaarhcp****, ****Saint Love Moon****, ****Gabe Logan****, ****Sunrise Spirit****, ****SuperDesdemona****, ****Minelava****, ****Silentforce666****, ****Seihi****, ****Sol angel dpl****, ****Llacolen****, ****Leonis-Alterf****, ****Little angel witch**: Mil gracias por sus reviews y perdón por tardarme con ésta actualización, ojalá que mis demoras no les quiten las ganas de seguir al pendiente de mis disparates n_nU ¡Ah! Y **Seihi**, ¿dónde puedo conseguir otra bazuca? XD

**Ejem, pero bueno, pues ya regresé como siempre con muchos más líos para medio mundo XD Espero que el capítulo resulte de su agrado n_n**

**8. Encuéntrame Si Puedes**

**Templo Submarino de Poseidón**

Luego de terminar su entrevista, Forseti, Eo, Isacc y Kayssa se encontraban a las puertas de una amplia sala del templo del señor de los Mares, ya despidiéndose para que cada uno pudiera seguir con sus propios asuntos; pero los generales aún no habían dado ni un paso fuera de la habitación, cuando un peculiar sonido captó su atención y los 3, junto con Forseti, se quedaron con los oídos bien atentos, intentando descubrir cuál era la fuente del ruido, mismo que se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso a medida que se acercaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Y no les tomó mucho tiempo averiguar qué era lo que estaban escuchando, pues en breve, la _fuente sonora_ pasó a toda velocidad por el pasillo situado delante de ellos, dejándolos a cada uno con una ENORME gota sobre sus cabezas al ver de qué se trataba.

-¡¡Anfitrite, por piedad, perdóname!! ¡¡Fue un error, lo siento!!- gemía el reencarnado Dios de los Mares cuando pasó como alma que lleva el diablo por en frente del nieto de Odín y de sus generales, siendo el volumen de su voz amplificado y luego reducido por ese curioso fenómeno físico conocido como _Efecto Doppler_.

Y ni bien había terminado de pasar por allí el Señor de los Mares, cuando una descarga de cosmos impactó cerca de la puerta en la que se encontraban los improvisados espectadores.

-¡¡Deja de correr, _mi cielo_, y quizás podamos discutirlo!!- le contestó su reencarnada esposa cuando pasó instantes después, siguiéndole los pasos de cerca y preparando el tridente para hacer un nuevo disparo.

Los Señores de los Mares no tardaron en desaparecer por el pasillo por el que habían pasado a toda velocidad, dejando a Forseti y a los generales aún con grandes gotas en sus cabezas y parpadeando sorprendidos debido a lo que acababan de presenciar.

-¡Ah! Es lindo que el Emperador se reencuentre con la señora Anfitrite- suspiró Eo en cuanto se recobró de la sorpresa.

-Pues a mí no me pareció que Poseidón lo estuviera disfrutando- comentó el nieto de Odín viendo al general de Scylla con algunas gotitas en su cabeza.

-Seguro que no- reconoció Kayssa- Pero en lo que él huye, nos queda algo de tiempo para nosotros- explicó sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-¿Y si a la señora se le pasa la mano esta vez?- preguntó Isaac preocupado.

Eo y Kayssa intercambiaron miradas, reconociendo que su compañero parecía tener buenos motivos para estar preocupado, mas antes de que alguno hubiera podido decir algo, alguien más apareció de la nada justo frente a ellos.

-¿De casualidad no vieron pasar a un Dios corriendo como desquiciado y a una nereida furiosa por aquí?- les preguntó Apolo a los generales y a Forseti, quienes se limitaron a señalar el extremo del pasillo por el que la divina pareja marina hubiera desaparecido- Gracias- el gemelo de Artemisa se dispuso a seguir la persecución, pero se detuvo en el último instante y volteó a ver al Dios nórdico- También vas a necesitar hablar con Anfitrite, ¿verdad?- le preguntó con algunas gotitas en su cabeza.

-Creo que sería de utilidad- reconoció el nieto de Odín con expresión similar.

-Bien, entonces sigue con las entrevistas con los generales y en un rato más te la traigo- le dijo el Dios oracular con un suspiro resignado, mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba una nueva explosión y más gritos desesperados- Con algo de suerte, el cuerpo mortal de Poseidón aún seguirá entero para entonces- murmuró reanudando la marcha.

-¡Qué bueno que el señor Apolo se haga cargo de esto!- suspiró Eo aliviado- Así que… ¿Quieren ver una película mientras todo se calma?- les preguntó a sus compañeros, consiguiendo que Forseti volteara a verlo con cara más que sorprendida.

-¡Sí! Acabo de conseguir la del _Transportador 3_- exclamó el general de Lymnades entusiasmado.

-¿Otra del _Transportador_?- protestó Isaac haciendo una mueca- Bueno, pero al menos hay que preparar unas palomitas-

Y los 3 generales se alejaron por el lado opuesto del pasillo por el que su jefe hubiera pasado huyendo, dejando a Forseti con rostro un tanto aturdido.

Y siguiendo más de cerca la persecución que se llevaba a cabo en el Templo submarino, después de correr como loco por todo el lugar, Poseidón finalmente logró sacarle algo de ventaja a su _queridísima_ esposa y terminó perdiéndola de vista, con lo que a la reencarnada Anfitrite no le quedó de otra que seguir con su búsqueda a menor velocidad para _platicar_ detenidamente con su pareja (NA: No sé por qué, pero creo que esa _"plática"_ va a dejarle a Poseidón muchos y muy sensibles _"recuerditos" _por TODA su anatomía XD)

Ejem, pero bueno, total que el Dios de los Mares y los Terremotos fue a parar escondiéndose en la enorme y bien equipada cocina de su Templo y así, el magnánimo señor de las profundidades marinas se encontraba hecho un ovillo debajo de una mesa cuando alguien le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-¡¡Por piedad, escúchame, te juro que yo no quería traicionarte!!- gritó el peliazul ante dicho contacto, poniéndose de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados y con las manos en señal de ruego ante quien lo había tocado- ¡¡La carne es débil, Anfitrite!! ¡Si no, pregúntale a Zeus! ¡¡No me tortures, por favor!! ¡¡Este cuerpo es demasiado sensible al dolor!!-

-Eh… ¿por qué no abres los ojos, Poseidón?- le sugirió Apolo, que era quien le había puesto la mano en el hombro, viéndolo con una gigantesca gotota en su cabeza ante aquella singular reacción.

-¡Apolo!- exclamó el Dios marino al abrir los ojos y ver a su sobrino- ¿Y Anfitrite?- le preguntó buscando a la aludida con la mirada, aún de rodillas en el suelo.

-Se topó con tus generales cerca de la entrada del Templo y ellos la convencieron de que te habían visto salir huyendo hacia alguno de los Pilares que custodian-

-¡Fiu!- respiró aliviado el hermano de Zeus a la vez que se ponía de pie- Creo que les debo un bono extra; aunque sin duda Anfitrite no tardará en descubrir que nunca abandoné el Templo, así que lo mejor será que me esconda en otro lado hasta que se le pase un poco el enojo-

-¿No sería mejor que hablaras claro y de frente con ella?- le sugirió Apolo viéndolo con algunas gotitas en su cabeza.

-¡Claro! ¡Qué gran idea! Hablaré con ella mientras mi cuerpo mortal sufre dolorosamente, víctima de mi propio tridente- contestó Poseidón con todo el sarcasmo del mundo y viendo con mala cara a su sobrino.

-Oh, bueno, sólo era una sugerencia- comentó el gemelo de Artemisa encogiéndose de hombros- De cualquier forma, ¿no podrías detenerla usando tu propio cosmos?-

-¡Pero podría lastimarla!- protestó Julián con cara preocupada- Además… tiene razón en estar molesta- admitió bajando la mirada para luego suspirar profundamente- Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado esas fotos, de no haber sido por eso, podríamos estarla pasando bien juntos. Ya sabes lo que dicen: "_Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"_-

-Bonita filosofía- murmuró Apolo viéndolo con mala cara.

Y ambos Dioses seguían en medio de su plática, cuando la repentina aparición de un grupo de cosmos en las afueras del Templo hizo que los dos se quedaran a la expectativa, mientras el ruido de pasos acercándose se hacía más y más evidente por el pasillo que conducía a la cocina, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe para darles paso a una Diosa rubia y a otra pelimorada, seguidas por una comitiva de guerreros y con Eris aún en manos de los ángeles.

-¡Apolo!- exclamó Artemisa con tono aliviado a la vez que corría a abrazar a su gemelo- ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!-

-¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo?- la interrogó el Dios oracular con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Ah… pues, verás…- muchas gotitas aparecieron en el rostro de la Diosa de la Caza a la vez que pensaba cuál sería la mejor manera de soltarle la _bomba_ a su hermanito- ¿Te acuerdas de Sekhmet?-

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo el cuerpo del gemelo divino, quien se limitó a ver fijamente a su hermana con mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- le preguntó pasado saliva con dificultad.

-Pues es que ella se encuentra… se encuentra…-

-Cerca- declaró Saori comprendiendo algo de la inquietud de la rubia- Sekhmet está cerca de aquí y a Artemisa la preocupa que eso te incomode- agregó con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-¿Qué tan cerca?- interrogó el Dios de la Luz y demás procurando mostrarse inalterable… aunque había palidecido ligeramente ante la noticia.

-¡Ash, ya díganselo de una vez!- bufó Eris fastidiada- Sekhmet está ahora mismo en Atenas y buscándote, para ser precisos. ¡Ah! Y esta ebria- agregó con total desenfado.

Un profundo y tenso silencio se instaló de pronto en la cocina del templo de Poseidón mientras todos los presentes observaban expectantes al poderoso Dios de la Luz, la Verdad, la Profecía y todo lo demás, quien parecía haberse quedado de piedra ante la noticia, con la mirada perdida y el rostro casi transparente de la palidez que había adquirido.

-¿Apolo?- lo llamó Artemisa viéndolo con cara preocupada.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Saori con expresión similar.

Pero el Dios solar griego se quedó aún con la mirada perdida durante algunos instantes más hasta que finalmente comenzó a parpadear y a voltear en todas direcciones, como buscando la ruta de escape más cercana.

-Tiene mucho que no voy a China, ¿alguien quiere un chow mein preparado en su tierra de origen? Puedo traérselos cuando regrese en una… o 2 décadas- propuso caminando ya hacia una salida, consiguiendo que casi todos lo vieran con muchas gotitas en sus cabezas.

-Yo quiero unos fideos lo mein- pidió la reencarnación de Poseidón de lo más despreocupado (NA: Por eso era el _casi_ XD)

-¡Julián!- lo llamó Saori en tono de reproche y viéndolo con malos ojos.

-¿Qué? Él se ofreció- protestó el peliazul encogiéndose de hombros.

-Apolo, no puedes irte a China sólo porque esa demente anda cerca- le dijo Artemisa a su gemelo viéndolo seriamente.

-¿Quieres apostar?- le respondió el aludido con la misma seriedad.

-Hermanito, no puedes vivir siempre huyendo de ella- insistió la rubia cruzándose de brazos- Eres uno de los más poderosos Dioses Olímpicos, venciste al temible Pitón, luchaste con gigantes, mataste a cíclopes, ¡¿y me vas a decir que le temes a ese remedo de Diosa desvergonzada?!-

-Yo preferiría volver a lidiar con los titanes que reencontrarme con ella- murmuró Camus con su impasibilidad de siempre… aunque con varias gotitas sobre su cabeza.

-Cierto- asintieron Saga y Mu de inmediato.

-¿Alguien les habló a ustedes?- les dijo la Diosa de la Caza viéndolos con muy malos ojos.

-¿De verdad Sekhmet es tan terrible?- preguntó Shun tímidamente.

-¡Oh, sí!- respondieron Hyoga e Ikki de inmediato.

Ante dichos comentarios, Apolo volteó a ver a su hermana alzando una ceja con cara de _"¿Ya ves? Te lo dije"_.

-Ejem, Apolo, estos mocosos son unos simples mortales- insistió la Diosa lunar fulminando a los santos con la mirada- Es más que obvio que tú y ellos no están al mismo nivel-

-Pero Sekhmet no estaba ebria cuando estuvo con ellos- comentó Eris maliciosamente.

-Lástima que Aioria no pueda decir lo mismo- se lamentó Milo ahogando una risita burlona.

-¡Decidido! Me voy a China- declaró Apolo retomando su camino.

-¡Apolo!- lo llamó Artemisa con expresión frustrada- ¡Oh, vamos! Estás actuando de manera infantil y lo sabes-

-Ajá, sí, lo que digas- le contestó su gemelo sin detenerse.

-¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a Sekhmet?- preguntó Saori sin poder contener por más tiempo su curiosidad, consiguiendo que el gemelo divino se detuviera de lleno ante la interrogante.

-¿No sabes lo que pasó… entre ella y yo?- le preguntó a su hermanita volteando a verla con cara recelosa.

-Ocurrió en el ínter entre una de las tantas guerras santas entre ella y Hades- explicó Julián- Ambos se estaban reponiendo de las secuelas de la misma y no asistieron a la Asamblea Internacional de Deidades donde ocurrió… _eso_-

-¿_"Eso"_?- exclamaron Saori y sus santos con signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-¿En serio nadie te lo contó?- le preguntó el señor de los Mares a la reencarnada Athena viéndola con verdadera sorpresa- Todo mundo hablaba de ello. Hades no me creyó cuando se lo conté y hasta aceptó apostar a que lo que decía era mentira, pero cuando Zeus en persona se lo confirmó no le quedó de otra que pagarme- comentó sonriendo feliz de la vida.

-¿Entonces tú también lo anduviste divulgando y hasta enriqueciéndote a mis expensas?- le preguntó Apolo viéndolo con mala cara.

-Ah… pero sólo se lo dije a Hades, mi querido y confiable hermano mayor que nunca se prestaría a andar contando chismes a otros- se apresuró a decir Poseidón poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno y sonriendo con muchísimas gotitas en su rostro.

Apolo le sonrió viéndolo con mirada de fuego a la vez que su cosmos se elevaba ligeramente transmitiendo un mensaje en él que todos los presentes pudieron captar: _"Poseidón está en la cocina"_.

Las 3 Diosas y los guerreros presentes pusieron cara de confusión ante dicho comunicado, mientras que, por su parte, el Dios de los Mares se puso más pálido que un fantasma al darse cuenta de lo que el hijo de Zeus había hecho.

-¡Tú no eres mi sobrino!- gimió con cara angustiada al mismo tiempo que otro cosmos divino comenzaba a incrementarse en un punto no muy distante de las profundidades marinas.

Y sin decir otra palabra más, el Señor de los Terremotos desapareció de sus dominios haciendo vibrar la tierra bajo sus pies al elevar su cosmos para marcharse. Pero apenas y se había esfumado, cuando una ráfaga de cosmos impactó justo donde había estado parado.

-¡No, fallé de nuevo!- se lamentó la reencarnada Anfitrite, quien estaba justo en la puerta de la cocina, aún con tridente en mano, viendo con verdadero abatimiento cómo había perdido la oportunidad de arreglar cuentas con el _amor _de su vida.

-En fin, ¿en qué estaba?- recapituló Apolo sin inmutarse ni ligeramente ante lo ocurrido- ¡Ah, sí! Me voy a China, nos vemos- se despidió de nueva cuenta encaminándose hacia la salida.

-¡Pero no me dijiste lo que pasó entre tú y Sekhmet!- protestó Saori.

-¡Apolo, no puedes irte así como así!- llamó por su parte Artemisa a su hermano, pero él se limitó a ignorarla olímpicamente sin detenerse ni voltear hacia atrás- ¡Apolo, hazme caso!- insistió consiguiendo los mismos resultados, de modo que su cosmos comenzó a incrementarse a la vez que una venita empezaba a palpitar sobre su sien- ¡¡Apolo Pitio Egletes Acestor Iatros Aphetoros Licio Musageta, no te atrevas a dejarme hablando sola!!- rugió casi echando fuego por la mirada.

Y ante semejante llamado, el Dios de la Profecía y demás se detuvo en seco a la vez que volteaba a ver a su gemela con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Artemisa…- le dijo viéndola casi con miedo- Hablaste igualito que mi mamá-

-¿Qué?- exclamó la Diosa también abriendo mucho los ojos- ¡No es cierto!-

-Oh, claro que sí, sonaste igualita a Leto- declaró Anfitrite sonriéndole con algunas gotitas en su rostro- Pero ya ves que dicen que de tal palo, tal astilla; en fin, me dio gusto verte, Artemisa, y lo mismo digo, Athena- les dijo a las jóvenes deidades- Están tan bonitas como siempre- agregó dirigiéndoles una dulce sonrisa- Pero bueno, yo me voy a buscar a mi _queridísimo _Poseidón para… _platicar_ un ratito con él- declaró encaminándose a la salida.

-Ya que no está en sus dominios, creo que Poseidón podría buscar algo de… protección en estos momentos, ¿no crees?- le dijo Eris viéndola alejarse- Tú sabes, con alguien que probablemente lo comprenda, no sé, como su hermano, quizás-

-Mmm… creo que no es mala idea ir a saludar a Zeus- comentó Anfitrite- Gracias por la idea, Eris. Bye- se despidió sin darse la vuelta y no tardó en desaparecer por el pasillo que se internaba en el templo de su esposo.

-Para servirte- le gritó la Diosa de la Discordia sonriendo maliciosamente, consiguiendo que tanto Apolo como Athena la vieran con muy malos ojos- ¿Qué? Fue sólo una sugerencia-

-Qué _lindo_ detalle de tu parte- murmuró Apolo sin dejar de verla con mala cara- Pero bueno, yo ya me iba también. _Zai jian_- se despidió en chino para desaparecer elevando su cosmos sin que quedara ningún rastro de él.

-¿Será que aún se dirija a China?- preguntó Eris con expresión interrogante.

-Sabiendo que tú puedes informarle su paradero a Sekhmet, yo no estaría tan segura de ello- suspiró Saori con rostro serio- ¡Ash, ¿pero por qué nadie me dice que pasó entre ellos dos para que Apolo no quiera ni escuchar su nombre?!- protestó enfurruñada.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- le ofreció Eris con su singular sonrisita maliciosa.

-No viniendo de tus labios- declaró con firmeza la Diosa de la Sapiencia dirigiéndola una mala mirada a la otra deidad, para luego voltear a ver a su hermana- En fin, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora, Artemisa?- le preguntó a la rubia- ¿Aún quieres detener a Sekhmet aunque Apolo se haya ido?-

Sin embargo, la Diosa de la Caza no respondió, por lo que todos voltearon a verla, sólo para percatarse de que se había quedado con la mirada perdida y con los ojos bien abiertos con expresión asustada.

-¿Hermana?- la llamó Saori pasando una mano por delante de sus ojos- ¿Estás bien?-

-Hablé como mi madre- balbuceó con voz ahogada la gemela de Apolo.

-¿Cómo dices?- interrogó la Diosa de la Guerra Justa con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-¡Hablé como mi madre!- repitió viendo angustiada a la pelimorada- ¡Me estoy volviendo vieja! ¡Buuaaahh!- comenzó a llorar consiguiendo que muchas gotitas aparecieran en las cabezas de todos los presentes.

-Hermana, no creo que sea el momento más oportuno para pensar en esas cosas- opinó Saori viéndola con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo!- protestó la Diosa de la Caza conteniendo un nuevo acceso de llanto- ¡Eres varias décadas menor que yo y tu alma se encuentra en el cuerpo de una chiquilla que no llega ni a los 15 años!- la gemela de Apolo comenzó a hacer puchero de nuevo hasta que ya no pudo contenerse más- ¡Buuuaahh! ¡Estoy envejeciendo!-

Por supuesto que ante semejante reacción, todos los presentes sin excepción se le quedaron viendo con grandes gototas sobre sus cabecitas.

-¡Ay, Artemisa, no digas tonterías!- le reprochó Eris aún presa en manos de los ángeles de la Diosa lunar- Te ves espectacular, no aparentas más de 2 o 3 siglos- agregó con una sonrisa perversa que consiguió que el llanto de la rubia se hiciera aún más evidente, lo que a su vez le costó que Thesseus y Odysseus aumentaran ligeramente la presión con la que la estaban sujetando- ¡¡Aaaayyy!! ¡¡Eso duele, buenos para nada!!- se quejó la Diosa de la Discordia viendo con malísimos ojos a los angelitos.

-Hermana, estás exagerando las cosas- intentó tranquilizar Saori a la rubia sin prestarle mayor atención a Eris, pero la aludida no le hizo caso y siguió llorando amargamente- ¡Artemisa, si sigues llorando así te arrugarás más rápido!- le dijo adoptando la más seria de las expresiones.

Y ante semejante advertencia, la gemela de Apolo se calmó de inmediato, aunque aún seguía haciendo puchero, amenazando con otro posible acceso de llanto en cualquier momento.

-Señorita Artemisa, no creo que tenga nada de qué preocuparse- le dijo Thesseus amablemente- Usted es inmortal, ¿recuerda?-

-Y tiene una larga, larga, larguísima juventud todavía por delante- agregó Odysseus asintiendo con el rostro a lo dicho por su compañero.

-Además, usted luce y seguirá luciendo bellísima sin importar el tiempo que pase- terminó Touma sonriéndole dulcemente a su señora.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- le preguntó la Diosa lunar viéndolo con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-Je, por supuesto señorita- asintió el ángel pelirrojo sin poder evitarse sonrojarse ligeramente a la vez que sonreía con una mano tras la nuca, consiguiendo que Artemisa le sonriera feliz de la vida, viéndolo hasta con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Hiac! Váyanse a un hotel- les dijo Eris viéndolos con verdadera repulsión.

-¡¡A ti nadie te hablo, Diosa entrometida!!- le rugió Artemisa viéndola con mirada asesina… aunque con las mejillas de un bonito color escarlata por lo que había dicho- Ejem, cof, cof. Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos antes de todo esto?- preguntó la rubia recobrando la compostura.

-Venías a advertirle a Apolo que Sekhmet lo está buscando, pero él se fue a China y ella debe seguir por Atenas intentando encontrarlo- le recordó Saori entre suspiros.

-¡Ah, sí! Es verdad. Apolo cobarde- murmuró enfurruñada al recordar que su hermano la había ignorado para irse de allí cuanto antes- ¡Uh! Aunque la verdad no puedo culparlo- suspiró con rostro serio- En fin, quizás sea mejor que se haya ido, pero de todos modos… ¡¡esa gata súper desarrollada pronto estará entre mis trofeos de caza!!- aseguró casi echando fuego por la mirada.

-¡Ya dime qué fue lo que pasó entre ella y Apolo!- le pidió la Diosa pelimorada con rostro suplicante.

-¡No voy a hacerlo!- le contestó su hermana con total seriedad- Así que ya puedes irte regresando a tu Santuario, que esa leona es sólo mía- declaró volviendo a materializar su enorme arco en sus manos con ayuda de su cosmos.

Y sin más, la divina cazadora desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro.

-Yo podría decírtelo- le recordó Eris a Saori con voz cantarina y con su misma sonrisa maliciosa de siempre.

-Sí, pero seguramente a cambio de que te dije ir y tú aún tienes que pagar por todos los problemas que fuiste a armar a MI Santuario- le recordó la Diosa de la Sabiduría viéndola con malos ojos.

-Eh… señorita Athena, si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrían ayudarme a custodiar a Eris?- pidió Odysseus tímidamente- Así Thesseus e Ikarus pueden ir con nuestra señora por cualquier eventualidad que pudiera presentársele mientras persigue a Sekhmet-

-Claro, claro- asintió de inmediato Saori a la vez que volteaba a ver a los chicos que integraban su comitiva- Shura, Shiryu, ¿les molestaría?-

-Para nada, Athena- respondió el cabrito dorado de inmediato.

-Si no queda de otra- suspiró resignado el Dragón viendo sin mucha simpatía al ángel de cabellos oscuros.

-Nosotros también vamos con Thesseus e Ikarus para ayudar a detener a Sekhmet- suspiró Saga sin ánimos, recordando la orden que les había dado el Patriarca a Hyoga, Camus y él.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos con eso?- se ofreció Milo de buena gana.

-Milo, en serio, esa Diosa da miedo cuando la tienes cerca- declaró Mu viéndolo con algunas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-Sólo quiere una excusa para irse a buscar de nuevo a las modelos de Victoria's Secret- murmuró Camus viendo con malos ojos a su amigo.

-¡Camus! ¡Me ofendes!- protestó el bicho poniendo cara indignada- Yo sólo quiero ayudarlos, en especial a ti que eres como mi hermano- se explicó a la vez que se abraza al santo de la ánfora- Una de esas chicas era una bellísima francesa, gran conocedora de Heidegger y Sartre, y de ella sí tengo su número telefónico- le susurró al oído con un tono bien significativo.

-Aunque claro, Milo podría ser de gran ayuda si viene con nosotros- se corrigió el santo de Acuario sin que su expresión se hubiera alterado ni remotamente, aunque el resto de los guerreros presentes no vieron a los dos amigos con muy buenos ojos que digamos.

Ejem, pero en lo que los santos y los ángeles se organizaban para lo que tenían que hacer en Grecia, en otras partes, mientras tanto, otros sucesos estaban ocurriendo.

**Olimpo**

Afuera de la gigantesca casa del todopoderoso Zeus, en la orilla de la increíble piscina con la que el señor del Rayo y el Trueno contaba en la parte posterior de sus terrenos, cierta juvenil deidad de cabellos color vino se encontraba despaturrado en una silla de sol, sin otra cosa puesta que un largo traje de baño que hacía juego con el color de su pelo y unas gafas oscuras que cubrían sus ojos cerrados, y el joven Dios se veía de lo más despreocupado mientras cantaba una cancioncilla sin mover su cuerpo ni un milímetro de donde se encontraba.

-_"Llegó borracho el borracho pidiendo cinco tequilas y le dijo el cantinero: se acabaron las bebidas, si quieres echarte a un trago, vámonos a otra cantina…"_-

Y Dionisos estaba por continuar con su canción, cuando, pese a tener los ojos cerrados por debajo de las gafas que usaba, notó que algo acababa de bloquearle el sol, así que el Dios del Vino abrió con desgano sus párpados, quedando así con la mirada puesta en alguien que lo veía con ojos bien abiertos, con evidente sorpresa.

-¡Hermanito!- exclamó Dionisos sonriéndole abiertamente al recién llegado, mismo que siguió observándolo con la misma expresión sorprendida de antes- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así? - le preguntó confundido recorriéndose el cuerpo con la mirada- ¿Pasa algo? En la vida había visto que pusieras esa cara- comentó bastante confundido.

-¡Tomaste!- se limitó a contestarle el otro joven Dios que se encontraba frente a él, viéndolo sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos contemplaban- ¡¿Pero cómo?! Estoy seguro de que escondí todas tus botellas- exclamó Hermes más que contrariado… y parecía evidente que aquella era una sensación a lo que no estaba para nada acostumbrado.

-¡Aaaahh!- exclamó el Dios del Vino cayendo en cuenta de lo que había sorprendido a su hermano- Pero sólo fue un traguito pequeñito, chiquitito, casi nada- se explicó con una peculiar sonrisa en su rostro un tanto rubicundo, que dejaba bien en claro que no estaba diciendo precisamente la verdad.

Por respuesta, el mensajero de los Dioses griegos le arrebató las gafas a su hermano a la vez que lo tomaba por los hombros, acercando bastante su cara a la de él para contemplarlo aún más detenidamente con una mirada profunda y penetrante en sus ojos celestes.

-¿De dónde sacaste lo que te tomaste?- le preguntó sin apartar la vista del más joven de los olímpicos.

-Ah… yo… no me acuerdo- balbuceó Dionisos sonriendo nerviosamente, con muchas gotitas en su cabeza, consiguiendo que su hermano aumentara ligeramente la presión que sus manos ejercían sobre los hombros del menor- ¡No puedo decirlo! ¡Lo juré! ¡Por mi honor de Dios! ¡No me presiones!- lloriqueó cerrando con fuerza sus párpados para evitar la inquisitiva mirada del mensajero, pero éste no se movió de donde estaba- ¡Hermes, por favor! ¡Yo estaba desesperado por un trago! ¡Y tomé poquititititito!... Al menos en comparación con lo que habitualmente tomo- agregó tras reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho- ¡Eres mi hermano favorito! ¡No me hagas quebrantar mi palabra!- suplicó abriendo de nuevo los ojos para ver al mensajero con carita de cachorro abandonado.

Hermes se mantuvo en su posición con rostro imperturbable durante algunos instantes más, pero finalmente suspiró resignado a la vez que se alejaba de su hermanito para sentarse a su lado en el suelo, dándole a su espalda y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuró con voz ahogada- Yo me consideraba todo un experto para burlar a los demás… ¡y fallé!- gimió con voz abatida- Encontraste las botellas que te escondí, ¡estoy perdiendo mi toque!- lloriqueó abrazándose las piernas con los brazos y hundiendo su cara entre ellos.

-¡Claro que no, hermano!- se apresuró a decir el Dios del Vino viendo preocupado al mensajero- Nadie jamás podría burlarte en eso… salvo Apolo, quizás, por su don profético, ejem, pero por supuesto que era imposible que yo encontrara las botellas que escondiste-

-Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor- le reprochó el Dios del Comercio y demás levantado un poco el rostro y girándose ligeramente para ver a Dionisos con ojos de gato desamparado- Si no, ¿de dónde más ibas a sacar lo que sea que hayas tomado?-

-Quizás simplemente se trataba de unas botellas a las que tú suponías que no tenía acceso- sugirió Dionisos sonriendo con timidez a la vez que desviaba involuntariamente la mirada hacia un lado de la silla donde estaba sentado.

El Dios del Comercio, la Suerte, la Elocuencia, el Ingenio y etc., etc., etc. siguió con sus ojos la mirada de su hermanito y su vista terminó fija en un par de botellas que se encontraban en el punto al que el otro había volteado, pero ni bien había posado en ella su mirada cuando sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente a la vez que se paraba de un salto.

-¡¡Esa es parte de la cosecha especial que guardó Zeus!!- exclamó señalando acusadoramente las botellas ya vacías- ¡Nisos, ¿cómo las conseguiste?! ¡Ese vino estaba en la caja fuerte ultra secreta de papá junto con gemas que vienen desde los tiempos de Gea y Urano y con un montón de fotos y otra buena cantidad de material bastante comprometedor para más de una persona!- declaró sin que la sorpresa hubiera abandonado su rostro- ¡Yo ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ella sin que la alarma especial que Hefestos acondicionó para detectar mi cosmos empiece a sonar peor que gritos de arpías siendo zarandeadas por un gigante!- protestó visiblemente ofendido por el logro del otro.

-Y si la caja fuerte es tan secreta y tiene ese aditamento específicamente en tu contra… ¿cómo es que sabes lo que contiene?- le preguntó el Dios del Vino arqueando una ceja.

- … - el Dios de los Ladrones y todo lo demás se quedó en un incómodo silencio durante algunos momentos mientras su hermanito seguía viéndolo con expresión interrogante- Cof, cof, cof. Bueno, supongo que en realidad también tenías derecho a parte de esas bebidas ya que eran cosechas tuyas- comentó cambiando radicalmente de tema y desviando la mirada- ¡Pero ya deja de perder el tiempo y ve de una vez con Odín, que te está esperando para poder seguir con la _terapia_!-

-¿Ignoraste completamente mi pregunta, verdad?- murmuró Dionisos levantándose con rostro resignado.

-Anda, muévete, que todavía tienes que pasarte lavando la cara para que no le des tan mala impresión a tu _terapeuta_- se limitó a contestar el mensajero empujando al aludido para conducirlo hacia el interior de la casa.

-Sip, me estás ignorando- se respondió a sí mismo el Dios del Vino sin inmutarse y dejándose guiar por su hermano hasta la entrada a la casa de su padre, donde finalmente lo soltó para que continuara solo con su camino, aunque apenas y lo dejó dar unos pasos antes de detenerlo de nuevo.

-Dionisos…- lo llamó consiguiendo que detuviera su camino.

-Dime, hermano- contestó el aludido volteando a verlo tranquilamente.

-Mmm… no, nada- dijo Hermes tras pensarlo mejor- Sólo pensaba que lo que sea que le hayas dado a Hefestos a cambio de la contraseña de la caja fuerte debe ser algo muy importante para él, pero no te preocupes, ya no te haré preguntas al respecto y prometo no decirle a él nada de esto- le aseguró haciendo la mímica de sellar sus labios con un cierre invisible y sonriéndole amigablemente.

-Je, te lo agradezco- sonrió Dionisos con muchas gotitas en su cabeza- Oye, sólo por curiosidad, todo ese drama de que te habías sentido burlado porque conseguí una bebida… ¿fue una mera treta para conseguir la verdad, cierto?- le preguntó un tanto resignado.

-Apúrate a ir con Odín- se limitó a contestar el mensajero con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y el otro Dios volvió a suspirar con resignación, pero antes de que hubiera podido continuar con su camino, un agitado cosmos divino hizo su abrupta llegada al hogar de Zeus, sorprendiendo un poco a ambos Dioses- Ve con Odín, yo veré qué pasa- le dijo Hermes a su hermanito y cada uno siguió con su respectivo camino sin decir nada más.

Pero por supuesto que Hermes y Dionisos no fueron los únicos en notar la llegada de aquel irritado cosmos, así que para cuando el mensajero alcanzó la entrada principal en donde aquél había aparecido, el mismísimo Zeus en persona ya estaba allí, también visiblemente sorprendido por la repentina llegada de su visitante, que no era otra que una agobiada Deméter.

-¡Deméter!- exclamó Zeus viendo preocupado el estado de agitación en que se encontraba su hermana- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no estás en el Inframundo?-

-¡Ese malnacido!- gimió la Diosa luchando por controlarse- Ese… idiota, bruto, insensible y bueno para nada, ese remedo de Dios pedazo de…-

-Deméter, ¿por qué no nos olvidamos unos momentos de tu percepción de Hades y mejor me dices lo que te pasa?- le sugirió el Señor de los Cielos sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre su cabeza.

-¡¡La engaña!!- gritó la Diosa de las Cosechas con ojos llorosos- Ese malnacido engaña a mi niña, ¡de nuevo! ¡Y el muy imbécil todavía se atrevió a hacerla sentir mal!-

-¡¿Hades engaña a Perséfone?!- exclamaron Zeus y Hermes al mismo tiempo, ambos con caras más que sorprendidas.

-¿Estás segura, Deméter?- le preguntó el supremo Dios del Olimpo a su hermana sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado- ¿Completamente segura? Es que… ¡no tiene sentido! Hades y Perséfone se estaban llevando mejor que nunca y hace siglos que él es el primero en echarnos un bendito sermón a Poseidón y a mí cada vez que se entera de alguna… Ejem, eso no viene a colación- se interrumpió con una sonrisita incómoda.

-Por Rea, a quién le vine a pedir ayuda en este tema- murmuró Deméter viendo a su hermanito con muy malos ojos y con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

-¿Y exactamente qué clase de ayuda buscabas, tía?- le preguntó Hermes.

-Es que no puedo encontrar a Perséfone- explicó la Diosa angustiada- Ese bueno para nada de Hades, no contento con estarse burlando de mi pobre niña todavía se atrevió a recordarle a… a… a…-

-¿Adonis?- sugirieron Zeus y su hijo sin inmutarse.

-Sí, a él- murmuró no muy contenta Deméter- Y por supuesto que eso hizo sentir mal a Perséfone y se fue sin decir ni pío del Inframundo, ¡¡y ahora no puedo localizarla!!- gimió conteniendo el llanto.

-Exactamente, ¿cómo fue que se dieron las cosas, Deméter?- le preguntó Zeus viéndola inquisitivamente- Conozco de sobra a Hades y sé que ni él mismo podría ser tan ruin y mezquino como para desear hacer sentir mal a Perséfone-

-¡¡No importa cómo es que se dieron las cosas!!- protestó Deméter molesta- ¡Ese idiota desvergonzado es el responsable de todo y mi niña debe estar sufriendo horrores por su culpa!-

-¿Quieren que la busque?- les preguntó Hermes a los mayores viendo alternativamente a uno y a otro.

-¡Hermes!- exclamó Deméter viéndolo casi con estrellitas en los ojos- Te lo agradecería muchísimo si pudieras encontrarla-

-Bien- suspiró Zeus notando que su hijo pedía su aprobación con la mirada- Búscala, pero creo que no estaría de más que te dieras primero una vuelta con Hades, ya sabes, lo mejor para iniciar una búsqueda es partir desde el último punto en que se vio al desaparecido-

-Sí, señor- asintió el mensajero antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

-¿Es sólo eso?- le preguntó Deméter viendo a su hermanito con no muy buenos con ojos- ¿O acaso es que confías más en la palabra de Hades que en la mía?-

-Confío en ambos, Deméter- le aseguró Zeus con un suspiro- Pero los conozco lo suficiente para saber que cuando discuten ambos suelen perder el control sobre sí mismos y otros pueden salir pagando por los platos rotos- declaró con seriedad, consiguiendo que la otra desviara la mirada incómoda- No te preocupes, de cualquier forma, Hermes encontrará a Perséfone y entonces podremos remediar todo- le aseguró sonriéndole amablemente, poniendo una mano sobre un hombro de la Diosa.

-Sí, tienes razón- suspiró Deméter- Esperaré noticias en mi casa y si de casualidad Ra aún piensa seguir con la _"terapia"_ que me busque allí, yo no pienso volver al Inframundo- declaró casi echando fuego por la mirada para luego emprender la marcha hacia donde había dicho.

-Ok, lo tendré en cuenta si tengo noticias de Ra- le aseguró Zeus viéndola alejarse- En fin- suspiró en cuanto la Diosa se hubo alejado lo suficiente- Lo bueno es que yendo Hermes con Hades es seguro que me entero de si de verdad él tiene o no una amante y si así fuera…- un peculiar brillo se dejó ver en la mirada celeste del Señor del Cielo- ¡¡No más sermones para mí en el futuro!!- exclamó feliz de la vida encaminándose de nuevo al interior de su vivienda. (NA: Sin comentarios ¬¬)

**Giudecca**

Ajeno a la conversación que acababan de tener sus hermanos sobre él, el señor del Inframundo se encontraba paseándose inquieto de un lado a otro de su hogar, ante la atenta mirada de Ra, Hypnos, Thanatos, sus jueces y Pandora, que lo miraban sin atreverse a interrumpir sus reflexiones en medio de su imparable deambular.

-¡Tiene que haber sido Deméter!- rugió de pronto, consiguiendo que todos los presentes hasta saltaran en donde estaban debido a su repentina acusación- ¡Esa vieja bruja tiene que haber escrito esta maldita carta!- declaró con verdadero odio en su mirada mientras estrujaba una arrugada hoja de papel en una de sus manos.

-Ah… no es que quiera contradecirlo, señor- intervino Pandora tímidamente- Pero la señora Deméter parecía igual de sorprendida que usted cuando leyó esa nota-

-Es verdad- corroboraron de inmediato Minos y Aiacos.

-¡Estaba fingiendo!- exclamó Hades como si expusiera lo más obvio del mundo- Ella siempre ha odiado vernos juntos a Perséfone y a mí y este fue su maquiavélico plan para separarnos-

-Pues no sé, pero como siento que algo no cuadra en todo eso- comentó Thanatos con rostro reflexivo.

-¿Dudas de mi palabra cuando digo que no tengo ni idea de por qué se originó esta carta?- le preguntó Hades fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No, claro que no, señor, pero después de todo, la señora Deméter parecía más que dispuesta a ajusticiarlo incluso antes de que la señora Perséfone hubiera siquiera leído la carta- se apresuró a explicarse el Dios de la Muerte.

-¡¿Entonces quién escribió esto?!- rugió Hades furioso enseñando la arrugada hoja que sacudía en su mano.

Todos los presentes suspiraron con rostros pensativos, mas antes de que alguien hubiera dicho algo más, un cosmos divino se anunció en el lugar, instante antes de que Hermes se asomará a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Hermes? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó Hades viéndolo sin comprender.

-Tía Deméter estuvo en el Olimpo y dijo que no podía encontrar a Perséfone, así que me ofrecí a ayudarla- se explicó el mensajero adentrándose en la estancia.

-Entonces ya le llevó el chisme a Zeus, ¿no?- siseó Hades más que molesto.

-¿Chisme? ¿Qué chisme?- preguntó Hermes haciéndose el desentendido- Ella sólo dijo que no podía encontrar a Perséfone y estaba preocupada por ello, así que mi padre me sugirió que empezara la búsqueda por aquí para intentar hallar pistas de su paradero-

-¡No finjas, Hermes!- bramó el señor del más allá fulminando al mensajero con la mirada- Si Deméter habló con Zeus, sin duda lo primero que le fue a decir es que tengo una amante-

-¡¿Tienes una amante?!- gritó de pronto Poseidón asomándose con los ojos como platos por la misma puerta por la que acababa de entrar Hermes.

-… ¿y tú de dónde diablos saliste?- le preguntó Hades a su hermano, viéndolo con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Ah… ¡olvida que me viste! ¡Yo nunca estuve aquí!- contestó el Señor de los Mares volviendo a desaparecer por la puerta.

-¡¡Poseidón, regresa aquí de inmediato!!- rugió Hades con una venita palpitando sobre su cabeza, pero del Dios de los Terremotos no se vio ni sus luces.

El Dios pelinegro apretó los puños con cara visiblemente molesta y se dispuso a ir tras su hermanito, sin embargo, una exclamación emitida por el mensajero de los Dioses griegos hizo que se detuviera en el último momento para voltear a verlo.

-¡Wow, vaya!- decía Hermes con la mirada bien fija en el contenido de cierta arrugada nota.

Hades volteó a verse la mano en la que había estado estrujando la hoja que tantos problemas le estaba dando, pero allí ya no había nada, así que sus ojos volaron de inmediato hacia el joven Dios del Comercio y demás, quien leía más que entretenido el contenido de la carta que tenía en las manos.

-¡Jo! ¡Qué… candente!- dijo apenas conteniendo la risa en cuanto terminó de leerla y volteando a ver a su tío con un brillo burlón en su mirada- ¿Entonces sí tienes una _amante_?- le preguntó dándole un énfasis especial a la última palabra.

-¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!- rugió Hades dirigiéndole una mirada asesina- No sé quién o por qué escribieron esa carta, ¡¡pero yo NO tuve nada que ver con lo que dice!!- declaró furioso.

-¿Seguro?- insistió el mensajero, sosteniéndole la mirada sin inmutarse.

-No tengo una amante, Hermes- dijo lento y claro el Señor del Inframundo, con voz firme y con una atemorizante frialdad en su mirada- Pero aún cuando la tuviera, ese no sería asunto tuyo- siseó con expresión amenazadora.

-Cierto- asintió el joven Dios completamente imperturbable- Es sólo que si de verdad tuvieras una amante, creo que Perséfone tendría derecho a pagarte con la misma moneda… y eso haría aún más interesante el encontrarla- comentó con un singular brillo en su mirada.

El cosmos de Hades se incrementó considerablemente ante ese simple comentario y Hermes tendría que haber agradecido que las miradas no matan, porque de otra forma no habría salido ya nunca más del Inframundo. Pero pese a todo, el mensajero no pareció atemorizado por la reacción del pelinegro en ningún momento.

-Era broma, tío- le dijo a Hades sonriendo con cara inocente- De cualquier forma, es más que obvio que esta carta no es más que una vil treta para intentar meter problemas entre tú y Perséfone- aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no es verdadera?- lo interrogó Ra.

-Si tuviera una amante, seguro que le notaría al menos un mínimo de remordimiento ahora que sabe que Perséfone lo está pasando mal por su culpa- explicó Hermes tranquilamente- Pero a pesar de ello, ahora sólo está molesto… furioso, de hecho- se corrigió tras echarle una ojeada a su tío- Además, aún en caso de que llegara a tener una amante, nunca, nunca, pero de verdad que NUN-CA podría ser la misma que se supone ha firmado esta carta- declaró señalando el nombre de quien firmaba.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- preguntaron todos los presentes, excepto Hades, con muchos signos de interrogación sobre sus cabecitas.

-¡¡PORQUE TENDRÍA QUE ESTAR LOCO PARA QUE DESEARA TENER ALGO QUE VER CON ESA ARPÍA!!- rugió Hades casi echando fuego por la mirada.

-Je, es la única Diosa a la que mi tío le tiene incluso más aversión que a la tía Deméter- explicó Hermes sonriendo entretenido.

-Ahora que lo pienso, pese a que ella está tan cerca, nunca nos visita, ¿verdad?- comentó Hypnos con rostro pensativo.

-Y cuando ella y el señor Hades han llegado a estar en la misma habitación por algún motivo…- agregó Thanatos a la vez que intercambiaba miradas con su hermano, como recordando ambos un mismo suceso.

-Sip, es obvio que se odian- dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos con un suspiro.

-Son demasiado parecidos en algunas cosas y con eso de que los polos iguales se repelen…- comentó Hermes con total despreocupación.

-¡¡Yo no me parezco en NADA a esa _bruja_!!- protestó el Señor del Inframundo viendo al mensajero con mirada asesina.

-Sólo era un decir, tío- se explicó el joven Dios con su más linda cara- Ya sabes, con eso de que ella es considerada _"La Reina de los Fantasmas"_…-

-¡¡¿Hécate?!!- se escuchó gritar a Poseidón desde un punto no muy lejano- ¡¿Te inculparon de tener una aventura con Hécate?! ¡Jajajaja!- comenzó a carcajearse sin poder evitarlo.

Y bueno, ante eso, Hades se tronó los dedos de sus manos con gesto amenazador y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación. Todos los escucharon alejarse un poco por uno de los pasillos de su vivienda antes de detenerse, momento en el que se escuchó un golpe seco exactamente al mismo tiempo que la risa del Señor de los Mares se apagaba por completo.

Algunos instantes después, Hades regresaba sobre sus pasos, pero esta vez arrastrando tras de sí a cierto Dios peliazul, mismo al que llevaba sujeto por el cuello de su camisa y quien iba hecho un ovillo, apretándose el abdomen con fuerza con sus brazos.

-Sal… va.. je- murmuró con dificultad viendo resentido al pelinegro en cuanto éste lo soltó justo en medio de la habitación.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo en MIS dominios, Poseidón?- se limitó a decirle el Dios de los Muertos viéndolo con muy malos ojos.

-¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con esa mentada carta, si es lo que estás pensando!- protestó el Señor de los Mares aún apretándose su abdomen con cara adolorida- Ni aún planeando la broma más pesada sería capaz de hacerte algo semejante, y además, yo recién venía llegando- se explicó recuperando el aliento.

Hades lo valoró con la vista y Poseidón le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse, de modo que el pelinegro terminó suspirando.

-No te estoy culpando de eso- le dijo a su hermanito algo más sereno- Pero sigo sin entender qué demonios estás haciendo en MI reino- insistió fulminándolo con la mirada.

Por respuesta, el Señor de los Mares, los Terremotos y los Caballos, que aún seguía sentado en el piso de la habitación, se le quedó viendo a su hermano con ojos de cachorro desamparado al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a hacer puchero, poniendo la expresión más desvalida que alguien pueda imaginarse.

-¡¿Y ahora qué le hiciste a Anfitrite?!- exclamó Hades cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

-¡¿Qué le hice yo?!- protestó el reencarnado Dios marino- ¡¡Ella tiene mi tridente y deberías ver lo que quiere hacer conmigo!!- gimió angustiado.

-Sigo insistiendo en que esta familia no para de sorprenderme- suspiró Ra con total resignación.

-Je, creo que Odín te daría toda la razón en eso- comentó Hermes ahogando una risita traviesa- Pero bueno, será mejor que me vaya a buscar a Perséfone de una buena vez; presiento que mis tíos tienen muchas cosas que aclarar con ella y entre ellos- declaró preparándose para marcharse.

-¡Hermes!- lo detuvo Hades viéndolo con cara muy seria- Perséfone aún no sabe nada de esta carta falsa… se fue antes de que hubiera siquiera sabido de su existencia- explicó desviando la mirada con expresión incómoda al recordar por qué su esposa se había ido de manera tan precipitada- No creo que tenga muchas ganas de hablar conmigo por ahora-

-Bien, lo tendré en cuenta- le prometió el mensajero dedicándole una amable sonrisa- Nos vemos- se despidió al instante mismo de desaparecer de la estancia.

-¿Y ahora qué le hiciste a Perséfone?- le preguntó Poseidón a su hermano viéndolo de manera inquisitiva- ¿No será que en realidad sí tienes una amante por ahí?-

-No estoy de humor para estarte soportando, _hermanito_- le contestó el pelinegro dirigiéndole una hermosa mirada asesina, luego de lo cual volteó a ver a sus jueces y a Pandora-Díganle a Myu de Papillon que intente seguir a Hermes con sus hadas y manden a los espectros que consideren aptos para que procuren encontrar a Perséfone antes que él- les ordenó con total seriedad.

-Sí, señor- respondieron los aludidos de inmediato, ya prestos a cumplir la orden de su Señor.

-¿No sería más prudente esperar a que Hermes te traiga noticias de Perséfone?- sugirió Ra con expresión confundida, pero Hades se limitó a gruñir molesto a la vez que abandonaba la habitación seguido de cerca por los Dioses gemelos.

-Es poco probable que los enviados de Hades encuentren a Perséfone antes que Hermes, pero él no estará tranquilo si no hace al menos el intento- le dijo Poseidón aún sentado en el suelo con rostro despreocupado.

-¿Por su orgullo como esposo?- cuestionó el Dios halcón.

-En parte- asintió el Señor de los Mares levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa- Además de que, ¿quién en su sano juicio permitiría que a su esposa dolida la busque solo su carismático ex novio?- agregó ahogando una sonrisa.

Y mientras tanto, la esposa dolida, ¡digo!, Perséfone se encontraba muy lejos de los dominios de su marido, sentada con rostro triste en medio de un extenso campo cubierto por completo de hermosos narcisos.

No había ninguna persona cerca de la Diosa, así que ella podía disfrutar de la apacible calma del lugar mientras su mente divagaba sobre diferentes ideas que no dejaban de rondar sus pensamientos. Y en esas estaba, cuando alguien le cubrió de pronto los ojos, llegando por detrás.

-¿Quién soy?- le preguntó una voz varonil y alegre, consiguiendo que la Diosa de la Primavera llevara de inmediato sus dedos hacia las manos que tocaban su rostro.

-Hermes- susurró esbozando una ligera sonrisa, con lo que el recién llegado le destapó los ojos a la vez que le dedicaba una encantadora sonrisa.

-Por un instante temí que me costara más encontrarte- comentó el mensajero sentándose a su lado en medio de las flores que los rodeaban- Es una suerte que aún te guste frecuentar los sitios de los que disfrutabas antes de casarte- agregó dejándose caer entre los narcisos con los ojos cerrados.

-Nunca le mencioné a Hades este lugar- susurró la joven Diosa a la vez que sus ojos se nublaban ligeramente debido a la tristeza- Y mucho menos a mi madre- agregó volteando a ver al mensajero con rostro reflexivo- ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?-

-¿Ya no te acuerdas a quién mandaban a buscarte cuando la tía Deméter no podía encontrarte?- se limitó a responder el Dios del Comercio y demás aún recostado entre las flores a la vez que abría un ojo para poder ver a la hermosa deidad, quien había desviado la mirada con semblante abatido- ¿Quieres hablar de algo?-

Perséfone estuvo a punto de contestar que no tenía ganas de hablar de nada, sin embargo, al final sus preocupaciones se impusieron y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos.

-Hades no ha olvidado a Adonis- gimoteó luchando por contener las lágrimas.

-¿Y tú ya olvidaste a Mente y Leuce?- le preguntó el mensajero sin moverse de donde estaba, provocando que las lágrimas terminaran por escaparse de los ojos de la joven.

-Ya todo había quedado en el pasado- lloriqueó la Diosa.

-Entonces deja que allí se quede- le sugirió Hermes viéndola desde el suelo- ¿Hades fue tan vil para volverte a reclamar por algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo?-

-Pues… no precisamente- reconoció Perséfone tras pensarlo un poco- El reclamo no iba dirigido hacia mí en realidad, pero…-

-¡Pero nada!- la interrumpió Hermes levantándose de un brinco- Hades y Deméter están preocupados por ti y sólo hablando van a lograr remediar todo este mal entendido- le aseguró con firmeza.

-¿Ellos te mandaron a buscarme?- le preguntó la Diosa viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿No quieres regresar?- le devolvió la pregunta el mensajero arqueando una ceja- Porque si es así…- agregó a la vez que se agachaba para quedar con el rostro a la altura del de la esposa de Hades- Yo podría hacer algo para ayudarte a olvidar TODAS tus preocupaciones- le propuso sonriéndole con picardía.

-¡¡Hermes!!- chilló la hija de Deméter con la cara roja a la vez que echaba el cuerpo hacia atrás para alejarse del juvenil Dios frente a ella.

-¿Qué?- exclamó el aludido con cara de inocente confusión- ¿No quieres que vayamos a un parque de diversiones para que te distraigas de todo lo que te preocupa?-

-¿Un… parque… de diversiones?- balbuceó la Diosa de la Primavera con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-¡Claro! Con juegos mecánicos, golosinas, juegos de azar y todas esas cosas- exclamó el mensajero emocionado- ¡Es el sitio perfecto para olvidarte de todas tus preocupaciones!- declaró con una enorme sonrisa y casi con estrellitas en los ojos- ¿De qué pensabas que estaba hablando, Perséfone?- le preguntó a la Diosa viéndola con mirada acusadora, aunque también con un ligero toque de burla en sus ojos.

La aludida vio con muy malos ojos a su interlocutor, pero tras apenas unos segundos una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Nunca cambias, ¿verdad?- suspiró sin dejar de sonreír.

-Nop, nunca- contestó el mensajero devolviéndole la sonrisa- Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?- le preguntó tendiéndole una mano.

Perséfone observó la mano que el joven Dios le tendía y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior mientras reflexionaba su respuesta.

-Lo más probable es que Hades ya también esté tratando de localizarte por sus propios medios- comentó Hermes aún ofreciéndole la mano- Así que si no quieres que te encuentre pronto, tu mejor opción sería quedarte a mi lado por un rato-

-¿Y no eras tú el principal encargado de encontrarme?- le recordó Perséfone viéndolo acusadoramente.

-¡Y lo hice!- exclamó el mensajero sonriendo sin inmutarse- Yo les dije que te buscaría, con la promesa implícita de que te encontraría… pero nunca dije que fuera a devolverte en cuanto te hallara- explicó con una sonrisa traviesa para luego dedicarle una profunda mirada a la Diosa, sin haber bajado en ningún momento su mano- ¿Vienes?- insistió poniéndole cara de cachorro abandonado- Prometo portarme bien- le aseguró con su más linda expresión de niño bueno.

-¿Sin tretas?- lo interrogó la Reina del Inframundo viéndolo con perspicacia.

-Sin tretas- asintió Hermes sosteniéndole la mirada sereno- Sólo quiero pasar un tiempo con una amiga que necesita compañía- agregó con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Perséfone observó detenidamente la mano de la juvenil deidad y por fin terminó suspirando al mismo tiempo que colocaba su delicada mano en la del Dios ante ella.

-Tu amiga- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos como si le hiciera un recordatorio.

-Por supuesto- contestó Hermes ayudándola a levantarse y atrayéndola suavemente hacia él para que ambos desaparecieran mientras una suave brisa mecía los narcisos entre los que milésimas de segundo antes se hubieran encontrado.

**Y así es como termina este octavo capítulo n.n ¿Podrá Saori enterarse algún día de lo que pasó entre Apolo y Sekhmet? ¿Encontrará Anfitrite a su **_**amadísimo**_** esposo? ¿Hades tendrá motivos para preocuparse por la compañía con la que anda Perséfone? ¿Recordará Apolo comprarle sus fideos a Poseidón si es que llega a China?**

**Je, sé que el capítulo estuvo algo más relajado que los anteriores, pero de verdad espero que haya resultado de su agrado y ojalá dejen sus reviews para conocer sus opiniones n_n**

**Como ya se me viene haciendo costumbre, antes de despedirme les dejo algunas aclaraciones: **

**En primer lugar, los nombres con los que Artemisa se dirige a su hermanito no son otra cosa que algunos de los epítetos con los que se ha nombrado a Apolo para reflejar una diversidad de aspectos adscritos a él y que, en el orden que aparecieron, lo señalan como: **_**vencedor de Pitón**_**, **_**radiante**_**, **_**sanador**_**, **_**médico**_**, **_**Dios del arco**_**, **_**matador de lobos**_**, **_**jefe de las Musas**_** (NA: Y estos son sólo algunos de los muchos epítetos que existen para este multifacético Dios n.n)**

**Continuando con las aclaraciones, **_**Hécate**_** era la Diosa de la Hechicería y las Encrucijadas, conocida, como bien dijo Hermes, como **_**"Reina de los Fantasmas"**_**, ya que habitaba también en el Inframundo, justo en el punto en el que el camino que las almas seguían tras ser juzgados por Hades y sus jueces se dividía en 3 para conducir hacia los Elíseos, el Tártaro o los Campos Asfódelos, a donde iban las almas que no eran ni virtuosas ni malvadas. Representa también la parte oscura de la Luna y es prima de Apolo y Artemisa. Si bien era una Diosa protectora en muchos aspectos, también se le asociaba con diversas plantas y animales que se creían ligados a la oscuridad y muchos llegaron a temerle por su asociación a la brujería. A veces es representada con 3 rostros.**

**Finalmente, **_**Adonis**_** fue un hermoso mortal nacido de una incestuosa relación motivada por la Diosa Afrodita, quien se quedó prendada del pequeño debido a lo bello que era y se lo entregó a Perséfone para que lo cuidara durante su infancia. Sin embargo, la esposa de Hades también se prendó de él por su hermosura y cuando él creció se convirtió en su amante, pero Afrodita peleó también por su compañía y terminó siendo decidido que el joven pasara un tercio del año con cada Diosa y el tercio restante con quien deseara, que fue siempre la Diosa del Amor Sensual. **

**Sólo como un último agregado, la Mitología sí dice que Perséfone fue cortejada por Hermes antes de casarse con Hades y, como bono extra, el narciso era uno de los atributos ordinarios del Señor del Inframundo n.n**

**En fin, pues ahora sí paso a retirarme. Prometo que verán mucha más acción muy pronto. Hasta la próxima n_n**


	9. Destruir o no destruir

**¡Hola! Luego de una laaaarga demora, aquí me tienen de regreso con el único propósito de hacer sufrir a los Dioses y sus guerreros, esperando con ello poder sacarles al menos una sonrisita n.n**

**Perdón por volverme a tardar con esta actualización, pero con eso de que mi tiempo es cada vez más escaso, las rachas de libertad no alcanzan para mucho que digamos u.u Y pensar que esto se va aponer peor dentro de poco T.T Ejem, pero bueno, pues uno hace lo que se puede n_nU**

**Akane Kido****, ****SuperDesdemona****, ****Saint Love Moon****, ****Seihi****, ****Kisame Hoshigaki****, ****Gabe Logan****, ****Sol angel dpl****, ****Little angel witch****, ****Sunrise Spirit****, ****mikaelaamaarhcp****, ****Silentforce666****, ****Sweet Victory****, ****devilhangel****: ¡**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! XD Y una disculpa enorme, como esa que cada vez les ofrezco con más frecuencia, por la demora u//u De corazón espero que al menos el capítulo no los haga sentir que la espera fue en balde n_nU

**Ojalá disfruten la lectura n_n**

**9. Destruir o No Destruir**

**Santuario de Athena**

La reencarnada Diosa de la Sabiduría finalmente había regresado a sus dominios luego de haber ido a alertar a Apolo sobre una peligrosa (NA: Y muy pasada de copas u_uU) Sekhmet y luego de que Artemisa se hubiera marchado más que dispuesta a cazar a la Diosa leona, seguida por algunos ángeles y santos. Así que Saori ya había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido a Bastet y Hestia, a quienes Shion ya había informado sobre lo que Eris había causado en el Santuario.

De este modo, las 3 Diosas se encontraban platicando en la sala del templo de Athena, en compañía de varios santos dorados y de bronce, así como de Odysseus, quien seguía sujetando a Eris con ayuda de Shura mientras las deidades decidían qué hacer con ella, entre otras cosas.

-Por Gea, no es posible que estén ocurriendo todos estos desastres en medio de la terapia- se lamentaba Hestia paseando inquieta por la habitación.

-Ay, Hestia, pero si la mayoría de los olímpicos siempre han sido sinónimo de desastre, yo no sé por qué te sorprende los enredos en los que se meten el montón de locos que tienes por familiares- comentó Eris bien quitada de la pena.

-¡Pues por eso mismo Deméter y yo quisimos hacer esta terapia!- se lamentó la Diosa del Fuego y el Hogar dejándose caer en un sofá de la sala cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Pero no le dices nada por decirnos locos- le reprochó Saori a su tía viéndola con no muy buenos ojos.

-Por algo será- murmuró Ikki como no queriendo la cosa y más de uno de los presentes se mostró de acuerdo con el Fénix.

-Ejem, de cualquier manera, no creo que deban preocuparse tanto por todo esto- opinó Bastet tranquilamente- Artemisa, Sekhmet y Apolo ya han resuelto antes sus conflictos entre ellos y sin duda podrán hacerlo de nuevo-

-¡¿Cómo que ya resolvieron sus conflictos?! ¡Apolo se sigue desapareciendo hasta más rápido que Hermes cuando alguien menciona a Sekhmet y Artemisa se jacta de tener reservado un lugar para ella entre sus trofeos de caza!- protestó Hestia alterada.

-Bueeeeno, pues entonces ya es hora de que resuelvan sus diferencias- se corrigió la Diosa gato sin inmutarse- Y los 3 son ya Dioses adultos y en pleno uso de todas sus capacidades y no niños chiquitos por los que haya que estarse preocupando, de cualquier forma-

-Te juro que eso no es ningún consuelo- suspiró la Diosa griega recordando el comportamiento de otros _"Dioses adultos"_ de su familia.

-Tranquilízate, Hestia. Ya verás que todo terminará bien y no es como si ganaras algo preocupándote desde ahora- intentó calmarla la egipcia dándole unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro- Que esos 3 se arreglen entre ellos y nosotros mejor preocupémonos por seguir con la terapia- sugirió con una serena sonrisa.

-¡¿Continuar con la terapia?!- exclamaron Saori y los guerreros presentes, viendo a la Diosa gato sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir.

-¿De verdad piensas seguir con la _""Terapia""_ después de todo este caos que se ha armado?- le preguntó la reencarnada Diosa de la Sapiencia viéndola con ojos bien abiertos.

-Ya sé que no todo ha ido bien este día, pero ya estamos en esto de cualquier manera y lo mejor será concluirlo lo mejor que podamos para sacarle provecho al tiempo invertido- explicó Bastet- Además, estoy consciente de que soy responsable de haber invitado a Sekhmet, así que al menos quisiera intentar remediar un poco algo del caos que ha promovido- agregó señalando con el rostro hacia un rincón de la estancia, donde cierto santo de Leo se encontraba hecho un ovillo rodeado por un aura oscura mientras que Aioros y Marín lo observaban con muchas gotitas en sus cabezas.

Saori observó atentamente a la egipcia, intentando valorar si lo que decía era la pura verdad, luego sus ojos divagaron hacia el abatido león dorado y finalmente volvieron a quedar fijos en la Diosa gato.

-Athena, quizás Bastet tenga razón en lo que dice- opinó Hestia notando las dudas de su sobrina- Puede que no sea mala idea que ella continúe las entrevistas que quedaron pendientes con Sekhmet e incluso podría volver a reunirse con quienes deseen desahogarse de algo con ella; no por nada siempre ha sido asociada a la armonía y a la alegría de vivir, ¿no crees?-

-Pues…- la Diosa pelimorada aún no parecía muy convencida de todo aquello.

-No les haré perder mucho más tiempo, Athena- declaró Bastet con tranquilidad- De cualquier forma, antes de hablar ya con ustedes 2 para terminar con esto, sólo me faltaría entrevistarme con tus santos que conforman los grupos del elemento de fuego-

-¡¿Tenemos que volver a pasar por la dichosa _"Entrevista"_?!- protestó Ikki no muy contento con la idea.

-¡¡¡Nooo!!!- gimió Aioria abrazándose de una pierna de su hermano- ¡No quiero quedarme solito con ninguna deidad felina de Egipto!- lloriqueó con expresión desolada.

-Pero te burlabas de mí, ¿verdad?- le reprochó Kanon con una sonrisa burlona, viéndolo recargado contra una de las columnas de la habitación.

-No lo molestes, Kanon, Aioria ya entendió que se equivocó al burlarse de ti- amonestó Aioros al otrora general marino y luego volteó a ver a león dorado que seguía aferrado a su pierna- Y en cuanto a ti, hermanito, ¡¡no me aprietes tanto que me vas a dejar sin pierna!!- lloriqueó con cara de dolor.

-Lindura, pero si no hay necesidad de tanto drama- le dijo Bastet a Aioria acercándose a él con andar felino y expresión dulce- Yo no soy como Sekhy y nunca te obligaría a nada…- le aseguró agachándose para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura, acercando sus labios al oído del león dorado en un gesto bastante seductor- Pero en cambio podemos hacer TODO lo que tú desees- agregó con voz sensual finalizando con un suave ronroneo que hizo que el santo de Leo abriera bien grandes los ojos mientras ella se levantaba y se alejaba caminando con un suave contoneo de caderas, captando la completa atención de los jóvenes presentes (NA: Hombres u_u)

-Se te van a salir los ojos si no dejas de verla- le reprochó Marín a Aioria viendo por debajo de su máscara con MUY malos ojos la expresión atontada con la que el griego se había quedado viendo a la Diosa.

-Je, pero si yo no veía nada, Marín- se excusó el minino con una sonrisita nerviosa y escudándose más tras Aioros.

-Uy, como que este león ya tiene domadora- murmuró Bastet con un suave toque de decepción en la voz.

-Yo estoy libre y sin compromisos- se apresuró a comunicarle Kanon con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Lástima que tú ya te entrevistaste con Sekhmet- comentó MM con voz burlona.

-¡Pero también quedé con traumas psicológicos por ello!- protestó el gemelo menor poniendo cara de sufrimiento- Necesito que alguien me ayude a superarlos- pidió viendo con una sonrisa de donjuán a la Diosa gato.

-¡Ay, ya! Bien, que Bastet se entreviste con los grupos de signos de fuego y terminemos de una vez con toda esta locura- exclamó Saori fastidiada y todos se mostraron de acuerdo, de modo que la Diosa gato se dirigió de nuevo a la biblioteca en la que se había estado reuniendo con los grupos anteriores, acompañada de Ikki, Mu y Aioria.

-Eh… Saori, ¿y qué pasará con Eris?- preguntó Shiryu quien vigilaba a la Diosa de la Discordia de cerca atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Oh, cierto, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Eris siga causando problemas por aquí- reflexionó la deidad con rostro pensativo.

-Pues entonces llevémosla al Olimpo para que alguien allí la custodie en lo que terminamos este día de terapia- sugirió Hestia ya más serena- Y así aprovecho para darme una vuelta para ver cómo va todo por allá- (NA: Presiento que lo que descubra no la hará sentir mucho mejor u_uU)

-Sí, quizás sea lo mejor- reconoció Saori para luego voltear a ver al Patriarca, quien hasta entonces había observado todo en silencio- ¿Podrías acompañarnos, Shion? No creo que tardemos demasiado, de todos modos debemos regresar a hablar con Bastet-

-Por supuesto, Athena- asintió el peliverde y acto seguido fijó su mirada en los santos presentes- Espero se comporten durante mi ausencia, porque créanme que no estoy del mejor de los humores- les advirtió seriamente.

-Ay, maestro Shion, pero si hasta la duda ofende- dijo Kanon poniendo su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno.

El sumo regente del Santuario observó con detenimiento al otrora general marino y luego su mirada fue a posarse sobre el santo de Sagitario.

-Aioros, ve que todos se comporten en lo que vuelvo, por favor-

-¡Él también estuvo peleando por el control de oro!- protestó el gemelo menor con rostro de niño emberrinchado.

-No te preocupes, Kanon, que eso no se me ha olvidado. ¡Así que más les vale comportarse que ya tienen pendiente un castigo por andar causando desastres y no creo que quieran empeorarlo!- amenazó con mirada de fuego- ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, Patriarca- gimieron los presentes con caritas asustadas.

-Ejem, bueno, pues vámonos de una vez- pidió Saori viendo la escena con algunas gotitas sobre su cabeza.

Y dicho y hecho, Saori, Hestia, Shion y Eris aún en manos de Odysseus y Shura desaparecieron en menos de un parpadeo del lugar, con lo que los santos reunidos allí comenzaron a dispersarse para regresar a sus respectivos templos y ocupaciones, aunque justo en ese momento, Shiryu se percató de la ausencia de una persona.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está mi maestro?- preguntó buscando al susodicho con la mirada y algunos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Pero desconocedor de cuanto había pasado en esa breve reunión, el antiguo y venerable maestro de Libra se encontraba en el estudio del Patriarca, donde parecía que acababa de librarse la última guerra santa, pues había asientos patas arriba, pedazos de tela hechos jirones y un reguero de libros, papeles y todo lo que alguna vez hubiera estado encima de diversos estantes o del escritorio del vocero de Athena dispersos hasta el último rincón de la habitación. Y en medio de todo ese desastre, podía verse a Dohko usando guantes de limpieza y un pañuelo sobre el cabello mientras él iba recogiendo la basura… con un estilo bastante original.

-Libra tiene el balón- decía en voz alta el chino con una bola de desechos en las manos y viendo a su alrededor como si estuviera en medio de un importante partido de baloncesto- Lo tienen rodeado, pero él aprovecha sus incomparables reflejos para burlar a la defensa, tira… ¡¡y encesta!!- exclamó triunfante a la vez que echaba la basura en una enorme bolsa en un rincón del estudio, festejando después como si hubiera realizado la más espectacular de las clavadas en un partido de la NBA (NA: Ah, el poder de la imaginación XD)

Ejem, pero bueno, en lo que Dohko buscaba la manera de amenizar su castigo, Saori y compañía iban llegando al Olimpo para toparse con otros pormenores que no imaginaban.

**Olimpo**

Zeus seguía encerrado en su estudio aún dispuesto a ver lo menos posible a Odín durante ese día, de modo que el todopoderoso jefe del panteón griego había decidido aprovechar su valiosísimo tiempo… jugando solitario con unas barajas que tenían impreso al reverso un rayo dorado y la frase _"Olimpo's Rules"_. Y el Señor de los Cielos seguía metido en su juego, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Anfitrite, te juro por centésima vez que no he visto a Poseidón desde que se fue de aquí esta mañana- contestó sin levantar la mirada de las cartas que tenía puestas sobre su escritorio.

-¿Anfitrite?- preguntó Hestia asomando la cabeza con un signo de interrogación sobre ella.

-¡Hestia!- exclamó Zeus levantando la mirada al reconocer la voz de su hermana, y entonces se fijó también en quiénes la acompañaban- ¡Athena!- dijo sorprendido porque ambas Diosas estuvieran allí- Eris- murmuró viendo con no muy buenos ojos a la aludida y empezando a tener un mal presentimiento sobre la inesperada visita.

-¡Hola, Zeus!- saludó la Diosa de la Discordia con una gran sonrisa y hasta agitando su mano como niña emocionada, sin importarle que el magnánimo Dios no pareciera precisamente feliz de verla.

-¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?- se limitó a preguntarles Zeus a las recién llegadas, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a la peliazul.

-Pues es que cierta personita anduvo metiendo la discordia entre varios de mis santos y causando otros problemillas por ahí, así que queríamos ver si podíamos dejarla aquí para que la vigilen, papá – explicó la reencarnación de Athena.

-Ash, ni aguantan nada- se lamentó Eris fastidiada, ganándose que todos los presentes la vieran con malos ojos.

-En seguida le pido a Hefestos que se haga cargo de ella- declaró Zeus elevando un poco su cosmos para llamar al Dios de la Metalurgia.

-¿Y Hermes?- preguntó Hestia extrañada de que su hermano no pidiera la asistencia del mensajero- Además, Hefestos debería estar en su terapia de pareja con Afrodita y Frigg- repuso torciendo ligeramente los labios.

-¡¿Terapia de pareja?!- exclamaron Saori y Eris con los ojos bien abiertos y sin dar crédito a lo que habían oído.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Qué buena broma! ¡La Diosa del Amor y la Lujuria en una terapia de pareja! ¡Jajajaja!- comenzó a reírse Eris.

-Ni Afrodita ni Hefestos quisieron quedarse a esa terapia, Hestia- explicó Zeus con un suspiro resignado e ignorando a la Diosa de la Discordia- Y en cuanto a Hermes, se fue a buscar a Perséfone-

La Diosa del Fuego y el Hogar estaba por hacer otra pregunta al respecto, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y una reencarnada Anfitrite se asomó al estudio con una linda sonrisa un tanto apenada.

-¿Ya te convenciste de que Poseidón no está oculto aquí, Anfitrite?- le preguntó el Señor de los Cielos a la nereida con expresión paciente.

-Perdona por no creerte, Zeus- se disculpó la reina de los mares con un suspiro a la vez que entraba, aún llevando consigo el tridente de su esposo- Pero con eso de que luego lo solapas ya que se entienden taaan bien en algunas cosas…- explicó viendo fijamente a Zeus, en cuya cabeza no tardaron en aparecer muchas gotitas ante dichas palabras.

-¡¿Anfitrite?!- exclamó en eso Hestia viendo sorprendida a la joven- ¿De verdad eres tú? Hace décadas que no te veía, querida; qué gusto poder saludarte de nuevo-

-¡¡Hestia!!- exclamó la aludida yendo a abrazar a su cuñada con cara emocionada- Ay, lo mismo digo, siempre es un placer poder verte. ¿De casualidad tú no sabrás por dónde anda mi _queridísimo_ esposo?- le preguntó con su expresión más encantadora- Es que él y yo tenemos que… hablar sobre muuuchas cosas- explicó a la vez que un singular resplandor titilaba en la punta del tridente de Poseidón de manera un tanto amenazadora, con lo que una enorme gotota se deslizó por toda la espalda de la Diosa del Fuego al captar las intenciones de la nereida.

-Anfi, querida, ¿por qué tienes tú el tridente de Poseidón?- preguntó con cierto temor la mayor de los olímpicos.

-Mmm…. ¿te digo la verdad o prefieres una mentira piadosa para que no tengas que estarte preocupando por el sinvergüenza de tu hermano?- se limitó a responder Anfitrite sin perder ni por un instante su expresión angelical.

-Prefiero no saber nada- suspiró Hestia negando con el rostro y con muchas gotitas en su cabeza.

Alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta en ese momento y entonces fue Hefestos quien se asomó al estudio.

-¿Me llamaron?- preguntó entrando a la habitación y recorriendo con la mirada a los presentes, saludando a las Diosas con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza.

-Sí, Hefestos. Necesito que Eris deje de causar problemas en lo que terminamos con la dichosa _"Terapia"_, ¿podrías hacer algo al respecto?- pidió Zeus seriamente.

-Desde luego, señor. Tengo un asiento en el que puede quedarse muy cómoda hasta que todo esto termine- contestó el Dios herrero sonriendo con un peculiar brillo en la mirada.

-¡Ah, no quiero que me dejen amarrada en un trono ni nada por el estilo!- lloriqueó Eris forcejando con Shura y Odysseus en un intento de liberarse de su agarre- Prometo portarme bien, ya no haré travesuras- gimió poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes. Y te aseguro que más tarde discutiremos otros cuantos pormenores que me tienen intranquilo- le aseguró Zeus con expresión inmutable- Por favor, Hefestos, te encargo esto- dijo volteando a ver al aludido quien asintió con el rostro.

-¿Está bien si me llevo al angelito y a tus santos unos momentos, Athena?- le preguntó el herrero a la pelimorada- Necesito que vigilen a Eris mientras afino unos pequeños detalles-

-Por supuesto, Hefestos- asintió la aludida dedicándole una agradable sonrisa al Dios de la Metalurgia para luego voltear a ver a Eris- Espero estés cómoda, _querida_- le dijo dedicándole una falsa sonrisa que la Diosa de la Discordia le devolvió viéndola con muy malos ojos.

Y acto seguido, Hefestos les pidió a Shion y a los que escoltaban a Eris que lo siguieran, aunque se detuvo un momento al llegar a la puerta.

-¡Ah! Por cierto, padre, ¿de casualidad tú sabes qué fue de una lanza de oro blanco que estaba en mi fragua? Es que no la encuentro por ningún lado- preguntó volteando a ver a los ojos al señor del Rayo y el Trueno, en cuya cabeza aparecieron muchas gotitas ante la pregunta.

-Por favor, Hefestos, encárgate de lo que te pedí y ya luego discutimos lo de esa lanza, ¿sí?- pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-… Hermes la tiene, ¿verdad?- interrogó el herrero no muy contento que digamos.

Zeus se limitó a reír con cierto nerviosismo y Hefestos terminó resoplando fastidiado para abandonar luego la habitación en compañía de los guerreros mientras rumiaba algo sobre _"el condenado mequetrefe con complejo de urraca que se adueñaba de todas las cosas brillantes en las que trabajaba"_.

-Ejem, ¿en qué nos quedamos nosotros?- les preguntó Zeus a las Diosas ignorando las protestas del Dios herrero mientras él se alejaba por un pasillo de su vivienda.

-Pues yo estaba por despedirme porque aún tengo que encontrar a Poseidón- dijo Anfitrite con una singular expresión que consiguió que los Dioses presentes no quisieran estar en los zapatos del Señor de los Mares.

-Anfitrite, si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrías por favor, por favor, por favor no matar a Julián en cuanto lo encuentres?- pidió Zeus juntando sus manos en señal de ruego ante la nereida- Hazlo como un favor a tu cuñado que tanto te quiere-

-Zeus…- musitó Hestia conmovida- No pensé que el bienestar de Poseidón te importara tanto-

-¡¿Poseidón?!- exclamó el soberano del Olimpo confundido- ¡No lo hago por Poseidón! Él puede reencarnar cuando quiera si algo le pasa, pero su actual reencarnación está por darme unos boletos para un crucero increíble en el que Hera y yo festejaremos nuestro próximo Aniversario- explicó bien quitado de la pena y con una gran sonrisa ante las atónitas caras de su hermana y su hija (NA: Ah, el amor fraternal ¬¬)

-No prometo nada, pero veremos qué puede hacerse- contestó la reencarnación de Anfitrite encogiéndose de hombros- Fue un placer saludarlos, nos vemos- se despidió abandonando el estudio.

-¡Anfitrite!- la llamó Zeus de nuevo- Ten cuidado si piensas ir a buscar a Poseidón al Inframundo, Hades no está precisamente de buen humor y con Perséfone desaparecida es mejor ser precavido con él-

La nereida asintió agradeciendo la advertencia y luego se esfumó del lugar con ayuda de su cosmos.

-¿Perséfone está desaparecida?- preguntó Hestia preocupada.

-Sí, Perséfone está desaparecida y Hermes la busca; Deméter está hecha una furia y pensando en la forma más cruel y dolorosa de poner a prueba la inmortalidad de Hades, a quien acusa de tener una amante; y además de todo eso, Loki nos cayó de visita con sabrán las Parcas qué intenciones en mente- enumeró Zeus con rostro de hastío- ¡Qué hermoso día de terapia estamos teniendo!- exclamó haciendo gala de su dominio en el arte del sarcasmo.

-Y eso que no sabes lo que ocurre en la Tierra entre Apolo, Sekhmet y Artemisa- murmuró Saori con una gotota en su cabeza.

-Fingiré que no escuché lo que dijiste si no te importa- dijo el Señor de los Cielos con uno de sus párpados amenazando con sufrir un tic nervioso.

-¡Zeus!- lo reprochó Hestia con rostro molesto.

-Hermanita, a mis queridos gemelos siempre les ha gustado resolver sus problemas ellos solitos y sabes bien que a Apolo no le gusta tocar con nadie el tema de Sekhmet- suspiró el magnánimo jefe del Olimpo-Además, ambos saben que en el peor de los casos, siempre podrán contar con mi ayuda, igual que cada uno de los miembros de nuestra familia, ¿o acaso yo he dejado desamparado a alguien que ha pedido mi auxilio?-

-Pues no, pero…- contestó Hestia no muy convencida con tal explicación.

-Y hablando de auxiliar a otros- murmuró Zeus a la vez que usaba su cosmos para analizar lo que ocurría en sus dominios- Anfitrite ya se fue, ¿verdad?- les preguntó a su hermana y a su hija pidiendo su confirmación y ambas asintieron tras usar sus respectivos cosmos para buscar el de la reina de los mares en las cercanías- ¡Perfecto!-

El Señor de los Cielos elevó entonces un poco su cosmos para comunicarse con alguien más y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, un irascible cosmos llenó el lugar al momento que Hades hacía acto de aparición en el estudio de su hermano… llevando a cierto peliazul arrastrando por el cuello de su camisa.

-Ya era hora de que Anfitrite se fuera de aquí- dijo el Dios del Inframundo con rostro molesto- Aquí te dejo _esto_ que no estoy como para estar aguantando sus niñerías- declaró a la vez que arrojaba al señor de los Mares contra el escritorio de Zeus sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

-¡Auch!- se quejó el reencarnado Dios sobándose la cabeza, que acababa de golpearse contra el escritorio por cortesía de su hermano mayor- ¡¿Tienes que ser tan salvaje?!- le reprochó levantándose y viéndolo con malos ojos.

-¡Da gracias de que no te entregué en charola de plata a tu mujer!- le respondió furioso el pelinegro y luego se dirigió hacia el menor de sus hermanos- ¿Ha habido alguna noticia de Hermes?-

-Nada aún, Hades- contestó Zeus con un suspiro- Te aseguro que me comunicaré contigo en cuanto sepa algo. Y por cierto…-

-¡¡No tengo una amante!!- rugió Hades interrumpiendo al rubio al comprender hacia dónde se dirigía- ¡¡Más les vale que les entre en la cabeza que yo no engaño a Perséfone!! ¡¡No me importa lo que haya dicho esa víbora amargada de Deméter!!-

-¡¡Hades!!- chilló Hestia indignada ante semejante manera de expresarse que tenía su hermano- ¡No sé qué rayos haya pasado entre Perséfone, Deméter y tú, pero NADA te da derecho a hablar así de tu propia hermana!- lo regañó casi echando fuego por la mirada.

Y bueno, por supuesto que ante tal reacción, sus 3 hermanos y su sobrina se le quedaron viendo con los ojos como platos y mudos de la impresión.

-Ejem, disculpa, Hestia, no fue mi intención decir eso delante de ti- dijo Hades desviando la mirada (NA: ¡¡Traigan cámaras y micrófonos, Hades pidió disculpas!! O_O!)- Pero entiende, me acusaron de tener una aventura con alguien que ni siquiera soporto, ¡y luego esa…!- el pelinegro apretó los dientes tragándose todo lo que quería decir de su hermana/suegra haciendo lo posible por serenarse- ¡¡Me culpó sin tener pruebas contundentes delante de Perséfone!! ¡Y ahora ella está desaparecida!-

-¿Exactamente por qué se fue Perséfone?- preguntó Zeus viendo de manera inquisitiva a su hermano- Porque según lo que Deméter dijo…-

-¡¡¡¡Ella me sacó de quicio!!!!- gritó el Dios de los Muertos jalándose los cabellos- La condenada bruja, digo, Deméter no dejaba de culparme por cosas del pasado y yo sólo quería cerrarle la boca y…-

-Y le recordaste a Adonis- terminó la frase Hestia cubriéndose el rostro con las manos al comprender lo que había pasado.

-¡No se lo quería decir a Perséfone!- se excusó Hades con rostro angustiado- Todo fue culpa de esa estúp… enda Diosa que tenemos por hermana- se corrigió con una sonrisa forzada ante la mirada de advertencia que Hestia le dirigió.

-¡Ay, Hades!- suspiró la Diosa del Fuego y el Hogar negando con el rostro.

-Ya verán que aclararemos esto- intervino Zeus en tono conciliador- Hermes encontrará a Perséfone y entonces hablaremos largo y tendido hasta resolver todo este embrollo-

-Sí, sí, sí- resopló Hades fastidiado- Como sea, por mientras yo me quedo en Giudecca con Ra y mis espectros. ¡Ah! Pero de una vez te advierto que donde tu _adorable_ hijito haya querido pasarse de listo con MI esposa, ¡¡te puedes ir buscando otro mensajero!!- rugió a la vez que desaparecía en medio de un despliegue de su iracundo cosmos.

-No ha tenido un buen día- lo disculpó el reencarnado Poseidón.

-Y tú tampoco lo tendrás donde te encuentre Anfitrite- le recordó Saori.

-Y mira que tú no tienes excusa que valga para justificar el enojo de tu esposa- le reprochó Hestia viéndolo seriamente, consiguiendo que el Señor de los Mares bajara el rostro con expresión apenada- Y Zeus, deberías saber bien que solapar a otros no es precisamente la mejor manera de ayudarlos- reprendió al rubio con la misma mirada dura.

-¿Entonces quieres que se lo entregue a Anfitrite? Porque aún estoy a tiempo de hacerlo- dijo el magnánimo Señor de los Cielos de lo más despreocupado.

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!- gimió Julián arrojándose a los pies de Hestia y abrazándose a sus piernas- Hestia, hermanita, ¿de verdad quieres que mi esposa me mate lenta y dolorosamente con mi propio tridente?- lloriqueó viendo a la Diosa con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-Por supuesto que no, Poseidón, pero no puedes vivir huyéndole por lo que te quede de vida en ese cuerpo mortal- le contestó ella a la vez que la mirada se le suavizaba involuntariamente ante la expresión de desamparo que le puso su hermano- Anda, levántate que tú y yo tenemos muuucho de qué platicar- le dijo revolviéndole los cabellos y separándose de él- Ya después hablaré también con Deméter- suspiró resignada y luego volteó a ver a Saori- ¿Podrías disculparme con Bastet, Athena? Iré a conversar con ella en cuanto resuelva esto-

-Claro, tía, no te preocupes- le respondió la pelimorada con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Vamos, Poseidón- llamó al Emperador de los Océanos dirigiéndose a la salida del estudio.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó él receloso a la vez que se levantaba del suelo.

-No te preocupes, no pienso entregarte a Anfitrite mientras ella tenga tu tridente y siga tan molesta contigo, pero bueno, no sé tú pero yo tengo ganas de endulzarme un poquito este día tan loco y Deméter dejó una torta de zanahoria que debe estar aguardando por mí en mi casa- explicó Hestia con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Estás 100 por ciento segura de que esa torta no era para Hades?- la cuestionó Julián aún desconfiado.

-Completamente segura- afirmó la Diosa indicándole con una seña que saliera con ella.

-Mmm… ok- terminó por aceptar el peliazul saliendo con ella, caminando con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Yo también quiero torta de zanahoria!- gritó Zeus para hacerse oír.

-¡Te traeré una rebanada antes de regresar al Santuario de Athena!- le contestó Hestia ya desde afuera.

-¡Sólo si yo no me la termino!- intervino Poseidón con voz burlona.

-¡Por Rea, ¿sienten ese cosmos?! ¡Anfitrite regresó!- exclamó Zeus con fingida preocupación.

Y lo siguiente que pudo escucharse desde el pasillo fue un grito angustiado, un cristal rompiéndose y un golpe seco a lo lejos (NA: Y Poseidón puede agradecer a cualquiera de sus parientes por haber estado en la planta baja de la vivienda XD)

-¡¡Zeus!!- gritó Hestia molesta antes de irse corriendo para ver que el Dios de los Mares estuviera bien.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó el aludido desde su estudio conteniendo la risa- ¡Rayos! Ahora tendré que cambiar esos cristales- se lamentó aún ahogando la risa y haciendo sonreír a Saori.

-Ay, papá- exclamó la joven negando con el rostro y ahogando también la risa- ¿Sabes? Siendo la tía Hestia tan buena en hablar con todos no entiendo cómo es que ella y tía Deméter se empeñaron tanto en meternos en esta dichosa _"Terapia"_- comentó con un suspiro.

-Te juro que yo sigo preguntándome lo mismo- coincidió Zeus recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento- Pero en fin, pues no nos queda de otra que terminar con esto- suspiró resignado- Sólo esperemos que ya no haya más problemas, aunque no puedo ser tan optimista al respecto, porque quizás Eris estaba en tu Santuario, pero tal parece que fue alguien más quien causó todo la confusión con Hades y la verdad es que la sorpresiva llegada de Anfitrite me parece mucho más que un simple azar del destino-

-¿Sospechas de Loki?- preguntó Saori con rostro serio.

-Loki ha estado aquí- desacreditó la idea el soberano del Olimpo negando con el rostro- Aunque su presencia tampoco debe significar nada bueno. Al menos está bajo la vigilancia de Odín-

-Y por cierto, ¿qué tal le ha ido a Odín con sus… _pacientes_?- interrogó la Diosa pelimorada a su padre con curiosidad, logrando que un profundo suspiro abandonara los labios del soberano del Olimpo.

-Aquí entre nos, tenía la esperanza de que después de lidiar con Hermes y Dionisos, Odín quedara escamado de hacerla de terapeuta y me dejara en paz, pero tal parece que resistió a mi _adorable_ e hiperactivo mensajero y tengo el terrible presentimiento de que superará el reto de tratar con mi _inocente_ y juerguista vinatero-

Y sólo para que no se queden con la duda de cómo le iba al magnánimo Dios nórdico con el joven Dios del Vino, nos trasladaremos a la habitación en la que ambos se encontraban junto con Loki, donde Odín estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón frente a Dionisos, mostrándole algunas de las láminas del Test de Rorschach, dizque para intentar comprender la personalidad del chico.

-Muy bien, dime, ¿qué ves en esta lámina?- le preguntó el señor de las runas al menor de los olímpicos mostrándole la ilustración de una mancha de tinta.

-Mmm… ¡una mancha de vino!- contestó el joven Dios con seguridad.

-¿Y en esta otra?- Odín le mostró una lámina diferente, con algunas gotitas en su cabeza.

-¡Un charco de ron!- contestó Dionisos con entusiasmo.

-¿Y en esta?- más gotitas habían aparecido en la cabeza del nórdico.

-¡Una alberca llena de vodka!... ¡Un lago de whisky!... ¡Un mar de ginebra!- exclamaba el Dios del Vino apenas Odín le mostraba una nueva mancha- ¡Una orgia frenética y desenfrenada donde dominan las más bajas pasiones y las bacantes bailan al son de las siringas y los tambores en medio del caótico tumulto!- gritó emocionado y viendo casi con estrellitas en los ojos la última de las manchas que le presentaran.

Odín y Loki simplemente se le quedaron viendo con los ojos bien abiertos y con enormes gotas en sus cabezas, luego, el supremo Dios del norte volteó la lámina para observarla con detenimiento y Loki se la arrebató para hacer lo mismo, después de lo cual ambos volvieron a fijar sus miradas en el joven Dios ante ellos, quien los veía con una linda y despreocupada sonrisa.

-Debe ser interesante ser tú- comentó Loki viendo entretenido al Dios inspirador del éxtasis.

Ejem, pero bueno, no todos en el Olimpo podían tener el buen humor de Dionisos, y así, en un apartado rincón de los hermosos jardines, una bella y rubia Diosa se encontraba recostada en el pasto entre una multitud de flores, con sus ojos de color turquesa perdidos en el despejado firmamento sobre su cabeza y con cientos de pensamientos en su mente.

Ya llevaba un buen rato así, pero simplemente no podía despejar sus ideas y así seguía en medio de sus reflexiones cuando notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Estás molesta?- le preguntó tímidamente una melodiosa vocecita.

-Un poco- suspiró Afrodita cerrando sus ojos- Pero por supuesto que no contigo- agregó volviendo a abrirlos para fijar su mirada en la bonita Diosa de cabellos color trigo y ojos color miel que estaba junto a ella, obsequiándole una linda sonrisa que la nórdica respondió de buena gana.

-Perdón si te molestó lo que dije, Dita, es que a veces hablo sin pensar- se disculpó la Diosa del norte jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-Sólo dijiste la verdad, Freya- la consoló la rubia sentándose abrazando sus piernas- Y no era algo que no supiera de todas formas- suspiró con desgano -¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya no quiero darle más vueltas a este asunto!- declaró con firmeza la Diosa de la Belleza y el Amor sensual- El pasado se queda en el pasado y punto-

-Sería como empezar desde cero- comentó Freya viendo significativamente a su amiga- Y así cualquiera tendría las mismas oportunidades de conquistarte a partir de ahora, ¿no te parece?-

-¡Freya! ¡En serio no quiero pensar en ningún hombre por el momento!- protestó Afrodita con energía, ganándose que la nórdica la viera con los ojos como platos.

-¡¡Estás enferma!!- gimió abrazándose a ella- ¡Resiste, amiga, ya verás que todo saldrá bien!- comenzó a llorar dramáticamente sin soltar a la rubia.

-¡No estoy enferma ni desahuciada, Freya!- rezongó Afrodita soltándose de la joven Diosa- Simplemente necesito un tiempo para mí y sólo para mí. ¡Que Eros se encargue de las parejas, que yo me voy a tomar unas vacaciones en ese ámbito!- sentenció con decisión.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Freya sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba- ¿De verdad quieres estar tú solita sin nadie que te mime y te consienta, que adore hasta el suelo que pisas, te haga todo tipo de regalos en cualquier momento del día y te dé noches de _acción_ y de pasión incontenible?-

-… Bueeeeno, no digo que algún free de vez en cuando estaría de más, pero cero relaciones formales para mí por el momento-

-¿Y entendemos por _relación formal_…?-

-_"Novios"_ fachados a la antigua, amantes pasionales, un tanto salvajes y posesivos, y, definitivamente, esposos, por muy detallistas, amables, caballerosos y tiernos que sean-

-Esos 2 últimos me suenan familiares- comentó Freya viendo a la rubia arqueando una ceja.

-No sé de qué hablas, yo simplemente me limité a hacer generalizaciones- aseguró Afrodita acomodándose el cabello (NA: ¿Será? A mí también me sonó a dos Dioses que conozco por allí ¬¬)

-Bueno, como sea. Ya que lo que quieres es tiempo para ti, y si no te molesta estar con una amiga, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dedicarnos a una actividad que nos haga olvidarnos de toda preocupación y que nos eleve hasta el borde del más sublime éxtasis, llenando nuestras mentes de ilusión y nuestros corazones de alegría en medio de importantes tomas de decisiones y gozando con todos nuestros sentidos de las más extravagantes y deliciosas formas, colores, olores, sabores y texturas-

-¿Acaso te refieres a…?- los ojos de Afrodita brillaron como los de una chiquilla emocionada y Freya asintió con expresión similar.

-¡¡¡Vámonos de compras!!!- exclamaron ambas abrazándose con radiantes sonrisas y hasta con estrellitas en los ojos (NA: Sin comentarios u_u)

Cof, cof, bueno, pero hemos estado dejando de lado otro sitio más en el que la _"Terapia"_ también se llevaba a cabo (NA: Y no saben cómo va a influir ese otro lugar en todo más adelante, wuajaja XD), así que retomemos el hilo de lo ocurrido allí…

**En algún lugar de la India**

Cierto Dios griego de la Guerra caminaba con rostro reflexivo en medio de un bosquecillo selvático, ya bastante alejado del campo de flores en el que su madre se había quedado dizque meditando en compañía de Visnú y Shiva.

Había estado platicando un buen rato con el Dios destructor hindú y las palabras de éste aún resonaban en su mente.

_"No puede haber creación sin destrucción y ambas facetas forman parte imprescindible de un mismo ciclo en toda la naturaleza. La destrucción da paso a la renovación y sólo así puede conservarse la armonía…"_

De cierta manera, ese modo de pensar le resultaba reconfortante ya que al estar las guerras tan asociadas a la destrucción, pues, bajo tal punto de vista, su trabajo no se veía tan desacreditado. Quizás debería mudarse a la India, pensó seriamente el pelinegro; si a los hindúes les gustaba eso de la _renovación_ sin duda él podría promoverla en gran medida, reflexionó esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y el Dios griego de la Guerra seguía su camino con esos pensamientos en mente cuando de pronto, una menuda Diosa morena le salió al encuentro apareciéndole sorpresivamente desde atrás de un árbol.

-¡Ares!- exclamó la recién llegada con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

-¡¡Aaaaahhh!!- gritó el pelinegro saltando hacia atrás con las manos sobre el corazón, asustado por la repentina aparición de aquella singular deidad- ¡¡Con un demonio, ¿qué manera de saludar es esa?!! ¡¡Casi haces que me infarte!!- rugió viendo con muy malos ojos a la morena.

-Ash, qué escandaloso eres- se quejó ella cubriéndose los oídos ante sus gritos- Yo que vine desde el otro lado del mundo sólo para saludarte y mira la forma en que me recibes- se quejó haciendo una mueca ofendida.

Y ante tal declaración, Ares abrió los ojos bien grandes, observando con más detenimiento a la menuda Diosa.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo tú en la India, _Coqui_?- le preguntó a la deidad viéndola inquisitivamente.

-¡Qué _"Coqui"_ ni qué nada, zopenco! ¡Coyolxauhqui, aunque te tardes más! ¿Acaso es tan difícil recodarlo?- protestó la Diosa mexica de la luna bastante molesta.

-Pues…- murmuró el griego viendo a la morena con alguna gotitas en su cabeza.

-¡Ash! No importa, no vine hasta aquí para discutir mi nombre con un pobre remedo de Dios de la Guerra- bufó la Diosa mexica sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡¡¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!!!- rugió Ares casi echando fuego por la mirada.

-¿Tienes cerilla en los oídos o qué? Te dije POBRE REMEDO DE DIOS DE LA GUERRA- repitió la morena de lo más cínica- Porque eso es lo es lo que eres, un simple payaso que está deshonrando a todos los Dioses que se jactan de ser guerreros al dejar que lo sometan a una ridícula terapia como a la que tú te metiste-

-¡¡Eso no fue idea mía!!- protestó el griego indignado.

-Pero aceptaste por temor a que mami y papi te castigaran si no obedecías- se burló la Diosa con toda malicia.

-¡¡Vine porque un par de viejas chismosas me engañó y sólo por eso!!- rezongó el pelinegro resoplando fastidiado al recordar el engaño de sus tías.

-Sí, claaaro- murmuró la mexica arrastrando las palabras y viendo con burla y escepticismo al griego.

Ares apretó los puños más que furioso de que se estuvieran burlando de él, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, un par de manos se dejaron caer bruscamente sobre sus hombros.

-¡Ares!- exclamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas dándole un segundo susto de muerte al Dios griego de la Guerra (NA: Suerte para él que es inmortal XD)

-¡¡¡#&%$#&%$#!!! ¡¡Dejen de hacer eso, maldita sea!!- rugió de nuevo con las manos en el pecho.

-¡Feh! ¡Qué escandaloso!- se quejó la recién llegada cubriéndose los oídos.

-Lo mismo dije yo- aseguró Coyolxauhqui también tapando sus oídos y viendo con atención a la Diosa que acababa de hacer acto de aparición, una fémina alta y delgada, aunque con una musculatura bien definida, de piel apiñonada, largos cabellos lacios y de un color rojizo quemado y ojos ambarinos de mirada fría y penetrante- Qué sorpresa verte por aquí, Morrigan- saludó la mexica a la Diosa celta de la Guerra, la Destrucción y la Muerte, viéndola con fijeza.

-Lo mismo digo, _Coqui_- le devolvió el saludo la aludida con una fría sonrisa en la cara.

Y las Diosas se sostuvieron la mirada algunos breves instantes mientras Ares intentaba serenarse, pues se había puesto a lanzar pestes y maldiciones por los sustos que le habían metido esas dos, hasta que ambas deidades terminaron sonriéndose con algo de malicia al comprender que habían llegado hasta allí por exactamente los mismos motivos.

-¿Acaso un _pajarito_ te dijo que vinieras, Morrigan?- le preguntó la Diosa lunar mexica a la aludida.

-Igual que a ti, al parecer- contestó la celta encogiéndose de hombros- Supongo que esto hará todo más entretenido- agregó sonriendo con una frialdad atemorizante.

-¿De qué diantres hablan?- interrogó Ares con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Ares, Ares, Ares- dijo _Coqui_ (NA: Dejémosle así porque es más sencillo escribirlo y leerlo n_nU) pasando un brazo por detrás del cuello del pelinegro- ¿No estás cansado de sentirte despreciado e incomprendido?-

-¿Acaso no te sientes frustrado de que tu familia no comprenda lo sublime de la destrucción promovida por una guerra devastadora?- prosiguió Morrigan también pasando un brazo sobre el cuello del griego, del otro lado al que lo sujetaba la Diosa lunar mexica.

-¿Qué es esto, un infomercial?- se quejó el Dios pelinegro viendo con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza a la 2 Diosas que lo tenían aprisionado.

-¡Pon atención que esto es serio!- lo regañaron ambas dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! Bien, bien, prosigan, ya me callo- se disculpó el griego viéndolas con malos ojos.

-Cof, cof, ¿en qué íbamos? ¡Ah, sí! Hace siglos, los Dioses guerreros éramos reverenciados con respeto y temor- prosiguió la morena retomando el hilo de sus ideas- Los humanos nos veneraban con miedo porque sabían de lo que éramos capaces-

-Todo ese asunto de los _Tratados de Paz_ y demás se llevaron nuestros tiempo de gloria- se lamentó Morrigan con sobreactuado dramatismo- La destrucción da paso a la renovación y no debería ser repudiada- declaró con convicción.

-La guerra cruel siempre ha forjado los espíritus más fuertes- sentenció _Coqui_ seriamente- Y es sólo después de la destrucción que todo puede regenerarse y surgir incluso con una forma más esplendorosa que la que tenía antes. ¡No tiene nada de malo ser un Dios guerrero o destructor!- aseguró con firmeza.

-¡Ya basta de tanta palabrería!- exclamó Ares soltándose de sus captoras y viéndolas de manera significativa- No soy idiota, ¿a qué viene todo este sermón que curiosamente se relaciona mucho con todo lo que Shiva me dijo?-

-Shiva también es un Dios destructor- dijo Morrigan con su fría sonrisa de antes- Quizás tenga una visión un _poquito_ diferente a la nuestra, pero de cierto modo nos comprende… y podría decirse que fue gracias a tu propia familia que pudiste hablar con él-

-Tu familia, que en estos precisos momentos se encuentra sometida a "_Terapia"_ y que por lo mismo le costaría reaccionar rápidamente ante alguna… eventualidad- comentó _Coqui_.

-¿Cómo demonios se enteraron de la _"Terapia"_?- preguntó el Dios griego viendo con ojos inquisitivos a las Diosas.

-Eso carece de importancia, Ares- protestó la mexica encogiéndose de hombros- Lo importante es que tienes ante ti la mejor de las oportunidades para demostrarle a todo el Olimpo y a todo el mundo el verdadero significado de destrucción para que vean que eres digno de temor y respeto-

-Zeus, Odín, Ra, Shiva y Visnú están entretenidos con la _"Terapia"_; Dagda, Horus y Brahma están de vacaciones - enumeró la celta con malicia- Todo está en perfecto estado para que nosotros nos divirtamos un rato, ¿no te parece?-

El griego se limitó a torcer los labios viendo con frialdad y desconfianza a las Diosas.

-Piénsalo un poco, Ares- lo instó la morena- Tu familia te obligó a tomar una ridícula _"Terapia"_ en la que por azares del destino te tocó Shiva como _"terapeuta"_. ¡Shiva! ¡El Dios Destructor! No hay que ser genios para tener una idea de lo que él te pudo haber dicho y, bueno, pues ya que tú estabas taaaan interesado en… _progresar_ tal y como tu adorable familia lo deseaba, pues tuviste que llevar la teoría a la práctica- le explicó sonriendo con perversidad.

-Mmm… interesante- reconoció Ares lo que la mexica decía.

-Actuando con cuidado, nadie tiene ni siquiera que enterarse de quién hizo las cosas- declaró Morrigan con una cruel sonrisa- Los mortales son tan volubles; guerras van, guerras vienen y ellos tarde o temprano tienen que morir, hoy o mañana, uno a uno o de a cientos, lo cierto es que no hace una gran diferencia- explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Exactamente, ¿qué tienen pensado?- preguntó el hijo de Zeus con curiosidad y las dos Diosas intercambiaron maliciosas sonrisas de complicidad.

-Les recordaremos el verdadero significado de guerra y destrucción- declaró _Coqui_ seriamente.

-Haremos que los hombres vuelvan a temernos como a sus peores pesadillas- prosiguió Morrigan.

-Esparciremos el caos por el mundo en tiempo récord-

-Haremos que los Dioses de la Muerte de todo el mundo nos queden eternamente agradecidos-

-¡Y le restregaremos en la cara al imbécil de Huitzilopochtli que él no es el más fiero guerrero!- declaró la mexica con una sonrisa casi desquiciada, consiguiendo que los otros voltearan a verla con grandes gotas en sus cabezas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano en todo esto?- le preguntó Ares viéndola confundido.

-Pues nada, pero me cae mal- respondió como si nada la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ejem, como sea, ¡¡renovaremos este mundo luego de reducirlo a cenizas!! ¡Jajajajaja! Cof, cof, cof- comenzó a ahogarse Morrigan con su propia saliva luego de haberse puesto a reír como desquiciada.

-¿Nos apoyas, Ares?- le preguntó _Coqui_ al griego tendiéndole su mano.

El hijo de Hera observó la mano que la morena le tendía y luego fijó su mirada en los ojos de las Diosas, que lo veían con perversas y cómplices sonrisas… que él no tardó en corresponder encantado con la idea.

**¿Cómo ven? Parece que la **_**tranquilidad**_** de los últimos capítulos está por llegar a su fin, ¿cómo terminará todo cuando este trío ponga manos a la obra? Y hablando de otras cosas, ¿resistirán las billeteras de Afrodita y Freya su paseo por un centro comercial? ¿Resolverán Hades y Poseidón sus conflictos con sus parejas? ¿Veremos más a los golden boys en el siguiente capítulo? ¡Oh, sí! De eso pueden estar seguros, porque los guerreros quizás descansaron un poquito por ahora pero pronto volveré a hacerlos sufrir a ellos también, ¡wuajajaja!**

**Cof, cof, bueno, como siempre, aquí les dejo algunas pequeñas aclaraciones:**

*******Test de Rorschach:** Es un método proyectivo de psicodiagnóstico creado por Herman Rorschach, utilizado principalmente para evaluar la personalidad. Consiste en una serie de 10 láminas que presentan manchas de tinta caracterizadas por su ambigüedad y falta de estructuración, de modo que el paciente puede ver diversas cosas en ellas y sus respuestas orientan al especialista sobre el funcionamiento de su mente (NA: Y coincido con Loki en que la perspectiva de Dionisos es sin duda bastante interesante XD)

*******Coyolxauhqui:** La Diosa mexica de la Luna, una fiera guerrera dotada de poderes mágicos con los que podía provocar grandes daños. Hija de Coatlicue, la Diosa madre, y hermana de los Huitznauna, las 400 estrellas del sur, y de Huitzilopochtli, el Dios azteca del Sol y la Guerra, quien la desmembró por atentar contra la vida de su madre cuando ella quedó embarazada del menor (NA: Ciertamente que el Dios de la Guerra es Huitzilopochtli y no ella, pero al menos a mí me parece que ella era igual o peor de temer, digo, ¡logró convencer a sus 400 hermanos para que asesinaran a su propia madre! O_o Y ella era quien los comandaba O.o)

*******Morrigan:** O Morrigu, la Diosa celta de la Guerra, la Destrucción y la Muerte. _"La Gran Reina"_, cruel y sanguinaria, que se mostraba con un aspecto terrible a los guerreros en combate que habrían de abrazar a la muerte. Siempre presente en toda guerra bajo la forma de cuervo o corneja, solía infundirles a los soldados la fuerza y la ira para combatir (NA: Presiento que se entenderán con Ares ¬¬)

**Ya como último agregado, sólo les diré que de los Dioses que Morrigan menciona, **_**Dagda**_** o Dagdé es el rey de los Dioses celtas, mientras que **_**Horus**_** es el Dios egipcio del Cielo (también con cabeza de halcón como Ra) y **_**Brahma**_** es el Dios Creador hindú y el último de miembro de la triada que forma con Shiva y Visnú.**

**Bien, antes de despedirme, quería hacerles una pregunta en la que me hizo pensar ****Little angel witch****, ¿quién creen que sea la mejor pareja para Afrodita? ¿Ares, Hefestos o alguien más por allí? La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de si los conflictos de pareja de la Diosa de la Belleza se prolongarán por mucho más, así que me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto n_n**

**En fin, ojalá que el capítulo haya resultado de su agrado después de la larga espera. Espero sus reviews para conocer su opinión. Hasta la próxima n_n**


End file.
